


Incarnation of Death

by D0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentions of Rape/Non-con through Amortentia, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 114,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0_0/pseuds/D0_0
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, never truly lived a life of his own. He was chained and imprisoned all his life by the expectations of the wizarding world.He defeated the Dark Lord he was said to defeat, married the girl everyone expected him to marry, and became an auror as everyone thought he would be.No one ever asked what he wanted, not even himself. The only time he was given a choice was when he died and met the one who’ll change everything, Death.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 223
Kudos: 1475





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it. P.S I made some changes in the HP series for my story.

Harry was looking out the window, watching his grandchildren playing on the grounds of Potter Manor. He remembered his own childhood and smiled. ‘I can die peacefully now, knowing that my children and grandchildren will never have to go through what I did. No one will have to live with muggle relatives, be called a freak and treated worse than a house elf. No one will have to defeat a megalomaniac wizard and risk their lives just for the greater good. I’d gladly welcome death and depart this world with him.’

Harry was broken out of his musings when he heard a knock and the door opening. He smiled when he saw his friend, Draco.

“Hey, Potter. Good to see you up and about. How are you?” Draco asked, putting flowers on top of his bedside table before sitting down on a sofa by the fire.

“I’m fine. I feel great actually.”

Draco gave him a blank stare. “You’re dying and you feel great? Have you finally gone mental, Potter?”

Harry laughed at that and went to sit down with Draco. “No Dray, I just feel like…I’m free you know? I've secured my family's future, and everyone I know is happy and content with their lives. I can take my leave now. I can finally rest, now that I'm dying. It's been a hard life. You and I should know…we’ve seen and done things that messed us up real good. We were able to get past it but it doesn’t really leave us.”

Draco stared thoughtfully at Harry. “Yeah, I…I understand. I mean, I’m thankful to be alive but sometimes…living is tiring. It just gets so exhausting when the past keeps coming back to haunt you. The nightmares and anxieties are never gone. They're just lurking at the back of your head. And the guilt that can never be placated, slowly kills you inside.”

They sat there in silence, thinking about their past and everything they’ve gone through just to be where they were. Harry took Draco's hand and moved closer. “I love you, Draco. I’m glad we became friends.” Harry kissed Draco on the cheek.

“I love you too, Harry. I’m glad we became friends too, thank you for being my friend when everyone else turned their backs on me.”

There were tears running down their faces but they were smiling. Draco pulled Harry in for a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. “I’m going to miss you Harry.” Draco sobbed.

“I'll miss you too, Draco. Don’t forget me okay?” Harry whispered, looking up and staring right into Draco’s eyes.

“You know I won’t. Besides I’ll be with you in about 4 or 5 years, give or take…so wait for me.”

Harry laughed at that and nodded.

They stayed sitting by the fire in each other’s arms til they fell asleep. When morning came, Draco’s back was aching after staying in the same sitting position for hours. He looked down to see if Harry was awake. “Hey, Potter. Wake up...the fire is dead and my back is stiff. Let’s move to the bed.”

There was no reply and Draco touched Harry’s face. He was cold to the touch.

“Harry…”

Draco’s heart stopped and he sobbed, caressing Harry’s face. “I hope you find peace, you deserve it. You took a fall for everyone and gave all you had. Rest now, my friend. Thank you...and I’m sorry.”

He kissed Harry's forehead and called for an elf to announce Lord Potter's death to his family.

\---------------

Harry woke up in his room, his head resting on Draco’s shoulder. His back was aching and decided to stand up and stretch. ‘Ugh! Being an 86 year old sucks! I’m gonna move to the bed.’ He turned around to ask Draco if he wanted to join him on the bed or take one of the guest rooms.

“Draco, do yo-...wha-huh?”

He saw himself still sleeping on Draco’s shoulder. He approached his body and tried to touch himself or even Draco. His hands just went past them. Harry stared at his hands then back at his lifeless body. He heard a sob and looked at Draco. He was crying softly, cradling his head and talking to him. He listened to what Draco was saying and wept. “Draco…” He tried to touch him again.

“You won’t be able to touch him, and he won’t be able to hear you.”

Harry jumped at the voice and turned around to look for the owner of the deep and smooth voice.

Harry was at a loss for words with what he saw. Standing by the window, with his hands inside the pocket of his slacks, is a tall man who was looking directly at him. His pale white skin was accentuated by an all black ensemble. His dark, wavy hair was slicked back in a kind of messy way that surrounds his perfectly chiseled face. His eyes that looked like the midnight sky, a sharp nose, and full, soft-looking lips completed the whole package.

“Who are you? And how come you’re able to get inside my manor?” Harry asked with a shaking voice and a confused frown.

The man smiled, showing his perfect, white teeth. “I go by many names, little one, however, I prefer being called Azrael.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Death and learns the truth about some people in his life.

Harry had a confused and crazed look on his face. “What?! What are you even talking about?! Just how did you get in here? And what do you mean he can’t hear me and I can’t touch him?!”

The man laughed and walked closer to Harry. “ I am Death. I came here for you.”

Harry stared at him. “Death. You’re death…and you came for me…so I’m dead then?” He asked, looking back at his body.

Death shook his head. “Not quite. You are now a master of death, which means you get to choose.”

Harry’s head was spinning. He was dead but he wasn’t, and he was apparently the master of death. “Wha- How? I mean, I broke the wand after the fight and threw it into the water along with the stone, and I gave the cloak to my son, which is now passed down to his son.”

Death smirked at that. “Yes, you did all of that, but at some point you possessed all three of my hollows. And there are certain…requirements to be met for a person to become a master of death. And you, my dear, met all of those.” Death's face was close enough that Harry could see all the dark shadows swirling in the man's eyes.

Before Harry could say anything, Death touched his forehead and everything disappeared. He felt like he was falling down a hundred miles per hour in an abyss. Everything was black and Death wasn’t anywhere to be found. He was feeling nauseous and close to having a panic attack. ‘I’m gonna kill Death for this!’

Then everything stopped and he heard someone laughing. “I’d like to see you try, little one.”

Harry snapped his head towards the voice and he saw Death sitting behind a freaking desk, smirking at him. “You complete ass! What the hell was that for?!” Harry asked hysterically.

“I brought us to my realm, the realm of the dead. It’s hardly appropriate to talk in the land of the living where you can easily be distracted. Besides this is much better since you’ll be staying here for a while.” Death smiled and summoned a tray of tea and biscuits out of nowhere. “Sit and I’ll explain everything you need to know.”

A comfy looking wing chair appeared. Harry sat down and made himself comfortable.

“So, as I was saying earlier, you were able to meet the requirements of becoming a master of death. It’s quite simple really, the first requirement is that you have to have cheated death, much like the Peverells.” Death looked at him expectantly.

“But I was a baby. I couldn’t ha-”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. You have cheated death twice, to be exact. First one was in your second year. The grim reaper was already taking your soul when the phoenix cried on your wound, it shouldn’t have worked. The horcrux living inside you, saved you. Second was when you faced your supposed enemy. You died, but once again because of the horcrux inside you, you were saved. After the killing curse hit you, the horcrux living inside you absorbed the magic and wound up cancelling each other out. You were then left in that limbo with that old goat before you chose to come back to life.”

Harry’s jaw fell at that. He was saved by Voldemort’s soul twice. He kept on going through what Death said while Death drank his tea.

“If you already had my soul back in second year, how come I’m only seeing you now?” Harry asked.

“I said that the grim reaper had your soul, not me.” Death stared.

“Yeah, aren’t you the grim reaper?”

Death sighed and leaned forward towards Harry. “I am Death, an entity unsurpassable by anything and anyone. Grim reapers are my children. I made them so that they could walk around the land of the living on different planets and universes to aid me in collecting souls.”

“Why didn’t I see the grim reaper then? I can see you now.”

Death gave a small smile and leaned back on his chair. “My sons and daughters wear a cloak of invisibility, much like mine. No other creatures can see them. The only difference in the material used for their cloak is that it’s not as...infallible as mine. The cloaks of my children cannot hide them from each other and from me.” Harry was amazed. “Shall we continue little one?” Harry nodded.

“Now, the second requirement is that you’d have to kill someone with the elder wand, much like the oldest brother.”

Harry nodded at this and no longer needed an explanation, afterall, he used the killing curse on Voldemort using the elder wand after getting it from him.

“The third requirement is that you use the resurrection stone, like the second brother.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “But I didn’t use the stone.”

Death nodded. “You didn’t bring anyone back to life, but you communicated with your dead loved ones using the stone.”

Harry blinked and stared for a long time before nodding his head, as a sign to continue.

“Now for the final requirement, you welcome me!” Death stated enthusiastically with a glint in his eyes, sporting a smile that had too much teeth out to be anything but normal.

“Welcome you?”

“Yes! It means that you’d gladly give your soul and depart the living world without any qualms about it. Oh and you are not scared to die.”

Harry was dumbfounded.

“I’ll give you time to take it all in. You can ask anything you want to know when you’re ready.”

They sat there for a long time, drinking tea and eating in silence.

“So, I’m your master now…I get to control you, that sort of thing?”

Death laughed and looked at him like he was prey, waiting to be devoured. “How...valiant a man would be, if that were the case, but no. Like I said, I am an entity unsurpassable by anything and everything, I would not bow down to mere humans.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “How egotistical of you, what about life? Couldn’t it surpass you?”

Death smirked. “It is true that Life is an entity powerful enough that she can create sentient beings, planets and universes, but so can I. I can create life forms such as grim reapers, dementors, thestrals, banshees, black dogs, kelpies, and so much more. I can even give a person’s life back. I was the one who created the realms that separates the dead from the living.” Death gave a sly grin. “I am Death. The end of everything in existence, even Life herself, and creator of life forms. I call the shots here. With a snap of my fingers, I can make everything and everyone cease to exist. I am inevitable. I. Am. Singular.”

Harry was shocked and slightly irritated with his narcissistic personality but at the same time, he was at awe. “All right, I concede. However, earlier you said that I am a master of death…but I am not your master. What's with that? You're fucking with my head right now." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Death had the audacity to laugh and Harry bristled at that. "It means what it sounds like. You have mastered death, not me, the entity Death, but actual death. The end of life, ceasing to be, departing from life, what have you. Do you understand what I mean?"

Harry nodded. "So, what am I doing here with you? What am I supposed to do?"

Death gazed at him thoughtfully. "You are now the incarnation of Death. My incarnation."

Harry stared at him, confused. "What does that entail?"

Death smirked. "Exactly what it means, you are now the embodiment of myself, which will walk the earth once you decide to go back into the land of the living."

Harry, once again, was at a loss. He was death's incarnation…and he will have to go back on the land of the living? 'What on earth is happening? This seems too real to be a dream.' "So let me get this straight…I'm death incarnate and I will have to go back…to do what exactly?" He cocked his head to the side with his brows furrowed.

"It's your choice whether you want to live again or stay here with me. You can accompany me for as long as you want. You can also relinquish your title as the Incarnation of Death, and die here and now. It's all up to you." He stared at Harry's eyes, hoping that he'll keep the title.

"This is all so sudden.” Harry breathed out, running his hand through his hair. “Okay so, I just died, Merlin knows how many minutes or hours ago, and now I'm an incarnation of you…and I have to choose amongst dying, living, or giving up a title that I was not aware I had?”

Death nodded.

Harry slumped back in his chair and shut his eyes. “What do you mean exactly when you say that I can go back? Back in my current time? With my kids and grandchildren?”

Death smiled. “If that is what you want, yes. Although, I would suggest not to. Imagine the horror your family and the world would have if you came back from the dead. There are no more necromancers left since the death of the Peverells. Sending you forward in time would also be a bad idea for there are many unexplored variables that may affect your existence, furthermore, I cannot look into the future and alter things if I want to in order to aid you.”

Harry agreed that it won’t probably be a good idea to suddenly come back from the dead, Draco would have a heart attack. Going to the future is not really what he wanted either.

“You can choose to go back to your time as a child or before you were even born. Change things and live your life. Your own life. Not the life written by the society for you, not the life of being manipulated by Dumbledore in order to defeat Tom.” Death looked at him right in the eyes. “You can choose, Harry. Choose your own path where you get what you want, not what’s for the greater good. You get the chance to write your own story where no one’s expectations are holding you down. This is your chance to change everything.”

Harry was at a loss for words. He didn’t realize that Death was making a good point. All his life, he was a pawn in the wizarding world. Used and abused since he was a young boy. He never really had a peaceful life where he gets to make his own decisions and have a life where no one is urging him to fight a dark lord and risk his own life for everyone’s.“I…I’d like that. Yeah. I want a life where I get to decide what I’m going to do and think for myself.” Harry gave a wet smile and Death felt for the man sitting right in front of him.

“Good.” He smiled at Harry.

“But if I do go back to when I was a child, it’ll all be the same. I won’t have my parents and I’ll be sent to the Dursleys. I don’t want to go back there. It will all be the same, Dumbledore will train me to fight Voldemort and I’ll have to defeat him if I want to live.” Harry said, looking down at his lap, his hands fidgeting.

“You will have all your memories from your past life, Harry. You can change your approach in life. Your magical core and abilities won’t change either, if anything, you’ll be a lot stronger for being an incarnation of me. You’d gain some of my magic and abilities.”

Harry gawked at Death.

“You don’t have to kill Tom. I’d rather you help him than kill him.”

Harry bristled. “Help him? He’s trying to kill me Death!”

Death flinched. “Tom wasn't always a megalomaniac. He was much like you actually, the only difference is that you had made friends and were able to connect with people, and the wizarding world knew who you were and accepted you for you. Tom never really got the chance. He was born out of rape with the use of amortentia. His mother, Merope Gaunt, drugged a muggle, Tom Riddle, and took him for herself. When the potion wore off, Tom left Merope and went back to his family, leaving a very pregnant Merope on the streets. She died giving birth to Tom and was sent to Wool’s Orphanage. Tom grew up with muggles, and you know they aren’t the most…welcoming creatures. They fear what they cannot comprehend, and for a child who has magic to grow up with that sort of environment…well, let’s just say that he wasn't accepted. He was considered a devil’s child, a freak. When he was finally introduced to the wizarding world, he was met with Dumbledore’s wariness and judgement. In Hogwarts, he was treated worse for having a muggle name and was considered a muggleborn. Everyone called him a mudblood before he was named the heir of Slytherin. His first years in Hogwarts weren't easy and he had no one to confide in, not one. Add that with Dumbledore’s suspicions about him, he became closed off. He had a hard time trusting and letting people inside. He built walls around him. He became an island where no one could ever reach, and he never made bridges for anyone. He was never given the chance to have a family, childhood or even friends. So, you tell me, what would you have done if you were in his place? What would you have become? I know you had a hard time with the Dursleys and the life you had to go through, I cannot even imagine what you had felt all those years, but think about Tom. Think about how he would’ve felt throughout his life.”

Harry felt bad for Tom. Death was right. He had a better life than Tom ever had. Dumbledore at least trusted him right from the start. “Why was Dumbledore so against Tom? It’s not like him to treat someone like that.” Harry asked, confused about his mentor’s actions towards a young boy who grew up in an orphanage.

“Dumbledore was a great man, that much is true, but he wasn’t always like that. He was an avid supporter and the lover of Gellert Grindelwald. He and Grindelwald believed in the subjugation of the entire muggle race. He stopped when the tragic accident with his sister happened. Later on, Dumbledore had to face his childhood sweetheart and defeat him for the greater good.”

Harry was shocked. He never knew that Dumbledore would be crazy enough to believe in the ideals of a mad man. “That was shocking but that doesn’t really answer my question about Tom.”

Death chuckled and continued. “When he first met Tom and was told that he was able to talk to snakes, Dumbledore immediately knew that Tom was an heir, if not, the last heir of Slytherin. You see, Salazar Slytherin’s ideas were much like Grindelwald’s, and so, he became wary of Tom. He decided to keep a close eye on him. When Tom came to Hogwarts and became well liked by the professors as well as the student body, he was strongly reminded of Grindelwald. They were both smart, powerful and good looking. He was scared that Tom would end up like Grindelwald, so he never trusted Tom and treated Tom indifferently. Which, in Tom’s case, made it worse and amounted to him becoming more and more aberrant.”

Harry was appalled by Dumbledore’s disregard for Tom’s welfare. Tom was a child, he could’ve helped him but decided on treating him like a psychotic, megalomaniac freak who was about to commence world domination. “He could’ve helped Tom like did with me…” Harry said, solemnly.

“But he didn’t...however, you can.” Death gave him a meaningful look. “That is if you want to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a decision.

Harry thought about how he could help Tom. In his previous life, he was but a child and Tom was trying to kill him. How could he possibly talk to Tom? He pointed that out to Death.

“You have two choices, go back to your life as a child, or go back to Tom’s timeline.”

Harry’s mind was reeling. He didn’t know what to do and why Death gave a shit about Tom. “Why do you want me to help him anyway?”

Death stared at him for a long time. “Souls are delicate and are very precious. These souls were made by Life as a...gift of sorts to me. She would make them and create a container, which is the human body, and send it to the land of the living. When the body dies, I receive the souls and keep it in my collection. Souls are more than just an immaterial force within a human that gives life, energy, and power. They contain the memories, thoughts and feelings of a person. Preserved for as long as I keep them in existence. I view those memories as if they were my own. I can feel what the person felt and hear his thoughts. Life sends them to me so I can feel what it’s like to be alive. What it’s like to walk among the living and interact with them. To be able to feel different emotions and learn from them.” Death was smiling softly, he looked so calm and bright at that moment.

Harry couldn’t help but stare.

“When I received Tom’s soul, or souls in his case...they were full of different emotions and feelings, however, not one of his souls had happiness and love in them. His souls were filled with loneliness, sadness, anger, frustration, loathing, revulsion, and bitterness. The memories from those souls were...heartbreaking. They were a bit melancholy and I felt saddened by them. I wanted to give him a chance to have a life where he can know what it’s like to love and be loved. To have someone who can accept him and not use him for what he’s capable of. Life didn’t make souls just to be broken down and come to me as a grotesque imitation of a soul. It would break Life to see one of her souls feel so much longing to be accepted and revered by her other creations.”

Harry was shocked by what he heard from Death. No wonder Tom came out the way he was. “Alright, I’ll try and help Tom...but how?”

Death gave him a small smile. “Like I said earlier, you could go back to your time, or his time. If you do go back to your time, you’ll have to put his soul back together or at least half of his soul to bring his sanity back. If you decide to go back to his time, you can do so before he creates his first horcrux or even before, it’s up to you.”

Harry was considering his options. He was broken out of his musings when Death suddenly spoke.

“Harry, I am not telling you to save Tom. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Tom is not yours to save, so is the wizarding world. They are not your responsibility. Don’t forget that. I was only explaining the side of Tom and Dumbledore that you were not aware of so that you can know everything there is to know about the permanent fixtures in the path you will take. Both of them will be there in your choices, be it your own time or before your time.” Death was looking at him seriously.

Harry was having a hard time deciding his fate. He wanted to have a life of his own but he also wanted to save the people around him. If he goes back to his own timeline, he will have to do everything over again. It doesn’t matter if he’s stronger and wiser now, it won't change the fact that the wizarding world is already expecting his arrival and believes in the prophecy of him defeating Voldemort. And after Death informed him of all the shit that he was not aware of, he’s no longer sure he could trust Dumbledore and that he wants to kill Tom.

“If I go back to my own timeline, I get to meet my friends and loved ones again...I get to do everything better and earlier, there will be less casualties. However, I’d be sent to the Dursleys by Dumb-” Harry’s brows furrowed as he thought about his life. Why was he sent to the Dursleys anyway? There were no bloody wards around the house in Privet Drive. He never felt any magic in the vicinity. “Death? Why was I sent to the Dursleys?”

Death raised a brow and gave him a disbelieving look. “You’re an 86 year old man, and you ask that now? Merlin! You really must have trusted that old goat didn’t you?”

He couldn’t say anything to that. It was stupid of him to trust Dumbledore just because he showed him kindness and gave him his father’s cloak. Thinking back, Dumbledore must have known he wasn’t treated right by the Dursleys from his physique. Even the bloody Hogwarts letter was addressed to the fucking cupboard under the stairs.

“Dumbledore sent you to the Dursleys not because he was worried about your safety, but to take over the vaults and seats under the Potters. How do you think Dumbledore knew when Tom would come for you and had Minerva McGonagall stake the Dursleys house all day at the exact same day your parents died? A bit much of a coincidence isn't it?...Who do you think suggested changing the secret keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew?”

To say Harry was mad, would be an understatement. He was fucking furious. “Was he behind Sirius not getting a trial too?”

Death nodded.

“Why? Why did he let Sirius rot in Azkaban?” Harry’s voice was ice cold.

“Sirius would’ve taken you in and adopted you into his family. He would’ve become an obstacle to what Dumbledore wanted. Not only did he want access to the Potter vaults and seats, he also wanted you. He was the one who heard the prophecy from Sybill Trelawney and was immediately attracted to the idea of proving his power once again. He wanted to be remembered as the man who had saved the wizarding world from destruction by Grindelwald, and the mentor of the next savior. He wanted to leave his own legacy and to never be forgotten and replaced by you. In other words, he felt threatened by you. He was afraid that once you managed to defeat the dark lord, his accomplishments will be forgotten. So he decided to turn you into a pawn and manipulate you into the boy he wanted you to be. He needed you broken, malleable, and desperate for affection to be able to turn you into his puppet, and that is why he left you with your abusive relatives.”

Harry wished he was the one who killed Dumbledore that night and not Severus.

“I’ll have to admit, it was a masterful move on Dumbledore's part.” Death said with a thoughtful look. 

Harry was very much disgusted with the man. He thought of how he could fuck Dumbledore’s life and ruin him beyond repair before he kills him. “I want him dead.” Harry said solemnly, looking straight into Death’s eyes.

Death grinned.

“I’ve decided, I choose Tom.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a makeover and Death gets emotional.

“I want to go back to Tom’s time. I want to save him from himself and from Dumbledore."

Death nodded. "What about your own time? Don't you want to see your friends and loved ones again? Don't you want to see Draco? You can start over and be friends with him earlier than you did in your past life."

Harry thought about his friends and family. Everything and everyone he’s going to leave behind. “I’d love to see them again, however, I already spent my past life with them. I think it’s time to spend it with someone who needs me more. Besides, I'm tired of being treated like a celebrity whenever I go out. No one would recognize me in Tom’s time. I’d like to live a normal life...well, as normal as can be.”

Death smiled. "Well then, we'd have to plan your arrival. You have to come up with another name. You can't claim to be a Potter unless you want the world to know you're from the future. The Potters are a prominent wealthy family. Everyone knows every Potter from birth."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I can't just claim any name then, and I won't have a birth certificate or a family background to support my existence…I can't just pop out of nowhere."

Death smiled. "Leave that to me. I just want you to come up with a name first. I suggest you take the Peverell name."

Harry looked blankly at Death. "The Peverells are more prominent than the Potters. I can be charged with line theft."

Death shook his head. "Frederick Peverell, a squib from the line of the 3rd brother, was disowned and went to Lithuania. He died in 1941. You can just claim that you're his bastard son. You have Peverell blood in you anyways, so if ever you take an inheritance test in order to claim the Peverell lordship, which I suggest you do, you'll check out."

Harry's mouth gaped in shock. "I'm connected to the Peverells?"

"Yes, how do you think your father got the invisibility cloak? You are a descendant of the youngest of the Peverell brothers."

Harry was embarrassed that he didn't even check his family line in his previous life. "Alright, I'll just use that...I think…Harrison Peverell would be alright, at least I get to keep my real name as a nickname."

Death nodded and summoned a piece of paper. He wrote down Harry's new name and Frederick Peverell as his father. "I'll just put Lyanna Shirebrook as your mom, she's a prostitute in Lithuania who died in 1929. What do you want your birthdate to be? Tom was born on December 31, 1926." Death glanced at him.

Harry thought of using his real birthday and just changed the year. "July 31, 1927."

Death nodded and continued writing stuff down. When he was done, he lifted the paper and it vanished. "I sent it to the muggle world to be added in the records. Your background is secured. It's probably best you go back to 1941."

Harry was confused. "Tom went to Hogwarts in 1938." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"Frederick died in 1941. It's safer to go back when he's dead so when someone goes looking to verify your story, they can't interrogate him."

Harry stared in awe. "Wow…you really thought of everything."

Death chuckled and smirked at him. "I try to do my best. Now, I suggest we fix your looks. You resemble the Potters too much."

Harry looked at himself and back at Death. "Can we do that?"

Death chuckled. "Yes dear. If I may?"

Harry nodded and stood up. Death walked towards him and held his face with both hands. He looked up at Death's eyes and saw the black swirling inside, along with small silvery specks. Death's hands grew warm and he closed his eyes unknowingly. He didn't know how long he was standing there in Death's hands, he just felt…tingly all over. He opened his eyes when he felt Death's warm hands move away from him. Death went back to his seat and summoned a full length mirror for him.

Harry's jaw fell. He looked so different from his 11 year old self but his height was the same, standing up to 4'6. His hair was still jet black but softer and had a slight curl to it. He had a sharp nose and high cheekbones, his soft looking lips were pink and full, and his jaw was less edgy and more of a feminine shape. His eyes were still the same green and his lashes were longer and more prominent. He looked like a male forest nymph. He was beautiful.

"I made you look more like a Peverell. Are you fine with your appearance or do you want to change anything?"

He jumped at Death's voice and turned to look at him. "No, this is fine. It's amazing actually...are my s…" Harry stopped mid-sentence and blushed, he looked down at the floor. He was fidgeting his hands and shuffling his feet.

Death realized what he wanted to ask and his gaze softened. "Your scars are gone, even the ones on your back. I removed it. Your skin is now a blank canvas."

Harry looked up and stared at Death's eyes. "Thank you. I…thanks, Death." Harry said, blushing.

Death smiled and Harry went back to his seat. "Please, call me Azrael. You are now my incarnation and…my friend."

Harry gave him a sweet smile. "Where did you get that name anyway?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"It's what Life calls me. She wanted me to have a real and more…personal name." Death was staring at his hands. He was smiling while playing with his ring.

"What's with you and Life anyway? Why is she naming you and giving you souls as a gift?" Harry tilted his head, looking straight at Death.

"Life and I are…friends. We have been together for a very long time. Back then, there was nothing but darkness and the deafening silence. All we had was each other. Over time, we created planets and life forms to accompany us and provide entertainment at times. We were happy with what we've made and we decided to make a persona because we wanted to be a part of our creations. We created a name we'd use for that. She gave me my name, Azrael, and I gave hers which is Mylimasis. It means… My beloved. Then we decided to interact with our creations but they couldn't stand my raw power and died, some survived but turned into a sad imitation of our creations. They turned into hollow, monster-like beings so we decided to kill them and put them out of their misery. That's when I created the realms that would separate the dead from the living, and our own realm where we could watch over our creations without having to come in contact with them. Time passed by and we grew sad and desperate for connection. Eventually, we realized that we had each other and that maybe we could be...together. Maybe we could stand each other's strength, so we tried it. Turns out, I was her kryptonite, as the muggles would say. I was her downfall. She couldn't stand my raw power and she grew weak in my arms... I almost lost her that night. I couldn't help her even if I wanted to. The one I wanted to save the most turned out to be the only thing I could never save. After that, I stayed away from her and everything we've ever made. I was scared. It's like I'm poison, everything I touch dies or worse…so I locked myself here."

Death was smiling softly, but his eyes showed his true emotions. Harry saw sadness and fear in those beautiful eyes and he couldn't help himself but reach out and held Death's hands firmly. Death looked up at him and he gave him a wet smile before he continued.

"I sent her away. Far away from me where she could recover and get back to her full strength. I made her own realm where flowers bloomed and the sun shined bright all day long. A nirvana of her own. I made it as beautiful as I could with the image of her in my mind…so she would always know how beautiful she is in my eyes. So that she'd know that I love her, every single day. She wanted to be with me but I begged her to stay away and live...for me. It was selfish of me to ask that of her…but I couldn't stand the thought of losing her. So she did, and eventually made the souls for me...so that I wouldn't feel alone. I have the memories from the souls after all. She thinks that maybe I could feel like I'm interacting with others. That's when I made my sons and daughters, who are much like myself and can stand the heavy and overwhelming power I have. They collect the souls for me as well as keep me company."

Death sighed and looked up to see Harry fighting off tears. Death chuckled at that and rubbed his thumb on Harry's hand that he was holding.

"Idiot, I don't need that, I think you need it more than I do." Harry said, wiping his eyes with his other hand.

"It's fine. I'm okay."

Harry frowned at him. "Stop saying you're okay when you're not. It doesn't help and it's not healthy. Trust me. I know." Harry said, looking right at Death's eyes. "Just because you're strong doesn't mean you can't feel pain. You don't have to do this on your own, Azrael. No one can. I know you're an entity and that you're unsurpassable and shit…but you can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't lock yourself up and keep hurting yourself and the one you love by staying away. That probably hurts like hell. Like you know what's out there and what possibilities you can grasp but you're too scared to take it. You're not poison, Azrael. You're a very beautiful creature and a sentient being that's just too strong for others to live with, but you are anything but a liability. Locking yourself away from the one you love will slowly kill you. I know you're Death and you can't die but you know what I mean. It's…it's like you're no longer living. You're just existing." Harry said and grasped Death's hands. He was looking straight at Death's wet eyes.

"Harry, I…" Death choked on his words and couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek. "I know that, I just can't…I don't know what I'll do if I lose her, Harry. I'm scared that my plan won't work. She'd probably die if I go to her. She's my everything. I can't risk her life for my own happiness. It's too big a risk."

Harry squeezed his hands to make him look up at him. "If you don't take the risk, then you'd have to live this way your whole life. Are you going to let all the possibilities of being with the one you love just for one probability of her dying? When she's probably already dead inside from having to stay away from you?"

Death shook his head and let go of Harry's hands. He slumped in his chair and buried his hands on his eyes, head leaning at the back of his chair. "You don't get it, Harry. If she dies, every creation she's made will cease to exist...and I will be left with nothing. Not even a reminder of her, only the memories we've shared together."

Harry stood up and went to Death's side. He crouched down and put his hands on his knees. He gently pried Death's hands away from his face. "Life has been waiting for you all this time. She did what you asked of her and stayed away just like what you wanted. She did it for you. I think it's time you try to do something for her in return…whatever your plan is, make sure it works. Okay?" Harry stared up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

Death gazed at him for a really long time before pulling him for a tight hug. "Thank you, Harry. I'm glad to have gotten you as my companion." Death whispered, not letting go of him.

Harry wrapped his arms around him and settled down on his lap.

"I've been working on how to suppress my power, now that you're here, I think I can test it out." Death said as he looked at him, finally letting go of him after a long time. Death lifted him and placed him on top of the desk.

"That reminds me, how is it that I am able to be here and talk with you? Aren't I supposed to crumble at the mere sight of you?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That's because you have already acquired the deathly hallows. I made them in hopes that the one to unite all three of them will be able to yield a percentage of my power. I assigned one of my sons to go to the wizarding world and choose three brothers to hand those items to. My son found the Peverells and did as he was told. It's actually the first step to my plan, and I have been waiting for a very long period of time for someone to become a master of death. Then you came. You being able to sit here in front of me, is proof that the first step worked. You have successfully taken in the magic I infused in those items, which in turn helped stabilize you and allow you to stand in my presence."

Harry was amazed and startled at the same time. "So you're saying I could've died if it didn't work?"

Death looked apologetically at him. "Yes. However, I would've sent your soul back if it didn't. I'm sorry I used you for my own selfish desire to find a way so that I can see Life. I'm sorry for using you, Harry." Death said solemnly.

Harry's gaze softened and gave him a warm smile. He cupped Death's face with his right hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on his cheek. "It's alright. I'm here now aren't I? I lived and I'm glad I could help you."

Death smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry. This is a debt I will never forget." Death took his hand and kissed the soft skin of his wrist.

Harry chuckled. "It's alright, consider sending me back in time, your repayment and we're good. What's the next step in your plan anyway?" Harry asked enthusiastically. He wanted to do something for the brave and strong man in front of him.

"I'll transfer a part of my magic to you, just as much as your human mind and body could handle. You won't break or die, that is what the hallows are for. The magic and power I infused inside them that are now inside you, can recognize my own. My magic won't lash out or try to overwhelm you...hopefully." Death stared at him.

“Alright, let’s try it then.” Harry made to stand up but was stopped by Death’s hands on his knees.

“Harry, I know this is too much to ask, so if you don-”

Harry interrupted him. “Azrael, it’s okay. I want to do this. I want to help you so let me.”

Death stared at him for a long time. “Okay, but if it gets too much, just tell me and I’ll stop.”

Harry nodded and hopped down from the desk to stand in front of Death.

“This might hurt a little.” Death's eyes turned completely black and touched Harry's face. His hands were deathly cold, and he felt the cold seeping into his skin, travelling along his veins and into his heart. His heart was beating so fast and his head was pounding under his skull. His vision turned blurry and he fainted. Death caught him before he hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes an inheritance test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The estates I used in this chapter are real. I just changed the name and location of the Biltmore Estate, as well as some details about the other ones. I'll put the links of the photos I used as a reference at the end notes section if ever you guys want to see them.

Harry opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were stars. He got up from the bed and looked around to see tiny orbs floating around the room. He reached out and held one of them between his hands. There were whispers coming from the orbs and Harry tried to decipher what they were saying. He was startled when he heard a smooth baritone voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see Death sitting down on an armchair and holding one of the orbs.

“These are souls. I keep them in my bedroom to accompany me when I sleep.” Death let go of the orb and went to sit with Harry on the bed. “I apologize, I should’ve stopped before you fainted.”

Harry took his hand and squeezed it. “It’s fine. I feel fine...so, did it work?”

Death smiled at him and nodded. “You now have about a third of my magic flowing through your veins. I widened and strengthened your magical core as well in order to help you contain and control my power.”

Harry hugged him and looked up to give him a sly grin. “So, does that mean you can be with Life now?”

Death smiled back at him. “I’ll try. I need to make sure you’re okay first before I go. May I?”

Harry nodded and Death held his face and looked right into his eyes. Harry felt him probing his mind and magically assessing his body.

“I think you’re good. Your vitals are back to normal and your magic is settling with mine just fine. How do you feel? Any headaches or strains?”

Harry shook his head. “I feel great. Enough about me! Are you going now?” 

Death laughed at Harry's enthusiasm and shook his head. “Not yet, I’ll help you settle into your soon to be new world first before I go.”

Harry pouted cutely and mumbled softly. “But I wanted to go with you...I want to know if you’d finally be able to be with Life.”

Death chuckled, his eyes crinkling with mirth. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything when we get to be together again.”

Harry looked up at him, still pouting. “You promise?” He held out his pinky for Death to take.

Death laughed at Harry’s antics and took Harry’s stretched out finger. “I promise.” 

\---------------------------------------

“Are you ready?” Death asked, Harry blew out a breath and nodded.

“Yeah, take me back.”

Death held him tight, Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist, then sent them back in time, arriving in 1941.

Harry felt like being sucked into a tube, his limbs being pulled in all directions. He felt nauseous. Then everything stopped, and he felt solid ground under his feet and the wind touching his face. He held on to death for a long time before looking up and releasing Death from his tight grip. 

“Are you alright little one?” Death asked, concerned.

“Yeah, just felt a little queasy.” Harry looked around and saw that they were in a remote alley. His eyes widened in recognition, they were in Knockturn alley. It was as dingy, dark and seedy as he remembered it.

“Let’s go to the bank first and have your inheritance test.”

Harry looked at him. “Won’t the others see you? They won’t be able to stand your presence right?”

Death nodded. “I overlapped my realm into yours so that I could accompany you. However, only you can see me and feel my magic since you are my incarnation. You can walk into any realm I made, and see through them as well. Let’s go.” 

Harry nodded and followed Death.

They arrived at Gringotts bank shortly. As they walked up the stairs, the goblin guards took one look at him and their eyes widened. They knelt down and bowed their heads. Harry was shocked and confused. He looked at Death and saw him smirking.

“Goblins can recognize you, they can feel your magic and mine inside of you to a certain degree wizards cannot. They know you’re a master of death just by the different aura of your magic.”

Harry nodded and they continued inside the bank. Seeing all the goblins look at him with awe and fear written on their faces made him nervous.

They went to the front desk and the goblin squeaked out a greeting. “Good day to you, Master of Death.”

Harry nodded his head. “Good day to you as well. I’d like to have an inheritance test please.”

The goblin manning the desk nodded swiftly and went down the podium he was standing on. “If you’d follow me please.”

Harry was shocked with the respect and awe he received from the normally stoic and rude creatures. They followed the goblin as he went through a door and down the hallway. He knocked on a door at the end of the hall and waited for it to be opened. The goblin inside looked much older and scarier than the ones manning the desks, with his permanent looking scowl, his beady little eyes behind his glasses, and too sharp teeth, slightly hidden by thin, almost non-existent lips. He bowed low and gestured for them to come inside.

“It is a pleasure to be able to meet you and stand in your presence, Master of Death. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Harry sat down at the chair in front of the desk as the goblin summoned a piece of paper and a dagger out of nowhere.

“My name is Ragnar Murdock, I will need your blood in order to do an inheritance test. Three drops should do.” The goblin said in a no-nonsense manner and held out the paper and dagger to him.

He took it and pricked his thumb, letting three drops of blood fall down on the paper. He gave the paper and dagger back and healed his wound.

The goblin took a look at the paper and raised a brow before handing it to Harry.

**Inheritance Test Results**

**Harrison Peverell**

(Name acquired)

Half-blood 

Born on July 31, 1980

Died on November 11, 2066

Reincarnated on July 31, 1941

Mother by birth: **Lily Evans**

(Void)

Father by birth: **James Potter**

(Void)

Godfather: **Sirius Black**

(Void)

Mother: **Lyanna Shirebrook**

Father: **Frederick Peverell**

**Inheritance**

**Family Line**

**Magical**

Potter (Father)

Peverell (Father)

Black (Father & Godfather)

**Muggle**

Evans (Mother)

Jacobs (Mother)

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank Vaults**

Potter - Evans Vault - Vault Number 687

(Does not exist)

Potter Vaults - Vault Numbers 483 and 499

(Void)

Potter - Black Vault - Vault Number 696

(Does not exist)

Black Vaults - Vault Numbers 449 and 505

(Void)

Peverell Vaults - Vault Numbers 72, 86, and 135

Gringott Vault I - Vault Number 2

Founding Vault - Vault Number 1

**Estates**

Potter Manor - Aberdeen, England (Void)

Potter - Evans Cabin - Godric's Hollow, England (Void)

12 Grimmauld Place - London, England (Void)

Black Manor - Bristol, England (Void)

Peverell Manor - London, England

Breakers Mansion - Bellevue Avenue, Newport, Rhode Island

Castaways Cottage - Cornwall, England

**Titles**

Incarnation of Death

Heir Peverell

Harry was surprised and read the results over and over again. He jumped at the raspy voice that came from Ragnar and looked up to find him staring wide eyed.

“I’d never thought the Founding vault and Gringott vault would ever be opened again. No one knows what these vaults contain other than Gringott Garfunkel, the founder of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and Anatolius, the only wizard accepted by the goblin race. It has been our objective to open those vaults for a very long time, for there were no records of the money or artifacts to be found inside. However, what shocks me the most is the Gringott Vault I showing in your results, not even his family can access that vault. I find it very intriguing...how come you are able to inherit these particular vaults? ”

The goblin stared at him curiously. Harry was at a loss, even he didn’t know how he was able to unless… Harry whipped his head to the side, looking at Death. He was leaning on a wall, his arms crossed loosely in front of him, sporting a shit-eating grin. Harry knew immediately that he had something to do with it, but it was hardly the time and place to ask Death. 

He looked back at Ragnar and shook his head. “I apologize, but I do not know how I was able to inherit such vaults. I’d gladly let you know how I acquired the vaults if and when I manage to find out the reason myself.”

Ragnar stared at him for a long time before nodding his head and returning to his stoic self. “All right, then let us move on. As written on the paper, you are now the heir to the Peverell line. I must say, your arrival pleases me, there is nothing I hate more than stagnant money inside closed vaults. The Peverells were a very wealthy family, they have millions of galleons inside those vaults. I’d like to get them moving.” 

Folders and parchments started flying over on the desk and organizing themselves in front of Ragnar. He opened the folders one by one, taking out papers from them and transferring to another. He was so deep into his work that his brows were furrowed.

Harry was silently fidgeting in his seat when a tray of tea and biscuits came out of nowhere.

“Please help yourself while I finish organizing the documents you need.”

Harry then took a scone and made tea for himself. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking of the possible reasons as to how he managed to get access to the vaults. He was brought out of his musings when Ragnar suddenly cleared his throat. He choked on the scone he was eating.

“Ah, I apologize for startling you. Here.” He took one of the folders and held it out for Harry. “Inside this folder are the bank records of the Peverell vaults you inherited.” He then summoned 3 keys and pushed it towards Harry. “These are the keys of the vaults. If you want, we can change the doors of the vaults and make it so that you can use a single key to access all three.”

Harry nodded. “That would be great. How much?”

Ragnar gave a toothy grin. “15 galleons, 3 sickles and 9 knuts, key included but not the wards.”

Harry gave the goblin a blank stare. “18 galleons, key and the wards included.”

Ragnar stared at him before his grin grew bigger and reached out a hand towards Harry. “It is a pleasure to be working with you, Heir Peverell.”

He took the goblin’s hand and smiled.

Ragnar then pulled out two black boxes, he opened them and placed both in front of Harry. “These are the Peverell rings, the heir ring and the lordship ring. Since you are not yet of age, you can only wear the heir ring. Try it on...we’ll see if the ring recognizes you as Peverell's heir.”

Harry took the heir ring and looked at it. It was matte black with the mark of the Deathly Hallows indented on an onyx right at the center. He put it on his finger and felt a surge of magic run through him.

"Congratulations, the ring accepts you as its heir." Ragnar said with an eerie smile on his face. "Now, this folder contains the bank report of the Gringott Vault I, and the Founding Vault. They are, oddly enough, combined in a single record. Nothing much can be read in the document either, only a report on the vaults’ specifics and a short message. There are no keys for those vaults as well." Ragnar gave him time to take a look at all the files and records that were given to him. 

He went over the folders and looked at the first one given to him. The folder was filled with transactions of the Peverells and the remaining balance inside those vaults. The list of all the artifacts that were placed inside, were also recorded. Harry was shocked to see that even after all the transactions throughout the years, the Peverell vaults were still filled with millions of galleons and different artifacts. The money inside the three Peverell Vaults amounted to a total of 4 508 237 galleons, 9 sickles, and 16 knuts. 

His jaw slackened with the staggering amount of money he now had. He knew the Peverells were rich but he wasn’t expecting this. He put down the bank records carefully and went to pick up the other folder. However, Ragnar interrupted him from doing so. “Before you pick that folder up, I’d like to inform you about the Peverell estates first. They have been left uninhabited for quite some time now, the quicker you choose which estate you’ll reside in, the faster the restoration is.” 

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“All right, the first choice you have is Peverell Manor.” Ragnar gave him a black and white photo of Peverell Manor.

Harry gasped in awe. The Manor looked like a castle out of a fairy tale.

“It is located in London, England so it’s quite near. The manor has 4 floors, a bachelors’ wing, a basement, and 250 rooms in the house. This includes 35 bedrooms, 43 bathrooms, 65 fireplaces, 3 kitchens, 3 dining halls, 2 ballrooms, 4 libraries, 35 personal studies, 5 indoor gardens, and principal rooms located on the ground floor. All the rooms have their own balcony and restroom. There is a stable and a pond located at the back of the manor with an open area for the horses. ” 

Ragnar gave him another photo of a mansion. It was as beautiful as the Peverell Manor, albeit smaller and less grand. “Your second choice is the Breakers Mansion. It is located on Bellevue Avenue in Newport, Rhode Island. It overlooks the Atlantic ocean and has 3 floors with 70 rooms. This includes 20 bedrooms, 26 bathrooms, 3 kitchens, 3 dining halls, 1 ballroom, 3 libraries, 5 personal studies, and 2 indoor gardens and a pool located on the ground floor. They also have a music room on each floor. It has a wine cellar and a basement. The rest of the rooms are storage units and such.”

“Your last option is quite minuscule compared to the others.” Ragnar gave him a photo of a small but homey looking cottage. “The Castaways cottage is located in Cornwall, England. It is sitting atop a hill with a breathtaking view of the beach and greeneries. It has 2 floors which consists of a living area, a kitchen, 2 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and an outside garden. There is a sitting area by the front and an open area at the back for an outdoor pool, and a lounge.”

Harry knew that the third option was the one for him. He didn’t want anything as grand as the Peverell Manor and the Breakers Mansion. He wanted a home. He can save all the peacocking for later, when he’s become Lord Peverell. For now, he’s gonna enjoy a peaceful life in a small house, in his home, where no one can bother him.

“I want the cottage.”

Ragnar looked at him quizzically. “I...excuse me?” He spluttered, and Harry smiled at him.

“I want the cottage. Have it fixed and ready by the end of the week please. Take all the money needed from my bank and spare no expense. Make it as homey as possible, but I don’t want anything outlandish.”

Ragnar finally recovered from his shock and called Amok, the goblin who directed them to Ragnar’s office earlier, and gave orders to gather a team of goblins for the restoration of the Castaways Cottage.

Ragnar then gestured for Harry to continue reading the files. He picked up the other folder which contains the record of the Founding Vault and the Gringott Vault I. True to Ragnar's words, only one ancient looking parchment lay inside. 

**_GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK_ **

Bank Vault Application

**Anatolius**

June 18, 1474

Vault Name - Founding Vault

Vault Number - 1

Gringotts Wizarding Bank Branch - Diagon Alley, London, England

Vault Ownership Attestation - Signed by **Gringott Garfunkel**

**Gringott Garfunkel**

June 18, 1474

Vault Name - Gringott Vault I

Vault Number - 2

Gringotts Wizarding Bank Branch - Diagon Alley, London, England

Vault Ownership Attestation - Signed by **Anatolius**

~~~

_If the tale is real, we’ve gone and made a real good deal. You will be the key in order for us to see._

_We gave what we braved, in hopes you come and you to keep mum._

_So open them now and don’t ask how, you will know once you go._

_For you have made the plausible, into a feat that is possible._

_~~~_

Harry couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from inside him. ‘Well I’ll be damned...no wonder the goblins couldn’t open the vaults, it won’t open to anyone else but me, the ‘Master of Death’. The goblins would go insane trying to find out a way into the vaults.’ Harry looked up to find Ragnar looking at him as if he’s a mad man. 

“Well, Mr. Ragnar Murdock, I think we now have the answer to our earlier question.” He gave the parchment to Ragnar and let him read the message. The goblin’s eyes grew impossibly wide as it dawned on him, he tried calming himself down and remain stoic. His voice, however, gave his excitement away. “The only one who can open the vaults is the Master of Death. You.” Harry gave him a cheeky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peverell Manor - (Biltmore Estate) https://static.reservedirect.com/media/product/1200/biltmore-estate-asheville-attraction.jpg
> 
> Breakers Mansion - https://www.thoughtco.com/thmb/kqHxqZMk9IQeBd96pl3NtRPfVng=/1774x0/filters:no_upscale():max_bytes(150000):strip_icc():format(webp)/Breakers-148258921-crop-579445865f9b58173b254d81.jpg
> 
> Castaways Cottage - https://coolstays.imgix.net/34949.jpg?&h=700&fit=crop&auto=compress , https://coolstays.imgix.net/34950.jpg?&h=700&fit=crop&auto=compress


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ragnar opens the vaults.

"Shall we head to your vaults then?" Ragnar asked with an eerie smile, eyes twinkling in excitement.

Harry nodded and stood up, as did Ragnar. They went through a hidden door by the bookshelf and rode Ragnar's personal cart. They went down to the Founding Vault first. The bottom floor of the bank where the two vaults were located were too dark. They could hardly see anything even with the lamp in tow. Harry decided to cast a very strong lumos and let it hover in the air above them. They stepped out of the cart and walked towards an imposing set of double doors.

Harry stood in front of the vault and assessed the door. He touched it with his palm and felt indentions on the door but couldn’t see what it was. He almost shit himself when Death suddenly spoke right next to his ear.

"Release your magic, little one. Let the door feel the power of death and say these words: ‘All they that take the sword shall perish with the sword, I shall be back for you, as Death awaits your arrival. Do not fret for Death is our father and our salvation. Possess the power to inflict, reverse, and evade Death, then he shall dine with you, and you with him’. It was what my son told the Peverell brothers before leaving them to their own devices.” 

Harry resisted the urge to scold Death for scaring him to avoid having to explain himself to the goblin. He turned around to see Ragnar grinning, excitement written all over his face. “It’s better to move farther back Mr. Murdock, I’m going to release my magic soon, best not to overwhelm your already frayed nerves.”

Ragnar nodded and moved a couple of meters back. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, reaching for his magical core. 

The temperature of the whole area dropped and the goblin felt uneasy. He looked around to see shadows creeping all around the dark corners of the cave. The puddles at the bottom of the dripping walls turned to ice. Harry’s magic was getting stronger and more unbearable as he released his magic from its restraints.

The goblin fell to his knees under the pressure of the magical power the child possessed. His eyes grew bigger when the boy opened his, staring right at him. His green eyes were glowing brightly, much like the killing curse. His hair was swaying with the waves of power flowing out of him. The air around him felt charged, and Ragnar was pretty sure he saw currents flowing around the boy, his magic crackling and creating sparks. 

Harry turned away from Ragnar and went towards the vault. He pushed his magic towards the door and said the words. The door started to emit a whirring sound. Red, magma like substance started oozing down the door and filling up the indentions. When it stopped, Harry couldn't help himself but gaze at it in awe. The door had a big mark of the deathly hallows right in the middle and runes indented at the sides. They glowed bright red and created an imposing yet alluring image. 

Harry looked behind him and saw the goblin kneeling on the floor gasping for breath. He pulled his magic back and went to the goblin to help him up. "I apologize. I didn't know my magic was that overwhelming."

Ragnar took his hand and got up. "Thank you, Heir Peverell. You are a very strong wizard, it is not your fault. At least I got to see the vault being opened." The goblin gave him a genuine smile and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Please, call me Harry. I now consider you as a friend."

Ragnar's smile grew bigger. "Then please call me Ragnar, it would be an honor to be your friend."

They went inside the vault and gasped. It was beautiful. There were no lamps or torches in the room but it glowed brightly. The whole room was made out of what looked like sapphirine gemstones. They seemed to be magically luminous and emit their own light, enough to cover the whole room. Right in the middle of the room is a round table about a meter wide, made out of the same material as the walls, ceiling and floor. They walked further into the room and inspected the contents of the table. There were three black tomes and a black box on it. What caught their attention was a note lying on top of a smaller box sitting in the middle of the table. 

_Inside this box is the key to the other. Come to us and we shall meet. We await your arrival._

Harry put down the card and opened the box. He saw an intricately designed key atop a cushion. He looked at Ragnar questioningly. "Is this the key for the Gringott vault I?"

Ragnar shook his head. "I do not know for certain. As far as I know, there is no keyhole on the vault's door."

Harry looked down again and pocketed the key and went over the things on the table. 

He looked at the tomes and opened them. To his surprise…and disappointment they were books about necromancy, dark arts, and potions. 'What the hell?…all this trouble just for books that can be bought in the book store?' Then he spotted a small writing at the bottom of the front page. 

_Property of Ignotus Peverell_

Ragnar gasped beside him, staring at the tomes.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"These tomes are the written works of Ignotus Peverell himself. Inside are Ignotus' travels, stories, and accomplishments. It's not just about rubbish necromancy written by faux necromancers. That is the real thing. The dark arts and potions books are the first ever written records of the 1200s. They are filled with practices, knowledge , and information of the early days that are now forgotten, remade or banned throughout the years. They contain valuable information that can no longer be found in the books today for Ignotus never allowed anyone to rewrite or copy from them. They have been lost for thousands of years, even his descendants couldn't procure these tomes. A lot of people speculate that Ignotus brought the tomes with him in his grave, but there was no proof… How come Anatolius had them?" 

"Oh…?" Harry said dumbly and Ragnar gave him a disbelieving look.

"How could you not know this? These tomes are very controversial. A lot of wizards would pay big money for even a glimpse of the information inside these tomes. Especially the necromancy and dark arts books." Ragnar was muttering to himself and Harry stared at the tomes in front of him.

"I have never heard of them in my past life. Everyone was talking about something else and were busy trying to get on with their lives." Ragnar stared at him and nodded. 

He then picked up the box and opened it. Inside was what looked like a diopside. It was a green stone that was rough around the edges with a shade of black tints. Harry turned it over again and again. He looked at Ragnar and raised his brow as if to ask what it is, and the goblin shrugged.

“I do not know what that is...however, if it is hidden inside this vault, then I guess it is of great importance.”

Harry nodded and was about to take the tomes when he heard mumbling from the wall. He whipped his head to find where the noise was coming from but saw nothing, he turned to Ragnar and saw that he was doing the same thing. They stared at each other for a long time before moving towards the wall. 

They inspected the wall and saw nothing. ‘Weird. I swear I heard something, Ragnar heard it too.’ The mumbling started again, this time louder and more pronounced by the lack of movement from them. He looked at Ragnar and saw him staring wide eyed at the wall. Harry decided to prod the wall with his magic. He closed his eyes and looked for any hidden rooms behind the walls, he felt a strong pull from the east side and walked towards it. He pushed against it and the walls moved back and to the side to show a door made out of metal. It had depictions of the goblin war all over it and right in the middle is a keyhole.

"It's the Gringott Vault I." The goblin said almost reverently.

Harry smiled and proceeded to try the key he found. They went through the door and into the hidden room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to meet an old man and a goblin.

It was dim and cold inside but there was no one there. They looked around but no signs of life can be seen. They started walking further into the room when a raspy voice spoke in front of them. Torches went alive by themselves and they saw the owner of the voice. Right in front of them, were two large portraits, one goblin and one man.

“Finally, our efforts were not for naught.” The man spoke.

“You’re Anatolius...aren’t you?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“I go by many names my dear child, but yes, and the one beside me is Gringott Garfunkel."

The goblin nodded in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master of Death."

Harry nodded despite the shock of seeing them in person, albeit the two being in a portrait. “It is a pleasure to meet the both of you as well. I am Harrison Peverell and he is Ragnar Murdock, the bank manager of Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley.”

Ragnar bowed in front of the renowned wizard and goblin.

Harry was delighted, there were many questions that he'd like to ask. "I'm sorry if I'd seem rude with this but…who are you really? Why do you know so much about the Master of Death? And why do you have the tomes of Ignotus Peverell inside your vault?"

Anatolius laughed. “Such an eager and wary young lad.”

Gringott laughed as well. “It is not entirely his fault. You do emit the smell of a mad man, an untrustworthy one at that. Who wouldn’t be suspicious of you?”

Anatolius looked at his portrait and placed a hand on his chest mockingly. “You wound me, dear. When you were on the brink of death, I kept you alive, and this is how you repay my love?” Anatolius said aghast and the goblin laughed. 

Harry cleared his throat to get their attention, when both of them finally looked at him, he raised his brow urging the man to answer his questions.

Anatolius sighed and raised a hand as if to placate Harry and Ragnar. “As I have said earlier, I am Anatolius. I had access to the tomes because they belong to me. I left it in my vault in hopes that the idea of the Master of Death is real and that one day the Master of Death will come...and here you are. A living proof that it is real, much to our delight. Gringott and I have been trying to gather the hallows but alas, death was upon us before we had the chance to gather all three.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide and whispered in understanding. “You’re Ignotus Peverell.”

Anatolius grinned cheekily. “The one and only. I know, I know, seeing me with your own eyes and talking to me must be hard and overwhelming for you. I am a celebrity of sorts after all.”

Gringott sighed and shook his head. “Forgive my dear friend here, his ego knows no bounds. He used to be so meek and humble, changing his identity again and again must have damaged him. Even I have a hard time dealing with him sometimes. He’s very tiring to be with."

Anatolius whipped his head towards the other’s portrait. “Hey! I am a very lovable person, you said so yourself, and you just said you love me the other night! Was all that a lie?”

Gringott bristled at that and glared at the smiling man beside him. “We are going off track. We have left another gift for you.” Gringott said hurriedly, wanting to change the subject.

Harry nodded but couldn't help himself from raising another question. "One last thing…you died in the year 1292, how come you know each other then? And how were you able to sign the paper when it was in the year 1474?" 

Anatolius gave him a smile. "A good part of my life was spent with my family and fame from being a Peverell and owning one of the hallows. It was nice at first but it got tiring with everyone trailing everything I do. It put me in a very...exposed position. I wanted to live peacefully and have a life of my own, so I left. I faked my death and went on an adventure. I travelled the world looking for information about the deathly hallows. However, no one knows what they meant or what they are. I decided to find out for myself and came upon the idea of the Master of Death. I was not certain if collecting the hallows were the key to becoming the Master of Death, but I still tried. After years of looking for the hallows, I met Gringott in a run-down alley in Maryland, he was a hair's breadth away from death. I helped him and nursed him back to full health. We got to know each other and shared some…secrets that we only shared with each other and no one else. Turns out, we had something common in our agendas, and so, we decided to look for answers together." Anatolius was smiling brightly at Gringott while the goblin looked slightly irritated but still had a small and sweet smile on his face. 

"In the end, I managed to help him accomplish his dream but I couldn't accomplish mine. Gringott here had an idea to ensure a way for me to find out about the deathly hallows even after I died. He told me that every wizard had to go through an inheritance test one way or the other, and that the results would show if the person is the Master of Death. So we built the Gringotts Wizarding Bank and made the first two vaults our investment and wager for my own selfish reasons. I still couldn't believe it worked. I had already given up hope that the plan would work and that the Master of Death was real…but here you are."

Gringott snorted. "I told you it would work. I am rarely wrong you know?"

Anatolius gave a boisterous laugh. "I apologize for doubting you dear. However, you cannot blame me. We have been waiting for thousands of years. I couldn't help but think that I wasted half of my life, as well as yours, looking for something that isn't real." 

Anatolius looked back at them. "Harrison, I know it is not your responsibility, but I would love for you to tell me all about your life and how you managed to become the Master of Death. If you will, then please take our portraits with you. We'd love to know your story."

Harry nodded. "It's quite alright, I inherited some of your estates anyway, I can put you in a room where we can talk."

Anatolius looked so excited that Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Oh that would be great! I'd love to see my cottage again." Gringott just nodded along with Anatolius.

"How did you know I chose the cottage?" Anatolius stared at him blankly. "You just don't look the type to choose something as grand as the Peverell Manor or Breakers Mansion."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah well…you're right." He then looked back at Ragnar. "Can I ask for a sitting room to be made on the second floor? Or even a new floor just for them?"

Ragnar nodded. "Of course, however, that would mean more money spent, Harry."

Harry smiled back at him. "I have all the money I need for a lifetime, my friend. Take what you need for their own room. Oh and please take over the transfer of the portraits for me as well." Ragnar smiled back and nodded. 

Harry and Ragnar went to look around the room while the two portraits talked with each other excitedly.

"Ragnar, do you think they're together?" Harry whispered as they walked around the room.

Ragnar gave him a confused look.

"Like…together-together?"

The goblin spluttered before laughing out loud. "Wha-Harry, goblins cannot be with wizards. It's just not a thing. Goblins do not really mingle with other races. In some cases, wizards are considered friends or allies, but never lovers. I have never heard of such a thing."

Harry looked at the portraits thoughtfully. "Well, they look like more than friends to me."

Ragnar nodded. "Well, I wouldn't stand in the way of love. I don't really mind anyway. I think it's rubbish to restrain creatures from loving and mating with different races from their kind. After all, we don't choose to whom we fall in love."

Harry stared at the goblin wide eyed. "You sound like a hopeless romantic cheeseball from romcom movies."

Ragnar stared at him blankly. "A what?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Nothing, it's a future muggle thing. Anyway, let's go take a look at the table." 

When they arrived in front of the table, they saw a maroon box sitting inconspicuously on top of a black cloak. Harry opened it and saw a ring with a silver band and runes were etched around it.

"That is a goblin forged ring. They are given by goblins to a creature of different race to indicate that the wearer is a friend and an ally of the goblin race. Any wizard with that ring on, will be welcomed and accepted by the goblins." Gringott said with a soft smile on his face.

Harry felt warm all over. "I…I haven't done anything to warrant such honor and respect from the goblin race… are you sure about giving this to me? I'm not worthy."

Gringott and Ragnar's face softened. "Harry, you have gone and made friends with one of the most renowned goblins in history, I think that's enough to gain you your own ring." Ragnar said, looking right into Harry's eyes.

"Mr. Murdock is right. Besides, you are now the Master of Death, it would be an honor to all of us goblins to be a friend and an ally to someone such as yourself."

Harry smiled and slotted the ring on his thumb. 

"That cloak is from me as well. It was made from a dementor's skin, and stitched together with thestral guts. A bit gruesome I admit, but it has its uses. It will help you hide your magical aura as well as have the power to pull out a person's soul. I have never personally tried it but I got it from Alastair Shafer, a very dark wizard from Germany." Gringott stated proudly.

Harry thanked them for the gifts before remembering the stone inside the other vault. "What's the stone inside the other vault?"

Anatolius perked up. "That would be my eternity stone. It means you can live forever if you want to. You won't age or get sick the moment you use it. However, it doesn't mean you cannot die, if you get hit by the killing curse or get stabbed in the neck, the stone will not be of any help."

Harry was amazed. "Is this how you were able to live for thousands of years?"

Anatolius shook his head. "I didn't have to use any stone, I'm a necromancer after all. I made that stone for Gringott."

Harry was confused. "Then why are you dead?"

Gringott chuckled slightly. "It has always been my dream to be able to live forever, however, when I got that stone as a gift from Anatolius, he was already dying, and not even necromancy could save him anymore. He had postponed his death over and over again after all. That made me realize that I didn't want an eternity alone. I didn't want to live in a world without him. So I gave it back to him." They looked at each other with a sweet smile on their faces.

Harry was smiling, looking at the portraits when he was startled to death by none other than Death, popping out of nowhere. "I'd hate to break your little lovey dovey session going on right now, however, we've been here for almost two hours now. I have to go back to my realm in an hour. My children are waiting for me."

Harry closed his eyes to avoid screaming and took a breathing exercise to calm his nerves down. 'I swear I'm gonna kill this man one day.' "Okay, I have to go now. Thank you for giving me these things. I'll cherish them for as long as I live. I'll see you again in the cottage, Anatolius, Gringott." He then gave a bow and they did the same.

Harry and Ragnar went out of the room and into the previous vault. He transfigured the box of the eternity stone into a satchel, and spelled the tomes smaller and lighter then placed them inside. He took the stone and carefully placed it between the cloak's folds before putting the cloak inside the bag. They went back to Ragnar's office and did the paperwork for the cottage and the vaults. Harry asked for a pouch connected to his vault so he doesn't have to worry about going to the bank everytime he needs the money. After everything was done, he said goodbye to Ragnar and informed the goblin he'd be staying at the Leaky Cauldron while the cottage is being restored, for the owl he's going to send to him. 

Death and Harry went out the bank and apparated in front of the inn. Harry rented a room and they went inside. "Harry, I'll be going now. I'll come back tomorrow and accompany you with shopping for clothes and books. Rest well my dear."

Harry nodded and gave him a tight hug. It's the first time they're going to be away from each other and Harry felt weird about it. He never thought he'd get attached to the entity so quickly. "All right, come to me if you need anything okay? Take care, Azrael."

Death smiled sweetly at Harry and kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight, Harry." Then he left.

Harry stood in the same spot for a long time, missing Death's scent and presence. He sighed and went to the bathroom to take a long bath before going to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally meets Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's necklace - https://www.dhresource.com/albu_759401352_00/1.0x0.jpg

Next morning, Harry woke up to find Death sitting on the bed beside him, hands threading through his hair. "Good morning, Harry."

He gave a dopey smile before burrowing into Death's stomach. "Mmmhhm...mornin’. Whend you get here?" Harry asked, sleep still apparent in his voice.

Death couldn't help the smile that went through his face. "About an hour ago. You can still sleep if you want. I'll stay here with you for the rest of the day."

Harry smiled and opened his eyes. "Then I guess I better get up. I'll have to spend as much time as I can with you before we part." He got up and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. Harry ate his breakfast in the room and went out to Diagon Alley to shop for clothes and things he's going to need going back to school. They spent the whole day roaming around and buying things. By the end of the day, Harry had a new set of clothes, tons of books, and little knick knacks for his soon to be new home. 

Death went back to his realm and Harry to his room. Days went by with Harry reading the tomes or spending time with Death. On the fifth day, Harry was lying down on the bed with Death, his head resting on the entity's chest as Death read to him, when an owl dropped by. Harry shot up from the bed and went to get the letter. He fed the owl some leftover bacon from his breakfast before returning to the bed. He sat down beside death and read the letter. 

**_GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK_ **

_Good day to you Mr. Peverell,_

_I would like to inform you that the restoration of the Castaways Cottage is now done. We have made a few changes to the house, as per your request. The cottage now has another floor, where a sitting room is located and the portraits have been transferred there as well. We have made use of the space left to make a balcony. The wards are also complete and already locked into your person. Only you, and anyone you give permission to, can enter the grounds. You can now move in whenever you want. Along with this letter, are the key to your new house, and a copy of the receipt of all the expenses made, as well as the record of the transaction from your vault. If you have any further questions, please do not hesitate to contact me._

_Ragnar Murdock_

_Manager of Gringotts Wizarding Bank - Diagon Alley_

Harry beamed and looked up at Death. “Can we go now?”

Death chuckled. “Yes, gather your things.”

Harry summoned his trunk where all his things were magically stored. Death took Harry’s hand and carried his trunk before apparating in front of the cottage.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. Right in front of him was a beach with white sand. The setting sun gave the whole place a golden shade to it and made everything look so serene. He turned around to see the cottage. The first thing he saw was a beautiful garden with a path leading to the entrance. The front of the house was made of glass panes that housed the sitting area. Harry dragged Death inside the house. It was fully furnished and Harry was happy with what the goblins did. He looked around the living room and was in love with the furniture and the decorations. Right next to the living room is a kitchen with a small cupboard by the side. He was surprised to see that the fridge was filled with food. Harry couldn’t wait to cook again. He went up the stairs and found two bedrooms. Both had a king sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk, a bookshelf, a bathroom, and a view of the wonderful beach outside. He went up the last floor and saw a very comfy looking set of armchairs and a couch right by the fireplace. Above it was the portraits of Anatolius and Gringott.

“It’s good to see you again, Harrison.” The portraits said in unison.

“Hello, it’s good to see you guys too. I’d love to stay here and chat but I have to go. I just have to fix my things first but I will be back here tonight. We can talk then okay?”

Anatolius nodded. “Of course, we have about a month until school starts anyway. We have all the time in the world.”

Harry smiled at them and said his goodbyes. Harry went down the second floor and summoned his trunk. He moved his clothes into the wardrobe, and his books into the shelf. He placed the stone inside its box and left it inside his heavily warded trunk together with the cloak. 

“I guess that’s everything…”

Death smiled at Harry and gave him a back hug. "Welcome to your new home, Harry. I want you to be happy here."

Harry chuckled and turned around in Death's arms to look at him. "Thank you for this...for everything. Will you be leaving now?" Harry asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'll be going to Life tomorrow. Will you be alright by yourself?" Death said worriedly, brushing Harry's fringe away from his beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah, I’ll miss you though.” Harry burrowed his head into Death’s chest, inhaling his scent and hugging him tighter.

Death smiled and buried his nose in his soft and fragrant black locks. “I’ll miss you too, Harry.” He carried Harry and sat down on an armchair by the bed, Harry sitting on his lap.

They stayed there for a while before Death broke the silence. “I almost forgot.” Death took a slim box from his pocket and gave it to Harry.

He opened it and saw a black choker necklace with a black rose in the middle and a pearl hanging down. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Death took it from his hands and put it on Harry. The black necklace accentuated the boy's swan neck and alabaster skin. He smiled as he looked at the gorgeous boy in front of him. "It suits you."

Harry blushed and smiled up at him. “Thank you...but what is this for?”

He cupped Harry’s face. “It’s your birthday gift. I forgot humans have birthdays so it’s a bit late. Happy birthday, Harry.” 

Harry looked up at Death with wet eyes. “I...thank you, Azrael. I can’t believe I forgot my own birthday. I love it, I’ll always wear it.” He wrapped his arms around Death’s neck.

“You’re welcome, Harry...hey…I'd hate to break our little moment here, however, I have to ask before we part. What are you planning for Tom? "

Harry sighed and buried his face under Death's chin, nosing against his neck. "I don't know yet, I want to go to him now. Living in an orphanage must be hard but…I can't just show up out of nowhere. What am I going to say? 'Hey Tom! I'm Harry, I came from the future and came back to save you from becoming a megalomaniac. Let's be friends.' He'll crucio me before I even get the chance to get close to him."

Death chuckled and Harry's head shot up.

He smacked Death's shoulders lightly. "What are you laughing for?! It's true!"

Death continued laughing and he couldn't help but smile himself. "He'd be in Diagon Alley next week, Wednesday, to shop for his school supplies, why don't you just 'accidentally' come upon him? It's better than showing up in his orphanage."

Harry nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll do that…you'd have to make me taller."

Death stared at him.

"I'm fourteen now, I have to look my age at least before I go see Tom."

Death nodded and made him taller. "Done. You're now 5'4. I'll admit, I like you smaller. You looked so cute with your big green eyes and small body. Heh." Harry smacked his arm and went back to Death's lap. 

They stayed sitting there for a few hours, talking about random things before Death stood up to leave. "I'll be going now, Harry. If you need me, just hold the pearl in your necklace and call out my name." Death said, giving Harry a tight hug.

"How sweet. You must really enjoy my company if you're that eager for me to call out for you." Harry said teasingly, looking up at Death cheekily. "I'll miss you…I wish everything works out with you and Life. Don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything, okay?"

Death smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll miss you too. Thank you, Harry…for everything. I'll be back before you head to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and they held on tighter to each other for just a little while longer. 

"Goodbye, Harry. Take care of yourself. Remember to eat and sleep alright? If you're going to swim, don't go too far out."

Harry laughed. "Yes dad. Bye…take care of yourself too. Good luck."

Death left and Harry went back to Anatolius and Gringott. They talked about his previous life and how he managed to become the Incarnation of Death. He fell asleep on the couch by the fire.

Days passed by with him reading, swimming, or talking to the portraits. Wednesday came and Harry found himself taking a nice long soak in the bathtub before facing Tom. He was so nervous…he didn't even know how he would start a conversation with Tom. He wasn’t really good at making friends. He sighed and got up to fix himself a good breakfast before leaving. 

Harry was looking at himself through a full length mirror. He decided to wear a plain white dress shirt and left the last two buttons open. He paired it with black slacks and leather shoes. He wore a black robe over it, which was fitted around the upper torso and the waist which accentuated his slim frame. He wore the Peverell heir ring, the goblin ring, and the choker Death gave him. He looked like a proper pureblood heir, an attractive one at that. He exuded an air of superiority and elegance. He breathed out and went down the house. He gathered his things and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry arrived shortly and entered the pub. Every head in the pub turned to take a look at him. They were curious about the young boy who looked so ethereal.

Harry headed straight to the entrance to Diagon Alley, avoiding people as much as he can. When the wall opened, he saw a bunch of witches and wizards walking around.

'How the hell am I going to get through this crowd and to Flourish and blotts? I'm going to get crushed before I even reach Ollivander's.' Harry sighed and went on his way, making a bee line for the bookshop. To his surprise, the crowd seemed to part for him. He didn't have any trouble going to the shop at all. He went inside and looked through the shelves. He was having a hard time finding the boy. He went to an aisle by the back of the bookshop and almost hit a man standing with his back turned to him. He froze when he felt the man's magic, and realized just who's in front of him. Tom Riddle. 

He went past him and stopped a few steps away from Tom. He looked back and saw Tom inspecting the book he's holding. Harry's eyes grew wide. He knew that Tom was a good looking guy…but the boy he saw was so handsome. He was tall for a 15 year old boy, standing about 5'9, and had a fit looking built. His brown curly locks were perfectly combed in place, his eyes were almond brown, and he had a sharp, aristocratic nose and high cheekbones. His lips were full and pink, his jaw was sharp and went down to a long neck with a very prominent adam's apple. He had the perfect proportions and looked like a grecian god.

Harry stared at the boy for a long time. He was about to approach Tom when he was suddenly pushed by a running kid. He stumbled and flopped down on the floor right in front of Tom. ‘Brillant! I haven’t even talked to him yet...I completely humiliated myself! How the hell am I going to face him now?!’ Harry was too busy having a nervous breakdown, that he didn’t even realize the boy crouching down to help him. 

“Excuse me, are you all right?” Tom was looking down at the boy who suddenly fell after being bumped into by a running kid. ‘Boisterous kids shouldn’t even be allowed inside. I’d love to break their little legs.’ He bent down on one knee to help the fallen boy who wasn’t moving at all. He was just lying there. ‘I should at least help this little guy up even if it's just for show. Why isn’t this kid getting up anyway?'

"Hey, can you hear me?" The boy looked up and Tom smiled. "Can you stand?"

The boy nodded. "Er yeah."

Tom offered a hand for the boy.

"Thank you. I…I apologize for bothering you."

Tom snorted internally. 'At least he's apologetic for taking my precious time.' “It’s quite alright. You looked like you needed help. Are you hurt?”

The boy shook his head. “Er no...I don’t think so. Thank you. I...I’m Harry by the way, Harrison Peverell.” The boy extended a hand.

‘Peverell? That line died a long time ago. Must be a coincidence...maybe a muggle born? Still, this boy could be the real deal, he looks like a pureblood, might as well make an acquaintance with him.’ “Tom Riddle. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Peverell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's necklace - https://www.dhresource.com/albu_759401352_00/1.0x0.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom spend a day together in Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagini is still a burmese python here's her pic if you want to see her: https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/antagonists/images/5/5d/Potter-12-1024.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160818165503
> 
> Ivar is a blue common death adder: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/5a/CSIRO_ScienceImage_3990_Death_Adder.jpg/1200px-CSIRO_ScienceImage_3990_Death_Adder.jpg

Harry smiled brightly at Tom. He humiliated himself but at least he got Tom’s attention and even got to talk to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. You can just call me Harry…or Harrison." 

Tom gave him a blank stare before smiling. "Then please, call me Tom." 

Harry's smile grew. "Thank you for helping me up earlier. I was not expecting this place to be so packed. If you…maybe…are you free this afternoon?" 

Tom looked warily at the stuttering boy in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "It depends. Why are you asking?" 

Harry's smile fell slightly and fidgeted, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I just…I mean…I-just-thought-that-maybe-I'd-thank-you-for-helping-me-up-by-treating-you-to-lunch." Harry spluttered and blushed.

'What is wrong with this kid? How does he expect anyone to understand what he's saying' "I'm sorry? I didn't quite get that, try talking a bit slower please." Tom was now sporting a full on frown and Harry sighed as he dropped his head. 

"I just thought I'd treat you to lunch as thanks for helping me. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I get that I'm a stranger and all." 

Tom narrowed his eyes on the boy looking down at the floor. 'Well it's free and I bet whatever food in Diagon Alley is much better than the food in the orphanage. Besides, he's only a kid, must be about 11 or 12 years old, what could he possibly do to me?' "Alright. I'll go with you." 

Harry’s head shot up. "You what?!" He was so surprised that Tom accepted. He couldn't help shouting his reply, and blushed in shame as he realized what he'd done. "I mean…I apologize...I'm not really good with people, and I didn’t expect you to say yes." 

Tom hummed and turned back towards the bookshelf. "So, Harrison, where are your parents? I don't think they'd appreciate me tagging along for lunch." He said nonchalantly as if he couldn't give a care in the world. 

"I don't have parents. They're dead." 

Tom looked slowly back at him. He stared at Harry for a long time. "I'm sorry for your loss. That must be…devastating." 

Harry shrugged awkwardly. "It's alright. Anyway, where do you want to eat? I'm kind of new here so I don't know which restaurants are good." 

Tom smiled at him. "I know just where to eat. Let me just pay for my books." 

Harry nodded and waited quietly for Tom to finish. He was looking around the shelves for interesting reads when he heard a smooth voice from behind. 

"Shall we?" Tom was holding a bag and smiling down at him. 

"Oh umm yeah, let's go." Harry was having a hard time adjusting to Tom. In his past life, the smile Tom had directed to him was out of mockery and full of loathing. 'He's not Voldemort yet, Harry. Get a grip. You’re here to befriend him, not kill him.’ Harry scolded himself internally. “Lead the way.” 

Tom smiled at him and walked out the shop. They walked through the crowd easily, the wizards and witches parting for the two young boys. They exude an air of superiority and elegance that the people around them couldn’t help but stare. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Harrison, where are you from?” Tom asked, not even looking at him. 

“I used to live in Lithuania. I moved here after my father died.” 

Tom then stared at him. “You know, for someone who just lost a family member, you don’t seem so...anguished or mournful.” 

Harry stared back at Tom’s blank and judgmental face. “I never actually knew my father that well. I never got the chance to know him, I was...I’m a bastard. My mother was a prostitute he often visited, he got her pregnant and left her to raise me on her own. When she died, I came to him but he didn’t want me.” Harry looked away, he didn’t want to lie to Tom but he had to. 

There was an awkward silence around the air until Tom spoke, he seemed to have taken his avoidance of eye contact the wrong way. “I...apologize if I brought out some awful memories and emotions from you. That was very...inconsiderate of me.” 

Harry’s eyes grew big and tried to placate him. “It’s-it’s okay...It’s fine. You didn’t know, you were just asking.” 

Tom nodded and they continued walking down the alley in an awkward silence.

“Here we are. Murphy’s Pub, they have the best steaks in Diagon Alley and the prices are not that expensive either. I hope this is fine with you, but if you’d rather eat somewhere else, we can take a look around.” Tom looked at him questioningly. 

He smiled and shook his head. “No, this is fine. I’m starving, let’s go.” 

They went in and ordered a lot of food. Harry couldn’t help but want to spoil Tom after seeing him looking at the menu and considering the prices of the food he wanted to eat. He decided to order one of everything. Tom raised his eyebrows at him. 

“What? I’m hungry...and I want to try out everything. If we can’t finish it, then we can just take the leftovers home or something.” Tom nodded his head and looked at him curiously. They sat there, waiting for the food to be served. 

“Are you a Hogwarts student? I saw the books you bought and they were the same books I had in my list.” 

Tom glanced at him. “Yes, I gather you are in the same year as me then, I thought you were a first year or a second year. What house do you want to be in?” 

Harry smiled excitedly at him. “I think Slytherin or Ravenclaw would be alright.” 

Tom gave him an approving smile. “I admit, your choices are great. For a second I thought you’d want to be a Gryffindor, I stand corrected.” 

Harry smiled back at him. “What house are you in?” 

Tom's smile became a proud grin. “I belong to the Slytherin house.” 

The food arrived and they ate quietly and ended up finishing everything. Harry paid for the food and thanked Murphy, the owner of the pub, before they left. 

"Thank you for treating me, Harrison. It was good." 

Harry smiled at him. "Are you done with buying your stuff?" 

Tom looked down at his bag. He wanted to buy more quills and potions ingredients, however, the school funds he had left were not enough. "Yes, I guess I am." 

Harry looked at him curiously. "Are you going home then?" 

'As if that place could even be called a home.' Tom thought bitterly, he was brought out of his musings when Harrison suddenly spoke. 

"I was thinking that maybe you'd want to accompany me in buying an owl or something. Then we could go to Fortescue's for ice cream." Harry said, scratching the back of his head and sporting a slight blush. 

Tom stared at the boy in front of him. 'Why is this boy so adamant on spending time with me. He doesn't even know me. Might as well go with him, instead of going back to the orphanage.' Tom smiled and nodded. "I have time to spare. Shall we?" 

Harry beamed at him. "Yeah! Let's go to the Magical Menagerie." 

They walked towards the shop, all the while talking about what animal to buy. They arrived shortly and entered the shop. They were looking at the different magical creatures when they heard hissing coming from the back. 

" _ Get this idiotic, disgusting rat away from me. It stinks like the sewers! Have you nothing else but this…vermin to feed me? You pathetic wizards."  _

Harry immediately went towards the sound. He turned the corner to see four cages housing different snakes. He gasped in awe at the beauty the creatures had. Tom appeared behind him, looking down at the snakes. 

" _ Don't you like rats?"  _ Harry asked, curious as to why the snake wouldn't eat the fat, grey rat. 

Tom's, as well as the snake's head snapped towards him. "You're a speaker?" _ "A speaker!"  _ Tom and the snake looked at each other, then back at Harry. 

Harry gave a nervous chuckle. 'Shit. I didn't want him to know about it now. He hasn't opened the Chamber yet. What if he sees me as a threat to his position.' "Er…yes?" Harry tried to give him a smile but turned out to look like he's constipated. 

Tom gave him a calculating and hopeful look. 'He's a parselmouth. Maybe he's related to me…maybe I have a family after all, we just didn't know.' "Are we…related somehow? A cousin maybe?" 

Harry stared at him in shock. He didn't think Tom would ever consider him being a part of his family. 

Tom misinterpreted Harry's shocked face. "I just…I'm a parselmouth as well. This gift is very rare and the only known wizard that had the ability to talk to snakes in Great Britain was Salazar Slytherin. The gift is passed down to his descendants so I thought that maybe you are my…no, nevermind." Tom looked away from those bright green eyes. 'How stupid of me. Even if he is a relative, he wouldn't want me. I'm different from everyone…he wouldn't understand. Even if he did want me, he'd just use me for my abilities. I'd rather live alone…like always. Hope is a dangerous thing. I shouldn't let my guard down for some petty connections such as familial ties.'

Harry’s eyes widened as it dawned on him. 'Tom, he's…he's searching for a family. He wanted a family that will accept and love him. He must be thinking that he's all alone. That his parents left him in the orphanage because they didn't want him.' Harry shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "I don't think we're related. Maybe distantly? I'm not sure…the inheritance test only showed so much…it would be great if you were though."

Tom's head turned abruptly towards him, eyes wide. He looked cautiously at Harry. 'What? Is he playing with me? This must all be a trick. Why would he want me?' Tom narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? You don't even know me, and I you." 

Harry shrugged and fidgeted with his wand. "I've never had a friend when I was a kid you know. I was always locked up and called a freak for doing something I could not control and could not understand. I was beaten and starved, left alone for as long as I can remember...you are the first friend I made here, and for some reason, I feel comfortable talking about stuff like this with you…I feel like you're different. From the others I mean. It's like you and I are…the same." Harry was shocked that everything he said was true. He didn't feel scared or uncomfortable around Tom. Death was right when he said Tom was much like him. They  _ know _ what it's like to be forsaken. 

Tom felt every word Harry said. 'He's a freak…like me. He knows what it's like to be me. He's…different.' But Tom wasn't that easily swayed. "What makes you say that? You don't know anything about me, how are we the same?"

Harry stared right at his eyes. "The moment I looked up into your eyes, what I saw was my own reflected in yours. I may not know you but I know that you are also in pain and that you don't want to admit it. Because if you do, it'll make you weak and easier to manipulate. You're not wrong, but it's nice when someone sees us sometimes, Tom. Sees through the person suit we made and see us for who we are, who we truly are. I think you can…and if you turned out to be my family then I'd be glad. I'd be happy to have you as you are because you're a freak like me too."

Tom was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted to lash out and be angry with Harrison but everything he said was true. 'He can see me. Do I dare hope? Hope that maybe Harrison sees and understands me?' Tom looked away from those green eyes that seemed to look through his very soul. He couldn't bare the intensity of his gaze. 

"Well…I'm just saying, it would be nice to have you as a family…even if I don't know you. I think you're wonderful. It doesn't matter if you helped me just for show earlier, what matters to me is you reached out to me. And that's enough to make me feel better about you." Harry gave him a genuine smile. 

Tom stared at Harry. He never got that reaction from anyone. Of course he had smiles directed at him before, but there were underlying emotions and motives behind them. He's used to fake smiles, lust, hatred, envy, and caution directed at him but never that. Harrison's smile was bright and genuine. Like he trusts Tom with all he's got. Like he doesn't mind falling if it meant Tom would be happy. 'Harrison is…dangerous.  _ This _ is dangerous. I shouldn't let him in. I'm the one who'll take the fall if I let this go on. I can't fool myself into trusting this boy.' Tom looked back at the snakes. "Just choose your animal and let's leave." 

Harry nodded and crouched down in front of the cages.  _ "Hey little guy, what's your name?"  _

_ "I have no name, speaker. I awoke inside four walls without my mother, only myself and my siblings. I was never given a name."  _

_ "That's just sad. I cannot even imagine living with no name."  _ Harry looked back at Tom and grinned. "Tom! Let's get two snakes! One for you and one for me…it'll be my gift to you for becoming my friend." 

Tom blushed. 'Friend? He sees me as a friend?' He tried to smirk and looked down at Harry. "What makes you think I consider you as my friend?" He saw Harrison's smile falter, and felt a weird feeling go through him. He felt…guilty, something he's never felt before. 

"Oh…well...I see you as a friend so I'm gonna buy you one. Choose." Harry said as nonchalant as he possibly could. He tried to smother the hurt he felt with Tom's words. 

Tom stared at Harry. 'I really am an idiot. Now he's hurt. Brilliant tact Tom!' He looked back at the cages. He saw an adder snake, which was the one Harrison was talking to, a horned viper, a burmese python, and a cobra. He crouched down next to Harry to look at them better. He tuned out the conversation Harry was having with the snake. He looked at the other three cages because it was quite apparent Harry was going to take the bitchy little snake he first saw. He looked at the horned viper.  _ "Hello. What is your name?"  _

The viper raised its head.  _ "My name is Ophelia. I wouldn't bother buying me, young speaker. I'm waiting for my master, Claire."  _

Tom nodded.  _ "Then I hope you get to see her soon."  _ He turned to the python and saw it staring at him.  _ "Hello. What's your name?"  _

The python blinked its eyes once and lifted its head.  _ "I have no name. You are?"  _

_ "My name is Tom Riddle."  _

_ "Tom Riddle...why do I get the feeling you do not like your name?"  _

_ "That is because I don't. How can you tell?"  _ Tom asked, his head cocking to the side while grinning. 

_ "Because I don't like it."  _ The snake said, mirth thick in its voice. 

_ "I like you… I guess I'll take you."  _ Tom said before looking at Harry. He saw the boy looking right at him. "What?" 

"I like your name…it's cute and very fitting. You're a riddle after all." Harry stood up before he could say anything in reply. "I guess you'll take the burmese python then?" 

Tom stood up and nodded. "Yeah, you'll take the death adder?" 

"Yup!" Harry said, already walking towards the shop owner. 

Harry paid for their snakes and bought a cage for Tom as well as a bunch of white mice and birds for the snakes to feed on. They left the shop for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They went in and found a table by the corner and ate their ice cream. They were talking animatedly about the snakes when Tom remembered where he lived. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing Tom's face going pale. 

Tom looked up at Harry. "I can't take the snake with me. I...they won't allow it in the…" Tom stopped talking and stared at those green eyes. 

Harry wanted to say that he already knew where he lived and ask him to stay with him. "I…are you not allowed to bring home any pets?" 

Tom nodded. "I…Harrison, I don't have parents as well. I live in an orphanage, Wool's Orphanage. If Mrs. Cole found out that I've got a snake, she'll have it taken…or worse. I'm glad you bought me a snake, however, I have to-" 

"You wanna live with me?" Harry asked, not letting Tom finish what he was about to say. 

Tom was shocked. 'Did he just ask me to live with him? What? Huh?' He shook his head and stared at the crazy boy in front of him. "I'm sorry, what?" 

Harry smiled. "I asked you if maybe you want to live with me. I know you don't know me but this is not a trap or something. I have an extra room in the cottage…maybe you want to leave the orphanage and come home with me."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "No, this is just too good to be true. You're some kind of maniac. I'm leaving, Harrison. Thank you for everything you bought for me." 

"I CAN SWEAR ON MY MAGIC!" Harrison yelled in an attempt to stop him from leaving. He stopped and looked back at Harry. "I, Harrison Peverell, swear on my magic that I am not tricking Tom Riddle into coming home with me, in hopes that I can use him in any way possible, or hurt his person. So mote it be." He then levitated the spoon on his cup, so as to prove he still had his magic. "See? I'm not tricking you, Tom. This isn't easy for me too, you know? I'm sharing my  _ home _ with you."

Tom stared at him for a very long time. "Why are you doing this? Don't say it's because I helped you up. You said so yourself, I did it for show. Why are you being so kind to me. You don't know me. You have no responsibility towards me whatsoever." 

Harry stared back at him. "Honestly? I want you to have a home, a proper home. Where you can feel safe, and wanted, and loved. Somewhere you can go to without worrying about having to live with people who don't understand. People who are afraid of…different. I know what it's like to live in a house full of people who hated you and beat the 'freakishness' out of you, Tom." 

Tom's resolve to ditch the lunatic in front of him was slowly crumbling. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you?" 

Harry smiled sadly at him. "That's the thing isn't it…I can't. I can't make you trust me. No matter what I say or what I do right now, you will never trust me. You just have to have faith in me. That is if you want to. It's your choice, Tom. Stay at the orphanage, or come home…with me."

They stared at each other, not breaking eye contact. Tom was having a hard time deciding. He wanted,  _ he longed _ to leave that godforsaken place for a really long time. Now, he is given a chance to leave, but he doesn't know what that entails. He doesn't know the boy sitting in front of him. 'He could be my downfall or my salvation. But my life and freedom is what's at stake. Do I risk it all? It's too big a risk...No. This could be a trap. I can't let his words get to me. I can't.  _ I can't trust him. I can trust no one. _ ' 

Harry saw Tom's eyes harden. He sighed in defeat. "It's okay, Tom. I understand, it was a long shot anyway." He summoned a parchment and a quill, he wrote down his address and his full name. "Here, owl me if you want to come home." He gave a small smile and got up. He gathered the snakes and paid for the ice cream. "I'll keep her for you and give her back when we see each other again. Goodbye, Tom."

Harry went out and walked in a remote alley before apparating back to his cottage. Tom was left sitting there, staring at the small piece of parchment where he could possibly live. He sighed and got up to go back to the orphanage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagini is still a burmese python here's her pic if you want to see her: https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/antagonists/images/5/5d/Potter-12-1024.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160818165503
> 
> Ivar is a blue common death adder: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/5a/CSIRO_ScienceImage_3990_Death_Adder.jpg/1200px-CSIRO_ScienceImage_3990_Death_Adder.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I have noooo sleep yet so I'm not sure anymore if this makes any sense but I'll read through it again when I wake up. just leave comments about whatever you want me to change or corrections i have to corrwct. thanks. love u guysssss.

The moment he entered the orphanage, he was accosted by Billy, a 16 year old orphan. He jinxed him with a tripping curse and fell down face first on the ground. He smiled and went to his room to get ready for bed. 

The next morning, he was dragged out of bed by the matrons and was sent inside a room to 'cleanse' the evil inside of him. The priest was splashing holy water on him sporadically and praying in Latin while he was strapped to the wall. 

'I ought to kill you all. I would gladly give my life to burn the entire muggle race down to the ground, and leave nothing but ashes, no survivors.' He was brought out of his thoughts when the whipping by one of the matrons started as punishment for bullying Billy. He was screaming behind his gag, and tears started rolling down his face. 'I should have gone with him. Propriety and safety be damned. Anywhere is better than here. Harrison…Harry, save me.' 

That night, he laid in bed thinking about ways to kill Billy, the priest and the matrons. He almost pissed himself when he saw a black wolf jump inside his room from the window. He scrambled up the bed and drew his wand. The wolf was no larger than a rottweiler, but it still looked so dangerous despite its size. It had jet black fur, which was shining under the moonlight, sharp canines, and a black collar. 'A wolf with a collar? Wait…it's not a collar…it's a necklace. Harrison's necklace?' The wolf cocked its head to the side, its green eyes staring right at him. He lowered his wand, recognizing those bright green eyes. 

"Harrison?" Tom asked hesitantly. 

The wolf yelped cheerfully, wagging his tail back and forth, and jumped up the bed. He nuzzled Tom's face.

Tom couldn't help himself but chuckle and scratch the back of Harrison's ears affectionately. "What are you doing here? You didn't say you're an animagus. That's amazing." 

Harry licked his face one last time before transforming back to his human form. He was sitting atop Tom's lap. He was wearing black trousers and a black silky robe, which was left open, showing his smooth creamy skin. "Hey, Tom! Just wanted to check on you. Your snake misses you. You still haven't named her yet." Harry said, smiling at him brightly. 

Tom couldn't help but smile. "Uhh yeah. I…forgot about naming her before you left. It's dangerous to come here. What would you have done if you were caught?" Tom asked, looking at Harry's body.

Harry pouted cutely and shrugged. "I'm fast and I'm a wizard…I can think of something if that happens. Anyway, I was so lonely and thought of coming to you. Hey, wanna hangout? I'll cook dinner!" Harry said cheerfully. 

Tom smiled and nodded. "Yeah...that would be great. Let me just get dressed." He lifted Harry up from his lap and down the floor, and went to get a shirt. 

Harry gasped, Tom wasn't wearing any shirt and when he turned around, he saw lashes on his back. "Tom! Your back!" 

Tom turned around abruptly. 'How could I forget?! Idiot!' He went back to his wardrobe and put on a clean shirt quickly. "It's nothing. I just had an...accident." 

Harry wasn't buying any of it. "Bullshit. I know what those marks are." Harry's voice was ice cold, his magic creeping out of him slowly. 

Tom was entranced. Harry looked so deadly right then, despite his small frame. His hair and robe was swaying from the wind and his magic, his eyes were brighter than ever, and his magic was  _ intoxicating _ , it was dark and yet so very light at the same time. He was so strong and he looked so ethereal. 

Tom walked back towards Harry. "Harrison, it's okay. I'm okay." He held Harry's face between his hands and forced the boy to look up at him and calm him down before he does some damage in the room. "Let's go." He rubbed his thumbs soothingly against Harry’s cheeks. 

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm down, and pulled back the magic that slipped out from him. He opened his eyes and looked up at Tom. "Okay, I'll have to clean your wounds right when we get there."

Tom sighed but smiled at the little boy in front of him. "Alright. Let's go." 

Harry shook his head. "Gather your things first."

Tom furrowed his brows. "Why?" Tom already knew why, and he really wanted to go with him, it's his second chance and possibly his last. However, he thought about Harrison. He would have to share his home to _him_ …he didn't want to be a bother to the beautiful boy in front of him. 

Harry reared back. "What do you mean why?! I'm not gonna leave you here, or ever let you go back here. They're savages, Tom. You don't deserve this." Harry said hysterically. He took Tom's face in his hands and stared at him. His big eyes, full of desperation and worry. "Tom…come…with me, to a better place. I'm sure I can treat you better than they can." Harry said as if begging him to see reason. 

Tom closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, unintentionally smelling the sweet scent of Harry. "Harrison…it's too much to ask of you. You're going to have to li-" 

"You're not asking. I'm giving you a chance, so take it. I chose you, Tom. I'm putting my trust in you, so choose me. Not this orphanage where all you've ever known is pain and rejection. Live with me and I promise I'll stay with you as long as you want me to. If you ever get mad at me and never want to see my face again, I'll go. I won't kick you out of the cottage. I won't ever push you away, Tom. So please, choose me, trust me, put your faith in me and I'll try not to let you down." Harry said desperately. 

Tom hugged him tight. he never heard those things from anyone. He held Harry close and whispered. "Thank you, Harrison. You don't know how much it means to me, to have someone trust me and give me a place in this world. Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you."

Harry was so shocked. 'Voldemort-no, Tom is hugging me. I got through to him.' He smiled brightly and hugged back. He nuzzled Tom's chest and whispered back. "You're welcome, Tom. Thank you for choosing me. Let's go home." 

Tom nodded and summoned all his things. When he's done, Harry took his hand and apparated them right at the entrance of the cottage. 

"It's not that much…but it's home. Let's get inside." Harry didn't let go of his hand even when he walked into the house. 

Tom was dragged inside a neat looking cottage. It was nice, bright and warm. 'It smells strongly of Harrison and the beach.' He took a look around the place and he liked it. He smiled. "This place is great, Harrison." He looked back to see the boy smiling brightly up at him. 

Harry jumped up at him and gave him a hug. "Hehe I'm glad you like it. Let's go upstairs, to your room." Harry dragged him up and swung his door open.

Tom's jaw dropped. His room was amazing. His bed was king-sized and had side tables with lamps on it. The duvet and pillows were a dark shade of green with silver linings. The floor underneath the bed was covered with a black carpet that was soft to the touch. The windows of the room was big and had a view of the beautiful beach outside. The curtains were black and velvety. He had a big desk made out of mahogany, as well as a bookshelf lining the wall behind it. His wardrobe was made out of the same material as the desk and the bookshelf. He went inside the bathroom and saw that he had his own shower and tub. His room was perfect. He couldn't ask for anything else. 

"I hope you like it. I had Ragnar change the style and decorations in here…maybe I should have asked you first." Harry said nervously, fidgeting with his hands. 

"This is wonderful, Harrison. I love it. Thank you." He smiled genuinely at Harry. 

Harry chuckled. "Okay, I'll let you unpack your things first. I'll be downstairs. Is roasted chicken for dinner fine with you?" 

Tom nodded and Harry left. He unpacked his things, his clothes magically putting themselves in the wardrobe, and his books arranging themselves on the shelf, alphabetically of course. He was rummaging around his trunk when he heard hissing from the door. He looked up and saw his snake. 

_ "Hey girl, come here. I'm sorry for leaving you right after taking you from that shop."  _

_ "It's quite alright, young master. Harry told me you had some problems to fix first before I get to see you again." _

_ "He's right...but I'm going to stay here now, with you, and Harry."  _

_ "Don't forget Ivar."  _

Everything stopped around Tom. 'Ivar? Harrison didn't mention anyone named Ivar. Maybe his brother? But he said he grew up alone… Oh Merlin… Please don't tell me he's got a lover. I can't stand couples' He looked back down at the snake.  _ "Who's Ivar?"  _

_ "Harry's most precious male."  _

Tom breathed harshly through his nose.  _ "Does he come here often?"  _

_ "He lives here." _

Tom sighed.  _ "Well I guess I'd have to adjust if I want to stay here with Harrison. Anyway, I have a name for you, my dear. How does Nagini sound?"  _

_ "Nagini…I like it. Thank you, master."  _

Tom smiled.  _ "You can call me Tom, you know? You are now my familiar. I want you to be comfortable around me."  _

_ "As you wish, Tom."  _

_ "Come, Nagini, let's go down for dinner. I'm starving."  _ Tom went down with his familiar and saw Harry dancing and singing to Celestina Warbeck's song that was playing in the background. He leaned on the wall to watch him. 

"I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love and it's bubbling for you! Say Incendio, but that spell's not hot as my special witch's brew!" Harry spun around and saw Tom leaning on a wall and smiling while watching him. He blushed. "Tom! Hi! Uhh…I didn't hear you come down. I-let's eat." 

Tom sat down on the chair in front of Harry. He was smiling while looking at the boy. "You're a great dancer and singer." 

Harry spluttered. "I-no, I…oh shut up!" His face was so hot and he felt so embarrassed. 

Tom laughed and apologized for teasing Harry. "I apologize. Let's eat. Thank you for cooking. This smells great." 

Harry beamed at him. "Thank you. I hope you like it." Harry served the roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and some buttered corn. He placed a pitcher of lemonade by the side and summoned glasses and a bucket of ice. 

They started eating and Tom couldn't help himself from eating almost half of the chicken. He wasn’t fed the whole day after all, for using his "demonic powers" on Billy. Harry watched him eating his food happily. 

"So, mind telling me who this Ivar is?" Tom asked him, raising his brow as he drank his lemonade. 

Harry stared at him. "Ivar is my snake." He cocked his head to the side, curious as to why Tom was interrogating him about Ivar. 

Tom choked on his drink. He looked at Nagini and saw her hissing as a form of a laugh. 'Nagini! You complete ass!' Then he saw the blue adder come to Nagini, hissing about the bird he caught earlier that day. He looked back at the boy who was curiously peering at him over his glass. "It-It's a good name. What does it mean?" 

"I just liked the sound of it, that’s why I chose it. The meaning of Ivar, however, differs from several possible etymologies. From what I know though, it means the warrior of Yngvi.” Harry said, still looking at him weirdly. 

Tom nodded and changed the topic. “What’s on the third floor?” 

“It’s just a sitting area with the portraits of Anatolius and Gringott Garfunkel. If you want to, you can go up and talk to them. I’ll just clean down here and fix things a bit, I’ll follow you shortly.” Harry said, standing up to start cleaning. 

“I’ll help you. I want to wait for you.” 

“Okay, but it’s fine. I don’t really need help, we’re wizards after all, so it’s not that much of a chore. Just sit tight and wait for me.” He spelled the dishes to fly over to the sink and they started washing themselves. A rag flew over the table and started wiping it clean. The condiments and other ingredients flew back to the racks and the cupboards. After everything was cleaned and fixed, they went up, their snakes following behind them.

Harry opened the door to the sitting room and motioned for Tom to enter. “Anatolius, Gringott, this is Tom Riddle, the one I told you about before.” 

“Good evening Mr. Riddle. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Anatolius greeted. “Yes, we have heard great things from dear Harry here.” Gringott added.

“Good evening to the both of you. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tom was curious as to how Harrison managed to get the portrait of Gringott Garfunkel when he’s a wizard and in no way related to the goblin. The same goes with Anatolius, he wasn’t as renowned as the founder of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but he was quite famous for being the first wizard friend and ally to the goblin race. 

Harry sat down on one of the bean bags by the fire, under the portraits. He smiled up at Tom. “Sit wherever you want, Tom. Floki.” 

Tom was weirded out by the sudden word that came out of Harry’s mouth. He was about to ask what he meant by ‘Floki’ when an elf wearing a dress shirt and trousers appeared. ‘Why in the world is an elf wearing semi formal clothes?’ 

“Yes, Harry, Sir? What can be Floki be doing to help yous?” The little elf squeaked. Eager to help his little master in any way.

“Hey, Floki. Could you please bring us some tea and biscuits? Oh and some rabbits or rats for our snakes.” Harry said smiling fondly at the elf.

“Yes, Harry, Sir. I’d be doing that right away." The elf bowed repeatedly, his ears flapping. 

"Thank you, Floki, and make sure to eat before going to bed alright?" Harry ordered before the elf popped out of the room. 

"You had an elf and yet you cooked and cleaned yourself. Why? And why are you being so polite? He's an elf." Tom asked curiously. 

Harry smiled at him. "I cooked myself because I love cooking. It makes me happy when I create things that people enjoy. I cleaned because I can, and Floki is the one who cleans the whole cottage anyway. I know he’s an elf, but it doesn’t mean that they should be treated any less than a wizard. Elves are sentient beings too, they can feel pain and sadness like us. They’re as magical as we are, being polite to them is just my way of showing that I don’t see them as lesser creatures than me. Besides, you’d be surprised how strong an elf is, not to mention how loyal they are.”

Tom stared at Harry. Surprised that a mere elf can bring out fondness and love from the boy. ‘Harrison is...weirdly affectionate and caring towards others. He’s too good for this harsh world.’ Tom snapped his head towards the portrait of Anatolius when he heard him laughing.

“Harry, you truly are an amazing boy. I’m glad to have a descendant such as yourself.” Anatolius said rather loudly and continued to laugh.

“What? You’re a Peverell?” Tom blurted out in shock. Anatolius’ last name was never written in any books or newspaper, it was always just Anatolius. 

Anatolius stopped laughing and looked right at Tom. “Mr. Riddle, I believe another introduction is in order, I am Ignotus Peverell. Anatolius is just one of my many names. I grew rather fond of it and had Harry call me that instead of my real name. I apologize for not clearing things earlier.”

Tom was dumbfounded. He was talking to the portrait of  _ the _ Ignotus Peverell. ‘No wonder his portrait was in Harrison’s cottage.’ “Please, call me Tom.”

Anatolius smiled and nodded. They stayed up there talking the whole night about Anatolius’ travels and accomplishments. Tom was happy to have agreed to come with Harry. He found out a lot of things about the different wizarding societies around the world. What he’s most excited about though, was the promise of Harrison that he’d lend him the potions and dark arts book of Ignotus Peverell. 

They decided to call it a night after a few hours sitting there. “Goodnight, Tom. if you need anything just come to my room or call Floki. Just...don’t hurt him or yell at him. He’s a good elf, and I like him.” Harry turned around to enter his own room.

“Harrison” Tom couldn’t help himself but call out to the boy who changed his life in one night. “Thank you...for this...for everything.”

Harry gave him a wonderful smile at that. “No problem, Tom. I just didn’t want you to- Oh! I forgot about your wounds! Let’s go.” Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room.

Tom was staring at the hand holding his arm. He wasn’t used to physical contact with other people. He  _ hated  _ it. He was curious why he didn't mid Harrison touching him, and him touching Harrison.

“Take your shirt off, and lay down on the bed.” Harry said seriously.

Tom looked down at him. “You know, Harrison, if you wanted me naked on your bed, you just had to ask, no need to be all serious and stern.” He grinned at the blushing boy right in front of him.

“I...I didn’t mean it like that! I don’t- you...nevermind. Just wait for me here.” Harry then turned around and went to his bathroom to get the salve and some bandages.

Tom was still grinning as he stared at Harry's back before he disappeared. He started unbuttoning his shirt and laid down on his front as he was told. ‘It smells like Harrison. I like it.’ He felt Harry sit down on the bed beside him and started cleaning his wounds with magic. He then applied the salve carefully. “Your fingers are so soft and small. It feels nice.”

Harry smiled. “Sit up for me.” 

Tom sat up. He watched Harry's arms go around him as he wraps the bandages around his body. "Thank you for taking care of me, Harrison. I...appreciate it, however, I have nothing to give to you. You can't gain anything from taking care of me-"

"I'm not helping you in hopes that I can get something out of you, Tom." Harry cut off Tom.

"Then why? I just can't understand why you're doing this...it just doesn't make any sense." Tom avoided Harry's eyes and hid behind his hands, elbows resting on his knees. "You have everything, while I have nothing. You're rich, you have a house, you have a name...what could you want from a homeless and nameless orphan like me? Nobody ever wanted to help me. At the orphanage, I'm the freak and the devil's child and no one wanted to befriend me, even when I tried when I was younger. Everyone hated me and treated me like I'm worse than dirt. When I came to Hogwarts, my own house named me a mudblood and called me filthy. I gave them all a lesson and now, they accept me and even look up to me, but all of them have their own motives in getting close to me. Somehow, I just can't ever feel that I belong there. Not with my muggle name and my status right now...It's like this world wants me gone, like it doesn't accept my existence. My own parents didn't even want me. I'm all alone and I...I can't let you get my hopes up and shatter me, break me more than I already am, Harrison. I want to trust you, I do, I really do...but I can't. I just... _I can't_ and I'm sorry." 

Harry stood up and walked in front of Tom. He bent down on his knees and pried Tom's hands away from his face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Hey, Tom." His heart stopped when he saw that Tom was crying. He looked so broken and lost. His red eyes searching Harry's own. Harry tried to smile at him but ended up giving him a sad smile, and tears started running down his face. "Tom, if you can't trust me, then that's fine...it's alright. I'll wait for however long it takes for you to trust me. I know you don't feel like you belong but you do. Both in the muggle world and the wizarding world. You just haven't met the people who'll treat you fairly yet. But I'm here now, and I want you here...with me. You belong here with me, and Nagini, and Ivar. The four of us can be a family. We can create our own paradise...make it as beautiful as we want it to be...fuck everyone else, fuck the titles and fuck the names. Leave them behind. Just think about us, Tom. Think about us. You are no longer alone, you don't have to be alone ever again, not when I'm here. I'll be right here by your side, no matter what. I want you to be happy, Tom. The world hasn't been kind to you and I want to change that. I want to be the one that helps you. So help me help you and let me take care of you." Harry was cradling Tom's face and brushing his tears away with his thumbs.

Tom took his hands and held it tight. "I'm afraid I'll end up hurting you, Harrison. I'm afraid you'll give up on me. I'm afraid you'll leave me. I'm afraid of what I'll become if I'm left alone again. I'm afraid of myself. I'm afraid of my own thoughts, and I can't make them stop. I can't make them go away. I don't know how to not notice the hole that's been growing inside me, day by day. That hole that's eating me up from the inside, and it never get's filled. Not until I met you. You gave me hope, and showed me kindness. You've given me a choice and a home. You made me smile and laugh genuinely. You offered me priceless things and information. You treated me like I'm a decent human being right from the start. And now I'm afraid, that if you leave, the hole will be twice as large as it was before. And I have no way of knowing what to do and how to fill it up all over again." Tom said as he kept on crying.

"It's okay to be afraid, Tom. I'm afraid too, I'm afraid what the future in this life holds for me, for us. But I'm not afraid of you, Tom, you can hurt me as much as you can, and if you want to, you can break me too. Just don't disappear. Just don't leave me behind. We can run and forget ourselves, live another life if you want to, and make believe." Harry smiled up at him. "A wise man once told me to write my own story and live my life. My own life, so that's what I'm doing. And I want you in it, Tom." 

Tom looked at him before hauling him up on his lap and hugging him tightly. "Harrison, I will kill you if you ever leave me...so don't. Even if I smother you, you can't run away, it's too late for that. You said we're a family now...you, me , Nagini, and Ivar. Just the four of us, leave everyone else behind. I'll help you make our own paradise, so wait for me until I get to be a person good enough to stand alongside you, Harrison. I'll make this world into a better place and make you happy. I'll make sure no one breaks us apart, even if I have to kill our way to heaven."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets an inheritance test.

The next morning, Harry woke up with Tom's arms wrapped around him. He looked up and saw Tom's sleeping face, his eyes were red and swollen, and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. Harry caressed his face softly. 'It's okay now, Tom. I'm here. I'll take care of you. My days now end, as they begin with thoughts of you, and I know I’ll protect you for as long as I can. I wish I could tell you everything… about me and you, but I can't. Not yet.'

Harry traced Tom's nose, and chuckled when it flinched. He watched Tom sleep for a while before casting a tempus, and saw that it was already 10:18. "Hey, Tom. Wake up." He tapped Tom's shoulders and slightly shook him when he wouldn't wake. 

Tom opened his bleary eyes and looked around before settling his eyes on Harry. "Wha? Huh?" 

Harry beamed at him. "Good morning, Tom. Sleep well?" 

"Oh…uh yeah-yes. Best I've ever had actually. Good morning, Harrison. I…apologize for…cuddling you." Tom's face was red and he retracted his arms from Harry's waist. 

"It's fine. Let's get up and get ready. We're going to Diagon Alley today." Harry sat up and stretched his arms. 

"Why? What is so important in Diagon Alley that we'd have to go so early." Tom said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep off his eyes. 

Harry jumped up from the bed and smiled at him excitedly. "You're going to take an inheritance test." 

Tom stared at him blankly. "Why? What for?" 

"So you can have your heir ring. I just thought that's what you want…" Harry titled his head to the side and stared at Tom's confused expression. 

"Yes, however, I… I'm not sure I want to know my inheritance. What if I'm not who I thought I am? What if I'm not Slytherin's heir?" Tom said looking down at his lap. 

"Well…let's find out. If you're not Slytherin's heir then I guess you'll have to work your way to the top. You're a great man, Tom. I know you can do it." Harry gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Alright. Just…just give me a few minutes." Tom said, standing up from Harry's bed. 

"Yay! I'll get ready and make us some breakfast before we go." He went to his bathroom and started taking a bath. 

Tom stared at the closed bathroom door for a while before sighing and going to his own room. 'I can't believe I'm living with someone I just met, to top it all off, I slept in the same bed with him. What in Merlin's beard is going on with me?' 

Tom went down after taking a bath, and saw Harrison making pancakes. "Hope pancakes are alright with you. I don’t know how you like your pancakes, so I just laid out some things there. Just choose what you want." 

True to his words, the table was filled with all sorts of things. He saw strawberries, raspberries and blueberries in different jars, lined up at the center. There were bottles of maple, strawberry, and chocolate syrup beside a container of butter and cream. Tom smiled. He didn't have to starve here unlike in the orphanage where they ration the food, and he gets to choose what he wants. 

"Thank you, Harrison. Everything looks great." He sat down and poured himself a glass of fresh milk and waited for Harry to finish. 

Harry served the pancakes and they ate in relative silence, enjoying the meal. When they were done, Harry called for Floki and asked him to clean up and take care of the cottage while they were gone. Harry then apparated them to Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts. 

"Sorry for suddenly coming here, Ragnar. I should've owled you." Harry said, fidgeting in front of the goblin. 

"It's quite alright, Harry. Please, sit." Ragnar motioned to the two armchairs in front of his desk. 

"Thank you. Ragnar, meet my good friend, Tom Riddle. Tom, meet Ragnar Murdock, the manager of Gringotts here in Diagon Alley." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Murdock." Tom bowed his head curtly. 

"And I, you Mr. Riddle. Now, what can I do for you young lads?" Ragnar asked, raising a brow at Harry. 

"He'd like to take an inheritance test." Harry said, cocking his head towards Tom. 

"Very well...I will need your blood Mr. Riddle. Three drops should suffice." Ragnar summoned a parchment and the same dagger Harry used before. 

Tom hesitantly took the dagger and pricked his thumb, letting three drops fall on the parchment. He watched as it seeped into the paper and vanished. He returned the dagger and the parchment to the goblin and leaned back on his chair as Harry healed his wound. 

"Here you go, Mr. Riddle." Ragnar said with a wide grin, pushing the parchment towards them. Tom and Harry looked down at the parchment. 

**Inheritance Test Results**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Half-blood 

Born on December 31, 1926

Mother:  **Merope Gaunt**

Father:  **Tom Riddle**

**Inheritance**

**Family Line**

**Magical**

Gaunt (Mother)

Slytherin (Mother)

**Muggle**

Riddle (Father)

Sanders (Father)

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank Vaults**

Slytherin Family Vaults - Vault Numbers 15, 57, & 110

Salazar Vault - Vault Number 18

Gaunt Vault - Vault number 82

**Estates**

Slytherin Manor - London, England 

Villa Albergoni - Moscazzano, Italy

Gaunt Shack - London, England 

**Titles**

Heir Slytherin

Heir Gaunt

Tom stared at the results for a long time. 'I am the last descendant and heir of Slytherin and the Gaunt line. I have a name. I have money I can spend, and estates I can reside in. I'm not a poor homeless and nameless orphan now.' Tom looked up and saw folders and parchments flying over to the desk. 

"Please wait a moment while I look over the documents and the records of your vaults and estates." Ragnar started organizing the documents, while a tray of tea and biscuits popped into existence. 

"Tom, do you want to change your name? I think we can add the Slytherin name if you want." Harry whispered, thoughtfully looking down at the results. 

Tom stared at the parchment then back at Harry. "If it is possible, then yes. That would be great." 

Harry smiled at him. "I'll talk about it with Ragnar later." He then made tea for himself and Tom. 

"Alright, here are the records of the Slytherin vaults, the Gaunt vault, as well as Salazar's personal vault. Inside this folder, are the bank transactions of every Slytherin and Gaunt has ever made. It also includes all the artifacts and precious heirlooms that were left inside. Take a look then we'll proceed with the rest." Ragnar went back to organizing the rest of the documents before the unnecessary records went back to where it came from. He summoned five keys and gave it to Tom.

Tom took the folder and opened it. He skimmed through the transactions and looked at the specifics of the contents inside the vaults. Inside the family vaults were millions of galleons and a number of both dark and light artifacts. There were a lot of different gemstones and heirlooms passed down to every Slytherin Lord and Heir. Salazar's personal vault however, didn't contain any money or artifacts. It was full of tomes and potions that the records could not specify. He couldn't wait to open the vault and see those tomes. He thinks that the tomes are written in parselscript, that is why the records of the goblins couldn't put it into words. The Gaunt vault's contents were…abysmal. The vault contained roughly 6 000 galleons only. No artifacts or heirlooms can be seen either. 

"If you're done, we can now move on to the heir rings." Ragnar produced three ring boxes out of nowhere. "These are the heir ring and the lordship ring of Slytherin. As for the Gaunt lordship ring, it is still owned by Morfin Gaunt, your uncle, so you can only see the heir ring. Additionally, you can only wear the lordship rings once you come of age and Morfin Gaunt dies. Try the heir rings on and we'll see if the ring accepts you as its heir."

Tom nodded and took the boxes and opened them. The Slytherin heir ring was made out of silver and the band was made to look like a snake's skin. Right at the center, is a snake's eye held by what looked like snake fangs. He tried it on and felt the ring prick on his finger and blood flowed through the gaps of the ring. The eye glowed and magic flowed around him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Riddle, it seems that the ring accepts you as Slytherin's heir." Ragnar said with a wide grin.

Tom tried the Gaunt ring next, it was a pure black obsidian ring with an emerald at the center. He put it on and a greenish black ring of mist formed around him before dissipating. 

"Congratulations, you are now the heir to the Slytherin and Gaunt houses. Shall we proceed with your estates?” Ragnar raised a brow at him questioningly.

Tom turned his head towards Harry. ‘I have a home now...with him. Should I stay? I don’t want to be a bother to him, however, I kind of like the place...and I get to see him everyday. But I want a place of my own too. But what about Harrison? He chose to share his home with me, is it okay if I go? Will he be alright? I don’t know what to do.’

“Tom, it’s okay if you leave. I'll be fine. Don’t think about me, think about what you want, think about what’s good for you.” Harry gave him a reassuring smile...despite the sadness he felt about the thought of Tom leaving their home.

“What about us? We’re a...family, remember? You, me, Nagini, and Ivar. What happens to us?” Tom asked, torn between wanting his own space and being with the boy who gave him everything in a silver platter.

Harry smiled. “Distance shouldn’t be a problem. Nothing would change that. Ivar and I can visit you anytime, and we’re going to see each other in Hogwarts anyway.” 

Tom stared at him for a long time. He looked back at Ragnar and sighed. “What are my options?”

“The Gaunt shack is currently occupied, so that’s out unless you want to live with Morfin. The Slytherin Manor is located in London, England. It is a four story building with 200 rooms. This includes 50 bedrooms, 58 bathrooms, 4 sitting areas, 3 kitchens, 3 dining halls, and 3 ballrooms. The Villa Albergoni is located in Moscazzano, Italy. It has 2 floors, a basement, and an attic. It has 10 bedrooms, 14 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, 3 dining halls, 3 sitting areas, and 1 ballroom.” Ragnar gave him pictures of the estates and gave him time to choose.

Tom wanted the Villa Albergoni, however, it was far from Harrison. They would need portkeys in order to see each other frequently, and that would take time and an approval by the ministry. “I choose the Slytherin Manor.”

Ragnar smiled and filed the paperwork to restore the manor. “Very well...it will take about a week or two to restore the manor and hire elves, do you have any more concerns?”

Harry decided to join the conversation then. “Can we change his name? Well not really change, just add the Slytherin name into his.”

Ragnar looked thoughtfully at Harry. “Of course, since he is the heir to the house, I see no problem in doing so. Please wait a moment.” Ragnar summoned a parchment from the drawers by the shelf and wrote down something, before folding it and putting it inside an envelope. “With your permission Mr. Riddle, may I send a copy of your Inheritance Test Result to the ministry? It is needed as a proof that you are indeed a Slytherin and will not be charged with line theft.”

Tom nodded. “Of course, Mr. Murdock. Do what you have to.”

“Thank you.” He then made a copy of the results and put it inside the envelope. He called out for a goblin, and had the letter delivered to the ministry. “I filed a renewal for your name. In a few days, they should send back a letter to inform us if it was approved and done with.”

Harry and Tom nodded. “Thank you Mr. Murdock.”

“No problem, it is my job to help my clients. Now, if there is nothing else you need, you may go and check your vaults.” Ragnar gave them a soft smile.

Tom asked for his vaults to be combined and a money bag connected to his vault, then they said their goodbyes and went down to the vault of Salazar Slytherin. Tom was excited to see the tomes and can't wait to open the vault. They arrived in front of a huge round door made out of iron. There were snakes around the circle and the insignia of Slytherin right in the middle. Tom touched the door and felt the magic and smiled.  _ "I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin, greatest of Hogwarts four. Let me in."  _

The door opened for Tom and his smile grew. They went in and gasped in awe. The room had bookshelves lining the walls and had a chandelier made out of emeralds, hanging down from the high ceiling. There were tables filled with potions and potion ingredients as well as cauldrons. There was a sitting area and a fireplace by the end of the vault. 

"Wow…it's wonderful. Salazar must be a real scholar. Look at the number of tomes. It's like a library in here." Harry said in awe. 

"Yeah." Tom went to the bookshelves and started looking through the tomes. 

They spent the whole day inside the vault, reading by the fire. Harry had Floki bring them dinner and snacks. They went home at about 11 in the evening, and got ready for bed. 

Tom was lying on his bed, reading Salazar Slytherin's written work on the dark arts using the snake's tongue, when Harry knocked. "Come in, Harrison." 

Harry went in and sat on the end of the bed. "Hey, Tom...I have a gift for you." Harry took out a green box and gave it to Tom. "Congratulations, heir of Slytherin." Harry smiled warmly at him. 

Tom stared at the box and took it. He opened it to see a green locket. It was beautiful. He took it out and looked at it properly, caressing the smooth surface of the gem. 

"It's the Slytherin locket. I saw it before in Borgin and Burkes and bought it." Harry said, looking down at the locket. 

"I…thank you, Harrison." He put it on and felt the magic inside him settle down with the locket's, like it belongs to him. "It's beautiful." 

Harry smiled at him. "Don't thank me. It belongs to you." 

"How come the locket was in the shop?" Tom asked. 

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment. "I don't know. Borgin said it was sold to him by a pregnant woman. I think your mom sold it for the money when she was pregnant with you." 

Tom looked out the window thoughtfully. 'My mom sold the locket for money? Did her family abandon her for mating with a muggle? My uncle is alive. I should go see him and find out what happened to my mom. Find out why no one came for me and took me in. I want to look for my father as well.' 

Harry stared at Tom for a while. "Goodnight, Tom." He got up and went for the door.

"Harrison." Tom called out before the boy left his room. 

Harry looked back at Tom and saw him walking towards him. 

"Thank you…for everything. I'll be leaving in a week's time. I want you to know that I like living here with you and our snakes. I just don't want to be a bother to you, and I want a place for myself. However, if you ask for me to stay, then I will. You have given me everything you have and what I want, I think it's time I ask you what you want...do you want me to stay, Harrison?" Tom asked, holding Harry's hands in his. 

"I want you to stay, Tom. I really do…but I also want you to feel free and do what you want. I don't want to tie you down here with me. I know how important independence and freedom is to you, and I don't want to take them away from you. I don't want to hold you back from becoming a lord of the Slytherin house, and to do that, you will have to live in your manor. Sooner or later, the news about you claiming the Slytherin line will be out, and the people will look you up. It is only right to live in the Slytherin manor, even if it is just for show, to avoid any rumors about you going around. Besides, I'll be leaving this cottage as well when I come of age and become the lord of the Peverell house."

Tom looked down and nodded in understanding. "You're right. I don't think the ministry will keep mum about my inheritance...I guess I'll have to leave then." 

Harry shrugged. "We could…open a floo connection…if you want." 

Tom raised his head and smiled at Harry. "Yeah, that would be nice." He stared at Harry's eyes for a long time. 

"Goodnight, Tom." 

"Goodnight, Harrison."

They went to their respective rooms and slept for the night. Both of them longing for the warmth of the other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom goes to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celestina Warbeck's songs were actually released after Tom's time in Hogwarts...I just used them cuz the lyrics are very fitting.
> 
> A cauldron full of hot, strong, love - Chapter 10  
> You charmed the heart right out of me - Chapter 12
> 
> For foodies like me, here's a link for the sandwich recipe...I haven't tried it yet but it just looks so good. - https://www.saveur.com/medianoche-sandwich-recipe/

_ Oh, my poor heart, where has it gone? _

_ It's left me for a spell _

_ But I don't mind, 'cause with you I find _

_ I'm always feeling well... _

_ You charmed the heart right out of me _

_ Don't need no broom, I'm flying free _

_ I think by now it's plain to see _

_ I'm nothing without you _

_ Your every wish is my command _

_ My fragile heart is in your hand _

_ And now, at last, I understand _

_ The magic about you _

_ I'm losing all control _

_ My chest is one big hole _

_ Inside you'll see my soul _

_ Happy as can be _

_ 'Cause, babe, you charmed the heart right out of me _

_ You charmed the heart right of me _

_ To my whole life you hold the key _

_ You cast your spell and suddenly _

_ I cannot forget you _

_ This feeling's utter bliss _

_ Yet something seems amiss _

_ Like a Dementor's Kiss _

_ You're consuming me _

_ And now you've torn it quite apart _

_ I'll thank you, to give me back my heart _

_ 'Cause, you charmed the heart right out of me! _

_ But I need a heart for loving thee _

_ So give it back, together we _

_ Can love till forever _

_ You may have not played fair _

_ But, frankly, I don't care _

_ 'Cause without you I despair _

_ Lost in misery.  _

_ Oh, babe, you charmed the heart right out of — _

_ It's the one thing I've no doubt of _

_ Babe, you charmed the heart right out of me! _

_ Right out of me! _

Harry was singing along to Celestina Warbeck's song while swaying his hips. He woke up early to make them sandwiches, and had Floki buy fresh fruits for the picnic he's planning to have. The owl of the ministry arrived the day prior, and had a letter stating that Tom's name was changed. So he wanted to take Tom to the beach before he leaves for his manor.

He made eggs and bacon for breakfast and a Cuban Medianoche Sandwich with roast pork, ham, Swiss cheese and pickles for lunch. For the drinks, he made a freshly squeezed lemonade with mint leaves, and a strawberry-banana smoothie, in case Tom wanted his daily dose of strawberries. He found out Tom loved strawberries when he watched him eat his pancakes. He finished the whole jar by himself and also likes to eat them while reading. Ever since then, he made sure to always have strawberries in his fridge for Tom. As for dessert, he made a tarte tatin with apples, butter, sugar, and dough. He put a stasis charm on the food and drinks, and placed them all in a magically enlarged basket including utensils, plates, and glasses. He accioed his picnic blanket and put them on the table. 'I hope Tom likes this. I don't know if he'll go with me…ooooh I'm getting nervous. How long is he planning on sleeping anyway? It's already 10 am.' 

Harry went up to the 2nd floor and knocked on Tom's door. "Hey, Tom. Are you still sleeping?" He heard a loud thud come from the other side of the door, before a set of footsteps can be heard, going in his direction. The door opened and a dishevelled looking Tom came out. Harry's eyes grew wide. He had never seen Tom with his hair all loose and tousled up. His eyes were still half lidded and looked so sensual. His thick, brown brows were furrowed and his red kissable lips, slightly turned up. His overall appearance looked intimidating yet so alluring. His tall built adding to the dominant air he exudes. He rubbed the back of his head and leaned on the door frame, as his other hand went inside his pajama's pocket. He looked like someone who'd be in the world's most eligible bachelors. 'Wow…is it even legal to be that hot? How in Merlin's beard did Voldemort come from this tall and infuriatingly gorgeous man?' 

Tom rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down at Harry. "Good morning, Harrison." 

Harry’s heart stopped. His voice was so gruff and deep. 'Imagine hearing that voice every waking moment of your life. Why can't I have asked Azrael to make me more like Tom? I thought I looked handsome with my new features…but standing next to Tom proved me wrong. Why is he so damn handsome anyway? The world is a cruel place. I wish I had Tom’s looks and built and voice and brain. Merlin he'd be so perfect if he'd only grown up in a different environment.' "Err...I apologize if I woke you up. I didn't know you were a sleep in. I'm sorry." Harry looked down in shame for taking Tom's precious sleeping time. 

Tom grunted. "It's fine, Harrison. I don't usually sleep in. I guess I just find the bed and the cottage very comfortable. I've never slept as well as I have in this cottage, I've always thought I was a lark. Anyway, why were you knocking on the door?" 

"Well…I-I was just wondering, if you'd accompany me to the beach? We'll have uh-a picnic there?…and go for a swim?" Harry was bright red. He was so ashamed of the way he spoke. 'Why in seven hells am I stuttering…and what's with the questioning intonation, Harry?' 

Tom stared at him before he nodded his head. "I'll be down in 10...I'm not going to swim though. I don't have the right attire for it." Tom closed the door before Harry could even utter a reply. 

Harry stared at the closed door before smiling wide and running down the stairs to get his things ready. He bought a set of swimming trunks for Tom. Well, he had Floki measure Tom's waist and legs without him knowing and asked him to buy the trunks for Tom. There were 5 pairs of trunks, 3 of them were black, and the rest were a dark shade of olive green. 

True to his words, Tom went down within 10 minute's time. "Tom! Here! Wear one of these. They're newly bought and I already had them cleaned for you." Harry gave him the trunks. 

Tom stared blankly at the trunks before thanking Harry and going to the bathroom to change. He went out after 2 or 3 minutes, wearing a loose white shirt and the black swimming trunks. They headed down to the beach.

The sun was out, and the sky was clear. There were birds flying up in the sky, as the cool ocean breeze caressed their faces. They were the only people on the beach. It was perfect. 

'It's beautiful here. I wish I could stay here forever…with Harrison...and our snakes. We'd be a happy family. But I have an ambition I want to achieve. Besides, if I don't take the lordship title of the Slytherin house, I could never stay by Harrison's side. I want to be a man he can count on. Someone worthy enough to stand beside him.' Tom looked at Harry's smiling face. He watched those bright green eyes crinkle with mirth, and his plump pink lips, turned up into a wide smile.

Harry turned his head and saw Tom staring at him. "Let's go!" He dragged Tom into the beach and conjured a huge parasol and placed it on the warm sand to protect them from the sun. He laid down the picnic blanket and took out their breakfast. "Let's eat!" 

"So, what's the occasion? Why are we here?" Tom asked while eating. 

"Nothing. I just wanted you to get to see the beach and swim a bit, before you leave." Harry said, beaming up at Tom. 

"Oh okay…I won't swim though." 

"Why not? You already have the trunks." Harry asked. 

"I just don't want to." 

"Oh come on! You're not scared of the ocean, are you? I just want us to have fun before you go." 

"I can't swim." Tom mumbled quietly. 

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear you." Harry leaned in. 

"I can't swim." Tom looked away, face red with shame. He wasn’t used to not being able to do something. He was a resourceful and talented person.

Harry stared at Tom. 'Oh shit…I didn't think about that. Of course he didn't know how to swim. He grew up in an orphanage. They probably didn't have a pool there, or go on trips to the beach. No one taught him how to swim.' "Then I can teach you!" Harry said, bouncing in excitement. 

Tom looked at Harry blankly. "It's alright, Harrison. You go and enjoy the beach. I'll just stay here and watch." 

"Noooo! Come on please." Harry said pleading with his hand clasped together, and leaned into Tom's space. He pouted his lips and gave Tom a puppy dog eyes, and made a whimpering sound. 

Tom stared bewildered at Harrison. "No, Harrison. I don't want to." 

"Pleeeeaaaase! It'll be fun! I swear I won't let you drown!" Harry said and continued begging. 

Tom continued to stare at Harry. 'Why is he so damn cute? What in seven hells is up with his startlingly big and green eyes. Damnit, Harrison.' Tom sighed and pinched his nose bridge. "Alright, fine…just stop your whining." 

"Yeeessss! Let's go!" Harry stood up and removed his shirt. 

Tom stared at Harrison's body. His skin was so white and smooth. His nipples were pink and perky from the wind. His stomach was flat and his waist was slim. 'Harrison is so beautiful. He looks like a sea nymph, despite being a boy.' He sighed and stood up. He took off his own shirt and looked back when he felt fingers on his back. 

"That's good. Your wounds are healed and it didn't scar." Harry smiled and took his hand away. He looked up at Tom as he turned around to face him. His jaw dropped at Tom's appearance. His muscles were not as pronounced as bodybuilders but toned in a fit kind of way. 'Woah! Okay, now that's just unfair! He's good looking and has a great body…why is he so toned anyway? And what's with the adonis belt? He's 14! Why didn't I notice this when we were in bed together?' 

Tom smirked at Harry's facial expression. He knows his body has a great form. He didn't want to look lanky, so he usually works out in the morning before taking a shower. "Enjoying the view?" 

Harry looked up at Tom's smug face. He turned red as he realized Tom saw him gazing at his body. "I-no, I wasn't - I didn't- oh shut up! I was just shocked okay? You're 14 and you're so tall and fit and handsome! You're like some sort of grecian god or something! It's just unfair!" 

Tom was laughing at Harry. "So you think I'm handsome huh?" 

"Oh please! Anyone with eyes would think you're handsome! Wipe that smug look off your face." Harry then turned around and went for the water. 

Tom watched Harry walk away grumbling under his breath. He chuckled and followed him to the sea. 

"Okay, so it would be easier if we were in a pool, however, Ragnar said that the pool would be built when I go to Hogwarts. We'd have to make do with the sea, it's more buoyant than the pool anyway, although the waves will be a bit hard to deal with." Harry stretched his arms towards Tom, palms facing the sky. "Hold onto me and lay down on your belly. Let the water carry your weight."

Tom stared at the hands in front of him. 'Am I really going to do this?' He looked up at Harry's eyes and sighed. 'Yup. Too late to back out now.' He took the outstretched hands and let the boy guide him into the water. He did as he was told and he floated, holding tight to Harry. 

"Yeah, that's it. Now, try moving your legs up and down. Don't tense your muscles. Just keep calm and let the water embrace you." Harry watched Tom do as he was told. 'Hehe…I'm teaching Tom how to swim. If Voldemort sees this, he's going to skin us both alive.' "There, that's good. Stand up for a moment." Harry let go of Tom’s hand when he stood up. He accioed two goggles from his bag inside the basket, and gave one to Tom. He looked down into the sea floor and saw a rock. He bent down to get it and transfigured it into a kickboard. "Here, use this and try kicking. Face towards the shore though, I don't want you far away from me, where I can't reach you." 

Tom stared at Harry. "You just performed a wandless and nonverbal magic."

"Yeah,what about it?" Harry asked, confused. 

" 'What about it?'? Harrison, such magic is difficult to perform. You'd have to possess great skill, otherwise you can have unexpected or volatile results. That is why most witches and wizards rely on their wands. Only a number of wizards are known to use nonverbal and wandless magic." Tom stated matter-of-factly. 

"Oh…yeah. I'm just used to not having a wand, so I just channel my magic without it. I've been doing it for years so maybe that's why it wasn't that hard for me." Harry said sheepishly. 

Tom didn't look convinced but decided to drop it, and ask about it later. He took the kickboard and tried what Harry told him. He was moving fast through the water, the current adding to his kicks. When he reached the shore, he turned around and looked at the smiling boy in the water. "Harrison! Try moving back, I'll come to you." 

Harry smiled and went further into the sea. He turned around to look at Tom. "Is this far enough?" 

Tom nodded and went in the water once again. It was harder to swim towards Harry because of the waves, but he was able to reach him. He stood up and beamed at the boy. 

"That was nice! Okay, let's move on to the arm movements. Or do you want to practice more with the board?" 

"No, I'm done with the board." 

Harry transfigured it back to a rock and dropped it into the sea. "Okay, so stretch your arms up, like this, and your hands should be slightly overlapping. Now, try moving your one arm in a semi circular motion, like this. You'll have to keep your head underwater, so when you move your arm back, you should turn your head slightly to the side and breathe. Make sure your head isn't raised above the water surface too much, keep your ears in the water." said Harry as he demonstrated how it was done. "Want me to show you first?" 

Tom nodded. "Alright." Harry surged into the water and started swimming towards the shore and back. He stood up in front of Tom. "Got it?" 

"More or less…" Tom said hesitantly. 

"Okay, bend down and practice the arm movements and breathing first." 

Tom bent down and tried it. Harry stood there watching and adjusting his limbs when he saw something wrong. 

"Okay, I think that's good enough. Not a lot of people can really learn how to swim in a day, so don't be disappointed if you fail… Okay?" 

Tom looked at Harry and nodded. "I know. However, I get the feeling I can." He surged into the water without waiting for his reply. He swam towards the shore and back. 

"Tom! That was great! You're a natural! Is there nothing in this world you can't do?" Harry was so happy that he was bouncing in the water and gripped Tom by the shoulders, shaking him. 

Tom chuckled. "I'm not a god you know. I just try my best to learn." 

Harry smiled up at him. "Still, it's not an easy feat to be able to do things right at the first time. Congratulations on learning how to swim, Tom." He smiled sweetly up at him. 

Tom's smile grew. "Thank you, Harrison. You're a great teacher as well." 

Harry burst out laughing. They stayed in the water playing, and talking about nothing and everything. After an hour, they were just floating around, letting the waves carry them towards the shore. 

"Tom?" 

"Yes?"

"What would you do, if someone you know turns out to be a person built out of lies, and deception, but this person does everything he can to make things right?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I…*sigh* nothing…it's just my stomach talking. Come on, I'm starving." Harry stood back up and went back to the shore, leaving a confused Tom standing in the water. 

Tom followed him shortly. Harry magically dried them up and took out their food. "Here you go. It's cuban medianoche sandwich, hope you like it, it's my first time making that. Oh and I made you a smoothie if you don't want lemonade."

Tom sat down and took his sandwich. He took a bite and groaned. "Mmm…this is amazing, Harrison. It's really good. I wish I could eat your food everyday." He continued eating happily. 

Harry chuckled and took a bite of his own. They stayed there eating and talking to their snakes who laid out under the sun and warm sand. After they finished their sandwiches, Harry took out the dessert. 

"Here, its tarte tatin. I know you like sweet things and fruits, so I thought that maybe you'd like this." He hands Tom a fork and a plate of the caramelised pastry. 

Tom looked at it excitedly and thanked Harry. He took a bite and sweet and sour flavors burst inside his mouth. It was heavenly. The caramelised sugar and soft flavourful cuts of apples had Tom closing his eyes and groaning. "Merlin, Harrison, you're so good at cooking. I love it. This is so good. Your wife would be the luckiest woman to have someone as you, Harrison. You're caring, understanding, funny, smart, and a great cook. Not to mention your great looks." 

"My, my…compliments coming from one, Thomas Marvolo Slytherin. I really must be all those things then. Thank you for the compliments my Lord." Harry said mockingly. 

"Am I supposed to be offended, Harrison?" Tom asked with a grin. 

"No, my Lord. I merely want to say that you have high standards, and having you compliment me must mean that they are true." 

They stared at each other before laughing and continued eating. They went back to the cottage after walking along the shore. It was 4 in the afternoon and Harry was still lively even after their swimming session. 

"Hey Tom, do you want to go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, after taking a bath and sitting down in the living room with Tom. 

Tom looked at him, confused. "Why?" 

"Dunno…I just want to go out. Maybe we could buy things for your new house!" 

Tom thought about it and nodded. "Sure, just give me a few minutes to get dressed."

They went to Diagon Alley and bought a few furniture Tom wanted, a new set of clothes, and shoes. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice someone taking a picture of them. They ate dinner at Murphy's pub and went home with big smiles on their faces. 

They were standing in front of the doors to their respective rooms, and staring at each other. Neither of them wanted to end the day yet and part from each other. 

"I had fun today…thank you for the food and teaching me how to swim. I had a really good time with you, Harrison." Tom gave a warm smile. 

"Me too. Thank you for going along with my whims." Harry replied, smiling back at him. 

They stayed there staring at each other's eyes. They broke apart when Nagini slithered up Tom’s body. 

_ "Hey Harrison, Tom, I'm glad the both of you are home. Harrison, Ivar is already sleeping on your bed. He ate too much white mice which had his stomach aching. " _

_ "Oh Ivar…thank you Nagini. Sorry for leaving you guys here."  _ Harry said, turning his gaze to his door. 

_ "It's quite alright. Tom, please give the fire something to feed on. It's slowly dying, has been for quite a while now, the room is slowly turning cold. Come on. I miss the warmth."  _

_ "Alright. Go on ahead, I'll be with you in a bit."  _ Tom said, urging the snake off his shoulders so he could talk to Harry alone. 

"Quite a bossy snake you've got there." Harry said while chuckling. 

"Yeah, she is quite a handful, but I love her." Tom looked back at Harry and stared. 

"So…"

"So?"

"Er...I guess this is goodnight then?" Harry said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. 

Tom stares a while longer before closing his eyes and sighing. "I guess so."

"Goodnight, Tom." 

"Goodnight, Harry."

They didn't get much sleep, knowing that nothing would be the same when tomorrow comes. Not with them, and not with the wizarding Britain. They can feel that change is coming, and they're smack in the middle of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celestina Warbeck's songs were actually released after Tom's time in Hogwarts...I just used them cuz the lyrics are very fitting.
> 
> A cauldron full of hot, strong, love - Chapter 10  
> You charmed the heart right out of me - Chapter 12
> 
> For foodies like me, here's a link for the sandwich recipe...I haven't tried it yet but it just looks so good. - https://www.saveur.com/medianoche-sandwich-recipe/


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom moves in to his manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEATH WILL BE BACK IN CHAPTER 14 GOOOIZZZ

Harry woke up the next morning with an owl tapping on his window. He rubbed his eyes and got up. It was Ragnar's owl and it was carrying an envelope and a rolled newspaper. He asked Floki to give the owl food before going to Tom's room. He knocked on the door and waited for him. When the door opened, he gave Tom the letter and newspaper. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up. Ragnar's owl arrived just a few minutes ago. I didn't want to open the letter because I think it's about your manor."

Tom took the letter and the newspaper. "Want to read it with me?" 

Harry looked owlishly up at him. "Uhh…okay."

Tom opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Harry in. He closed the door after him and sat down on the bed with Harry. "What's with the newspaper?" 

"I don't really know. Ragnar must have known we don't have a subscription to the Daily Prophet yet." 

Tom grunted in reply, and opened the letter. 

**_GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK_ **

_ Good day to you Mr. Slytherin, _

_ I would like to inform you that the restoration of the Slytherin Manor is now finished. We have also added a floo connection with the Castaways Cottage as per your request. You can now move in whenever you want. Along with this letter, are the key to your new house, and a copy of the receipt of all the expenses made, as well as the record of the transaction from your vault. If you have any further questions, please do not hesitate to contact me.  _

_ Thank you for doing business with the bank.  _

**_Ragnar Murdock_ **

_ Manager of Gringotts Wizarding Bank - Diagon Alley _

_ P.S. I sent the owl to Harrison Peverell on purpose, in hopes that he will come to you and the both of you can read the Daily Prophet. You just made the front page.  _

Harry hastily opened the rolled newspaper for them to see. True to Ragnar's words, the headline was screaming Tom's name in big, bold, black letters. Under the headline is a picture of them laughing and eating ice cream along Diagon Alley. 

**_THOMAS MARVOLO SLYTHERIN: THE NEW SLYTHERIN HEIR?_ **

_ Yes, dear readers, there is a Slytherin heir. A line long thought dead, turns up out of nowhere. The Gaunts have always boasted about their blood relation with the great Salazar Slytherin, however, no one has seen neither hide nor hair of the Gaunts for years now. This is why the sudden arrival of one, Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, shook Wizarding Britain.  _

_ I, Danielle Polk, have done my investigation, and it seems that dear Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, took an inheritance test last August 12, 1941. He proved to be the one and only, and quite possibly, the last heir to the Slytherin line. His former name, Tom Marvolo Riddle was then thrown out the window and made into a new and better one.  _

_ He is a 14 year old boy and is indeed a Slytherin studying at Hogwarts, soon to be a fourth year student this September. He is well-known for being a child prodigy, exceeding expectations in all his classes, and has quite the character. However, according to my investigation, he is not known to be as carefree and bubbly as he seems like in the photo. Are my sources wrong about the heir, or is there something deeper going on with the wizards in the photo? This then brings us to the question, who is the young wizard right next to the great heir of Slytherin?  _

_ According to Mr. Murphy, owner of Murphy's pub, the ever elusive heir turns up every now and again with the young boy in the picture, and I quote, 'Yeh I've seen that lad, he comes here sometimes with the short kid. Thought that they were brothers, but I saw them leave at different times from my pub once. And the little one looks more like a Peverell than a Slytherin. What with the big eyes and black, curly locks. He resembles Tytos Peverell so much, doesn’t he?' end of quote. Additionally, a student at Hogwarts, one of the heir's associates, stated that he has never seen said wizard ever in his life. The young wizard is apparently not a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Could he be the wizard behind the rumored Peverell heir going around Diagon Alley? What is his relationship with the heir?  _

_ It seems that the Slytherin Heir, Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, poses a lot of questions. Join me, as I unlock the mysteries behind the heir and the unknown wizard.  _

_ Written by **Danielle Polk** \- Content Writer for the **Daily Prophet** _

Harry groaned and flopped backwards on top of the bed. 'Ugh…more publicity. I wanted to live a quiet life here and blend in with the others.' He turned his head to look at Tom. "Are you okay?" 

Tom snapped his head towards Harry. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you? I'm sorry that you got dragged into this." 

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a stupid article, no harm done. Besides, my name is bound to hit the papers anyway. After all, I am a Peverell." He sat up and gave Tom a reassuring smile. 

"Yeah…" Tom said flatly. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, it's just that…the whole wizarding world now knows that I'm a half-blood because of my last name…"

"Isn't that great?" 

Tom looked at him with furrowed brows. "Harrison, the purebloods will call me a mudblood and dirty and other names. They don't accept wizards and witches who are half-bloods, much less muggleborns. 

"I know, but don't you see? This can be a way to prove your worth. To prove that you are stronger and smarter than any pureblood, and make them see that blood status doesn't matter. It doesn't make you any less of a wizard to not be a pureblood. Give them a huge kick in the balls. Make them see that you don't give a rat's ass to what they think they are entitled to." Harry said encouragingly. 

Tom stared at him before laughing loudly. "You know, you have a weird way with words...Alright, I'll just do that." He flops down on the bed beside Harry and sighs. "Thank you, Harrison. I don't think I would've been able to do all this on my own. I'm glad I met you."

Harry smiled at him and pinched his nose. "Well aren’t you being sappy so early in the morning? Come on, let's make breakfast! I'll teach you how to make pancakes."

Tom bristled. "Wha- Harrison! Never do that again, or I swear I'll crucio you!" He covered his nose with his hand and rubbed it. "And I know how to make pancakes!" 

Harry laughed so hard at his reaction and facial expression that he fell off the bed and to the ground. Tom tried to make him stop but wound up laughing with him. They went down after a while and made breakfast. 

"So…are you going to leave now?" Harry asked as nonchalantly as he could. 

Tom stared at Harry's sad eyes. "Yes. The news about me is out. It wouldn't be good for the both of us if word gets out that I'm living with you." 

"Yeah…that's true. Do you-can I come with you?" Harry asked hesitantly. 

"That would be nice." 

They cleaned up and gathered Tom’s belongings and flooed to Slytherin manor. The place was huge. They were about to explore the manor when an elf popped into the floo room. 

"Good morning, Masters Slytherin sir, and Peverell sir. I is named Nimmy. Welcome home." The elf bowed low. 

"Good morning, Nimmy." They said in unison. 

Nimmy looked up and smiled. " Will I's be showing you around?" 

"That would be great, thank you Nimmy." Tom said as he smiled down at the creature. 

The elf jumped up and squealed in excitement. She showed them around the whole manor and popped out once the tour was done. Harry helped Tom settle in to his new house and went back to the floo room to go home.

They said their goodbyes and Harry was about to step into the flames, when Tom grabbed his hand. He looked back and saw Tom staring at him with pained eyes.

"I...will you stay? With me? Even if it's just for tonight." Tom asked him, eyes full of longing and want.

Harry smiled brightly at him. "Always."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom leaves and Death returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not posting a new chapter, work has been a bitch lately and I got sick. Anyway hope you like the next chapters.

Harry and Tom ate their dinner that Nimmy happily made for them, and then went to the sitting room. They stayed up late and discussed Salazar's works, and Tom wound up teaching Harry and getting him ready for Hogwarts. 

Even though Harry lived more than 80 years already, he learned so much from Tom. He was like a walking dictionary of both muggle and magical stuff. Harry was so impressed with Tom and found him outstanding. 

He found himself staring fondly, albeit sadly, at Tom. 'You would've been a great Minister of magic, Tom, so why did you fall down the path towards becoming the next Dark Lord? You could’ve changed the world for the better with your vast knowledge, charisma, and social skills. You could've been more than a megalomaniac who everyone feared or even loathed...I'll make sure you don't end up as Voldemort, Tom.'

He was brought out of his musings when Tom looked up at him and stared. 

"What?" 

Harry smiled at him beautifully. "Nothing…I'm just happy I'm here. With you. You're a great person, Tom, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

Tom found himself blushing and at a loss for words. 'He's happy to be with me?' 

Harry laughed and pulled him down on the ground. He pushed Tom down to lay on his back, and used a throw pillow for Tom's head then used the shocked boy's left arm as his. "Let's stay like this for a while." 

Tom looked to his side, staring at Harry’s smiling face and decided to just let the boy be. He carded his hand through Harry's hair, which earned him a groan, and he smiled. 

"Mmm…I like that. Don't stop, it feels good." 

Tom chuckled. "Well aren't you bossy?" 

"Sometimes…" Harry said cheekily. 

They laid there in silence with their snakes nearby and fell asleep on the floor carpets by the fire. 

The next morning, Tom woke up with something soft and fragrant tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and saw a black mop of silky hair. He found Harry ensconced in his arms. His left arm was still under Harry’s head and the other wrapped around his waist. He stared at the small creature between his arms and couldn’t help himself but trace Harry’s features, his nose, jaw, and those red lips. 

‘What are you doing to me, Harrison? This isn’t me, I’m not one to just open myself up to someone. I’m not one to  _ care _ , but you made me care for you. I don’t know how you managed to worm your way into my life, however, you did and I can’t get you out of my head. I don’t know what’s happening to me. I want you for my own. I want to keep you here with me...but I know I can’t. I can’t lock you in with me. You're better off without me, Harrison. I'm a liability. You're going to end up leaving me anyway, when you see me for the freak I am.'

He closed his eyes and breathed in Harry's scent one last time and whispered to his ear. "I'm sorry Harrison, I don't want to like you more than I already have. I’m scared. I’m scared you’ll break me and I, you. I’ll end this before it even starts. I’ll end this for you...for the both of us." 

Tom took his hand away from Harry’s face and gently lifted his head from his arms. He stood up and looked down at Harry. 

“Goodbye, Harrison.” 

\--------------------------------

Harry woke up with Ivar flicking his tongue at his face. “Mhmm.  _ Good morning Ivar. Where’s Tom? _ ”

_ “He went out. He left a note for you before taking Nagini and going out of the room.” _

_ “He left? Without telling me? Did he say where he was going?” _

_ “No, he just said ‘Goodbye, Harrison.’ and went to the bathroom to bathe, he clothed himself then left the note and went out.” _

Harry felt a weird heavy feeling run through his chest. He stood up and saw the note on the couch.

_ Harrison, _

_ I’m leaving for today. You can ask Nimmy for breakfast if you want. Thank you for staying with me last night. I apologize for leaving without telling you. I hope you bear me no ill will. I’ll see you at Hogwarts. _

_ Tom _

Harry stared at the note. ‘Did I do anything wrong? Hogwarts? Does that mean I can’t see him or even contact him until then? That’s still two weeks from now.’ 

Harry looked back at his snake confusedly.  _ “I don’t understand. Did I do something wrong? Have I said something when I was sleeping?” _

_ “I do not know. Just give him time, Harry. From what I have heard from Nagini, he used to live in an orphanage and used to have no one in his life...maybe he just needs time to adjust? You changed a lot in a short period of time, and now he must be trying to make sense of everything that has happened since you arrived. It must have been hard for him to trust you, you who came out of nowhere and decided you just want to help him. That’s something you don’t see everyday, Harry. It’s not easy for someone like him to just let people in. You changed him and he must be scared and confused about you and himself right now. He’ll come along, eventually…hopefully.” _

_“No, I'm just-...”_ Harry shut his mouth, thinking about what Ivar said. He knew that gaining Tom’s trust wouldn’t be easy, but he thought he got through to him already. He thought Tom saw him as an ally and a friend, apparently not. But Ivar was right, Tom must really need time to adjust to his new life. _“Okay...let’s go home, Ivar.”_

Harry took Ivar and went back to their cottage. He asked Floki to feed Ivar and went up to his room.

“I wondered when I’d be seeing you again little one.” 

Harry snapped his head over to the voice. “Azrael!” He ran towards Death, who was standing by the window, and jumped up into his waiting arms. “I've missed you so much! What took you so long?”

“I was waiting for you to be alone. It wouldn’t do you good if we were to talk when Tom’s around. He’ll think you’re mental...well he already does anyway but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Okay...you’ve got a point. So? What happened with you and Life? Did it work? How is she? Are you okay?” 

Death chuckled. “I’m fine...and it worked, she’s okay. Thank you.”

Harry squealed and hugged Death so hard. “Oh! I’m so happy for you! You get to be with the one you love now.” 

Death gave a shy smile and hugged him back. “I’ve got a gift for you. I hope you’ll like it.” Death summoned a cage on top of the desk.

“Hedwig!” Harry ran to the table, he opened the cage and took out the owl. “Hey girl, did you miss me?” 

The owl gave an excited hoot and nipped on Harry's ear before rubbing her head against his. Harry chuckled and petted her.

“Thank you. I love Hedwig so much, I didn’t even buy an owl. I didn’t think I could ever replace her... Thank you, Azrael.”

Death produced a stand by the side of the room for the owl to perch on. “You’re welcome, Harry.” 

Harry let Hedwig fly to the stand and asked Floki to buy her food. He went back to Death and they sat on the bed. “So, what happened to you and Life?”

“Well...I came to her realm and had her wear a necklace I made for her. It’s much like the hallows, I infused some of my magic inside the necklace which was taken in by her body. However, the power I placed inside the necklace was not as much as with the hallows. Just enough so that my magic can recognize the one inside her and not lash out and try to overwhelm her. It worked, just the same as it did with you. Sorry again for making you a guinea pig.” He looked apologetically at Harry and squeezed his hand. “And then I tried to touch her…she was able to withstand my overwhelming power and magic and I got the chance to hug her for the very first time...it felt magical. Like some hole inside me, that I wasn’t even aware of, suddenly got filled to the brim...and I’m whole again.” 

Death was blushing and smiling from ear to ear and Harry was very happy for him. “So where is she? Do I get to see her?” 

“She wants to meet you as well, wait here.”

Death vanished into thin air, and Harry was left looking at nothing. “Wow. could’ve given me a warning Azrael.”

“I apologize. I’m just excited to show Life to you.”

Harry jumped and looked back to the window, and there they were. Right next to Death, was a woman that stood up to his chin. She wore a silvery white dress that reached down to her ankles, and she wasn’t wearing any shoes. She had long, white-blonde, wavy hair with a small braid on one side. Her skin was snow white, her eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen, and her lips were full and blood red. She was so beautiful that Harry’s jaw dropped. They looked so ethereal standing side by side. 

"Hi Harrison! Azrael has told me so much about you. I'm glad to finally meet you." 

Life walked towards Harry and hugged him. Harry couldn't help but think how soft she felt in his arms and how fragrant she was. 

"Hi Life. I hope all the things he said were good." He chuckled and smiled brightly up at Life. 

"Oh of course. He's quite fond of you to be honest. He couldn't stop talking about you, made me jealous for a second. Oh and you can just call me Aoife." 

Harry cocked his head to the side. "I thought your name was Mylimasis?"

"Oh Aoife is the real name he gave to me, Mylimasis is just an endearment he likes to use." Life blushed and looked back at Death. "He used to call me that all the time and wouldn't tell me what it meant."

Harry smiled at them. "Then please, call me Harry." 

They went to sit by the fireplace. Death and Life seating on a couch and Harry on a bean bag, looking up fondly at the two entities inside his room. 

"Thank you, Harrison. We couldn't have been here now if it weren't for you. We could finally be together without thinking about the casualties. Thank you." 

Life smiled at Harry and looked up lovingly at Death. She held his hand in hers and Harry noticed the ring. 

"You have the same ring as Azrael's." The band was made out of pure diamond and he recalled seeing Death playing with it when he was talking about Life. 

The entities looked down at him the same time and smiled. 

"I gave him that ring. It's sort of a promise ring…I told him that I'd wait for him no matter how long it takes. I wouldn't give up my life for as long as he's alive and keep my promise to stay inside my realm, away from him. As for him, I made him promise to come for me when he's ready and to never let me go." Life looked up lovingly into Death's eyes and held his hand. "The ring is magically connected to each of us. It will turn black and break into a thousand little pieces if one of us decides to break our promises or I die."

Harry couldn't help but smile and feel happy for them. They looked so in love and happy now that they were together. But he was kind of jealous of them too. He never felt that kind of love and devotion from Ginny. They were together, yes, but Harry always felt that she wasn't that into him. He knew that throughout their marriage, Ginny had cheated on him with other men and women. He brought it up to her once but she threatened to leave him and their kids. He didn't want to lose her and break the family he tried so hard to have, so he let her have her way.

Death seemed to have known what he was thinking and got up from the couch and carried Harry. He sat back down with Harry straddling his lap. 

"Hey there little one, you have a new life now. You have a chance to find the one that will love you until the end of time. Who'll be as devoted to you as you are to her." He combed through Harry's soft black locks and kissed his forehead. 

Harry couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes. He wanted someone to love him not for his fame, his money, or his name. He wanted to be loved for who he is. He grasped Death's black dress shirt and breathed in his scent to calm himself. 

"You're right. Thank you. I'm sorry for ruining the moment." 

Life laughed and held his hand. "It's alright dear. We're just here for you and we want you to be happy. You deserve it. What Azrael said was true and I hope whoever you end up with in this life, treats you better than your previous wife ever did."

Harry looked up to them and smiled. He felt loved and cared for, more than he ever did with the people in his past life, except for Draco. He was the truest friend he's ever had, and the only one who tried his best to understand and accept all of him. 

He wanted Death to bring Draco back but he knew that Draco wanted to die. He said that he couldn't live happily without the man he'd loved. He couldn't accept that Blaise killed himself when he got married to Pansy for the Malfoy family line to continue. Draco was so distraught when he heard the news, and that was the first time Harry saw his best friend break down and lash out for the world's cruelty and unfairness. Death was Draco's wish and Harry didn't want to take that away from him, even if it meant not seeing him again.

"Thank you. I'm glad to have the both of you."

Death smiled warmly at him and kissed him on his nose. Harry chuckled and burrowed his face under Death's chin. They spent the whole day huddled together and talking about Aoife's plans with Azrael, and Harry if he'd like to join. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to do something…" Death said as he lifted Harry and down on the couch next to Life. He closed his eyes and a minute later, the hallows appeared on his lap. He smiled and gave them to Harry. "I think these belong to you." 

"Thank you…but what about the owners? Wouldn't they be looking for them?" Harry asked as he thought about the Potters and Morfin Gaunt. 

Death shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's untraceable no matter what they do. The only one who poses a problem, is Grindelwald. He was the owner of the elder wand. I'm sure he'd be furious that his wand vanished from his hands right in front of his eyes." He gave Harry a reassuring smile and patted his shoulders.

Harry smiled but recalled Tom’s inheritance. “But what about the ring? It’s the Lordship ring of the Gaunts. Tom is going to need that later on.” 

Death stared at the ring for a while. “You’re right. Do you want me to send it back?”

Harry looked up nervously at Death. “If it’s okay with you?” 

“Yes, of course. There’s no problem. These items no longer have my magic inside them, so it is not a problem. I just thought you wanted them back.”

“I do, I just don’t want to take Tom’s ring.” Harry caressed the ring for a bit before giving it back to Death.

Death sent it back to Morfin. “There. It’s back to the owner, he didn’t even notice the ring missing.”

Harry’s brows furrowed. “Wow...how is that even possible? He’s wearing it.” 

“He’s passed out from excessive drinking.” Death chuckled and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Are you going to keep the other two?”

“Yup!” He missed the cloak and him having the elder wand was better than Gridelwald. Harry smiled up at Death. “Thank you, I’ll keep them safe.” 

"It's time to go, my love. Your children are waiting." Life said as she stood up and held Death's hands. 

Death smiled and kissed her. "They're your children now too, my dear." 

Life blushed and nodded her head. “I guess that’s true.”

"I'll come see you tomorrow Harry. Don't worry about Tom. You've already changed him more than you know." Death gave him a knowing smile and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Harry." 

Harry kissed him on the cheek and gave Life a hug. "Goodnight guys. Thanks for coming here." 

They smiled at him and vanished. Harry was left alone, staring out the window. He stared at the beach for a long time, thinking about Tom and all the fun they had within the weeks they've been together. 'I hope Tom's okay. Maybe I can write to him.' Harry stood up and went to his desk. He summoned a parchment and a quill, and started writing a letter for Tom. 

_ Dear Tom,  _

_ I apologise for writing to you. I just want you to know that I am sorry if I have offended you in any way. I hope you're well, and please, don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything. I'm here for you Tom. Always. _

_ Harrison _

Harry sent Hedwig to Slytherin manor and got ready for bed. He hoped Tom would respond to him by morning. 

\-------------------------------

Tom was in his study, reading Salazar's tome when a snowy owl flew onto the window sill and tapped on the glass. He went to the window and opened it. The owl stared at him for a while before urging him to take the envelope. He took it and summoned Nimmy to feed the owl. 

He sat back down on his desk and read the letter. He felt bad for leaving Harrison out in the dark, but he had to settle his growing feelings of attachment to the boy before he could see him again.

_ Harrison, _

_ You have not offended me, I just need time. I want to understand you and myself before I lay my eyes on you again. I'm trying to make sense of everything in my life, before you and after you. I have realized that you and I have begun to blur. I need it to be clear, what I'm seeing and what I'm feeling. I am afraid that we have become codependent and now I'm curious, whether either of us can survive without the other.  _

_ Take care, Harrison. I'll see you at Hogwarts.  _

_ Tom _

He gave the letter to the white owl and sent it back to Castaways Cottage. He tried to sleep that night but kept on thinking about the sweet boy he left. 

'It's better this way Tom. You can't have any distractions, not if you want to conquer the wizarding world.'

He sighed and closed his eyes, the face of Harrison smiling at him and laughing, vivid at the back of his head. "I miss you, Harrison." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Hogwarts.

Harry woke up and saw Hedwig sleeping in her stand. He shot up from his bed and saw the letter lying on top of his desk. He ran towards it and read the letter again and again.

“Maybe Ivar was right. Should I just leave him be for a while? I’ve secured his status anyway. I think I’ve changed enough for Tom to be able to live a better life.”

“I think that’s true.”

Harry jumped at Death’s voice and looked back. “Azrael, can you please stop startling the hell out of me? You always pop into existence without prior notice, you can talk to me through our mind link and tell me you’re coming.”

“Ah but where’s the fun in that?” Death asked cheekily and Harry stared blankly at him. “Alright, I apologize.” He laid on top of the bed and motioned for Harry to join him.

Harry went to the bed and laid his head on Death’s chest. “I missed this.”

“Me too, little one.” Death combed through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

“So, where’s Aoife?”

“She’s in her realm. She said I should spend some time with you before you go to Hogwarts.”

Harry sat up excitedly. “Wanna go to the beach?”

Death smiled at his eagerness and ruffled his hair fondly. “Sure.” They spent the whole day together on the beach and went to have dinner with Life when night came. Days passed with Harry spending time with Death and Life. He gave Tom time and didn’t try to contact him, even if he really missed him.

\-----------------------------

Two weeks later, Harry found himself on King’s Cross station, walking towards platform 9 ¾. His nerves were all over the place. He was nervous of going to Hogwarts and facing the wizarding world, and it was the first time he'd see Tom after spending time in his manor. He didn’t know how he’d act or what to say. He walked into the train station and was met with a lot of wizards and witches milling around the place.

“I guess some things never change.” He smiled and went on his way, his luggage floating behind him. He was walking towards the train when he was bumped into by a boy. He almost fell down the floor but was caught by a strong arm under his chest. He looked up and froze.

“Azrael?” he called out in a breathless voice. The boy in front of him looked similar to Death, only younger and more human like. Maybe if Death had a son, he’d look like that. He was tall and had jet black curly hair, his eyes looked black but had a hint of blue in them under the light. He had full red lips and a very prominent adam’s apple. He wore a black suit and tie, and black leather shoes, much like Death's daily get-up. He was drop dead gorgeous.

The boy smiled. “I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong person. I apologize for bumping into you.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He then realized that the boy was still holding him up and his back was pressed against the boy’s front. He broke free then stood up straight and fixed his clothes. “Er...I’m sorry and uh thanks...I guess.”

The boy’s smile grew bigger. “I haven’t seen you in Hogwarts, however, you do not look like a first year. Are you transferring from some other wizarding school?”

Harry fidgeted with his ring. “Er yeah. I’m not. I mean yes, I’m not a first year, fourth year actually. And yes, transferring, something like that.” He blushed and looked away from the stunning boy in front of him.

The boy chuckled and stretched out a hand. “That’s great then, we’ll be in the same year. I’m William Lestrange. Hope we get along, I’d love to get to know you.” He gave him a wide smile that seemed to light up the whole place.

Harry’s jaw dropped. ‘He’s Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange’s father.’ Harry snapped his mouth shut and took the boy’s hand. “Harrison Peverell, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

William raised a brow. “Peverell? So it’s true, there is now a Peverell heir.” He turned Harry’s hand and looked at the heir ring he was wearing. He seemed to assess Harry before smiling softly down at him.

Harry didn’t know what to do and just stood there looking at the boy. His hand still on the boy’s.

“Forgive me, that was rude of me. I apologize.” He bent down slightly and kissed the top of Harry’s hand before he smiled at him.

Harry blushed and nodded his head. “It’s fine.” he finally took his hand back and stuffed it inside his pocket.

William stared at the fidgeting boy in front of him. ‘Well isn’t he a pretty little thing.’ “Shall we head to the train, Harrison? Or are you with someone?”

Harry looked up at the boy. “You can just call me Harry, and yes, if you don’t mind me tagging along with you.”

“Then please, call me Will.” He smiled down at Harry and placed his hand at the small of his back to herd him into the train. “And I wouldn’t ever mind you coming along with me.”

Harry smiled up at him. “So, what house are you in?” He asked just to break the silence between them while walking towards the train.

Will smiled and answered him confidently. “Slytherin. What house are you aiming for?”

“Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Slytherin is better I guess, since I already know someone there.”

Will opened the door and urged him into the train. “Tom?”

Harry’s head whipped around to look up at him. “How’d you know?”

“I read it in the papers. I didn’t realize you were the boy in the picture earlier, but now that I’m looking at you, you really are the adorable boy from the picture.” he gave a charming smile and went into the train himself.

“Oh. Okay.” Harry blushed and looked down at the floor. He wasn’t used to getting compliments from others.

Will chuckled and led him into one of the compartments by the back. He opened the door for Harry and urged him inside. Harry stopped mid step and froze. Inside were two wizards he didn’t know and Tom, sitting by the window with his perfectly handsome face looking up at him.

“Hey Tom, I bumped into your dear friend here at the station. I thought bringing him along would be fine since you already know him.” Will said as he laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, Lestrange.” He looked back at Harry and stared for a while before smiling. “Hello, Harrison. It’s good to see you again.”

Harry stared at him, not knowing what to do or say. He was startled out of his panic when he felt Will’s hand on his lower back.

“Hey, Harry. Are you alright?” He asked looking down at him worriedly.

“Oh, uh yes. I’m fine.” He looked back at Tom and nodded his head in greeting. “Hello, Tom.”

Will sat down, leaving a space by the window for him to sit on. Harry went to sit down beside him and levitated his luggage onto the rack. Will said something to Harry which elicited a laugh from the boy, and Tom felt a sharp pang of jealousy pass through him watching them interact. He then decided to break their little bubble.

“Harrison, I’d like you to meet Orion Black.” He gestured towards the boy sitting beside him.

The boy smiled at him and reached out a hand. “From the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.”

Harry looked at Orion and tried hard not to shed tears in front of them. Orion looked so much like Sirius, only younger and had a sharper jaw. He had the same wavy brown locks and chocolate eyes. The boyish grin Sirius always had and a sharp nose. He was handsome and looked so full of life. He swallowed his nerves and shook the offered hand. “Harrison Peverell, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Harrison. I hope we get along." Orion smiled brightly at him.

"This is Carolus Yaxley." Tom gestured to the boy sitting next to Orion.

Carolus looked him up from head to toe and sneered. "Yes, it's so nice to meet you. So nice." He said, disdain clear in his nasal voice.

Harry raised a brow at the boy's obvious hatred towards him. 'So this is Corban Yaxley's father. No wonder his son looked so pinched all the time, he got it from him. What's this guy problem with me anyway?' He wanted to sneer at him but decided not to, for appearance' sake. He gave him a clearly forced smile and hummed as he nodded in greeting.

"Play nice Yaxley, he's a halfblood, not a muggleborn. The last name should be enough of a proof to you." Tom said, rolling his eyes at the stupidity and absurdity of the boy.

Carolus seemed bothered by the dismissal but didn't say anything. He instead looked away from Tom and glared at Harry.

Harry then gave him a sweet smile and talked to William. "How will I go about my sorting? I don't want to be sorted along with the first years." He pouted and looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his hands. He didn't want every person in the great hall to notice his arrival and attract unwanted attention.

Will stared at his face for a while. 'Why is he so cute?' He cleared his throat and replied to Harry. "I don't really know, however, I can accompany you to headmaster Dippet before the sorting starts if you want." He smiled at him reassuringly.

"That'd be great. Thank you-" Before Harry could finish his sentence, the door opened rather loudly and in came a boy. He had long blonde hair that was tied loosely at his nape, and his eyes were storm grey. His nose was sharp and his lips were thin and pink. His brows were furrowed and he looked like a furious spoiled prince.

"Malfoy, what is wrong with you?" Tom asked in a cold voice and a blank face.

Harry held in his snort. 'Of course he's a Malfoy. He's so much like Lucius.'

"I…apologize, Tom. I lost control of my strength there. Forgive me." He looked down and bowed low.

"You are forgiven, make sure it doesn't happen again. Sit." Tom said, irritated.

"Thank you, Tom." He walked towards Will and stopped. He looked at Harry and then at William. "Who is this?" Pointing down at Harry rudely.

"Er I'm right here. You can just ask me instead of Will. I'm perfectly capable of answering your questions about my person." Harry said, staring the posh prince down.

Malfoy's eye twitched and held in his breath. "I apologize for my…rude behavior. I am Abraxas Malfoy, and you are?" He said in a cold and condescending voice, raising a brow at Harry.

He smiled sweetly up at him just to annoy the spoiled prince further. "Harrison Peverell. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Malfoy hummed in dismissal and sneered at him before he sat down beside William, who was struggling not to laugh at Harry's antics.

"I think you've got a knack for irritating purebloods, Harrison." Will whispered to Harry's ear.

"Or they just hate me right off the bat." He replied plainly. "That reminds me, why are you acting all friendly towards me? You're a pureblood as well."

"I don't really care about all the blood purity crap. I don't think I should judge wizards by their blood status, some great wizards and witches are half-bloods, and yet they had contributed more to our society than some purebloods ever did."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes and gaped. "Wow…you must be the most well-adjusted pureblood I've ever met." He clapped Will's leg once then gave him a thumbs up and nodded his head in approval.

William laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. "Oh Harry, this year's going to be great with you around. We're going to get along just fine." He then gave Harry a winning smile and wiggled his brows.

Harry laughed and felt at ease with Will. He thought he'd have a hard time fitting in with the purebloods of that time when pureblood supremacy was very high. William made him feel welcomed, weirdly enough, so he smiled sweetly up at him. Tom on the other hand was fuming. His eyes were twitching sporadically and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He decided to just read before his emotions got the better of him and hex William into oblivion.

Tom was starting to focus on the book when he heard hissing coming from Harrison's bag. He smirked and decided to one up William. _"Ivar, come out. Nagini and I have missed your company."_

The death adder poked its head outside to see Tom and quickly slithered out when he spotted him. _"I have missed you too, Tom. Where is Nagini? I'd love to see her again."_

Harry and Tom laughed at his eagerness and Nagini came out of Tom's bag.

_"Ivar! It has been a long time my dear. I've missed you."_

The snakes coiled together and flicked their tongues at each other.

" _Harry, can we go into the moving house?_ "

" _Sure, wait a minute._ " Harry levitated his trunk down and opened the compartment where a studio flat is magically placed. _"Get in. I have rabbits there for you guys too. Just don't finish them all or you'll have stomach cramps."_

_"Thank you, Harrison. I've missed your face and your sweet scent. I'll see you later tonight."_

Harry laughed and petted her. _"I've missed you too Nagini."_

She flicked her tongue at Harry affectionately before going inside the trunk after Ivar.

 _"It seems that Nagini is the only one you've longed to see, Harrison."_ Tom said half jokingly, half seriously.

Harry stared at Tom and answered him without blinking. _"I've missed you too, Tom…more than I expected."_

Tom gave him a pleased smile. _"I've missed you too, Harrison. More than I expected."_

They stared at each other for a long time, searching each other's eyes. They were broken out of their little bubble when William spoke.

"Wow. You're a parselmouth. Are you and Tom related?" William asked wide-eyed.

Harry broke his eye contact with Tom and looked at Will. "Er…yeah. I mean no." He blushed and levitated his trunk back to the racks.

"Oh. Who are your parents then?"

"My father's Frederick Peverell and my mother's Lyanna Shirebrook."

Will's brows furrowed. "I don't think I've ever heard the name Frederick Peverell before."

"He wasn't born in the magical world. His great grandfather was disowned by the Peverells for being a squib, and they lived in the muggle world ever since."

Yaxley and Malfoy sneered, disgust clear on their faces.

"Where are your parents then? I didn't see them on the station earlier."

Harry stared at him blankly for a while before looking out the window. "They're dead."

William shut his mouth and searched for words to say to Harry. "I-I'm sorry. I-"

Harry cut him off and decided to save the boy from his awkward apology. "It's fine. I never knew them that much anyway." he smiled reassuringly up at Will and patted his leg.  
"What do you me-...okay." Will decided to let it go and ask the boy in the future. He thought that maybe Harry wasn't comfortable sharing his story in front of people he just met. He just smiled and took Harry's hand and squeezed it instead.

"That's just sad…so you live alone now?" Orion asked, he was blinking fast, trying hard not to cry.

Harry felt bad for lying and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. But it's fine. I have my snake and To-...and the portraits back at my home. I don't really feel alone."

Tom perked up from Harry’s slip up. He smiled and looked down on his book to hide his satisfied look from Harry.

"Oh, Harrison!" Orion was full on crying now and lunged to hug Harry. "I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

Harry was surprised and was at a loss on what to do so he thanked him and patted his back and looked to William for help.

Will laughed and pried Orion off from the poor boy. "Don't mind him Harry, Orion's a big softy, even though he's a Black. He's easily moved and loves everyone...well not everyone but he cares a lot about his friends."

Harry smiled at Orion. "Thank you, Orion." He took out a chocolate and gave it to him. Orion beamed at him and ate the chocolate, saying that he loved chocolate. He gave one to Tom and Will as well.

The door opened and a doe eyed boy came in. He was slim and had feminine features but was boyish and handsome at the same time. His hair was a deep burgundy brown, reaching down to his nape, his nose was sharp and his eyes were pale blue, and his lips were full and pink, begging to be kissed. He was on the smaller scale but taller by two or three inches from Harry.

"Hello, Harrison." His voice was smooth and small but can easily be heard through all the noise from the outside.

Harry was confused as to how the boy knew who he was. "Er…hello?"

"Axton Carrow, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He gave him a knowing smirk before turning to the other occupants of the compartment, and nodded his head in greeting.

They settled down and the train started to move after a few minutes. Harry spent the ride to Hogwarts talking to William and getting to know him. Tom stayed silently reading his book while Carolus and Abraxas talked about politics and the current war with Grindelwald. Orion was asleep on Axton's shoulder, who was reading a book.

They arrived after a while and were about to ride the carriage to Hogwarts when the thestrals flocked towards Harry and he petted them, smiling all the while.

“What are you doing Harry?” Will called out, looking at him weirdly. Malfoy and Yaxley were also looking at him as if he were a madman.

Harry shrugged. “I’m petting the thestrals.”

“The what?” Will asked confused.

“Thestrals. They are very rare, and considered dangerous by the British Ministry of Magic. It’s classified as a XXXX creature. Only those who have witnessed death can see them. I wonder why the whole herd is flocking around you Harrison. Curious.” Axton said in his smooth and gentle voice.

Will’s eyes grew big and pulled Harry closer to him. “Why are you petting them then?! Come here. You might get hurt.”

Harry laughed and tried to calm him down. “Relax, Will. They’re good, just greatly misunderstood.” he then looked weirdly at Axton, who was smirking at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine and decided to leave. “Let’s just go.” He petted the creatures one last time and said goodbye.

When they arrived, Will accompanied Harry towards the high table for the headmaster.

"Ah, Mr. Lestrange, good to see you again." He smiled and greeted Will happily before looking down at Harry and tilting his head sideways. "And who might you be, young lad?"

Harry cleared his throat nervously and fidgeted with his hands. "I'm Harrison Peverell. I wrote to you back in summer that I'll be going to Hogwarts, and you said to come on September 1, and sent me a list of books and needed supplies for the school year."

Armando furrowed his brows before realization passed through his face." Ah! Yes, I remember now. I apologize for not contacting you before." His cheerfulness fell and the lines on his face became more pronounced. "There had been a lot happening both in the muggle and wizarding world, I had to take care of some…issues with the deaths of family members by our faculty and students alike. I'm afraid some students were even part of those casualties." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, as if to take away the strain.

"Anyway, what can I help you with, Mr. Peverell?"

Harry was shocked. He forgot about the war in both worlds, he was so focused on Tom that he didn't even think about the other people dying. He was so ashamed that he had so much fun while others were struggling to eat and survive. Yes, his goal was Tom from the start, but he still wanted to save as many people as he could. He still had the saving people thing from his past ingrained to him after all.

William noticed the panic going through Harry's mind and took his hand. He thought that Harry must have been attacked and that must have been the reason for his parents' demise. "Harry, it's fine. You're here now. You're safe." He grasped Harry's face and made him look into his eyes. "Just look at me and breathe."

Harry stared at William's eyes and did as he was told. He calmed down after a minute and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I-"

"It's fine Harry." Will took him into his arms and rubbed his back. He then looked up to Dippet. "We would just like to ask how he'll be sorted, headmaster. He doesn't really want to be sorted with the first years."

Armando looked worriedly down at the boy and nodded. "Very well, if you would follow me." He turned and went to the door by the back of the high table. He urged the two boys inside and called out for Dumbledore. When said man came in, he ordered him to get the sorting hat and produced a chair for Harry to sit on. Dumbledore then arrived with the hat.

"Here you go, headmaster. Who is this young lad, and why isn't he to be sorted amongst the other first years?" Dumbledore asked in what he thought is a soothing and welcoming voice.

"Albus, this is Harrison Peverell. Our new student." Armando stated.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and twitched at the mention of the Peverell name. He wanted to ask a lot of questions from the boy but held it in for later.

Harry fought the urge to punch the man and share all the dark secrets he tried to keep hidden by posing as a grandfatherly figure and light savior to the wizarding world. He instead clutched Will's hand to ground him and breathed through his nose harshly.

"Here, Mr. Peverell. Just put on the hat and let him sort you into your house." Armando gave him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder.

Harry breathed in and held it for a bit before releasing it slowly. He took the hat from the headmaster and placed it on top of his head .

"My, my…it seems that we have already met…or should I say we will meet?"

The sorting hat laughed and Harry froze. He was nervous as to whether the hat would rat him out and he'd be Dumbledore's gift to Grindelwald or be sent to the DOM to be poked and prodded.

"I will do no such thing my dear child, I was merely surprised. Anyway, it seems that I have sorted you in the Gryffindor house in the past. However, I do not think that house will be the one for you now. Hmmmm…you have changed quite a lot over the years, you've become more adamant with what you want as well as with the wizards around you, and you have met people, or should I say entities, that will help you achieve your goals. You have great intellectual abilities and wit, however, Ravenclaw will not be suitable for you. It will help you sate your curiosity but not your thirst to prove yourself and become the person you want to be. You are, after all, aiming for quite a big change in the world. Very ambitious, cunning and resourceful. Yes, I suppose you'd be great in SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore’s cheerful face fell and hardened while Will and Dippet smiled down at him.

Harry let go of the breath he'd been holding in and sagged in relief. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, my dear child. I expect great things from you, and good luck with changing Tom and the world for the better."

Harry smiled. "I'll try my best."

Dippet smiled and took the hat from his head. "Congratulations, Mr. Peverell, and welcome to Hogwarts. I suppose Mr. Lestrange will help you settle in the Slytherin house?"

"Of course, headmaster. I'll take good care of Harry." William gave his most trustworthy smile and put his hand on Harry's waist.

"Good. Is there anything else you need?" Armando raised his eyebrows in question but wore a slight smile, looking fondly at the two boys.

"No, headmaster, thank you. Let us go, Harry. The feast is about to start." They bowed to the headmaster and the professor, not seeing the look of irritation on Dumbledore's face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to meet the baby death eaters.

They went back to the table for the feast and Harry sat down between Tom and William. 

"Hey Willy-boy, who's this little angel you brought with you?" A hunk looking boy asked and leaned in from across the table. He had black hair that was cut short neatly, and dark eyes. He sported a big and sharp nose and pink lips that turned upwards when he grinned. He was handsome, albeit a bit intimidating with his huge stature. 

Will sighed and scratched his nose. "Hello Reinhard. Please stop calling me by that infernal nickname. This is Harrison Peverell, a fellow fourth year."

Reinhard whistled. "Reinhard McNair, it's nice to meet you." He gave him a winning smile and offered a big hand. 

"Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook his hand and took it back quickly. 

“Why are you coming to Hogwarts just now?” A gaunt looking boy asked. He had blonde hair and a sharp nose. His face was thin and he looked gangly all over. He had freckles on his face, and he sported a smirk that made him look like he’s fighting off a huge fart from coming out. 

Harry stared at him for a while before awkwardly answering the boy. “Er...just because?” 

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you how to speak and answer properly?”

Harry bristled. “Excuse me?”

“Where did you even come from?” The boy sneered. 

Harry stared disbelievingly at the boy. He wanted to hex the little shit but decided to be nice in front of the others. “Lithuania.”

The boy snorted and continued to interrogate him with his irritatingly pitchy voice. “Then why did you and your parents move here? You scared of Grindelwald or what? You should’ve just stayed there with your muggle loving father.”

Harry lost it. “Oh I’m sorry, who are you?” He asked, disdain clear on his pinched face and voice.

The boy raised a brow at him and smirked. “Aldred Avery. Got a problem?”

“Well then,  _ Aldred. Avery _ …” He said in a mockingly sweet voice and smiled at him, before he schooled his face into an emotionless one and his voice cold and unfeeling. “Would you stop? I came here after my parents died, and no. I’m not scared of Grindelwald or anybody. Now if you don’t mind. Shut. Your. Mouth. Before I make you.”

Avery was surprised before anger got the better of him. “You filthy mudblood!”

Harry snapped. “What did you just call me?” His head was tilted to the side, face void of emotion. His eyes were wide and glowed bright, staring right at Avery’s blue ones, his voice nothing but a whisper but was easily heard by his peers. His magic oozed out of him and cold dread filled the people close to him, bar Tom, who looked like Christmas had come early and was smiling lovingly at Harry. The air around him felt charged and overwhelming. Avery was frozen in shock, his skin breaking in cold sweat. Harry’s magic started to surround him and he found breathing a little hard to do. He was gasping and clutching his throat, looking fearfully at Harry.

Some people from the Gryffindor table seemed to notice the cold and overwhelming magic coming from the Slytherin table and started looking around for any commotion. Tom decided to step up to avoid situations that may attract Dubledore’s attention.

_ “Harrison, calm down. Your magic is coming out of you in waves.”  _ He held Harry’s hand but the boy wouldn't budge. He took Harry’s face into his hand and forced him to look up at him.  _ “Harrison, calm down. Just focus on me, look at me and breathe. Take control of your emotions and your magic.” _

Harry felt Tom’s familiar hands on his face and saw him talking but couldn’t hear what he was saying through the white noise in his head. He focused on Tom’s eyes and tried to hear him.  _ “Tom.” _

Tom smiled and caressed Harry’s face. He knew the boy was still unable to focus but at least he was in.  _ “Harrison, can you hear me?” _

Harry closed his eyes when he heard Tom’s voice and pulled his magic back.  _ “Yes...I’m sorry. I just got so pissed off. I shouldn’t have done that. I apologize.” _

_ “No, it’s fine. It was good actually, you showed them that you are not weak and they will know not to mess with you. It’s better this way, before you get to be bullied or anything...not that I’m going to let that happen.”  _ Tom smiled sweetly down at Harry before letting go of his face.  _ “Are you alright now?” _

_ “Yes, thank you for grounding me back there.”  _ Harry smiled at him and looked back at the others. “I apologize, Avery. I almost got mad there...forgive me.” He said in a drawl, not really apologetic towards the irritating bastard. 

Avery was on the verge of tears, gulping in air like a fish out of water. He tried to clear his throat but ended up coughing. “I-It’s ff-fine. I...I apologize f-for what I d-did.”

Harry looked back at Tom.  _ “This is fun.”  _ He said sarcastically. 

Tom chuckled.  _ “You get used to it, however, I just have to say, you looked...ravishing...earlier.”  _ He sent him a grin.  _ “I’d have to thank Avery later for pissing you off like that. I got the chance to see a side of you I’d never seen. I like it.” _

Harry laughed out loud until tears were forming in his eyes.  _ “Oh Tom, I really missed you. I missed you and all your witty comments about everything…"  _ He stared at Tom's brown eyes and gave him a gentle smile. " _ I waited every single day for you to come back.”  _ He then hugged Tom and looked up at him with a goofy smile on his face.  _ “Welcome home, Tom.” _

Tom’s eyes grew bigger when he heard Harry’s words. ‘Welcome home. That’s right, Harry is my home. Harry is my family. Harry is the one who changed me, my life, and my world. I marked Harry as my equal the moment I went with him. He’s the only one with the power to conquer and pacify me. I made him promise to never let me go. Why did I ever think that Harry would leave me, when neither of us can live without the other? He is mine, and I am his.’

He looked right into Harry’s eyes and smiled.  _ “I’m home, Harrison. Thank you for waiting for me.” _

Harry snuggled him.  _ “You’re worth the wait, Tom.” _

_ “You’ll wait for me? No matter what?”  _ Tom asked, hand combing through Harry's hair. 

_ “Always.” _

Tom smiled brightly and hugged Harrison.  _ “Never let me go, Harrison.” _

_ “I won’t...for as long as you want me to.”  _

They broke apart and smiled at each other before someone interrupted their little moment.

“So are you two like...together - together?”

Both of them turned around to look at the girl. 

“Oh...no. We’re just friends. Well more like brothers? Since we consider each other a family.” Harry said, scrunching his nose cutely as he thought about his relationship with Tom.

Tom snorted and filled a cup with pumpkin juice before giving it to Harry and getting one for himself. “Yes. What he said. Why? Are you interested in dear Harrison? I guess he is good looking, however, I do not think you’re his type.” He then gave a side glance to the girl. Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.

The girl laughed and shook her head. “Oh Tom, you know I’m already engaged to Cygnus Black.” She then turned to Harry and offered a dainty hand. "Druella Rosier." 

Harry looked at her clearly and recognized just who she was. Bellatrix’ mom. She had the same big, sensual eyes with long black lashes, full red lips, high cheekbones, sharp nose, and black curly hair, but cleaner and neat looking, tied in a loose braid that fell on her shoulder. She was beautiful, no wonder Bellatrix turned out to be a beautiful woman despite being a complete lunatic. 

Harry took her hand and kissed the top of it, making her blush and giggle. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rosier."

“Oh please, call me Ella. We are friends now after all.” She winked at him and chuckled.

He smiled at her. “Then you can call me Harry.”

“I must admit, that magical power is  _ unbelievable _ , Harrison! No wonder Tom is so smitten with you, you two are just like two peas in a pod. The only difference is that you are small and feminine looking, which I love by the way, and Tom here is...such a tall handsome cold prince.” Druella stated, flapping her hands about and looking at Tom up and down.

“My, my, Druella. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you have a thing for Tom.” The girl sitting beside her piped in. 

She had a sweet looking face with her doe eyes and long lashes, a cute small nose, pink plump lips, and almond brown hair, tied up in a tight bun by her nape. She smiled at him and offered her hand. “Walburga Black.”

‘Sirius’ mom...how did this sweet looking girl turn out to be Walburga Black, the screaming banshee of a portrait inside Grimauld place.’ Harry took her hand and kissed it. “Harrison Peverell.”

“Forgive Avery, Harrison. He can’t seem to pick up on social cues, he gets into a lot of fights because of that actually.” Walburga looked at Avery sadly.

Harry sighed and rubbed his neck. “Er yeah. I kind of lashed out, my bad.”

“Oh no, no. It’s fine. I’m not calling you out or anything. I just didn’t want you to have a grudge with your fellow 4th year students.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “You’re not a 4th year?”

“No, Ella and I are 5th year students. We just sit with them for Cretia.”

“Cretia?”

“My older sister!” Orion piped in happily. “Lucretia Black, she’s also a 5th year Slytherin.”

“Where is she? The feast is about to start right?” Harry asked, looking around for another Black. 'Blacks all around, they must be mass produced.'

“Yeah, she’ll be here in a bit. I was with her earlier but her boyfriend came and she's talking to him right now.” Orion stated cheerfully.

“Oh! There they are.” 

Harry looked back and saw a tall chic looking woman with long wavy brown hair walking towards them. She had hooded brown eyes with long lashes, a sharp nose, high cheekbones, and red lips drawn into a tight line. Next to her is a stud with black hair and eyes. He had a perfectly chiseled face that made him look too good to be true. He was frowning and looked like he's about to hex someone. 

Lucretia sat down beside Orion, in front of Harry. She greeted everyone and stopped to look at Harry. “Hi...you must be Harrison Peverell, I’m Lucretia Black, from the noble and most ancient house of Black. It’s a pleasure to meet you Harrison.” she offered her hand.

“Oh...uh yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Black. You can call me Harry.” He kissed the top of her hand and tried an awkward smile.

She smiled back before looking at her brother and talking in french with him. The sorting started and a bunch of little witches and wizards came into the hall. They were sorted into different houses and Armando Dippet gave a short beginning of the year speech for the students. Then the feast began. 

They were eating happily and the girls were talking about their summer and Lucretia's current love interest, Tom was talking about politics with Malfoy and Yaxley, Orion was excitedly rambling on to Axton, and Avery was whispering to Lucretia's boyfriend along with 3 older looking boys. Harry was about to get some treacle tarts when he was nudged. 

"Harry, are you and Tom really aren’t a thing?" Will whispered to him, scooching closer to Harry. 

He looked up. "No. Why?" 

Will rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Just asking. You two seemed pretty close earlier." 

Harry blinked. "Oh. That. Well, we did spend a few weeks this summer together so we got to know each other and we grew close."

Will stared at him for a while before smiling down at him. "Okay. Anyway, what is your favorite subject?" 

Harry hummed. He hadn't really thought about it before. "Uhmm defence I guess?" 

"Oh so you must be great in duelling...you're going to enjoy Professor Merrythought's classes then." He smiled and loaded Harry's plate with treacle tart. 

Harry beamed up at him. "Thanks. Yeah, I can't wait to start going to classes actually. What about you? What's your favorite subject?" 

"Charms I guess?" 

Harry laughed and they went on talking about the fundamentals of each subject offered at Hogwarts. After a while, Dippet announced the end of the feast and that their time tables will be given out tomorrow morning. 

The Slytherins went to their dormitory and Harry’s eyes grew wide as he stepped through the portrait. He didn't have the chance to look at the Slytherin common room back in his second year, too busy trying to find out the Slytherin heir. He gaped and looked around the room. 

It was filled with green and silver trinkets, curtains and carpets. The high ceiling held up a grandiose looking chandelier that lit up the whole place. There was a huge fireplace by the left side and a sitting area around it with dark green couches and a soft looking carpet on the floor. A huge part of the wall by the right was made out of glass that viewed the black lake. It caused an emerald glow on the room and made the whole place look more appealing. A huge portrait of Salazar Slytherin was hung at the center, between two doors, the passages to the boy's and girl's dormitories. 

"It's beautiful." Harry gasped out.

William and Tom smiled down at him. 

William nudged his side and grinned at him. "Wait till you see the rooms." 

Tom's right eye twitched. "Yes, the rooms. Speaking of, we should find out which room Harrison will be staying in." He headed towards the headboy and asked to see the room listings. 

Will and Harry stayed by the fire waiting for Tom, a few feet away from the first years herded at the center of the room. 

"Lucky for you, it seems you'll be staying with us, Carrow and Black." Tom said as he stood in front of Harry, smirking down at him. "You won't have to suffer sleeping in the same room as Avery." 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Well thank Merlin for that. I wouldn't have been able to stand being in the same room as him for the whole school year." 

Tom chuckled and placed his hand on Harry's back, leading him to the stairs to their room with a smug smile on his face as he looked at Will. "Come along, Lestrange. Let's head to our room." 

Will gave him a smile and a curt nod and followed them down the stairs. Tom opened the door to their room and was glad to see Harry's trunk at the foot of the bed beside his. 

Harry gaped. The dorm room seemed different than the one in his previous life. After all, they didn't have a sitting area inside the room, complete with a fireplace, a couch and bean bags. There were individual desks as well for each of the boys, for individual studying. There were five four-poster beds covered with dark green duvets with black sheets and pillows. The bed curtains were also dark green and were tied to the posts with a silver rope with tassels. 

'This is brilliant, why didn't we have these in my time?'

On the left side of the door was the bathroom. Inside was a huge glass shower stall with two sides, one with a normal shower head for a stronger water pressure, and the other was a rain shower head for relaxation and a wider coverage. A toilet was built in on the other side of the room and a huge marble countertop with a sink placed by the door. There were also five cabinets with magic signature locks on them, where the boys can put their toiletries and other stuff. 

"This is amazing." He breathed out. As he explored the room. Will and the others chuckled. 

"I know right! I love staying here and having roommates. It's more fun and livelier than staying at home and sleeping alone." Orion piped up cheerfully. 

Harry chuckled and Axton went to sit down on the bed with Orion. They fixed their stuff and changed into their sleeping clothes before congregating in the sitting area. Harry took out Ivar and Nagini from his flat and let them roam around the dorm. They stayed up, listening to Orion ramble on about his summer and the wizarding war started by none other than Gellert Grindelwald. 

"Grindelwald's been more brutal with his attacks lately. He's advancing faster and my father heard that he's coming to England soon." Orion stated, brows furrowed. 

"Well, he lost something rather…precious to him. I assume he's searching high and low for it right now." Axton stated airily, smiling softly at Harrison. 

Harry froze and stared back at Axton. 'How- does Axton know something? If I remember correctly, the Carrows are a big supporter of Grindelwald and served him as an acolyte. What do I do?' 

"Would you like to expound on that, Carrow?" Tom urged, raising an elegant brow at him. 

"Some things are better left unsaid, Thomas." He gave him a small smile then stood up. "Goodnight boys, I suggest we all head to bed now. We will have a long day tomorrow." He ruffled Orion's hair and went to his bed and pulled the curtains closed. 

"What?" Harry asked dumbly, staring at Axton's bed, face full of confusion. 

Orion chuckled. "Don't mind him, Harrison. Sometimes Axton says weird things out of nowhere, and he seems to know things about everything. I think he's some sort of a psychic or a seer." He shrugged and stood up. He bid them all goodnight before heading to his own bed. 

The three left sitting by the fire looked at each other before saying their goodnights and heading to their respective beds. Harry climbed up his bed and was about to close his bed curtains when he heard Tom's smooth baritone voice. 

_ "I'm glad to see you, Harrison."  _ Tom took him into his arms and gave him a tight hug. 

Harry breathed in Tom’s scent and snuggled into the hug.  _ "Me too. I'll admit, I was a bit nervous to see you but…the moment I saw you, everything stopped. I wanted to sit beside you and ask you about your summer but I thought you wouldn't like that."  _

Tom carded his hand through Harry's hair and kissed his forehead.  _ "I don't think I could ever hate you wanting to spend time with me, Harrison. You're the only one I can't stand being without…"  _

_ "Yeah, me too…I missed you so much, Tom. I never thought I'd be this attached to you…"  _ He looked up and pinched Tom's side which elicited a hiss from the boy.  _ "what have you done to me, to make me so reliant on your existence by my side?"  _

Tom chuckled and squeezed Harry tighter and rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder before whispering right next to Harry's ear.  _ "I could ask you the same thing my dear. I've never been this way with any other person before. I think I've gone mad." _

_ "I'm afraid so, you're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are."  _ Harry smiled, remembering the muggle movie from the future with the talking cat and the mad hatter. 

Tom chuckled and breathed Harry’s scent in before letting him go. He stared at the boy for a while, he then gave him a sweet smile and kissed his forehead.  _ "Goodnight, Harrison."  _

Harry closed his eyes and focused on Tom's lips against his skin. He felt warm and fuzzy all over, and he smiled.  _ "Goodnight, Tom."  _


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore tries to gain Harry's trust, and Grindelwald makes his move.

Harry woke up and stared at the green bed curtains around him. He casted a tempus and saw that it was only 5 in the morning. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get some more sleep before he remembered Axton's words the night before. He shot up and stared at his hands. He then clutched the black pearl on his necklace and tried his mind link with Death. 

"Azrael?" He waited with bated breath for Death to answer. 

"Yes little one? What seems to be the problem?" 

"Er, there's no problem, however, I'd like to ask what you know about Axton Carrow. Is he a seer? He knew that Grindelwald lost the elder wand…well he didn't say the elder wand per se, but the idea that he lost something." 

Death hummed. "Axton Carrow, if I remember correctly, is an augur." 

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion. "Isn't that the same as a seer?" 

"Yes, technically it is. However, a seer can  _ see _ what the future holds through their magical insight, an augur on the other hand  _ interprets _ omens or natural signs to predict what the future will hold. Augur wizards and witches are also capable of connecting with the earth, fire, water, and wind spirits. They use them as a medium for predicting the future, and some augurs are able to communicate with these spirits and hear whispers and songs of what is happening around them currently. Axton Carrow must have tapped into the spirits and learned of your existence as well as the elder wand being summoned and is now in your possession."

Harry hummed and thought where Axton's true loyalties lie and whether Axton will prove to be a problem to be dealt with or an ally to be gained. 

"Do not fret my dear child, Axton Carrow does not fully support Grindelwald. He will not put you in the face of danger."

Harry sighed in relief. "Okay, thank you. How have you been anyway?" 

Death chuckled fondly. "I'm fine. I miss you though, and Aoife as well. We crave for your company." 

Harry smiled and was touched. "I miss the both of you as well. I can't wait to see you guys again. Maybe if I have time, we could meet up inside my flat." 

"That would be great. We miss your scrumptious meals, even though we do not need to eat."

Harry chuckled and said goodbye to Death. He got up to take a bath and got ready for the day. When he was done, he sat down on a bean bag by the fire and read through his books. An hour later Tom appeared from his bed and greeted him before going to the bathroom to bathe. The others started waking up a few minutes after and got ready for the day as well. 

While waiting for the others to finish washing up, Will approached Harry and sat down beside him. "Mmm…good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" 

Harry smiled up at him. "Yeah. I miss my own bed though."

Will laughed and ruffled his hair fondly. "You'll get used to it. But if you want, you can sleep with me if you get lonely." He whispered and winked at the boy. 

Harry laughed. "Thank you for that wonderful offer, I'll keep that in mind." 

Will laughed and was about to say something when Tom went out the bathroom, looking all perfect and gorgeous. He saw Will sitting and laughing with Harry, and his mood turned sour immediately. 

"Lestrange, I'm done with the bathroom. You should head in now so the others can take their turn." He said with a blank face and calm voice. 

Will turned to look at Tom and back at Harry. "Alright. I'm going." He stood up from the couch and ruffled Harry's hair before heading to the bathroom. Axton and Orion went out of the room for some reason and Tom was left alone with Harry. 

Tom was standing by his desk, fixing his things inside his bag when he felt a small hand touch his left hip before Harry’s face pressed against his right bicep. 

"What's got you in a bad mood this early, Tom?" He looked up and secured his other arm in front of Tom to wrap him in a side hug. 

Tom felt tingly all over and cleared his throat. "I am not in a bad mood."

Harry stared at him blankly. "Don't lie to me, Tom. I can practically feel your pissed off aura earlier."

Tom smiled and turned to face Harry properly, and wrapped his own arms around Harry's waist. "Well, Harrison, I just thought of something rather irritating earlier. You just made me feel better now, so don't worry your pretty little head okay?" 

Harry hummed and buried his head in Tom’s sternum. "Okay. But if you have a problem, don't hesitate to come to me alright?"

"Okay. Thank you for caring, Harrison. I appreciate it." He kissed the top of Harry's head before letting him go. "Fix your things, we'll go down in a few minutes." 

"But Orion and Axton haven't bathed yet. Are we not going to wait for them?" Harry asked, head tilted to the side. 

"Let's save that for tomorrow. I want to show you something." 

"Okay." 

\----------------------------

"Tom! This is brilliant. Where-..." 

Harry looked around the room of requirement. Tom's ideal room was the sitting room in Castaways Cottage, complete with furniture and everything. Harry couldn't believe that Tom was thinking about their little cottage and even got the small details right. He was touched that Tom thought of his home,  _ their home _ . 

"This is the Come and Go Room. I found it in my second year when I was-..." Tom stopped. He didn't want Harry to know that he was looking for a safe place inside Hogwarts where he could be alone and have a break from all the things happening around him. His first two years in Hogwarts had been hell before he stood up and taught the others their place is at the bottom of the food chain, with him standing tall at the top. 

Harry looked up at Tom when he stopped talking and saw the anger, pain, and sadness reflected through his eyes even though his face was the perfect mask of indifference. He reached out for Tom's hand and held him tight. "Thank you for this. I miss our little cottage by the sea." He then hugged Tom tightly. "I'm here now Tom. Think about me, think of us and all the fun we've had and we will have. Not your painful past, but what's in front of you now. Let go and live a life worth living."

Tom looked down at the small boy in front of him that seemed to know him and his thoughts very well. He smiled and hugged him. "You know, Harrison, it's weird that you seem to read me so easily. It's scary and yet endearing how you seem to know who I am from the very start. It's like you've known me all your life." 

Harry wanted to cry. He hid his face by snuggling into Tom's chest. 'Oh Tom, I wish I could tell you everything. I want to, but I can't. Not yet.' "And what would you do if I really did know you?" He asked in a small voice. 

Tom lifted Harry up and walked them towards the couch. He sat down and had Harry straddle him. "Hmmm. I do not know…however, I don't think I could ever recover if you betray my trust. You have become someone irreplaceable to me, Harrison. You are the only person I trust now, the only person I feel comfortable with, the only person I opened myself up to. I don't think I can stand the thought of you using me or pitying me. Just thinking about it pains me."

Harry was trying and failing to blink the tears away. He didn't want to hurt Tom, he'd grown fond of him more than he ever imagined. Tom was rude, insensitive, selfish and a narcissist, but towards Harry he was kind and funny in his own ways, he was sweet, he was thoughtful and caring, and most of all, he was his. How could he tell Tom that he killed him in his past life, and that he knew everything about him from the start, that he went back to save him from becoming the strongest and most feared wizard of all time, which is what Tom yearned to become. Harry couldn’t help the tears of helplessness fall down his cheeks. 

Tom felt Harry shaking in his arms and heard a hitch of breath coming from him. He held Harry by the junction of his neck and jaw, and lifted Harry's face to see him crying. His eyes grew big at the sight of Harry's angelic face wet with tears, cheeks blushed, those big green eyes and long black lashes, wet and glistening as the tears kept coming, red bitten lips slightly parted to breathe in enough air that couldn't pass through his nose. Tom couldn't help himself but thought of Harry’s crying face as beautiful. "What's wrong, Harrison? Have I said something?" 

Harry stared at Tom before shaking his head and closing his eyes. "No, Tom. I-...I'm just thinking that I don't want to hurt you...but I'm afraid I will, I'm a liability to you Tom. If I stay, hurting you is inevitable. When the time comes, you'll hate me for who I really am and what I did in the past…and I don't want that. I can't stand the thought of you hating me and never speaking to me again. I don't want to lose you because of what I will do to  _ us  _ in the future. I want you to think of me as a friend, a family, an ally, not an enemy or an obstacle to get rid of. Someone you can trust with all you are, and someone you can lean on." Harry felt like he's running out of air. 

Tom caressed Harry's face and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't think I could ever see you as an enemy or an obstacle to get rid of, Harrison. You're my sweet, energetic, and caring little angel. I'd never hate you and I will never leave you willingly. So dry your tears, and don't worry about the future right now. I'm sure we'll make it work. Don't leave me just because you're scared you'll hurt me, don't make the same mistake I did by leaving you last summer. Besides, I made you promise not to leave me remember?" He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. 

Harry sniffed and nodded. "Alright. I'll try not to be so pessimistic about this, about us." 

"Good. I have something for you." Tom took out a small box and gave it to Harry. "I saw it in Diagon alley and thought it would look great on you. 

Harry took the box and opened it. Inside was a black rhodium plated wolf bracelet. The band was made out of black braided leather with two wolf heads at the end biting on a ring to enclose the bracelet. 

"I thought you might like it. It reminded me of the night you came for me in your animagus form. Nearly had a heart attack that time." He chuckled as he looked down at the wolf bracelet fondly. "I placed some runes on it to protect you from basic spells and legilimency." 

Harry caressed the bracelet carefully, feeling each ridge of the wolf's intricately designed fur and the braids of the band. "Thank you, Tom. I love it." He offered the bracelet and his wrist to Tom. "Please?" He looked up into Tom's brown eyes lovingly with a sweet smile on his face. 

Tom smiled and put the bracelet onto Harry's wrist. He looked at the black leather beautifully contrasting against the smooth snow white skin of Harry. "It looks good on you." 

Harry blushed and looked down at the bracelet. It was the perfect fit and looked good on his small feminine wrist. It even matched the rings he had on. "Thank you, Tom."

"It's the least I could give you, Harrison. You have given me more than I could ever have received from anyone. This is nothing compared to what you have done for me. So, thank you." Tom gave him a sweet smile

"I'll always wear it." He smiled and kissed Tom's cheek before looking down to admire his bracelet once more, missing the blush that crept up Tom's face and ears. 

Tom cleared his throat and loosened his tie. "Er, I uhh…I think we should go down now before breakfast starts." 

"Okay." 

They went down to the great hall and went for their usual spot in the Slytherin table, which is obviously in the middle since Tom is the prince of the Slytherin house. 

Orion perked up when he saw them approaching. "Where did the two of you go? We looked for you guys." 

"I took Harrison for a stroll around the school." Tom replied nonchalantly. 

Harry sat down between him and Will. He was about to take some pancakes when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. 

"Harrison, my boy! How are you? I do hope your…friends are treating you well." Dumbledore stated jovially, his hands clasped in front of him and leaning forward slightly towards Harry and clearly ignoring the others. 

Harry flinched and looked back to see the old coot. "Er, I am fine, professor, and yes, they have been very nice and welcoming towards me." 

Dumbledore hummed and nodded. "That's good. Would you like to come to my office later this afternoon for a cup of tea? I'd like to know my students of course." 

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. "Oh, I didn't know professors do that. I thought Professor Slughorn was the head of Slytherin house, I am confused." 

Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes and his grandfatherly smile faltered before resuming its original state. "Yes, Horace is the head of Slytherin. However, I just wanted to know you. You see, we don't get a lot of transfer students and I wanted to know your story. Think of it as getting to know each other my boy." 

Harry stared at him blankly. He didn't want to go to his office but at the same time, he didn't want Dumbledore trailing after his every move. "Er, I guess that's fine then professor. Would it be alright to have my head of house with me? I do not know how these things work." 

Dumbledore's left eye twitched. "Now, now Harrison, you don't have to trouble Horace to come along with you. He's got a lot of things to do as your head of house and a professor of the potions class." 

Harry used his innocent looking face and titled his head to the side, confusion clear on his cute little face. "Are you not a professor and the head of Gryffindor house as well?"

Dumbledore's patience was running thin and Harry internally smirked. "Yes, yes I am. However, I wouldn't want to bother Horace with such a short notice my boy. I suggest we-" 

"Albus! I see you have met the new addition to my house." Horace Slughorn appeared beside Dumbledore and clapped his back. He smiled at him before looking around the table. "Hello boys, and hello to you Mr. Peverell. I see you have made yourself comfortable in a clique immediately." He laughed and looked down at Harry. "I am Professor Horace Slughorn, head of the Slytherin house, and potions professor." He then offered a hand to Harry. 

He smiled and took the offered hand. "Hello professor. Please, call me Harry. I have read a lot of news articles and books about your greatness Sir and I find myself impressed and at awe with your intellectual abilities when it comes to potions and charms. I am honored to be a part of your house." 

Horace preened at the compliments and laughed. "Why thank you, Harry. I am surprised you even read about me. Quite the bookworm are we?"

"You are my head of house and potions professor, Sir. I think it's only proper that I know you." He gave a slight grin to Horace.

Horace laughed again and ruffled Harry's hair. "I like you already, Harry. I hope you get to join my slug club." He then looked at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, do you need anything with my little snakes here Albus?" 

Dumbledore schooled his face into his usual facade and smiled. "No, I was just asking dear Harrison here, if he wanted to meet me at my office later."

Horace frowned and looked down at Harry before going back to Dumbledore. "For what? I hope my little snake hasn't done anything wrong, it is just the start of the year after all." 

"Oh, no such thing Horace. I merely want to get to know him." 

Horace smiled and put a heavy hand on Harry's shoulder. "Oh, well I admit I'd like to know my little snake as well. Won't you spare us a bit of your time later, Harry?" 

Harry smiled brightly, eyes filled with mirth at Dumbledore's annoyed look. "Of course professor. I'd love to. I'll look at my time table first and inform you of my free time." 

Horace laughed and clapped him on the back. "Atta boy, Harry! Ahh that reminds me." He fished out a stack of parchments out of his robe and charmed it to distribute themselves to their rightful owners. "Here are your time tables my little snakes." He said in a loud voice, looking at the Slytherins on the table. The students replied with a 'Thank you Professor Slughorn' and went back to what they were doing. 

Harry checked his and found his last subject to be history at 3 to 4 in the afternoon. "It seems that my last subject will be finished at 4pm professor. I guess I will see you at 4:30?" 

Horace smiled and nodded. "I guess we shall. Well then, have fun on your first day Harry, and to you boys as well." He then turned to look at Dumbledore. "Good day, Albus. I'll accompany little Harry here to your office later." He left and went back to his seat on the high table. 

Dumbledore stood there dumbly looking at Horace' back before turning to Harry and giving him a tight smile. "Thank you for agreeing to see me, Harrison." He then left without another word to anyone else. 

"What was  _ that _ all about?" Orion asked, confused. 

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He actually gives me the creeps to be honest." 

The boys laughed at that and nodded in agreement. 

"He doesn't interact with Slytherins at all, besides Tom and deducting points." Orion stated. "I'm curious why he's so into you." 

Harry shrugged and before he could say anything, Axton decided to join the conversation. "He must be interested in Harrison's last name. Professor Dumbledore has an unhealthy obsession with the Peverells after all." He said in a drawl. 

Will furrowed his brows. "Why? He is not related to them right?" 

"Who knows , maybe he is interested in the family's knowledge about certain…things." Axton chirped before hiding behind his book about invisible creatures of the night. 

"Well, I think it is good that Professor Slughorn will accompany you then. Who knows what that old coot will do to you." Will stated plainly. 

Orion hummed and nodded. "Yeah. I think so too. There's just something off about Professor Dumbledore. It's like he is hiding something beneath his friendly face and voice." 

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when he felt Tom nudge his side. "Harrison, do you want me to accompany you?" He asked, worry written all over his face. 

He smiled up at Tom and shook his head. "Thank you, but I think Professor Slughorn is enough to keep the old man at bay."

Tom stared at him. "Alright…" 

They ate peacefully after, and discussed about their first class, which is unsurprisingly potions with the Ravenclaws. After the boys finished with breakfast, they headed down to the dungeons and went inside the room. 

"Where's Malfoy and Yaxley?" Harry asked, looking around for the two sour boys. 

"Oh they are 5th year students like my sister and cousins." Orion chirped. 

Harry looked at their small group. "Then are we the only 4th year boys?" 

"No, you haven't had the chance to meet Sanderson Mulciber and Bradford Nott yet. They will probably be here in a few minutes with Aldred." 

"Alright…"

Harry sat down by the front, between Tom and Will. Orion and Axton sat behind them and started conversing about magical creatures found in Albania. Tom and Will were discussing the side effects of the Wideye potion, so Harry took out his book of  _ 'A Collection of Above Three Hundred Receipts in Cookery, Physick, and Surgery'  _ and read through it again to pass the time. After a few minutes in, Slytherin and Ravenclaw 4th year students came in before Horace entered the classroom and greeted them. He gave a short speech and ran through the syllabus before starting the actual class. 

"Today, we will be brewing the Weedosoros potion. Now, who can tell me what this potion does?" He looked around the room eagerly, eyeing each and every student in the room. 

Tom raised a hand and was swiftly called by Horace. "Weedosoros is a highly potent poison. It causes convulsions as well as other unpleasant bodily effects such as loss of bladder control, stomach pains and hallucinations." 

Horace was smiling broadly and looked like he was about to kiss Tom and clapped his hand once. "Excellent! 10 points to Slytherin. Now, who can tell me what the antidote for this poison is?" 

No one raised their hands because it wasn't written in the book. Horace was waiting for someone to try anyway. Harry decided to raise his hand and Horace almost jumped in excitement. "Yes, Harry." 

"There is no cure, the 'Antidote to Common Poisons' or the Bezoar may help with the pain much like the pain potion, however, the poison will not be cancelled out. The poison must be expelled out of the body through sweat, urine, or vomit." 

Horace' eyes were shining and he was smiling like a lunatic. "Yes! Very good. I knew you'd be great in potions little Harry. 10 points to Slytherin." He then looked back at the class. "As stated by dear Tom and Harry earlier, the Weedosoros is a highly potent poison and there is no cure, so take great care to keep this concoction away from your hands, mouth and eyes. Pair up and start brewing. The instructions are on page 34, and the ingredients will be at the cupboards. You have an hour and a half."

Tom and Harry paired up, Will with Reinhard, Orion with Axton, Avery with Mulciber, and Nott with Sansa Parkinson. 

Harry opened his book and read through the ingredients and memorized the list. 

**Ingredients :**

  * 3 measures of water
  * 5 Belladonna berries
  * 6 Aconite petals
  * 1 Aconite leaf
  * 2 Asphodel leaves
  * 4 Wormwood leaves
  * 3 strands Weed of Sorrows 
  * 2 ½ pounds Dragon liver
  * 7 Snake fangs 



He looked back to see the cupboards surrounded by students and thought Tom didn't want to go there. "Do you want me to gather the ingredients?" 

"Yes please, thank you."

He gave him a smile and went to the cupboards. He waited for the mass to lessen before attempting to collect the ingredients needed. He was about to go back when he hit the jar of rabbits' feet and almost fell. Will caught the jar and smiled at him before petting him. 

Will leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Careful hot shot." He winked at him and left towards his partner. 

Harry was left blushing and stunned by the cupboards. He shook his head and went back to Tom, who saw everything and was internally fuming. 

"Here you go, Tom. What's next?" 

Tom pushed the book towards Harry and started crushing the berries. "Read the instructions. I've started the fire and the timer." 

Harry looked up at Tom when he heard his cold voice. He decided to ask the boy about it later and started reading. 

**Instructions :**

  1. Start the fire and add 3 measures of water into the cauldron 
  2. Heat to 95°C for 5 minutes 
  3. Braid the Weed of Sorrows and put into the cauldron
  4. Crush the Belladonna berries into very fine powder using the mortar and pestle
  5. Add crushed berries into the cauldron
  6. Wait until it turns dark blue in color
  7. Add 6 Aconite petals and 1 Aconite leaf
  8. Stir 4 times clockwise, 1 time counterclockwise 
  9. Leave to brew for 10 minutes 
  10. Mince 2 ½ pounds of Dragon liver and add it into to the cauldron
  11. Let sit for 3 minutes 
  12. Stir 5 times counterclockwise, 2 times clockwise 
  13. Add 4 Wormwood leaves one by one, make sure the first leaf is dissolved before adding the next
  14. Add 7 snake fangs 
  15. Stir 4 times clockwise, 4 times counterclockwise 
  16. Leave to brew for 20 minutes
  17. The potion should turn deep brown in color
  18. Transfer into vials



They worked pretty well together and managed to finish everything 30 minutes before the time. Horace approached them and took a look at their potion. 

"Merlin's beard, it's perfect! The right color, scent and consistency. And you managed to do it perfectly the first time within 40 minutes. Excellent job Tom and Harry. 15 points to Slytherin." He laughed as he walked towards the others. 

"So what's wrong?" Harry asked Tom. 

Tom avoided his eyes and started cleaning up the table. "Wrong with what?" 

"You." 

"Nothing." 

"Tom." 

"Yes?" 

"Come on, just tell me." 

"No, Harrison. Nothing is wrong. I just have a lot on my mind. You don't have to worry." Tom said rather coldly. 

Harry shut his mouth and started transferring the potion into a vial. "Okay. I'm sorry." 

They finished up and sat there in complete silence until the class was over. 

"Alright, transfer your potions into the vials and leave them on my desk. Do not forget to label it with your names and put a stasis charm on them. Then you may go." 

Tom passed their potion to Horace and looked back to see their table empty. Harrison left without him and he felt a pang in his chest. He sighed and gathered his things before going out. Transfiguration class with Gryffindor was next and he was really not in the mood for Dumbledore's dicknanigans. He sighed one last time and went on his way. 

He braced himself and went inside the classroom. He saw Harry sitting by the window, looking out onto the grounds and sat down beside him. "Harrison, I apologize for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean to...forgive me." 

Harry looked at him wide eyed. "Oh, you don't have to apologize. I'm not mad. I was the one at fault, I kept on pushing you to tell me what was wrong. It was not my place, I apologize." 

"But you're hurt. I hurt you, and you left without me." 

Harry looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so sensitive, I was not this soft back then." 

Tom smiled softly at that. "I know what you mean. Lately, I've found myself feeling things I've never thought I'd feel." He then frowned and looked down as well. "It's weird…and scary. It's like I can't even recognize myself anymore. I don't know if I have changed for the better, but what I do know is that I feel alive and happy, something I haven't felt in a really long time. And I guess that's good." 

Harry looked up at Tom and waited for him to look at him too. "Tom, I-" 

"Good day young ladies and gentlemen. It's nice to see your faces again after a long break. I hope you had a fun summer." Dumbledore said jovially, walking down the aisle and looking at his adorable Gryffindors. 

The Gryffindors cheered and some even shared their summers to Dumbledore, which took up 15 minutes of their class time. 

"Sir? Are we not going to start with our class yet?" Winky Crockett, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, asked aloud. 

Dumbledore and the Gryffindors shut their mouths and looked at her. "Of course Ms. Crockett. I apologize for stalling our class, I'm sure you of all people would love to start the class." He gave a sweet yet forced smile while the Gryffindors laughed. Winky was known to be a Quidditch addict and barely passed her classes due to her obsession with the sport. Dumbledore knew that and chose to throw a shade at her expense. 

Harry was pissed off at the clear partiality of the professor. He was disgusted with the man in front of him. 'I guess he was still an ass this time before he decided to be the savior of the wizarding world. I wish he'd lose to Grindelwald…or maybe it's better for the both of them to just die in battle.'

Dumbledore clapped his hand and went to the front of the class. "Very well, let us begin- oh but before we start, I'd like to welcome the new addition to the fourth years, Harrison Peverell."

All heads turned to look at Harry and he wasn’t the least bit happy about it. He resisted the urge to hex the professor into oblivion and decided to give a tight smile. 

"Dear Harrison here is a new student, I hope all of you will treat him well." Dumbledore smiled at him in hopes of gaining points from the boy as well as his trust. He clapped and went back to face the whole class. "Today, I will be teaching you the transfiguration spell,  _ Vera Verto _ . Who knows what this spell does?" He asked, looking straight at Harry. 

A Gryffindor girl raised her hand immediately. 

"Ah, Ms. Stanley, maybe we should let dear Harrison answer my question. I'd like to hear his insight on things. Mr. Peverell, would you care to answer my question?" He peered through the top of his spectacles and smiled. 

'You look like a pedophile right now.' He gave a forced smile, which had most of the Gryffindors, girls and boys alike, gasp in shock at his beautiful face, completely unaware of his irritation. "Of course, Professor Dumbledore. Vera Verto is used to transform an animal into a water goblet. Animals such as rodents and felines are easier to use in this type of spell. Furthermore, this spell is moderately difficult to perform and could be disastrous if done wrong. Side effects include the goblet becoming furry or having a tail. That is why the right execution of the wand movement and right posture are both very important for this spell."

Dumbledore smiled brightly at him and laughed. "Yes, my boy! Wonderful, 15 points to Slytherin. Now-" 

Dumbledore kept on talking about the specifics of the spell, however, the whole class was stunned with what he did. He never gave Slytherin points higher than 10, not even when Tom gave a perfect and complete answer. The students gawked at Dumbledore and Harry. 

Harry wasn't pleased with how the old coot is trying to gain his attention and trust. He preferred to be left alone, thank you very much. 

The class went on and they were tasked to execute the Vera Verto spell. Tom and Harry managed to do it their first try, as well as Will, Axton and other Gryffindors. The class ended and they gathered their things.

"Harry, my boy. I'd like to thank you for accepting my invitation to have tea later, I'll await your arrival at my office." He smiled before leaving the room. 

The Slytherin boys must have noticed his growing irritation and inquired about it. 

"Hey Harry, you okay?" Orion asked. 

"I'm fine, Orion. I'm just irritated with him blatantly trying to manipulate me into becoming one of his acolytes." He said with an eye roll. 

"What does he want with you anyway? He's been bugging you since earlier today." Avery asked. 

Harry was shocked by Avery's decision to talk to him without any sass, animosity or sarcasm. He blinked owlishly at him and gaped. 

"Harrison." Tom called out to snap him out of his musings, amused at the little boy's surprised face. 

Harry jumped. "Oh, uhmm yes. What? No, I mean, I do not know. He is just adamant to get me alone to gain whatever the hell he wants."

Avery laughed. "You really need to work on your social skills, Peverell."

Harry smiled. "Maybe the both of us should." 

Avery smiled back at him. "Maybe we should." He reached out a hand towards Harry. "Give me another chance?" 

Harry’s smile grew bigger. "I'd be happy to." And took his offered hand. 

Avery beamed at that and ruffled his hair. 

"What's with people treating me like a child and ruffling my hair?" Harry asked, blushing while pulling on his fringe to cover his eyes. 

The boys laughed at the shy boy, and Orion and Will replied at the same time. "It's because you're too cute." They laughed again and went out of the room for lunch. 

'This is nice. I'm actually happy I made up with Avery. Maybe I can even befriend Malfoy and Yaxley.' He thought about the two boys, frown and sneer on their faces. 'Or maybe not. I think they hate me. Oh well, at least I have friends and Tom by my side, and I'm happy with where I am right now. I hope my life stays quiet and peaceful. I just have to deal with Dumbledore's irritating ass for a few years, then I'm out.' 

He sat between Tom and Will for lunch, and had a fun time with them. 

\---------------------------

**Nurmengard Castle, Austria**

Grindelwald was sitting on his desk, drinking Schnaps, thinking of a person who had the audacity to steal from him. The elder wand was nowhere to be found and his plan for the obscurus failed. He was at a loss on what to do and how to approach his current predicament. He was brought out of his musings when he heard a knock and the voice of his most loyal follower and lieutenant called out for entrance. 

"Enter, my dear Vinda."

A girl with brown hair and large eyes, high cheekbones and red lips, kneeled in front of his desk. "My lord, I came with news that may be of interest to you." 

His attention was caught, Vinda Rosier wouldn't just come to his palace out of some petty problems or news, so this must be something of importance. "Speak my dear." 

"There is a boy, going by the name of Harrison Peverell, that appeared not too long ago in London. He is the heir to the house Peverell and was often seen hanging around with the newly announced heir of Slytherin. I thought that his arrival might pique your interest since you have searched for Peverells in the past."

Grindelwald's eyes were wide and alight with excitement. "A Peverell you say? And he arrived in London precisely when?" 

"Yes my Lord. There is no clear information about when he arrived, the first article with him in it was made last August. He was, however, seen numerous times coming in and out of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley. People speculate that he came for the heir ring of house Peverell."

Grindelwald hummed and stood up, he walked towards the window, hands behind his back in a palm in palm gesture. 'An arrival of a Peverell, the elder wand disappearing right in front of my eyes, this sounds…interesting. I do not think all of this is happening by coincidence. It seems the Master of Death has arrived and summoned the hallows back to his possession.'

He looked back at his lieutenant and smiled. "Change of plans, cancel all the raids and attacks, I'm going to England. I leave you in charge of everything." 

Vinda raised her bowed head abruptly. "My Lord…I-you what? You're going to see the boy? He's at Hogwarts and Dumbledore is a professor there." 

"I am aware. However, I can't wait to meet this boy. He's the one I've been dreaming of. Take care, Vinda. I'll contact you when I need you." 

Vinda was torn between begging his Lord to stay, and following his orders. But she trusted him and his decisions. "Yes, my Lord. I shall await your return, and take charge while you are gone. Safe travels, my Lord." 

"Thank you. I'll be leaving in the morning. Good bye, Vinda." 

Vinda schooled her face and stared at her Lord. "Good bye, my Lord." She then went out of his study and made plans to obey her Lord. 

Grindelwald smiled and looked out the window again. 'Wait for me my dear Harrison. We shall meet soon.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shares his story to Dumbles and Horace.

The classes for the first day were over and Harry was walking down the hall with Horace towards Dumbledore's office.

"I must say, I was impressed with you earlier, Harry. The information about the lack of cure for Weedosoros was not in the book. How did you know that?" 

Harry smiled. "I have Ignotus Peverell's portrait at my house. He taught me how to brew potions and other stuff. I learned a lot from him." 

"You have a great teacher then. I have heard of his written works, every potioneers had. He was said to have created potions that even the best potioneers have not succeeded in making, such as the Revival potion. However, there were rumors that it was faux, have Ignotus told you about that potion?"

"I don't think so, I'll ask him for you during the break. Maybe I can even ask permission from him to give you some exotic potion recipes." 

Horace looked so excited and happy at that. "Oh that would be lovely, Harry."

Harry laughed and they arrived shortly in front of Dumbledore's office. Horace knocked. 

"Come in, Horace." 

He opened the door and urged Harry inside. They sat down at the two comfy looking chairs in front of the desk and greeted Dumbledore. 

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered Harry. 

He looked down at the offered bowl of yellow candies and thought better of getting one. It may have some compulsions on them. "No thank you Sir, I hate lemon drops." 

Dumbledore faltered and put the bowl down. "Well that's a shame. Tea then?" 

Harry nodded and smiled at him before looking around his office. He checked the offered tea for any compulsions and took a sip when he found nothing. 

"Albus, I am so proud of this young boy. Imagine my surprise when he answered a question that does not have an answer in their book!" He laughed and patted Harry's shoulder. 

"You speak too highly of me Sir, I just answered the question, no big deal." Harry said and gave a shy smile, knowing that he was technically cheating. After all, he lived far longer than the students his year had, and gained knowledge from two of the greatest wizards of all time, Severus Snape and Ignotus Peverell. 

"Now, now, Harry. Don't be so modest, I already consider you as an official member of the Slug club." Horace laughed once again. 

"Yes, Harrison has also proven to be quite the intellect in my class. Tell me, Harrison, where did you study before Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, peering over his spectacles. 

"I didn't study in a magical school Sir, I only learned the things about potions and such from Ignotus' portrait. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to answer any of the questions in class."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the mention of one of the three brothers' names. 'Ignotus Peverell, so this boy  _ is _ the real deal. He must be a direct relative of the third brother. I thought he just changed his name to Peverell when he found out he was distantly related to him. I was so sure that the family line was already dead after all.' He smiled and nodded. "Well then, I must applaud Ignotus for his great intellect and teaching ability...so, where did you come from before staying here in London?" 

"I came from Lithuania, Sir." 

Horace gasped. "I have travelled to Lithuania before, I could've sworn that there were no Peverells there." 

Dumbledore's eyes stared at Harry's face like a hawk, looking for some kind of reaction or panic. 

Harry smiled. "You are mistaken, Sir. My father is Frederick Peverell who lived in Aukštaitija, Lithuania."

"Frederick Peverell? I'm afraid I have never heard of that name before." 

"He was the great grandson of Brandon Peverell, a squib from Ignotus' line who was disowned and went to Lithuania to start a new life in the muggle world." 

Horace hummed and nodded. 

"Where is he then? I'd love to meet him." Dumbledore inquired. 

Harry erased the smile from his face and stared at Dumbledore's eyes. "He is dead, Sir. It was the reason for my sudden appearance here in London. I wanted to know more about my heritage." 

Dumbledore and Horace stared at him and cleared their throats. 

Horace placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry for your loss, Harry. It must be hard t-" 

"What about you mother? Where is she?" 

Horace bristled and looked at Dumbledore, scandalized by his disregard for the boy's feelings and continuing to interrogate the boy about his family. "Albus!"

"It's fine Professor." Harry said as he looked at Horace. He gave him a small smile and looked back at the old coot. "My mother is dead as well, her name is Lyanna Shirebrook. She died in 1929."

Horace began to breath harshly through his nose, trying to calm himself down and not smother the boy with a tight hug and just adopt him right then and there. "Oh, Harry. I am so sorry. You are so young and yet you have witnessed hardships that some older people haven't. It must be hard and you must miss them so much." 

Harry looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's alright, Professor. I don't really know them." 

Dumbledore's eyes grew hard and his brows furrowed, he thought it was a slip up on the boy's part. "What do you mean?" 

"Well…it is kind of embarrassing." 

Horace looked down at him sadly. "It's alright, Harry. You can tell us anything if you want, but if you are uncomfortable, then you don't have to." 

Dumbledore's left eye twitched and he wanted to hex Horace. "Yes my boy. Feel free to say anything that troubles you. We are here to help you through your hardships." He said, trying to make the boy continue his story. 

Harry fought the urge to punch Dumbledore right in the nose and took a big breath before releasing it, as if to ready himself to tell his sob story. 

"I am an illegitimate child...My mom was a prostitute, father was one of her regular clients and he got her pregnant. My mom approached him and told him she was pregnant but he left her to raise me on her own. She didn't know what to do…I was born and my mom didn't want anything to do with me. She was ashamed of me and hid my existence from other people. When she died, I was sent to Crawford's orphanage since I was only 2 years old. When I was 8, I ran away and looked for my father. I found him and asked him to take me in but he didn't want me either. He said that I was an accident, that I shouldn't have been born." 

He cried for effect. 

"and so, he sent me to my mother's sister but they didn't want me either because I was a freak. I could do things they couldn't, of course I didn't know it was accidental magic then, I was young and oblivious of the wizarding world. They treated me like a slave and would lock me inside a cupboard under the stairs when I'm not doing the chores. They rarely gave me any food and beat me up when I made mistakes. They called my mother a whore and my father a drunk and named me freak. They were horrible people. They hated me and I hated them and I didn't want to stay there any longer." 

His tears were now genuine and he was sobbing and wiping his tears away. Dumbledore pushed a box of tissue towards him. 

"So I ran away. I travelled back to my father to beg him to take me in, but when I came to his house, I found him dead on the floor, broken bottles of alcohol scattered around. He killed himself with a gun, a bullet through his head. I looked around his things for any information about his family I could contact, I just wanted to have a family, somewhere I can belong. While looking through his things, I found books about magic and stuff in an old looking trunk. I also found a Diary of Brandon Peverell and learned about the truth behind my freakishness. I was 13 at that time and I had no way of contacting anyone from the wizarding world. But I still tried. I tried travelling to London but couldn't go far from hunger and exhaustion. I passed out in a forest and when I woke up, I was in a room with floating lights. A man named Azrael was sitting on a chair and looking at his wife's gifts to him. He said that he'll help me get here if I help him meet his beloved and I agreed. He kept his promise and brought me here, he told me to go to the bank for an Inheritance test and that should tell me if I still have any living relatives. It turns out that I am the last of my name. And now I'm here, I don't know if I'm being rude when I say that I couldn't really feel anything when my parents died…I didn't know them that well, I never got the chance to."

He breathed for a few seconds to compose himself before looking up at a sobbing Horace Slughorn. "You poor boy! You have been through so muuuuch!" He was full on crying now and Harry offered him a tissue which he took gratefully. 

Dumbledore looked convinced by his story and had uncomfortable and ashamed written all over his face, for forcing him to talk about his half truth and half lie story. He snorted internally. 

Dumbledore sighed. 'I can't possibly get any more information out from this boy tonight, and Horace won't let me anyway. At least now I know that he has access to Ignotus' portrait and I can try to talk to him or make this boy ask him about the deathly hallows. All in good time, Albus. Patience.' He smiled before schooling his face into his most trusted solemn look. "I apologize for making you share this, Harrison. I think we've had enough for today, and it's almost time for dinner. We should head for the great hall now." he said in dismissal. 

Horace volunteered to walk with him towards the great hall and he just nodded. 

"Harry, I want you to know that I am always here for you. You may come to my office if you need anyone to talk to, or even approach when you have concerns that are too great for your young mind and body. I will help you." Horace said while walking, his one arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder, the other busy wiping his face clean of the tear tracks. 

Harry smiled up at him. "Thank you, Professor Slughorn. I appreciate it, truly." 

Horace laughed before leaning in to whisper to his ear. "You can call me Uncle Horace when we are alone, Harry." He straightened up and laughed, hand holding his bulging stomach. "I just feel very protective of you. I do not know why, but I have this urge to smother you with love and spoil you to make up for the heinous crimes committed to you by your muggle relatives." 

Harry was touched by that and fought the urge to cry. "M'kay…uncle Horace." He smiled up at the man then and Horace smiled back. 

They arrived shortly at the great hall, the students were already eating dinner. Horace walked him to his seat amongst his clique and went to his own seat at the high table. 

Orion was the first one to notice his red rimmed eyes. "Harry! Are you okay? What happened? Did Dumbledore hurt you? I'm going to have him remov-"

Harry laughed and stopped Orion from rambling on. "I'm fine Orion. Honestly." 

Orion shut his mouth but didn't look convinced. "Well, why were you crying then?" 

He shrugged and loaded his plate with beef torchon and some mashed potatoes. "Dumbledore kept on pushing me to talk about my life and my parents. I didn't want him to keep bugging me so I just told him everything before Hogwarts." 

The Slytherin boys looked solemn for some time before Reinhard decided to lighten the mood and told a limerick in a singsong manner. 

" _ There was an old man with a beard,  _

_ Who said 'It's just as I feared -  _

_ Two owls and a hen,  _

_ Four larks and a wren, _

_ Have all built their nests in my beard' . _ "

The boys laughed knowing he was mocking Dumbledore and trying to defuse the tension of their little group. 

"Ya better now darling?" Reinhard asked, wriggling his brows at Harry and winked at him. 

Harry laughed and nodded. "Yes Reinhard, thank you. I didn't know you were such a talented man." 

"Oh you'd be surprised of the things I can do darling." He then grinned at Harry suggestively and looked him up and down before licking his lips. 

Harry blushed and threw a grape at him. To his disappointment, Reinhard managed to catch it with his mouth.

"It's sweet, are you going to give me anything else to taste darling?" He then gave a flying kiss to Harry and laughed at the boy's scandalized face. 

Dinner went on with Reinhard and Orion sharing stories that the group may find interesting. 

"Hey, Harry." Will called out softly, looking fondly down at the boy beside him. 

"Hey, Will." He smiled up at him. "Whats up?" 

"Nothing… Did you know that you look so beautiful when you laugh? I wish I had McNair's humor if I could see your smiling and laughing face every time I make a joke." 

Will was smiling down at him sweetly and Harry couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck and face. "Oh…uhm thanks? I guess? You don't have to have Reinhard's sense of humor you know…" He then leaned in to whisper at Will. "Some of them are very vulgar and quite offensive." 

He leaned back and they laughed. 

"And besides, I already like you just the way you are." 

Will raised an amused brow and smirked at him. "So you like me huh?" 

Harry still had his fork in his mouth when he turned to look at Will. "Hmm?" He blushed and swallowed the food in his mouth before he choked on it. "Heeeey, I don't mean it like that. I barely know you." 

Will shrugged and smiled at him before he resumed eating. "Shame."

They finished their dinner and went back to the Slytherin dormitories. Harry and his roommates were about to walk up the stairs and head to their room when a group of 5th and 6th year students stopped them. 

Harbor Flint, a lanky looking boy, was standing in front of the group, clearly their leader. He had a gaunt looking face, short trimmed black hair, black eyes, big nose and rabbit's teeth poking out of his upturned lip. 

"Hey, Tommy boy. I see you've taken up the name of Slytherin. I guess you couldn't stand having a muggle name. Well, I think it's cute…how you keep on trying to fit in with this world and this house. However, you don't." He said, sneering down at Tom as his group laughed behind him. "I think we have been too…lenient with you during the past year. We left you alone for too long and you start sauntering here as the prince of Slytherin. I think it's time we teach you a lesson."

Harry moved next to Tom and stared the group down. He was about to hex the boy but was stopped by Tom's hand on his shoulder. 

"Look, his little boyfriend is here as well…how sweet." A girl named Suzzy Bothwell chirped. She had short curly brown hair and freckles all over her face and neck. Her beady little brown eyes raked Harry's form from head to toe before she sneered, making her angelic face look constipated. 

Tom smiled and looked at Flint. "Teach me then by all means, Flint, but don't blame me for what happens to you." 

Flint growled and whipped out his wand. "You filthy mudblood! I will send you back from where you came from!" He sent a hex towards Tom which was easily deflected to his irritation. 

"Really, Flint? A knee-reversal hex? I think you can do better than that." Tom said mockingly, a sly grin on his face. 

Flint growled and surged forward, sending hexes and jinxes towards Tom continuously. 

Tom sidestepped the spells he could while he deflected the others. He was smirking down at Flint and sent a nonverbal tripping jinx. 

Flint face planted on the floor and broke his nose. He grunted in pain as he scrambled to sit up. "You bastard!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "It was getting boring waiting for you to attack properly…or was that it?" He chuckled and crouched down in front of Flint. "You're lucky I only sent a tripping jinx at you. If this was a real fight, you'd be dead in a minute." 

Darren Smith, a 6th year boy decided to join in and tried to hit Tom with a curse quietly while he was crouched down. Harry saw this and decided to step in. He flicked his hand and sent the boy hurtling towards the wall with a loud bang. 

"Tom's fight, don't interfere." He said coldly, looking down at the boy and their gang with his big green eyes. He let them have a feel of his magic and smothered them with it, Smith passed out. 

Tom looked up at the loud sound of someone crashing and glasses breaking. He saw Smith lying on the floor unconscious, broken table and trinkets around his body. He looked up to see Harry standing between him and Flint's group. They looked pale and were having trouble breathing, some were even shaking and staring at Harry fearfully. 

Harry looked back and saw Tom looking at him. He smiled sweetly. "Had to take care of them, didn't want them to interfere with your lesson." 

Tom smiled back at him and looked down at Flint once more. "I think we should call it a day, Flint. I don't think my dear friend would appreciate me torturing you. He is very caring and kind after all, thank him later for my kindness." He stood up and walked towards Harry.  _ "Let them go my dear. I'm done with them."  _

Harry nodded and pulled his magic back. He revived Smith and fixed the broken table and trinkets with a wave of his hand. The blatant show of wandless and nonverbal use of magic shocked the people around the common room.  _ "I wasn’t expecting you to use a simple tripping jinx, Tom." _ He then chuckled and fixed Tom’s collar. 

Tom smiled down at him.  _ "What would you have me use then?"  _

_ "Hmmm…I don't know, maybe some illegal curse that would turn him inside out."  _

_ "As much as I love the sound of that, I thought you wouldn't like me hurting or killing anyone. You're such a kind and righteous person after all. And besides, I'm not a devil you know? I wouldn't traumatize these kids with that image."  _

Harry laughed loudly.  _ "You're right, I wouldn't let you kill anyone, maybe I'd let you inflict just a little bit of pain on your enemies and that's that." _

Tom chuckled and ruffled his head before looking at the people in the common room. "Anyone else who wants to question me, is welcome to try anytime. However, do it at your own risk, I won't be held accountable for any…accidents that may happen."

He then turned around and led his roommates to their dorm room. 

When they got inside, doors closed and privacy secured, Orion jumped at Harry. 

"That. Was. Awesome! I didn't know you could do nonverbal magic! You guys are so powerful." He gasped in awe and then looked at Tom. "I knew you were strong, Tom, but you were so cool deflecting 6th year spells. And you were so quick on your feet and I didn't even see you send that tripping jinx to Harbor Flint!" He was vibrating with excitement and Axton had to pull him off of Harry. 

"Calm down, Orion." Axton said, pulling him onto the couch. "But you guys were amazing, you'd be a great team." He smiled at them. 

Will clapped Harry's back and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Merrythought would be proud if she saw you guys." 

The boys laughed and went to the sitting area for a bit of a chat before going to bed. That night, Harry dreamt of a man with bright blue eyes walking straight towards him and calling out his name. 

He was standing alone in the middle of a dimly lit room, the blue-eyed man walking through the only door and blocking his way out. He felt the hair on his arms and on the back of his neck rise and a cold sweat break out of his skin. He couldn't move and the man was advancing towards him fastly. 

"Harry…" A cold and deep smooth voice called out. 

He swallowed and tried to calm his racing heart down. "Wh-who are you?" 

Then suddenly, his face was just a few centimeters away from the man's face. The man grinned and caressed his jaw. He shivered at the cold fingers running along his skin. He squeaked when the man pulled his body flush against his, the man's other arm wrapped around his waist, securing him. He was scared and shaking. Everything felt wrong, the touch, the close proximity, his name on the man's lips. He had to get out of his grip and run.

"Shhh...don't be scared my sweet Harry. I'll take care of you. You are mine now." The man said, looking down at him. He touched Harry's lips, and kissed him hard. 

Harry shot up on his bed, heart racing and breathing erratically. He was covered in sweat and was shaking from his dream. It was so vivid and felt so real. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry throws a shade at Dumbles and duels with Tom.

Harry tried to calm his racing heart and breathe normally, a few moments later, he casted a tempus charm and saw that it was only 3 in the morning. He groaned and got up to start his, most probably, painfully tiring day. He went to the bathroom and tried to relax under the hot spray of the shower, his dream still lingering at the back of his head. He still felt the phantom touch and kiss by the blue-eyed man, cold sweat and dread ever present on his body and mind. Confusion and frustration lingering at the back of his head despite him trying to forget the odd dream. 

He got out of the shower and clothed himself, feeling like he's being watched the whole time. He went through his morning routine and waited for the others to wake up, he sat down quietly on the couch and stared at the fire for hours.

When the boys woke up, Tom immediately noticed Harry sitting stiffly on the couch, dark circles marring his angelic face. He approached him and touched Harry's shoulder, the boy jumped and stared at him wide-eyed. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Harry blinked. "Oh…nothing." He looked back into the fire and fidgeted with his hands.

"Are you sure? You look like you haven't slept, Harrison." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…nightmares. Don't mind me, I'll be alright in a bit." 

"...if you're sure." Tom stared at the boy for a while before going to the bathroom to bathe. He didn't want to push his angel into telling him what was wrong. He wanted Harrison to come to him of his own accord. So he let his angel brood while staring into the flames as he and the others went on with their daily morning routine. 

The boys went down for breakfast but Harry didn't have any appetite and told the others he'd walk around the school instead. Tom and Will suggested they'd come with him but he said no, so they went to the great hall to eat without him.

*

Tom was eating his toast with marmalade quietly, not paying any attention in the conversation the boys were having. He found himself staring at his locket, thinking about Harrison. He didn't have any idea what was going on with him, and he didn't know how to help him. He sighed and looked around his peers. He saw Axton staring into his food, not really listening to Orion's animated storytelling. His eyes were distant and seemed clouded with thoughts too hard to comprehend. 'Something weird is going on with him. He's acting much like Harrison was earlier, maybe he could enlighten me about my little angel's precipice.' He swallowed his toast and drank his milk before clearing his throat and speaking. "Carrow, are you alright?" 

Axton didn't respond, even when Orion stopped talking. The other boys' attentions were caught and looked at Axton as well. Orion nudged the boy and called out his name.

Axton looked up to find everyone looking at him. "What is it?"

"Tom, asked if you're alright. Are you?" Orion asked worriedly. 

Axton blinked. "Yes…I'm fine." He took a sip of his coffee then stood up. "I'll be going first." 

The boys stared at his retreating back for a long time. 

"What's happening? Did he and Harrison fight or something?" Avery asked, brows furrowed in confusion. 

"I don't think so, they've been acting normal before we went to bed." Orion said. 

"Well, let's just give them some time. They'll come along, eventually." Tom stated blankly. He was worried about Harrison but he didn't know what to do. He was no expert in dealing with other people's problems and businesses, he wasn't used to being worried about others either. So he'll just have to wait for Harry to tell him what's been bothering him. 

The boys nodded and went back to their breakfast, feeling conscious and worried about their friends, who were clearly lost in their own thoughts. 

*

Harry went out to sit on a huge rock by the lake. He sat there looking out into the water, but not really seeing, thinking about his dream and what it entails. 

"What's wrong my boy?" 

Harry snapped his head towards the voice. "Professor Dumbledore…shouldn't you be in the great hall?" 

Dumbledore smiled down at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I...I'm not hungry." Harry said, looking back at the lake. 

"Harry, may I call you Harry?" Dumbledore asked, raising his brows and peering over his glasses with a small, conspiratorial smile. 

Harry flinched. "Yes, Professor." He didn't really want to deal with Dumbledore, after all, he was sure that the blue-eyed man in his dream was Dumbledore's childhood sweetheart. Who else could it be? He remembered the overwhelming magic of the blue-eyed man smothering him and rendering him unable to move the slightest. His magic was so powerful and so so very dark that he felt like choking on it. He knew that only one person in that time could possess such raw and overwhelming power, and that was Gellert Grindelwald, the Dark Lord of Tom’s time. 

Dumbledore smiled and sat down beside him. "Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" 

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "It's nothing Professor, I'm just tired." He said, rubbing a hand through his face. 

"Hmmm…I noticed the bags under your eyes. I'm worried about you, Harry. After what you told us in my office, I can't imagine how hard it is for you right now." Dumbledore looked out into the lake and transfigured a rock into a small sailboat. He charmed the boat to traverse across the lake and back. 

Harry didn't reply, but he smiled when a tiny frog leaped onto the boat. It had huge bulging eyes, and it's tongue was poking out, swaying along the wind as the boat moved. He found it cute and wondered if the frog was magical or not. He sighed and tipped his head back as he closed his eyes, feeling the morning sun on his face. If only Death or Tom was the one sitting beside him, he'd be resting his head on their shoulder, but Albus freaking Dumbledore was the one to find him, great. 

He then suddenly recalled all the shit he heard from Aberforth and Death about Albus Dumbledore. He remembered all the shitty things Dumbledore has done and all the shitty things that happened because of his thirst for power and acknowledgement. He remembered how the man he trusted left him to suffer at the hands of the Dursleys, despite knowing who and what they are. He remembered how the man his parents trusted, left Sirius to rot in Azkaban for years, despite knowing that he was innocent. He remembered how Dumbledore used Severus and kept him bound to him by dangling Lily's death, and Harry being her son, in Severus' face to do the old man's bidding. He remembered all those who have put their lives on the line to follow the old man's orders, those who believed in him, those who died and suffered because of the war Dumbledore could have prevented if he just reached out to Tom like he did with him. 

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the frog again before opening his mouth. "Professor, are you familiar with the term power tripping?" He asked, eyes still on the small frog. 

Dumbledore looked back at him and smiled. "I'm afraid I don't, Harry." 

Harry turned his head to look at Dumbledore right in the eyes. " _ Power tripping _ is when people advance their own interests at the expense of others. They use their position or social standing to gain power in order to control other people. Now, the  _ power tripper  _ benefits at the cost of others by taking advantage of the  _ trust _ placed in them, and these people are great manipulators." 

Dumbledore furrowed his brows in confusion and stared at the boy. 

Harry smiled coldly and continued. "Some people are great in blending in with the mass, Professor. They build person suits in order to fade into the background and not attract suspicion from others. A great example would be a wizard wearing a mask of someone who's light and oh so very good, so that others will place their trust on him and not suspect him of being capable of doing such great but terrible things. These people are brilliant in manipulating others so much, that the other people can't even recognize them as power trippers due to their facade, not until it's too late and they've already been blindsided. These people are very much driven by their thirst for power and or selfish reasons, they don't  _ care _ how great the costs are as long as they gain what they want." Harry stared at him unblinkingly. 

"What are you trying to say, my boy? I'm afraid you've lost me." Dumbledore said stiffly, his lips formed into a smile that looked so wrong on his stone cold face. 

Harry looked back at the frog right before it jumped off the boat and back into the water. "Throughout my life, I've encountered so many of these people. I even respected one of them so much that I considered him as a grandfather and a mentor. I thought all he did was to try and help me, that everything he did was for the greater good. I did what he asked of me, I did his bidding and everything he expected of me because I  _ trusted _ him. Hell, I would've walked straight into my death if he asked me to, for the greater good…but I was wrong. He didn't care about me, he never did. All he ever cared about was himself and how the world thinks of him. I admit…it was my mistake to trust a man without really knowing who and what he truly was." He smiled ruefully, looking out into the distance. "Even after he died, I still looked up to him. I never believed in any of the gossips written and said about him because to me, he was the greatest man who had ever lived. I only found out who he truly was after I met the man who led me here. And now, I promised myself I wouldn't make the same mistakes I did before. I wouldn't give up my trust without knowing who the person truly was." 

He then looked back at Dumbledore and smiled. He knew what he was doing was dangerous, that Dumbledore could suspect him of either lying or being the 'Master of Death'. After all, he was only 14 years old, meeting such a man and talking about him as if he spent a lot of time with him, would imply that he had been interacting with the old man for a long time. Additionally, he did not mention this old man in his half-truth, half-lie story back in Dumbledore's office. He just had to wish for luck that the old man doesn't realize it and come to a conclusion, or forget their current conversation. 

Dumbledore was confused and furious at the same time. He felt as if the boy was talking about him, however, he didn't know the child. He wanted to know what the boy was talking about and so he tried to get inside the boy's mind. 

Harry felt the old man trying to look into his head. He smiled inwardly and scratched his nose to subtly show his heir ring, which protects him from legilimency, much like Tom's bracelet. 

Dumbledore looked at the heir ring and resisted the urge to cut off the boy's finger and break into his mind. He smiled instead and gave a short laugh. "I think it's good that you learned that at such a young age. I hope you never meet anyone like that again."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Professor, the world is full of manipulative people and power trippers, encountering them is inevitable. I'd just have to be smarter and better than them in order to bring them down a peg or two. Teach them what real and raw power feels like." He smiled sweetly up at Dumbledore and stood up. He brushed off the dust particles from his robe and fixed his uniform. "Classes are about to begin, let's head in,  _ Professor Dumbledore. _ " 

Dumbledore flinched at the mocking voice the boy used to call him. 'This boy is getting on my nerves. He seems to know something about me, I'd have to find out who and what he truly is.' He smiled and stood up as well. "You're right, my boy. Have fun in class." 

Harry smiled and gave a curt nod before walking back into the school. He didn't look back to see whether Dumbledore was following him. He felt the man's magic slowly rising in agitation but still at the same spot by the lake. He grinned and went on his way towards his first class; Defense with all the 4th years. He arrived shortly and saw Tom sitting at the front row, the other Slytherins sitting around him. He approached them and Tom gestured to the only seat left beside him. 

"Where were you?" Tom asked. 

"Out by the black lake. Got held up by Dumbledore." 

" _ Professor  _ Dumbledore." 

Harry chuckled as he sat down and fixed his things. "Merlin Tom, you're like Hermione." 

Tom's brows furrowed. Harry never mentioned his friends or anyone about his past besides his parents. "Hermione?" 

Harry’s smile fell. "She was my friend. She used to lecture me about calling our teachers properly…we had a falling out when Ron, her lover and my best mate, got mad at me for making friends with someone he hated. They no longer needed me anyway, so they just threw me away." 

Harry recalled his huge and last fight with Ron and Hermione. It was 6 years after Voldemort's demise, and Ron found out about Harry and Draco's budding friendship. Ron was furious and told him that Draco was a filthy death eater and that he should be thrown in Azkaban. Harry was taken aback, he knew Draco did questionable things, but they were children, and Draco was only doing what he could in order to save his family. It's just that Draco placed his trust in the wrong people. It wasn't entirely his fault, and Harry tried to argue that with Ron, but he couldn't see past his biased ass. Ron walked out on him and called him a traitor, Hermione apologized and said goodbye before running after her husband. They never tried to contact him again so he thought he'd make the first move, but Ron was adamant on not talking to him again. Harry knew Ron had always had an underlying hatred of him. Ron had always been envious of his fame and money, even though he never flaunted them against him or to anyone. But Harry thought they'd be best mates for life, apparently not. So Harry let them be. He had Draco, Luna, George and Neville anyway. 

"That sounds stupid. They cut their ties with you just because of that little thing? It sounds to me as if they were never even your friends." 

Harry smiled sadly, reminiscing about his past and shook his head. "No, don't say that…they were good friends to me, and they had their moments." He replied, smiling as he remembered all the fun and adventures he had with them. "They were the first friends I made…I was all alone before them so even though we had a falling out, I still keep them close to my heart. Ron was always a jealous little git but he was still a good friend and he had every right to hate Draco. Hermione was a mother hen, she smothered me sometimes but I still love her." He smiled and felt tears prickling his eyes. He missed all his friends, even Ron and Hermione. He didn't blame Ron for what happened with their relationship. After Fred's death, Ron grew to hate everyone who was ever acquainted with the Dark Lord, everyone who had the dark mark, and everyone who seemed dark to him. So he let Ron be and didn't argue with him about Draco anymore. They only ever interacted during family get togethers, and even then, Ron treated him differently, like he was a stranger. He gave up but he still missed them…but it's too late. He died and he left all of them behind, in his past, where they belong. 

Tom nodded and held Harry's hand. "I'm here now...so you can just rely on me and I'll never turn my back on you, even if you befriend Gryffindors. I'll be your new best mate or whatever." He blushed and looked away from Harry. He didn't want to be sappy but the boy seemed so forlorn that morning and he wanted to make him feel better. 

Harry smiled and squeezed Tom's hand. "I thought you had already become my best mate back in summer?" He asked cheekily, grinning up at the blushing boy. 

Tom looked back at the boy and smirked. "Now, now, Harrison, don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not that cheap you know? You can't bribe your way into becoming my best mate. I'd have to give my express permission for someone to be my friend, much less an acquaintance." 

Harry laughed at that and leaned into Tom, resting his head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Tom. I'm glad we're friends." 

Tom smiled and carded his hand through Harry's hair. "I'm glad we're friends too, Harrison." He was shocked to realize that he meant it. He used to keep people at a distance and just take whatever he can from them, he didn't give a rat's ass about other people's feelings but it was different with Harry. He  _ wanted _ and  _ needed  _ Harry by his side, he cared about Harry's feelings and wellbeing. He  _ liked _ Harrison and he didn't know how and why. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'I'm becoming a sappy, needy little bastard aren't I?' 

Harry jumped when the doors opened abruptly and loudly. He turned around to see a tall and slim woman walking down the aisle as she talked to the class. She had a stern looking face but still beautiful with her dark brown hair, tied tightly into a neat bun by her nape, her big brown eyes and long lashes, sharp nose and full pink lips, creating an image of a respectable pureblood witch. 

"Good morning to all of you. Today's the first class of the school year, I expect each and everyone of you to be consistent in my class throughout the year, not just today and the first few weeks of classes. 4th year is as important as the 5th and 6th, so it will do you good to start strong and end strong. Understood?" She said with her smooth and loud voice, not waiting for a response from the students before continuing. "Good. Now, as usua-" She stopped, looking right at Harry. "You. I don't know you."

Harry swallowed. "I'm Harrison Peverell, I'm new."

She nodded. "Ah, yes. I have heard of you. I'm Galatea Merrythought, obviously the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Have you read the syllabus?" 

"Yes, Professor." 

"Good. Do you have any problems or questions about the topics listed there? And have you acquainted yourself with the past lessons before 4th year? Or do you need extra lessons?" 

"I have no problems or questions about the syllabus, Professor. And yes, I'm quite familiar with the lessons before."

"Alright. Are you familiar with the concept of duelling?" 

"Yes, Professor." 

She hummed. "Then would it be alright with you if I pair you up for a duel? Just to see what you can do and where you lack so I can give you special lessons to catch up if needed." 

Harry shrugged. "Er, yeah. That's fine with me, Professor." 

She smiled and clapped her hands once. "Good." She looked around the class to call someone to duel with the new kid in order to gauge his skill and magical prowess, someone who's not as good as Tom in duelling but not as bad as Stanley. She was interrupted when she heard Tom speak. 

"Professor, if I may, I would like to be Harrison's dueling partner." Tom said politely. 

"You are outstanding in duelling, Thomas. I'd like to see Harrison's skills first and see if he can match you." She replied before looking at Harry and continued with a glint in her eyes and excitement in her voice. "Unless Harrison would like a little challenge in his first duelling class." 

Harry blinked and smiled. "I don't mind, Professor. I'd gladly take Tom here as my opponent." He then turned to Tom and grinned. 

Tom felt heat go through him as he saw the glint in Harrison's eyes and the smirk on his lips. "Then it's decided, I'll be your opponent." 

Merrythought grinned. "Good." She then looked back to the whole class. "As for the others, would you prefer to have a duelling practice by yourselves or do you want to watch them as well?" 

The students chorused an agreement to be spectators of the upcoming duel between the new kid and the prince of Slytherin and Defence. 

"Alright, everyone up! Clear out the center space for the match." 

Everyone gathered their things and stood up. Merrythought charmed the desks and chairs to stack themselves up by the left side of the large room and cleared the center. She then casted a protective shield that encased the two boys in a huge bluish transparent dome that will keep the spectators safe from flying spells.

"Alright boys, pick your side and start when you're ready. Rules are simple, you can use any spells but no unforgivables or dark curses, jinxes, or hexes, that may or will lead to severe or permanent damages to your opponent. Last one standing or with their wand in hand, wins." She clapped once and moved back into the crowd to watch the duel. 

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as he blocked 65% of his and Death's magic to match Tom's current magical strength. In doing so, he was able to have the same speed, strength, and abilities with that of 15 year old Tom's. He knew it wouldn't be fair to fight Tom with his years of experience and knowledge in spell casting, Death's given power, and his enhanced magical core. He opened his eyes and looked at Tom. He nodded at him and they assumed their positions. Harry on the right side of the room, Tom on the left. They bowed and stared at each other. 

"Sure about this, Harrison? You can still back out, you know? I won't mind." Tom asked teasingly. 

Harry smirked. "Scared, Tom?" 

"You wish." 

Then the fight began. Tom struck first with a tempest jinx which sent lightning bolts towards Harry.

Harry smiled and used a backfiring jinx to send the spell back to its caster and sent an expelliarmus charm. "Starting strong are we, Tom?" 

Tom smirked and stopped his own jinx, then sidestepped the disarming charm. "Let's make this interesting,  _ Harrison _ ." 

Harry smirked back. "Fine by me,  _ Thomas _ ." He then sent a cascading jinx and had flaming arrows rain down from above towards Tom. 

Tom casted an aqua eructo charm which extinguished and swallowed the arrows into its body of water. He vanished the water and arrows, and sent a slicing jinx towards Harry. 

Harry saw the jinx coming, he stepped aside a tad too late and got a small cut on his left cheek. He chuckled and sent a ventus jinx which sent a jet of spiralling wind right to Tom’s chest and watched the boy fly back and hit the shield dome. He then sent an expelliarmus to disarm the boy. 

Tom growled as he hit the dome and saw the spell coming at him. He conjured a silvery shield and casted an orbis jinx subsequently, causing the ground to slowly swallow his target. He then sent an expelliarmus while the boy was stuck on the floor. 

Harry tried to free his feet but only caused the ground to swallow him up quicker. He growled and used finite incantatem to terminate the spell effect. He then ducked and lunged forward to avoid the disarming spell. He slashed his wand upwards through the air and sent violet flames surging towards Tom continuously. 

Tom casted fiendfyre in the form of a huge basilisk and swallowed the violet flames. The snake and violet flames danced and fused, before creating a huge explosion that caused little flames to rain down on them. 

Harry cursed and drew the flames back before they burned everything around them. He looked up and stared at Tom, circling around each other. 

"I didn't know you have such great talent and skill in duelling, Harrison." Tom said, smirking. 

Harry shrugged. "I've practiced." 

Tom smiled and stopped walking. "Let's finish this." He then shot Harry with a quick baubillious charm that sent a bolt of bright white light, then a tripping jinx, and an expelliarmus, consecutively. 

Harry was blinded by the bright light and tripped and landed on the floor. He casted a backfiring jinx just in time to deflect the disarming charm, and struggled to stand up. 

Tom took the opportunity to cast a hailstorm and sent the ice pellets barrelling down towards Harry, then a colloshoo hex to stick Harry's shoes to the ground. 

Harry growled and conjured a huge fire shield, causing thousands of ice pellets to melt and drench him in cold water. He casted a finite incantatem to the stickfast hex and enchanted all the water on the floor and his body to trap Tom in a sphere of circulating water, floating in the air. 

Tom struggled for air and was slowly drowning as he tried to get out of the ball of ice-cold water. He broke free through sheer force by releasing his magic in an outburst, causing the ball of water encasing him to rupture. He dropped down on one knee and heaved for breath, coughing out water. He growled and conjured a firestorm, waving his wand in a circular motion above his head, producing a huge ring of fire that grew bigger and bigger, edging Harry to the dome. 

Harry scoffed as he recalled Dumbledore using the same spell when they were fighting the inferi. He then used a flame-freezing charm on himself, which caused the fire to tickle him instead of burning him. He walked through the flames and met up with Tom in the middle. 

Tom growled as he saw Harry walking out of the flames so casually, not a singe on his clothes. He stopped the ring of fire and sent a flipendo duo and petrificus totalus in succession. 

Harry erected a shield for the spells, the shield broke after and he sent a glacius charm, causing ice-cold air to start freezing Tom on the spot, who was still drenched in water from his spell. 

Tom shivered and conjured a stream of hot air to cancel out Harry's spell. He was breathing heavily as he felt the fatigue; his stamina was waning after all the attacks he received, drowning, and his considerable use of magic after casting powerful spells continuously. He looked at Harry and was stunned to see the boy standing still and smiling, like he wasn't exhausted from all the spells he casted. He then casted a fumos charm that released a defensive smokescreen that will hinder Harry's vision. He moved quietly to the side and sent a deterioration hex which will impair Harry and reduce his stamina. 

Harry squinted his eyes and vanished the fog. The smokescreen was slowly clearing out and as he was looking for Tom, he saw a yellow light coming fast at him, he tried to put up a shield but the spell broke through and hit him right on his chest. He stumbled back and felt his stamina waning and realized what just hit him. He growled and raised and rotated his wand hand up in the air, forming a rope from the tip of his wand and lashing out a carpe retractum towards Tom like a lasso. 

Tom was surprised when a rope of bright red orange light wrapped around him and dragged him towards Harrison. 

Harry pulled back his wand, sending a tied up Tom towards him, and barrelling behind him towards the dome. 

Tom hit the dome and grunted as he fell to the floor. He turned around immediately, still lying on the floor, and casted a flipendo tria and a confringo towards Harry. 

Harry was sent flying back into the other end of the dome, grunting at the hard impact. He opened his eyes to see the flames coming right at him but he was too late to act on it. He screamed as the flames connected with his stomach and arm, burning his school robe and his left hand. He extinguished the fire and growled as he stood up, his back cracking and aching. He looked at Tom and saw him staring back at him. Both of them heaving. 

The boys stared at each other for a while, Harry conjured bandages and wrapped his burnt hand up. The cut on his cheek was bleeding down to his neck, and his whole body felt sore from the impact of being thrown so hard from a distance and hitting the protective shield, falling on the floor. Tom on the other hand wasn't faring any better. He was leaning on his left leg, his right ankle swollen from his fall. He had a gash on his right temple which was slightly bleeding, and his robe had been singed by the rope that bound him, he was pretty sure the skin under his clothes were already forming blisters. 

Harry was the first to move, sending a tripping jinx then an expelliarmus. 

Tom erected a silvery shield and deflected the spells. He sent a bombarda on the floor near Harry and enchanted the rubbles to go after him. 

Harry growled and casted a strong reducto, causing the rubbles to turn into smaller rocks and even sand. He enchanted the sand and rocks into a tornado and created a sandstorm, sending it to Tom. 

Tom casted a finite incantatem and vanished the sand and rocks, he conjured a blizzard and protected himself with a bubble charm, and sent a petrificus totalus. 

Harry squinted and tried to put an end to the blizzard, but it didn't work. He saw the spell coming towards him and jumped to the side. He ran towards Tom and knocked him down on the floor. The blizzard stopped and he found himself straddling Tom. 

Tom smiled and manhandled him down beneath him, his body between Harry's open legs. His left hand and arm beside Harry's head, to support his body while the other placed his wand against Harry's neck and grinned. "You lost, Harrison." 

Harry smirked. "You should've taken my wand, Tom." He then pressed his wand under Tom's chin and grinned. 

Tom chuckled breathily. "I guess we are at an impasse." He grinned back at Harry. 

They stayed there breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes and smiling. They were brought out of their little bubble when they heard clapping and looked to the side to see Merrythought clapping, looking like she just had the best present ever. The students were clapping and some were even gaping at them. 

"That was brilliant Thomas and Harrison! Both of you have a very strong magical power, a lot of the spells you used are very advanced which most wizards and witches your age, wouldn't even be able to cast. Your body and magical core must be exhausted by now, why don't you two go to the infirmary and tend to your wounds and bruises. We'll discuss your duel next meeting. I have seen minor errors on your duel, boys. However, your talent and skills made up for it." Merrythought smiled and looked as if she wanted to kiss them both. "That was very exciting and brilliant to watch. I can't wait to see how you boys will turn up after your bodies reach their peak and after years of expanding your magical core. Both of you would make a great team, and a frightening opponent. I applaud you both, 20 points to Slytherin." She then looked back to the class. "Alright everyone, we still have an hour and a half of class time, I'll let you young lads have a practice match, pair up and duel, same rules apply."

Tom and Harry looked back at each other and laughed. Tom fell on top of Harry, his head cushioned by his arm beside Harry's head. They were still breathing heavily, not unconsciously breathing at each other's ear. Tom loved the sound of Harry panting underneath him and made him hot all over. Harry on the other hand, clutched Tom's sides and buried his face on the boy's shoulder to ground himself and avoid stroking Tom's gorgeous and firm back. 

"You are amazing, Harrison." Tom said, awe and admiration clear in his voice. 

Harry blushed and smiled sweetly, face hidden at the crook of Tom's neck. "Thank you, you're amazing as well. I can't believe how strong you are for a 4th year. I think you'd be the strongest wizard ever." He breathed out. 

Tom smiled. "You and I both, Harrison." He leaned back slightly to look at Harry and subtly kissed his cheek, careful not to show the others what he did. He then stood up and grunted as he felt his weight on his swollen ankle. He offered Harry a hand to help him up. 

Harry blushed and felt hot all over when he felt Tom's soft lips kiss his bleeding cheek. He felt tingly and looked up to see Tom's gorgeous face smiling down at him and offering him a hand. He smiled and reached out to grasp Tom's hand and stood up a few feet away from him. He watched as Tom licked his bloody lips from kissing him on the cheek earlier, as he carded a hand through his hair. He blushed and looked away. "That's disgusting, Tom. I'd understand if it were your blood on your lips, but that was mine." 

Tom grinned and stepped closer to him. He leaned in and whispered at Harry’s ear. "I don't mind it one bit, Harrison. In fact, it would give me so much pleasure to lick your blood off your face, if given the chance." 

Harry blushed and flicked Tom's ear. "Stop being inappropriate, Tom. Let's go, my back is killing me." 

Tom chuckled, they cleaned their robes and fixed the floor before helping each other up to the infirmary. 

Cornelia Briggs, the matron, was hysterically fawning over them, all the while saying 'Students should not be allowed to beat each other to death!' and 'Look at the state you boys are in! The both of you are a mess!' in her high pitched voice. Tom and Harry sat there chuckling and trying to appease the matron. They were forced to spend the night in the infirmary so that the matron can keep an eye on them. 

*

Harry was rolling on his bed but couldn't find a comfortable position, the bed covers rustling noisily in the eerily quiet room. He hated sleeping in the infirmary because of the numerous empty beds. It made him feel lonely. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing sleep would come to him. 

"Harrison, are you having trouble sleeping?" Tom called out in a soft but deep voice. 

He turned to look at Tom and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…sorry did I wake you?" 

"Kind of, but it's okay…want to sleep with me?" Tom asked hesitantly. 

Harry grinned. "May I?" 

Tom chuckled and lifted the covers up so Harry could climb in beside him. "Of course, Harrison."

Harry smiled and hopped down the bed and went to Tom's. He slid under the covers and snuggled close to him. He found Tom's scent calming and smiled. "Thank you." 

"No problem, Harrison. I actually like sleeping beside you. You're so soft and yet firm, I also like your sweet vanilla scent with a hint of mint, it calms me down and makes me feel light and fluffy." Tom mumbled in a sleepy voice, eyes closed and hugging Harry close to him. 

Harry chuckled slightly. He didn't know that a sleepy Tom was loose lipped and very open. He smiled and buried his head under Tom’s chin. "It's the same with me as well." 

Tom didn't respond, already in Morpheus' arms, sleeping soundly and clutching Harry close to him. 

Harry smiled and closed his eyes as he fell asleep. He didn't dream of the blue-eyed man that night but of a tall, brown-eyed boy, that smelt of lavender and cinnamon, which he grew to love the past months. He dreamt of Tom cupping his face gently, his thumb running along his cheek slowly, eyes searching his, and face nearing his, ever so slowly. He breathed in anticipation and reached out to clutch Tom's shirt to anchor himself. He felt Tom's breath on his lips and closed his eyes, raising his chin to close the short distance between them. 

"Harrison Peverell, what are you doing in Thomas Slytherin's bed? Get up and go back to your own bed." The matron shouted as she was walking towards her office. 

Harry groaned and opened his eyes to see that it was already morning. He groaned and closed his eyes again, wanting to fall asleep and continue his dream. He froze and opened his eyes abruptly, staring at the ceiling. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Tom! That was Tom in my dream! Why would I want to kiss him? He's my- my family…? Oh Merlin, I am fucked...no. This may just be because I've been so close with him lately. I have never been interested in men before. I just need to acquaint myself with others, not just Tom. I've been spending too much time with him already that I even dream of him.' He looked to his side and froze when he saw the boy in his dream staring at him, head propped up by his hand and looking down at him. "God, you're gorgeous." He breathed out. 

Tom chuckled at the boy he'd been staring at for the past hour since he woke up. He wasn’t expecting that to be the first thing he'd say to him but was happy with the compliment anyway. "Why thank you, Harrison. I find your face very attractive as well."

Harry blushed as he processed what just came out of his mouth and Tom's response. 'Dear Lord, why is this man so irritatingly handsome? I'm making a fool out of myself.' He groaned and hid under the blanket to hide his stupid blushing face. 

Tom chuckled and tried to pry the blanket away from the boy. "Harrison, why are you hiding? Don't shy away from me now." 

Harry didn't budge and stayed under the covers. 

Tom sighed. He tried to poke Harry's sides and grinned when Harry tried to move away. He attacked him then with tickles. 

Harry squealed and laughed as Tom tickled him, finally throwing the blanket off of his face. "Toooom! Stop it!" 

Tom laughed and continued tickling Harry, drinking in his beautiful angel's smile and laughter and those lovely green eyes.

Harry was shaking, powerless under Tom's tickling hands and resorted to begging the boy to stop. "Tom! Please stop! I-I won't hide anymooore!" 

Tom smiled down at him and stopped. "Good. Never hide yourself from me, Harrison. I love looking at you and your smiling face. It's refreshing." He then kissed Harry on the forehead and then his nose. He stared at Harry's lips for a moment before slowly looking up at those big green eyes. 

Harry held his breath as he stared up at Tom's eyes, heart beating rapidly. He didn't know what to do at that moment. He wanted Tom to kiss him but was not sure if it was right. 

Tom stared at Harry's eyes for a few moments. 'I want to kiss you, Harrison, and I must be losing my mind to even think of this. You only see me as a brother, and I don't want to betray your trust. I don't want you to think that I'm a disgusting bastard for even thinking of you the way I do.' 

The boys stayed lying on the bed, Tom propped up on top of Harry, staring at each other's eyes, lips only a few inches apart and breathing in the same air. They jumped up to a sitting position at the sound of doors opening and looked back to see Orion happily skipping as he went inside. 

Orion looked around the room and saw Harry sitting on a bed with Tom. "Harry! Tom! How are you guys? I'm sorry we didn't come to check up on you guys last night, Madam Cornelia wouldn't let us in and said you needed rest." 

Harry was sad that they were interrupted. He thought that something might have occured if Orion hadn't barged in, but he still smiled at the sweetness of the boy and found it endearing. "Hey, Orion. We're good. Madam Cornelia was just making sure we had a good rest. We were pretty sore yesterday after all." 

Orion beamed at him. "That's great! Your duel yesterday was aaaaaawwesoooome! It was so breathtaking! Harry! you have to teach me that lasso thingy! And Tom! I can't believe you casted a fiendfyre! We're only 4th years and you were able to take complete control of it! That was dangerous! Dangerous but brilliant! And-and when Harry-"

"Orion! Please calm down, it's so early in the morning, give us time to wake up and lower your voice." Tom said, rubbing his eyes. He was slightly bummed at being interrupted but thankful as well. He couldn't have been able to stop himself from making a possibly big mistake by kissing Harry, if it wasn't for Orion barging in on them. 

Orion shut his mouth and smiled shyly. "Oh, sorry Tom. I was just so excited to see you guys after such a great match yesterday. Sorry." 

"It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Tom said, clearly still thinking about Harry. 

Orion stared wide-eyed at Tom. "Woah! Who are you and what have you done to Tom?" 

Harry snorted and got a glare from Tom.

Tom looked back at Orion with his brows furrowed. " _ Excuse me _ ?" He asked in a cold voice. 

Orion shrugged. "Well first of all, you called me by my first name earlier. You don't do that with anyone else besides Harry. Then you apologized just now for snapping. You're being unusually kind, it's kind of weird. And you don't give off a scary vibe lately, even with the stinky eye and all. It's like you’ve become more approachable after you met Harry, more tame. I like it."

Tom glared at him, his eyes cold, glacial even, so much that it could probably freeze the whole black lake. "Careful now, Black. I enjoy you but be careful. Get out." 

Orion hid the smile he had with a pout. "Okay, I take it back. Apologies, Heir Slytherin. We'll be waiting for you guys at the great hall for breakfast." He then stood up and gave Harry a hug before leaving. 

When the door closed, Harry broke out into a fit of laughter as Tom fumed in embarrassment. 

"Am I so amusing to you, Harrison?" 

"Ah, I'm sorry Tom. Orion was right you know? You always seem to keep your friends at a distance, and you always call them by their surnames. You also seem so cold and detached from the others, except when you've got your mask on or when you're with me." Harry said, smiling sweetly up at him. 

Tom snorted. "I don't regard them as friends, Harrison. They're merely acquaintances, connections I made that may be helpful in my advancements in the future. I only hang around them for my own advantage, nothing more nothing less."

Harry stared at him. "Well, haven’t you ever thought of anyone as a friend? Besides me that is." 

Tom looked out into the window. "No. I have given up on friends a long time ago, Harrison. I've never been good at making friends anyway, and people seem to hate me right from the start." 

Tom smiled ruefully, remembering all the times that people turned their backs on him, he remembered all those who deemed him unworthy of life, those who bullied him, and betrayed him. He remembered the pain and humiliation he felt whenever he tried to get close to others and wound up being rejected instead. He grew tired of being pushed around, of being renounced, of being an outcast. He grew tired of waiting and needing someone or just  _ anyone _ to tell him that he was loved and wanted. And so he built walls around him where he could stay safe…safe and alone. 

He made sure he would never be the boy he was in the past again, the Tom who was so eager for someone to accept him, desperate for love and affection, and was so scared of rejection. He built a person suit that made even the proudest of the purebloods bow down to him. He turned himself into an unfeeling and detached, yet an intelligent and winsome Tom. He decided to become an island where no one can reach him, hurt him, and use him. He never built bridges for anyone, not until he met Harrison Peverell. 

He looked back at Harry. "Except you, Harrison. You are the sole person I have let myself care for. You are the only person I trust. The only person to whom I show who I really am. Other people had seen me at my best, and they chose to turn away, and break my heart. But you, Harrison, you had seen me at my worst and yet you chose to stay. You had put my pieces back together and made me the happiest I've ever been in my entire existence. You are the best thing that has happened to me throughout my sad and miserable life." He chuckled and cupped Harry's face, looking at him lovingly. "You have no idea how happy I felt when you asked me to be a part of your life, to become a family with you. You are more than a friend to me, Harrison. You have become my life. Now I'm afraid you have  _ consumed _ me, and I find it hard to believe that I don't mind it at all." 

Harry stared at Tom's eyes. His chest felt like bursting, his heart was thudding loudly underneath his ribcage and he felt like kissing Tom. 'I think I'm in love with you, Tom. But I'm scared. I'm scared that what we have now will be gone if I tell you how I feel. I'm afraid I'll scare you away, that what you feel towards me is purely familial, platonic.' Harry leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. "I promised I'd stay with you, Tom. For as long as you want, I'm never going anywhere and leave you alone. You have become someone irreplaceable and dear to me." He opened his eyes and smiled shyly up at Tom. "I'm afraid you have consumed me as well, Tom, I'd gladly let you devour me entirely. I'll give you whatever you want." 

Tom looked down at him hungrily, eyes wide open. "I want you." He said huskily, his thumb running over Harry's cheek, the other holding Harry by the nape. 'I want you to be mine, and only mine. I want your smile, your easy laughter, your loving eyes, your face, your body, your heart, your  _ everything _ . I want you, Harrison Peverell. But I can't have you. Because to you, I'm only your family, your brother. What we have should only be platonic, but I can't stand it. The sight of you laughing and flirting with Will made me realize that I don't want you to be with somebody else. It makes me crazy whenever I see you with Will. I control my emotions pretty well, but when you come around, they're all over the place. Be mine, Harrison. Not just as my brother and my best mate, be my lover.'

Harry smiled and clutched Tom's shirt. "I'm all yours, Tom. Always." Harry's heart was racing. 'Maybe Tom feels the same towards me. Maybe, just maybe, he sees me as more than a brother and an ally to him. Maybe I have a chance.' He stared into Tom's eyes and saw his own eager eyes reflected in his. 

Tom closed his eyes to compose himself. He wanted to jump Harry right then and there. 'If only we felt the same, Harrison...but I can't risk this. I can't screw up and risk our current relationship. What we have now is better than nothing.' He sighed and opened his eyes. He smiled sadly and kissed Harry's forehead. "Always." 

Harry was at a loss. His heart was racing and he felt overwhelmed by the emotions surging through his entire body. 'Is that it? I got ahead of myself and thought that he would kiss me, that Tom feels the same way I do. Pathetic. Who would want a freak like me anyway. I'm just Tom's friend. I can't mess it up by making a move on Tom.' 

Tom released Harry and got up. "Let's head back to the dormitories and get ready for the day."

Harry stood up as well. "...okay."

They went back to their dormitories quietly, hearts longing for the other's. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits an old friend.

Saturday came and the 3rd years and above were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Orion took the opportunity to plan an outing for their group of Slytherins, and had them meet up in the common room. The boys were waiting for the others to come. Harry and Tom were sitting on a couch, discussing about the charms homework, while Orion was bugging Axton about some homunculus found in Switzerland, Will was planning some prank with Reinhard on Gryffindors, while Aldred sat with Sanderson and Bradford. After a few minutes, Walburga, Druella, and Lucretia came down to the common room. Behind them, were two boys Harry hadn't got the chance to know yet, along with Malfoy and Yaxley. 

Druella happily bounded to them. "Thanks for inviting us, Orion. What's our itinerary for today?" 

Orion beamed up at the ladies. "Well I was thinking I'd show Harry around Hogsmeade with Axton and whoever wants to join us. The others can go around wherever you want since you have your own stuff to buy. You girls can go with Tom to Scrivenshaft's Quill shop and Tomes and scrolls for your supplies since you guys have been waiting to buy some. Then when we're all done, I thought we could all meet up for lunch, and then head to Zonko's and Honeydukes to buy some stuff we'd like." 

"That sounds like a plan. Where do we meet up for lunch? And what time?" Will asked. 

Orion scrunched up his face. "I hadn't thought about that. I just wanted us to bond and introduce Harry to the others. Oh! That reminds me, Harry, this is Alucard Overcliff, Cretia's boyfriend, and Alphard Black, my cousin and Burga's brother."

Harry looked up at the boys, he remembered seeing them during the start of the year feast. Alucard was the stud walking behind Lucretia and Alphard was one of the boys Aldred was talking to. He smiled up at them. "Harrison Peverell, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

The boys nodded and shook his hand. "We've heard so much about you from Orion and Flint's little group. They were quite awed by you, despite being intimidated." Alphard grinned.

"Oh yeah! Harry and Tom had an altercation with them last Monday I think?" Orion chirped in excitedly. 

Alucard turned to Tom, brows furrowed. "I imagine it didn't go well with them then." 

Tom smirked. "Of course it didn't, Overcliff. Flint was stupid enough to question my position, I had to put him in his place." 

Both 5th year boys grinned and nodded. 

"Oh please! Can we just decide where we're going to meet up for lunch, and head out? Time is running boys!" Druella called out. 

"Ah right." Orion said sheepishly. 

Will then decided to join in on the conversation. "I hear there's a new shop that opened that serves delectable food but mainly specializes in desserts. We can check it out. I think it's called Abaddon." 

"Sounds good to me. Let's meet up at about 12:30 at Abaddon then." Orion said. 

"It's settled then, shall we?" Lucretia said, standing up from her seat. 

The group of Slytherins head out of the common room and started their journey to Hogsmeade. They broke apart into smaller groups when they got there. Harry, Orion, Axton, Will, and Reinhard went to roam around Hogsmeade and visited the different shops there. Tom, Lucretia, Druella, Walburga, Alucard and Alphard went to buy quills, notebooks, and parchments they needed and went to look around the new bookshop that opened there. Aldred, Sanderson, and Bradford went with Malfoy and Yaxley to the Galdrag's Wizardwear, before joining Tom and the other 5th years to the bookshop. 

*

Harry was having fun with his new found friends. They visited a lot of shops and Harry wound up buying all sorts of things. He also bought some flying equipment from Spintwitches Sporting Needs. He owl-ordered a new broom - Cleansweep five, the fastest broom of that time. He was planning to try out the next day for the Slytherin quidditch team as a seeker, and hoped to get in, so he bought the needed equipment.

While they were roaming around, Harry saw the Hog's Head Inn and remembered Aberforth. He wanted to see the man and talk to him. He knew that after Ariana's death and his family's fall out because of Dumbledore, the man locked himself in with his guilt, grief, loss, hatred and anger. He wanted to help the man move on with his life and live a life worth living. He wanted to help him alleviate the pain the man carried throughout his life, as much as he can. Besides, he needed to know what the man truly feels about his brother. Aberforth was one of the strongest allies he had back in his past life, if worse comes to worst, Aberforth would be an additional obstacle to get through and a very fearsome opponent. 

Harry looked back to his friends and called out. "Hey guys! I'll just drop by somewhere to check something out. I'll meet up with you guys in Abaddon." 

Orion looked at him, hesitation to leave him clear on his face. "Where are you going?" 

"I think I saw someone I know from my past, I won't be long. Go ahead without me." 

Orion nodded hesitantly. "Okay…but don't get lost or something." 

"Are you sure you don’t want any of us to come with you? I’m very much willing to accompany you anywhere." Will asked. 

Harry politely declined and watched the boys walk away before briskly walking towards the dingy pub. He went in and looked around. 

"What's a young lad like you doing here alone?" A gruff voice from behind called out. 

Harry turned around and saw the man he just wanted to see. "Hi. Er…you don't know me Sir, however, I just wanted to see you Mr. Dumbledore." 

Aberforth furrowed his brows. "Who are you? And how come you know who I am?"

"I'm Harry. Harrison Peverell, 4th year student at Hogwarts." 

"How do you know who I am?" Aberforth asked suspiciously. 

Harry smiled. "It doesn't matter how. All you have to know is that I know who Albus Dumbledore is and what he's done." 

Aberforth looked at him closely before sneering down at him and stepping closer, hissing his words out in anger. "Albus put you up to this, didn't he? Well let me tell you something, you should never trust that man! He's a fraud and a manipulative bastard! You'd be better off without him in your life, especially you. If you're a Peverell, I suggest you pack up and leave the country. That man has an unhealthy obsession with that name." 

Harry nodded and replied in a serious tone and face. "Albus Dumbledore didn't say anything about you, never mentioned you actually. And I don't trust the man, I wouldn't trust him with anything." His voice was hard and cold as he remembered Dumbledore's fuck ups. 

Aberforth was surprised. The stunning boy in front of him looked so young yet his eyes were full of different emotions that were too much for a boy his age. He felt like standing in front of an adult who has seen and been through terrible things and encountered such deplorable people. He seemed so mature for his age. "What are you here for then? What do you want?" 

"You. I want to help you." 

"What are you playing at boy?" Aberforth hissed. 

Harry grinned. "The game of life, Sir."

Aberforth was taken aback. "What? Are you not right in the head?" 

Harry smirked and went to sit down on one of the chairs by the table nearest to them. "Who knows…maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but I'd like to think I'm sane." He smiled sweetly up at him. 

Aberforth growled. "The game of life? You think  _ life _ is a game, boy?" 

"No, I know Life is an entity but life  _ is  _ a game, and we're all playing it." 

Aberforth looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "You are not making any sense, boy. I am not playing your little game."

"But you already are, Sir. We all are...and right now, I'm smack in the middle of it. And your dear big brother is one of the best players I'm up against. However, you on the other hand hold so much power and have a great potential in the game, if only you'd participate properly."

Aberforth was gaping down at him.

Harry sighed. "I want to help you. I know you're running this dingy pub not because you want it, but because you have lost your reason to live and do your best in life when your sister died. Tragic, really, and I'm sorry for your loss."

"How do you know about Ariana? Just who are you really, boy?" Aberforth growled in a low husky voice. 

Harry shrugged. "I do not know everything but I do know enough. Enough to trust you to not go running to Albus Dumbledore and report everything I tell you. I'm not going to lie, I want you as an ally and hopefully a friend and in the process help you move on from your grief. The way you are now, I could hardly call you living…you're just existing and going through the motions. You've lost your will to live the day your lovely sister died. Don't you think it's time to do something about that? Ariana would never have allowed you to lock yourself in if she was alive."

Aberforth sneered down at him. "Don't talk about her like you know her. You have no right." 

Harry nodded. "You're right, I don't. But what I said is true." He looked at the man right in the eyes. "Am I right?" 

Aberforth stared at the boy for a long time before deflating and sitting down in front of the boy, across the table. "Why do you care so much about me and my life? You don't know me, and I you." 

Harry smiled ruefully. "Because you and I have lost some loved ones by the hands of none other than Albus Dumbledore. I know how you feel. I may have not lost a sister, but I lost my family, godfather, and some friends due to Albus Dumbledore's schemes. I'm not asking you to trust me, but I think helping people who Albus fucked up, will help me feel less of the monster that I am and will become. I want to reach out to people who are lost and broken because I know how it feels to be forsaken. Back then, I wanted someone, just anyone to understand me and help me, and someone did. So now, I want to do the same. I want to help people who were like I once was, and give them the chance to turn their hollow lives into something more, something worth fighting and living for." He also wanted to know where the man's true loyalties lie. So when the time came that he was to confront Gellert Grindelwald and quite possibly Albus, he wanted to know whether Aberforth would get in the way between him and his older brother. Blood is thicker than water afterall. 

Aberforth stared. 'Just what horrors did this kid live through? He's so young…what did Albus do to make an angelic looking boy like him, hate him so?' Aberforth closed his eyes and breathed in before opening them again. "You can't help me. Just leave me alone. I'm happy with where I am."

Harry stared at him wide-eyed. "Are you?" 

"..." Aberforth knew he wasn't happy. He wasn't fine. He wanted to die, but he kept on waiting and waiting for something to happen. He doesn't know what but he just couldn’t kill himself. Everytime he had the urge, Ariana's voice would flitter around the room and call out to him saying,  _ Hang in there, Abey. It'll get better.  _ He closed his eyes and remembered the way his sister would smile up at him. He loved Ariana so much, he still does. She was his treasure, his world, and his life. And now she's gone. He opened his eyes and looked at the boy. "You're right. I'm not. I could never be happy without Ariana by my side."

"Can't or won't?" Harry asked bluntly, face unreadable. 

Aberforth furrowed his brows. 

"Do you feel guilty, Sir?" 

"No." 

Harry stared at him, unconvinced. "Why don't we play a little game? I tell you something about myself and you tell me something about yourself in return, but we can't lie. I'll know if you do." Harry said, leaning on the table, hands crossed. 

"And why would I do that?" 

Harry shrugged. "Because you are interested in me."

Aberforth snorted. "Cheeky. However, you've piqued my interest. You start." He smiled, the realest smile he ever had after Ariana's death. The cheeky little brat in front of him was a mystery and quite compelling. 

Harry beamed at him. "Alright. But first, I'll have to ask you to take an unbreakable vow with me. Just so that I can be comfortable and confident telling you information about my person, and vice versa." 

Aberforth smirked. "Thought so." He called for Tobias, his helper and asked him to be the third party for their binding magical contract. He offered his right hand for the boy to take. 

Harry smiled and grasped the man by the wrist and the vow started. 

Tobias placed the tip of his wand on top of the linked hands, acting as their witness. A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"Will you, Aberforth Dumbledore, swear to not utter a single word, or write any information from any of our conversations, past, present and future to any man, woman, witch, or wizard?" 

"I swear." 

"Will you swear to never betray my trust and use the information you have and will gain from me, against my person, my cause, and anyone I hold dear to me?"

"I swear." 

"And will you, to the best of your ability, keep our interactions a secret from Albus Dumbledore and his acolytes?" 

"I will."

The light disappeared and they let go. They stared at each other for a while before Aberforth chuckled. "I never thought I'd make an unbreakable vow with a young boy I just met and barely know. You have found a way for me to trust a brat like you, I hope I won't regret this. You are truly a mystery Mr. Peverell."

Harry smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. So, what do you want to know first?" He asked and casted a muffliato charm and a notice-me-not spell to keep their conversation private. 

Aberforth hummed in thought. "How about how you came to know me, Ariana and Dumbledore?"

Harry stared at him. "I have met a man named Elphias Doge and a woman named Muriel Prewett in the past. They informed me of the…things that happened between your family and Gellert Grindelwald. I have also gathered information from Bathilda Bagshot. Azrael, one of the few whom I trust, also filled me in on a lot of secrets Albus Dumbledore hides behind his facade of being 'good' and 'light'." Harry didn't mention that he also learned a few from Aberforth himself. He couldn't risk the truth about him being the Incarnation of Death getting out, even with the vow done. 

"How were you able to come upon them? How does a young boy like you even know them?" Aberforth asked. 

"I don't. I just had the opportunity to talk to them at a small gathering." 

Aberforth nodded. "Alright. What do you want to know?" 

"What do you want to do in life?" 

Aberforth was surprised by the question. "Excuse me?" 

Harry shrugged. "What were your dreams or aspirations in life before you shut yourself in after Ariana's death? What do you truly want?" 

Aberforth stared at him for a long time before sighing and looking up into the ceiling. "Dreams and aspirations huh?" He chuckled and swiped a hand over his face before sighing again and straightening his posture on the chair and looking back at Harry. "My dream was to open up a shop in Diagon Alley with Ariana." He smiled fondly, recalling his late night talks with his sister about what they wanted to do when they have their own money and can get out of the house. "She always loved to bake cakes and pastries and told me that we should save up for our own cafe and restaurant. I'll be her cook and take charge of the drinks, while she'll be the baker and man the counter when she's done. We were so happy…we even planned out the exterior and interior of our shop." He smiled and felt so overwhelmed by the love he felt. He'd been so numb for so long, keeping his emotions about Ariana locked up deep inside him and covered it with grief, guilt and anger for what has befallen his love's fate. 

Harry’s eyes widened in understanding, as he saw through the man's eyes. He recognized the type of longing and the sorrow that has fallen on the man's face. "You love Ariana." He gasped out. 

Aberforth looked up at him weirdly. "Of course, she's my sister." 

"No. You  _ love  _ Ariana…more than just a sister. It's not platonic, never had been." 

Aberforth stared at him for a long time. "I have only loved one woman…one woman my entire life. My sister. She has been the love of my life, and she always will be." He replied, in a steady and soft voice, as if preserving the words that have been locked up inside him for a long time. "I have never told anyone about it. Not even Ariana." He looked away with a sad smile. "Now that she's gone, I regret the fact that she died not knowing how I feel about her. I wish I had told her, even if she ended up hating me for harboring such despicable feelings for her despite being her brother. I know it's not right to think of my own sister that way…but I do. And for that, I am disgusted with myself, always have been."

Harry took his hand and looked at him in the eyes. "We don't choose whom we love. It just, well…it's beyond our control." 

Aberforth stared at the small boy in front of him, searching for any signs of disgust and lies, he found none. He felt tears welling up and struggled to keep them in. He had always locked his deplorable feelings that he had towards his own sister. He was ashamed of himself. He knew people won't accept it, that it's taboo to harbor feelings for a sibling that way. Even though marrying cousins is fine in the wizarding world, marrying his sister would never be accepted. Not by his family, and not by the world. But the boy in front of him accepted him for who he is. He didn't judge him and genuinely felt for him. 

"It must've been hard keeping this in for such a long time. Harder even when she died." Harry whispered softly, rubbing his thumb across the man's hands for comfort. 

Aberforth could no longer hold his tears back and felt them falling down his cheeks. "It was and it is. You have no idea. I felt like drowning every single day when I was with her. I wanted to leave and sort out my feelings before I do anything I'd regret to her, but I couldn't. I love her so much it hurts. And when she died, I died with her. I never let myself be happy again. I couldn't…not without her. She was my pride and joy, my world, my life, my everything. And she still is. She will always,  _ always be my girl. I love her. _ " He sobbed as he felt his heart ache for her, long for her sweet voice, her citrus scented hair, and her loving embrace. He missed her so much. 

Harry took out his handkerchief and gave it to Aberforth. He felt bad for opening up the conversation about Ariana. He felt for him and wished he could share the pain with him but knew that he could never be enough to help the man get over her. He didn't know how. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sorry for bringing this conversation up."

Aberforth shook his head. "It's not your fault. I apologize for crying like a 6 year old boy. This is very unbecoming of me." He then gave a wet smile. 

"Never apologize for feeling, Sir. And it's not unbecoming, if anything, I applaud you for holding out as long as you have. I am not sure what I would've done if I were in your place."

Aberforth chuckled. "You have a way with making a person feel better about themselves, Mr. Peverell." 

Harry gave a small smile. "I try. And please, call me Harry." 

Aberforth smiled as well. "Then call me Aberforth, Harry." 

Harry beamed up at him. "I'd be honored to."

Aberforth didn't know what to make of his encounter with the boy. What he did know is that he feels better, like the weight on his shoulder that grew heavier day by day, lessened. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he could breathe properly. Like he could wake up and look forward to tomorrow. "Thank you, Harry." 

Harry cocked his head to the side. "For what?" 

"For this. For taking time to come up and talk to me. I never thought I'd feel better talking about Ariana to someone. I feel loads better right now. So thank you." He smiled down at the child. 

Harry beamed. "Anytime, Aberforth. I'd be happy to accompany you for a talk or even just to sit in silence. Sometimes it's better to talk to someone you don't know…less lies and judgements to be thrown towards your direction." 

Aberforth laughed. "You are one of a kind, Harry. I'm glad you came here." 

"Me too." 

They smiled at each other and drank a glass of butterbeer. 

"Do you want to open a shop in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked. 

Aberforth looked up and stared at him. "Why?" 

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. Just asking. I think it's a great idea. Diagon Alley needs more restaurants, it'll be a good business venture. For a shopping area frequented by loads of witches and wizards, the choice of restaurants to dine in are too narrow. It'd be better if there were more shops along the line of the food industry."

Aberforth looked down at his mug of beer. "I have no more reason to open up a shop by myself. Ariana's gone, my dreams with her as well." 

Harry shook his head. "Don't think that way. Ariana may be dead, but she still lives inside you. In here." He pointed at Aberforth's chest and smiled. "Open up the shop you guys talked about, that way she'd be happy to know that you went on with your life and made both of your dreams come true."

Aberforth looked at him for some time before sighing and rubbing a hand over his tired face. "Even if I want to, I no longer have the money. I spent it all here. It's dingy, I know, but that's because I haven't taken care of it. I'd have to save up again for Merlin knows how long. The property in Diagon Alley is not exactly cheap, you know? As you have said, it's a bustling shopping area."

Harry grinned. "If that's your only problem, then don't worry about it. I'll cover it for you." 

Aberforth spluttered. "What? Wha-How could you even say that? Your parents would never allow such charity to be made, and I won't accept it." 

"My parents are dead, Aberforth. I hold the estates and the finances of all the Peverells has left. I am the heir to the Peverell house, soon to be the Lord Peverell." 

Aberforth stared at him disbelievingly. "No. I still won't accept charity from you, Heir Peverell." 

Harry sighed and sat back. "It's not charity…think of it as a gift from a new found friend." 

"New found friends don't give away money that big."

"An investment then. Think of it as my investment in your business venture." 

Aberforth hummed. His heart was jackrabbiting inside his chest. He felt alight with the prospect of making his dream with Ariana possible. "What do you gain from doing this?" 

Harry smirked. "You would've been a great Slytherin. However, I do not want anything from you in return."

"I thought we've agreed not to lie to each other." Aberforth said. 

Harry chuckled. "Alright…I want to know where your true loyalties lie. You see, there may come a time that I may have to duel Grindelwald. And in the process, your brother might want to save his childhood sweetheart, then I'd have to take him on as well…I want to know if you will get in the way. I want to know if you will choose to save your brother from me."

Aberforth was at a loss for words. He didn't expect that to be the boy's reply. "Take on Grindelwald? And possibly my older brother?" He asked before laughing out loud. "Are you mad? You couldn't possibly take on two of the strongest - if not the strongest - wizards of all time. You're what, 14? 15? They've been alive much longer than you Harry, you can't possibly think of fighting them." He wheezed out. 

Harry gave him a small smile. "I won't come to them for a fight, if anything, Grindelwald will bring the fight to me. Albus is the one I'm worried about, he's unpredictable. He could change his mind and go with Grindelwald to make their dream come true. That's why I need your answer.  _ Where do your loyalties lie? _ "

Aberforth stopped laughing and his smile fell. "You're serious, aren't you?" 

Harry nodded. 

Aberforth sighed. "My loyalties lie with Ariana. I care for my brother, but I love my sister. And he chose that egomaniac over our family, over her, and I could never forgive him for that. Even if it meant betraying my family. Ariana is the most important person to me, I know she'd hate me loathing and blaming Albus for her death, but I do, it's not easy to do so otherwise. Rest assured, I will never be loyal to the man who let her die. As for Grindelwald, he still owes me. I never got the chance to pay him back for his cruciatus curse, it hurt like a bitch."

Harry smiled widely. "Good. Then I hope you keep it that way. Don't worry about Grindelwald, if he does come, and I expect he will in a matter of months or a year, I'll be the one to deal with him. I'll give him your regards." 

Aberforth smiled. "I may not know how and why you think Grindelwald will come to duel you, but I'm betting on you, Harry." 

Harry laughed. "Thank you for believing in me. I have to go now. Check out the properties on lease at Diagon Alley and owl me the specifics, then we could talk about the business." 

Aberforth smiled and nodded. "I will. You are now my business partner, and part owner." 

Harry was shocked. "What?" 

"You heard me. I couldn't possibly own the shop, built by another person's money, myself. I do plan to pay you back of course, however, I wouldn't have even thought of doing that if it weren't for you. So, Harry, would you like to open up a restaurant with me in Diagon Alley?"

Harry gaped. He always wanted to open up a restaurant, after all, he loved baking and cooking, the chores he ever truly loved doing while at the Dursleys. However, he didn't know if it was his place to intrude Aberforth and Ariana's dream. "I-Is that okay? I mean wouldn't Ariana be mad if I take her place?" 

Aberforth chuckled and shook his head. "You could never take her place, Harry. You'd be standing next to me as my business partner. Besides if she was still alive, I think she'd love you…so, what do you think?" 

He beamed and hugged Aberforth. "I'd love to!"

Aberforth chuckled and hugged the boy back. 

Harry suddenly looked up at him. "Oh but I'm still in school, and I plan to try being a professor at Hogwarts after I graduate." 

Aberforth ruffled the boy's head fondly. "No worries, Harry. I'd be the one to run the restaurant. If and when the time comes that you want to run it with me, then I'd be happy to work with you." 

"But I love baking and cooking. I want some action too." He pouted cutely. 

Aberforth chuckled. "You can drop by anytime you want, Harry. The shop isn't going anywhere." 

Harry smiled. "Okay! Will you be alright looking for a spot in Diagon Alley by yourself? Or do you want me to come with you? I can sneak out of school." 

"Calm down, Harry. I'm fine going alone, but if you want, we could wait to open up a shop on your summer break."

"But it will take time to look for a property on lease and build the shop. It could probably take up the whole summer just opening up." 

"You're right, then I'd search on my own, owl you the specifics and you could drop by here every weekend so we could discuss our plans. Sounds good to you?" 

Harry nodded and beamed up at him. "Okay! It's settled then. I have to go now, my friends are waiting for me for lunch. Thank you for today, I'm glad we became friends. Bye bye!" He waved back as he went for the door. 

Aberforth chuckled and waved back. "Goodbye, Harry." He watched the boy run out of his dingy pub and smiled. 'Ariana, I made a new friend, and strangely enough, he reminds me of you. I'll make good on our promised restaurant, Love. Wait for me.' He closed his eyes and felt arms around his middle, and warm hands rubbing his back. He could've sworn he heard her voice saying that she's happy he found a light to the never-ending tunnel of darkness he was in, and he smiled, as he felt tears falling from his eyes. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Axton spends some time together... I'd love to taste that spotted dick tho...

Harry ran towards the restaurant and saw his friends by the entrance, waiting for him. As if Tom could sense him, he turned around and smiled at him. Harry's heart fluttered as he looked at the stunning boy who only ever showed his sweet smile when he's around. He smiled back and hurried towards him. 

"Hey Tom!" He beamed up at him. 

Tom smiled sweetly down at the boy. "Harrison." He then carded his hands through the boy's hair that was ruffled into a mess when the boy ran towards them. " _ Where have you been, my dear? I was worried about you. _ "

Harry blushed. Not only because Tom was worried about him but because of his voice as well. He never really noticed it before, but when Tom spoke in parseltongue, his voice was deeper, smoother and more sensual. He was honest to God going to hell for thinking of Tom fucking him senseless as he talked dirty in parseltongue. He cleared his throat and looked away. " _ Er, I saw someone I thought I knew and went into this pub. I met Aberforth there and talked to him for a while. Sorry for being late _ ." 

Tom suppressed a groan. A blushing and panting Harry was not good for his heart and the fragile cage restraining his unhealthy obsession and filthy desires towards the boy. He cleared his throat and looked away as well. " _ It's alright. And you're not late, Black and the others just arrived as well."  _

Harry slumped in relief. He didn't want the others getting pissed by waiting for him. " _ Okay, good. Shall we?"  _

Tom nodded and ushered his group inside Abaddon. When they entered, some of them gasped in awe. The interior of the shop was magnificent. It was like a whole other world. 

The place was huge and looked like the size of the great hall. The floor and the walls were made out of cream white marble, where black wisps continuously move and swirl all over the room. The ceiling was enchanted to appear like a dark sky with dark blue and grey hues. Floating balls of white light were scattered around the room near the ceiling to give the room some light, and obsidian black trees without leaves stood up until the ceiling by the corners of the room. The tables and chairs were made out of mahogany, covered by a pure black tablecloth and the chairs had black cushions on them. They were positioned around the room, boxing in, a long and huge table made out of mahogany, covered by a huge white table cloth. It was filled with a variety of desserts and beverages.

There were hundreds of pastries, cakes, and other sweets presented, a chocolate fountain, strawberry fountain, caramel fountain, a bowl of some citrus punch, different drink dispensers with spigot, and a huge platter of Croquembouche was placed in the middle, looking like a christmas tree with all the other food and drinks as gifts. It looked like a table about to host hundreds of people for a tea party. They went in and were met with tall and attractive twins greeting them with boyish grins. 

"Good day ladies," The boy with the all white get-up said. 

"and gentlemen." Finished the boy with the all black get-up. 

"Welcome to Abaddon ." They chorused together. 

"My name is Amadeus Payne," white boy said. 

"and my name is Asmodeus Payne." black boy said. 

"We will be assisting you for today." They finished in unison. 

"Table for 16, I presume?" Asmodeus asked. 

Harry couldn't help the smile that crept up his face as he remembered the Weasley twins that he loved so much. "Yes, please." 

The twins smiled. 

"Very well, if you would follow us." Amadeus said. 

The twins led them to a long table by the other end. They sat down and the twins had the menus appear in front of each of them. 

"When you are ready to order, just press the tip of your wand on the entrée, main course, and dessert you want." Amadeus said. 

"The desserts and drinks can be turned into buffet style, which offers more desserts that are not listed in the menu. If you want to avail, just press the tip of your wand at the 'GULA' at the bottom left corner of the menu." Asmodeus continued. 

"When you're done, press the tip of your wand on 'Done' on the bottom right corner of the menu." 

"Your orders will be placed, and shortly after, your food will be served. Payment will be done after eating." 

"If you have any questions, feel free to tap the menu twice with the tip of your wand,"

“And we shall assist you with anything you need.” 

"Thank you." The twins left shortly after a curt nod. 

They looked down at the menu and were surprised by the collection of cuisines. 

"This is surprising for a restaurant specializing in desserts. I didn't think they'd have this much of a starter and main course to choose from." Orion said, eyes roaming the menu. 

Lucretia hummed. "The dishes on the menu are quite impressive as well, considering the fact that these dishes came from different countries of origin."

The others nodded in agreement and started choosing. 

**_Abaddon_ **

**_MENU_ **

**_~ Entrée ~_ **

_ Asparagus Soup _

_ Bruschetta _

_ Croquettes _

_ Falafel _

_ French Onion Soup _

_ Garlic Prawn Salad Wonton Cups _

_ Lyonnaise Potatoes _

_ Oysters Kilpatrick _

_ San choy bow _

_ Spanish Garlic Prawns _

**_~ Main Course ~_ **

_ Boeuf Bourguignon _

_ Cabernet-Braised Beef Short Ribs _

_ Confit de Canard _

_ Coq Au Vin _

_ Fool's Gold _

_ Pasta Alfredo _

_ Pot Roast _

_ Poulet de Provencal _

_ Spicy Root & Lentil Casserole _

_ Stuffed Chicken Roulade _

**_~ Dessert ~_ **

_ Alfajores _

_ Baklava _

_ Brown Butter Rum Cannoli _

_ Chocolate Raspberry Cups _

_ Cookies 'n' Cream Puffs _

_ Cranachan _

_ Crepes _

_ Eton Mess _

_ Ice Cream Churro Bowls _

_ Lamingtons _

_ Malva Pudding _

_ Peach Cobbler _

_ Roasted Pears With Espresso Mascarpone Cream _

_ Rum Cake _

_ Salted S'mores Truffles _

_ Spotted Dick _

_ Strawberry Rhubarb Meringue Tartlets _

_ Tarte Tatin _

_ Treacle Tart _

_GULA_ **_DONE_**

Harry was salivating just looking at the menu. He wanted to try out everything and see what he liked most, so he could try to recreate it back at his cottage. He wound up choosing Bruschetta and French onion soup for his starter, Cabernet-Braised Beef Short Ribs and Pasta Alfredo for the main course, and availed the buffet for desserts. He tapped DONE with his wand tip and smiled as his order appeared in a piece of parchment in front of him before flying into a small opening at the door to the kitchen. He swore to himself that he'd come here frequently and try everything out. He also planned to come back and befriend the chef if the food was good. 

When everyone was done choosing their meal, they talked about controversial issues happening in the Wizarding World.

"My father said that Grindelwald is advancing towards Britain, and that he's coming here soon to finally duel with Dumbledore." Druella stated. 

Will snorted. "And where did he get that information from?" 

Druella shrugged. "I do not know for certain, but he said he got an intel from a family member." 

Yaxley smiled manically. "That's good then. I cannot wait to see him win and subjugate all those deplorable muggles."

Harry almost growled but was interrupted by Avery. 

"Why would he even  _ care _ about Dumbledore? I know the rumors say that he's scared of Dumbledore, but what I don't understand, is why." Aldred pitched in. 

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, despite his atrocious choice of clothes and appearance, is, if not the strongest, then one among the strongest wizards of all time. Gellert Grindelwald may have seen him as a threat to his cause, and wants to eradicate all possible adversaries." Tom stated matter of factly. "Additionally, they may have been acquaintances of sorts in the past. If you recall the information Axton imparted us before, Grindelwald was trying to recruit an obscurus in order to defeat Dumbledore. This was because he couldn't fight him, due to the blood pact he made with the man. Blood pact is a magical binding contract that cannot be broken easily, and if Grindelwald made this binding contract with Dumbledore, then I presume they were close enough to trust each other with their lives."

The others nodded and looked at him thoughtfully, considering his words carefully and thinking just what Dumbledore and Grindelwald had before. 

Harry smiled internally and wanted to applaud Tom for his intelligence and wit. He looked around and saw Axton looking at him wide-eyed. He wanted to approach the boy but was stopped before he even moved by the food they ordered appearing in front of them. He decided to just ask the boy later and start eating, he was _ starving _ after all. 

They ate their meals and talked leisurely about their adventures that day. Harry and the others seemed to have availed the buffet and they found themselves frequenting the huge table at the center to try on all of the wonderful desserts, local and foreign alike. 

Harry was so glad to have gone there. All the food and beverages he tried were really great. The place was truly for connoisseurs or gourmets. 

When they were done, they paid their fees and went out of the shop and headed for Honeydukes then to Zonkos to buy some stuff to take back with them to their dormitories. 

While walking, Harry approached Axton and nudged him. "Axton, are you quite alright? You've been looking at me strangely since we were at Abaddon." 

Axton looked around subtly with his wide and unsteady eyes. "Let's talk later. And keep close." He replied in a quiet voice. He clutched Harry and wedged him between him and Orion. 

Harry was getting more confused by the minute. He was about to ask him what was really happening when he felt  _ him. _ 'He's here.' He and Axton froze and stopped walking. Harry looked back and around to find him but had seen neither hair nor hide of the man. He also couldn't feel his magic any longer, he closed his eyes and scoped the area about a mile radius, he was met with no signs of him anywhere. He calmed down a bit and thought he was just imagining it after their talk about Grindelwald. 

Axton looked at him and whispered. "Harrison, you listen to me right now." 

Harry looked back at Axton. "What?" 

The others took notice of them missing and stopped walking to look back at them. They asked what's wrong and started walking back towards them when they didn't reply. 

"Make something up and tell the others we're going back. I don't want all of them to come with us, the others might feel sad if we end their Hogsmeade visit short. So I'll just take Orion back with us, and I suggest you take Tom, just to be safe. We have to go.  _ Now. _ " 

Harry nodded and scratched his nose. "Well why do  _ I  _ have to come up with something?" 

"Because I'm not good at lying." 

Harry snorted. "I highly doubt that." 

Axton pinched his arm and he yelped. "This is not the time for jokes, Harrison. Do it now." 

"Alright, alright! Geez your pinch hurts, Ax." 

Axton looked at him apologetically. "Sorry. Just hurry." 

"Fine." He rubbed his arm and looked back at their friends just in time when they reached them. 

"What's wrong?" Orion asked. 

Harry smiled softly, an idea formed inside his brain. "Axton here wants me to go back with him already. He's got a serious problem with his bowels right now after eating so mu- Ow!" He yelped for being punched at the back. He looked back to see a blushing and pissed Axton and laughed. 

"I am not having any problems, Peverell." He hissed out and looked at the others. "We're going back to Hogwarts. You guys can still stay if you want since it's still early. Orion, Tom, won't you accompany us?" 

Orion happily stood next to Axton. "Of course! You know I'd follow you anywhere." 

Axton smiled up at him. "Thank you." 

Tom walked towards Harry and smiled. "Shall we?" 

Harry wheezed out his reply, still laughing at his friend. "A'ight. Bye guys." 

The others said their goodbyes and Reinhard yelled out. "Happy shitting, Axton!" 

Axton actually growled as he blushed further, and turned to look at a laughing Harry. " _ I will murder you, Harry. _ " 

Harry tried to stop laughing and apologize. "I hah-am sooo sorry, Ax! Ngah! You asked me to make something up ~whew~ and I did. It was the first thing I thought about. I am reaaally sorry. Don't murder me, you'll give Death a headache." 

Axton rolled his eyes. "You owe me one, Peverell." 

"Noooooo, stop calling me Peverell. It makes me feel like you don't like me, even though you do." Harry clung to his arm then.

Axton resisted the urge to smile and flicked Harry on the forehead. "Down boy. Bad dog's won't get any hugs and kisses from me." 

Harry released him and laughed again. 

"I'm a good dog! Can I get my hugs and kisses and more?" Orion asked cheerfully. 

Axton looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you, dear." 

Harry stopped laughing then. "Are you guys an item?" 

Orion furrowed his brows. "A what? What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh, are you two lovers? Sorry, muggle reference." Harry shrugged. 

Orion smiled brightly. "Oh! Okay. Yes, we are. But I'd like to ask you to keep it a secret. My family won't be too happy about us if word got out. Only our group of friends know." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. 

Axton took his hand and kissed it. "Don't worry, love, Harry wouldn't tell anyone. You can trust him just as I do." 

"Okay. Thanks, Harry." Orion beamed. 

Axton suddenly grinned. "What about you two? How long have you been together?" He asked despite knowing they were not together...yet. However, he was pretty sure Harrison and Tom are infatuated with each other just by watching them interact. And he wanted to get back at Harrison for embarrassing him in front of Orion.

Harry and Tom blushed. "What?! We're  _ not  _ together. I already told you that before, we're like...brothers." Harry spluttered. 

Tom didn't say anything but lost the blush on his face and his eyes hardened. 

Orion raised his brows. "I thought you two were lovers as well…you act like one sometimes too." He shrugged. "I thought you looked good together. My mistake." 

Axton snorted. "They  _ do _ look good together. They're practically soul mates if you ask me. They complement each other, and quite frankly, I wouldn't want anybody to end up with Tom other than Harry."

Harry blushed and looked down at the ground. He was flattered that his friends think too highly of him, enough to be Tom's lover. 

Tom gave a smug smile as he heard Axton and Orion's words. "I must admit, Harrison and I do make a stunning couple. And we do so complement each other with our looks, prowess, intelligence, and backgrounds."

Harry blushed even further and decided to defuse the tension. "You think too highly of me Sir. It sounds as if you see me as an equal to your greatness, and that is not possible. I am but a mere wizard beneath you, my Lord." Harry replied playfully. 

Tom eyed him by his side, looking at the blushing and smirking boy. 'Oh how I'd love to have you beneath me, Harrison. Crying and screaming out my name as I make love to your beautiful body. I want to make you beg for my-' He cleared his throat and loosened his collar. 'Damn teenage hormones. This is getting way out of hand.' He licked his lips and combed through his hair before sighing. "I see you as an equal, Harrison. You are not beneath me, never was and never will be." 

Harry stared at his lips and followed the movement of his tongue as he licked his lips. 'God! I want him so bad. I wish it was my lips you're licking, Tom.' Harry closed his eyes and suppressed a groan. 'Damn this teenage body and my imagination.' He opened his eyes and chuckled. "Your equal huh? I like the sound of that, it means I can stand beside you and stay with you…"

Tom smiled. "Yes, yes it does." 

Harry hummed. He wanted what Axton and Orion have. He wanted Tom. He wanted him so bad but he could never get the courage to confess and he knows it. Not when he knows what he's done to Tom in the past and, quite possibly, may upset Tom and turn it into a huge verbal fight which will most probably lead to a duel. So he smiled. If he couldn't have Tom for himself, then he'd stand by him. He'd stay and be happy for Tom when the time comes that he's found a woman worthy enough to be his lover. 

Axton scoffed. "Just kiss, you two! Stop beating around the bush and get on with it." 

Orion was surprised by Axton. He usually stays quiet and only speaks in short sentences and mostly just to him. He was happy that Axton seems to be comfortable with Harry, however, he was kind of feeling jealous of the attention of his lover taken away from him. "What are you on about? Tom might get angry if you push them. They're not together, remember? Just sworn brothers or something." 

Axton smirked and leaned in to him. "They like each other, they just couldn't see it." 

Orion's eyes grew big and looked back at the two boys. "Are you sure? Tom doesn't like anyone, romantically speaking. He said before that he never did and never will, remember? For him, love is just an idea, an illusion that weak people use in order to feel something more, and to sate their needs. He even said that love is pathetic and a liability."

Axton smiled. "Yes, he did say that didn't he." He chuckled fondly as he looked at Harry. "Harry's arrival changed a lot of things, the biggest change he made was Tom. Tom's happy now, and found someone to love, who will love him back as much as he does, maybe more. I'm happy for him."

Orion stared at his lover and smiled. "You are beautiful inside and out, love. I never knew you cared that much for others besides me." 

Axton blushed and looked back to where they were walking. "I just want both of them to be happy. Nothing off about that." 

Orion chuckled. "I love you, Axton Carrow. Even when you're being weird." He then leaned in to kiss him. 

Axton blushed even more and walked briskly, leaving a chuckling Orion behind. 

"Don't run away from me, if you do, I'll have my way with you, and I won't stop until you cry and can't cum anymore." Orion called out. 

Axton gasped and turned around, face red and hot all over. "Orion, you scandalous nitwit! Someone might have heard!" 

Orion laughed. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He then hugged Axton and whispered to his ear. "I'm serious though. I'd love to see you cry and beg for me to stop even though you still want me to continue thrusting deep inside you where only I can reach. I'll fill you up with my seed again and again to make you pregnant. You'd love that wouldn't you?" He said, running his fingers over Axton's spine. 

Axton shivered at his words and blushed. He could feel his prick hardening and wanted to just present himself to Orion right then and there. 

Orion bit his ear and chuckled as he released him. "Let's go."

Axton whined as he felt Orion's warmth leaving him. He looked up into Orion's eyes and saw the boy's pupils were dilated as well. He reached down subtly and felt the boy's hardening prick. He chuckled at the boy's gasp and looked over his back to where Harry and Tom were still walking a few feet behind them. He then looked back at Orion with a sly grin. "Want to make a run for the school?" 

Orion smiled. "I do, but what about Tom and Harry? Didn't you have something to do with Harry?" 

Axton turned pale as he remembered the reason for them coming back early. "I completely forgot about that." His chubbed up prick suddenly turned soft. 

Orion rubbed his arms. "We could just sneak out later tonight. Prefect's bathroom?" He wiggled his brows at the smaller boy. 

Axton gave a breathy laugh. "Okay. Thank you." 

Harry and Tom reached them. "Hey, Ax. You okay?" 

Axton nodded and they continued their walk back to Hogwarts. When they arrived, they headed immediately to their dorm and Axton told Harry that they should talk in private. Harry asked if he wanted to go inside his flat and they did. 

*

Harry petted Ivar and Nagini before releasing them back in the boys room to keep Tom and Orion company. He went back to his flat and saw Axton fidgeting by the fireplace. He sat down on a couch and asked Floki for some tea and biscuits to be brought over. "Axton, are you quite alright? What's wrong?" 

Axton swallowed and approached him. He sat down on the couch beside him. "Harry, the wind is changing, and with it brings the destruction of all. You must be ready, for he is after you and no one else." 

Harry stared at him in shock, before understanding ran through his mind. "Did you dream about the blue-eyed man as well?" 

Axton nodded his head. 

"Is it Grindelwald? He's not supposed to come here yet, he's going to duel Dumbledore in 1945."

"Did you honestly think your arrival wouldn't change everything?" Axton asked him softly, drinking his tea slowly with his shaking hands. "You have already changed everything Harry, don't expect your past, or in this case, our future to be the same as your previous life." 

Harry took his own cup of tea and drank. They sat there in silence for a while. "Why were you acting weirdly earlier? Was he really there?" 

Axton nodded. "He was. I didn't know how long he had been following you, but he was there back at Abaddon."

"Did you know he was already in London?" 

Axton shook his head. "No, everything is in chaos. The spirits, the birds, the creatures…all of them are acting weirdly, like they could sense that something is out there. I couldn't tap in and predict the future. I'm at a blind spot, Harry. I-I can't understand and interpret the signs. I haven't been able to, for days now. The last time I ever got a clear image was when I was in a trance a few days ago about Grindelwald. But I wasn't expecting him so soon."

Harry gave him a calming draught. "What do you mean in a trance? Like you dreamt of some event happening in the future?" 

Axton drank the potion and leaned back on the couch. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes, something like that. Although they were only snippets of events…several events. But I was able to extrapolate relative information and piece them together in order to make sense of them."

Harry stared into the fire. "What did you find out?" 

Axton breathed deeply and stared at the burning wood. "The world was in chaos, both wizarding and muggle alike. It turns out that Adolf Hitler was under the imperius curse by Grindelwald. He was the one behind the Holocaust and the start of muggle World war II. Hitler won and had rid the world of jews and billions of muggles. He was ecstatic that he was winning both in the muggle world with Hitler, and the wizarding world…with you." 

Harry snapped his head towards Axton. "Me? What do you mean ME?!" 

Axton sighed as he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. "I don't know how, but it was you I saw in the middle of the flames." He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling before he turned his resting head towards Harry. "You were working with Grindelwald. I'm no-" 

Harry shot up and shook his head, face drained of color. "No…that's…that wasn't me. It couldn't- I wouldn't do that! I'd never aid anyone in killing billions of people! Not that! Ever! I would kill myself before I let that happen." 

Harry felt his eyes water as his mind was racing a mile a minute, he couldn't breathe and started to hyperventilate. 'No. The only one I'm willing to kill is Grindelwald. I almost killed myself in the past after the war. Watching my friends, loved ones, and other people die, seeing the corpses of people I knew…it broke me. I couldn't possibly kill wizards and muggles, even in this time.' He was snapped out of his musings when Axton appeared in his line of sight. 

Axton tried to appease Harry and stood up. He grasped Harry by his shoulder and made him look into his eyes. "I believe you Harry. I do. It was only a vision, don't get bothered by this too much. Besides, when I'm in a trance, the visions I see are not all certain present, or future events, I'm not a seer. I'm an augur, which means I can't foresee the future through prophecies, I interpret and calculate, I connect with the elemental spirits, and sometimes I could tap into someone's head and see their thoughts, but mostly dreams, since these only happen when I'm asleep. What I'm trying to say is, I think I've gone inside Grindelwald's head that night while sleeping. The visions I saw may probably, quite possibly, be his dream, and not the future." 

Harry stared at his friend's eyes and tried to calm down. If what he said was true, then the Harry in Axton's dream is the Harry Grindelwald wants, not him.

"Breathe, Harry. Come on, don't let this get to you. I only wanted to let you know that Grindelwald is after you. I'm sorry for scaring you." He rubbed Harry’s arms and looked down at him sheepishly. "Maybe I should have explained how being an augur works to you properly first, before I went into details. Sorry."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's fine. You don't have to apologize. I think I just had a panic attack…" 

Axton couldn't help the snort he let out. "You think?" His eyes widened when he realized what he did and clamped his hands over his mouth. "Oh dear, I wasn't mocking you, Harry. I ju-" 

Harry laughed. "It-It's fine, Ax. I'm not offended or anything. Calm down." 

Axton sighed in relief. "I thought you'd go berserk on me there. People are quite unpredictable when they're freaking out." 

Harry chuckled before pulling Axton back on the couch. "So, I guess you didn't want Grindelwald near me, that's why you wanted us back at Hogwarts as soon as possible…right?"

"Yeah. I was scared for you, and for all of us. What did you dream about anyway?" 

Harry blushed as he recalled his dream. How could he say that he dreamt of Grindelwald snogging him??? Axton might think he's a disgusting lunatic to even dream of snogging the Dark Lord. But his mouth was technically raped, he didn't give his consent. Grindelwald just lunged at him and devoured his lips and tongue. 

Axton looked at Harry who wasn’t answering him. So he snapped his fingers in front of the boy. "Earth to Harry…"

Harry jumped and looked at Axton. "Huh? Oh, er...promise me you won't laugh okay?" 

Axton looked at him weirdly before nodding. 

"Okay." Harry tried to calm himself down before he started relaying his dream. "In my dream, I woke up in a very cold and dimly lit room. I was alone, or at least I thought I was. But then someone called my name, I turned around and saw Grindelwald walking towards me through a door. He kept on calling me with this eerie voice and then the distance closed. He uhh…he grabbed me by the waist with his other arm and then he caressed my cheek. That was when he told me to not be scared and that he'll take care of me and I was his. That was when he…"

Axton raised his brows to urge the boy to continue. "What happened?" 

Harry cleared his throat and looked away. "He uhh…hetouchedmylipsandkissedmeroughly. Then I woke up and that's it." 

Axton stared at him. "I'm sorry, could you please speak at a normal speed like a normal person?" 

Harry sighed and deflated on the couch. "He kissed me okay?! It was rough and had more teeth than tongue. But his tongue was so long, I could've choked on it! And it felt so real, and I'm confused and disgusted with the fact that I dreamt about the fucking Dark Lord kissing the shit out of me!" 

Axton stared, and stared…and stared. Mouth agape. 

Harry looked at him after a few minutes of silence from the other boy. "Well?!" 

" _ He what?!"  _

Harry jumped at his voice. He was so shocked to hear the soft-spoken Axton yell. It wasn't something he saw everyday. He stared at him wide-eyed and shrunk to himself. 

" _ Kissed you? Gellert fucking Grindelwald kissed you?"  _

Harry was once again shocked. It was the first time he heard Axton curse. 

"Are you interested in him?" 

"Gods, NO! Why would I drool over an old man like him? I mean he does look handsome  _ but no!  _ I haven't even thought about liking boys other than Tom!" 

“...”

He clapped his hands over his mouth at what he said and looked at Axton's face worriedly. 

Axton's brows went up. "I'm glad you know you fancy him now, don't worry I'll keep your secret. However, you dreamt of Grindelwald kissing you. That's…that's something. Maybe you do have a thing for Dark Lords. Voldemort and Grindelwald huh? Nice going, Potter." He smirked jokingly. 

Harry gasped and threw a pillow on Axton's face. "I  _ do not _ have a thing for dark lords! And I never thought of Voldemort kissing me. Tom's not Voldemort yet and I won't let him become that snake like monster."

"So you did think of Tom kissing you." 

"Shut up! Can you just help me with my dream,  _ please? _ " 

Axton chuckled. "Alright, alright. Though I do not know what that means for certain. Maybe it's a future thing or a warning." 

"But I'm not a seer or an augur." 

Axton hummed. "You're right, but sometimes magicals may be able to dream of warnings by the spirits. Omens sort of thing. This could mean that Grindelwald would use your heart or desires to get to you, or a worse interpretation is that Grindelwald really is after  _ you _ , I mean he  _ wants you  _ for himself."

"Both interpretations do not sound so good." 

"It doesn't. What did you expect? We  _ are _ talking about Grindelwald, are we not?" 

Harry hummed and stared back into the fire. His mind was playing games with him and he didn't really want to think about why Grindelwald wanted to use him. He could understand if he wanted him dead, but not that. He sighed and remembered something he read before about Grindelwald and his endeavours as the first Dark Lord. He furrowed his brows and looked at Axton. "Why are you telling me this? Isn't the Carrow family an acolyte of Grindelwald?" He shot up and backed away a few steps, his wand raised in front of him. "Are you fucking with me right now? Are you working with Grindelwald?" 

Axton's eyes widened. "No! Harry, I'm not working for  _ anyone _ . I told you about my dream  _ because  _ I was worried about you." He stood up as well and raised his hands, palm facing Harry to appear harmless. "Please, you have to believe me. I admit, my aunt and her family are acolytes of Grindelwald. It's where my family gets intel sometimes, however, I am  _ not _ , nor will I ever be, a follower of Grindelwald. I do not approve of his nefarious ways, and even his inhumane ideology."

Harry stared at Axton's eyes and face, searching for lies. He found none, but he knew he couldn't risk it. He was in a dangerous position and couldn't afford to trust just about everyone. He's got people he wants to protect, and promises he wants to fulfil. "Swear to it. Swear to your magic that you are not working for Grindelwald and in no way using the trust I put upon you to harm me or lead me to Grindelwald...or you will be faced with the wrath of Death and I shall never trust you again." 

Axton shivered. "Okay, I will." He took out his wand slowly and raised it, tip facing towards the ceiling. "I, Axton Carrow, swear that I am not working for Gellert Grindelwald, and that I am in no way betraying Harrison Peverell in hopes that I could lead him back to Grindelwald or hurt his person." He slowly pointed his wand at the table and casted a levitation spell on it. It floated about 7 inches from the ground, then he put it back down, proving he still had his magic. He looked back at Harry. "There. Is that enough proof for you?" 

Harry nodded. He slowly brought down his wand and sighed. "I apologize, Axton. I had to be sure." 

Axton shrugged. "It's quite alright. I would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes." 

"Still, it wasn't fair that I accused you for being a follower of Grindelwald. And for that I'm sorry. Friends?" Harry offered a hand and looked straight at Axton's eyes. 

Axton smiled and took his hand. "Friends." 

Harry beamed and hugged him. "Thank you." 

"You know, Harry Potter, I think I like you better this time. From what I have seen from your dreams, you were kind of hard to swallow back then. And you would not have hugged me after what just happened between us, you'd still be doubtful of a slimy snake like me." 

Harry was shocked to hear his real name and affronted by the shade thrown at him. "Hey! I was a kid back then! And I never really had any experience in dealing with people before I was thrusted into a world where I turned out to be a celebrity. I admit that I was a dunderhead who acted rashly. I was also temperamental and tended to hate Slytherins right off the bat because I was a prejudiced little fucker. But you can't blame me, I was the target of the strongest megalomaniac wizard and 2nd Dark Lord, right from when I was an infant! His followers had kids in Slytherin, who Ron warned me about. I admit it was wrong of me to think that Slytherins were all bad, however, I didn't want to be sent as a gift by them to Voldemort. Hence, me being an absolute tosser! So yes! I was a bit hard to swallow and I would have sent you straight to Dumbledore's office, if I was like my past self because I was his little baby back bitch! Itty bitty baby Potter, always hanging around Dumblefuck's back and doing his bidding without even asking questions, ready to die for the 'greater good'. So sue me for being the way I was before!" Harry was breathing heavily after his burst out. 

Axton blinked. "Er, alright. I didn't plan for our conversation to go this way…forgive me. I was going for a joke, I apologize if I have offended you." 

Harry stared at him for a long time before he blushed as he thought of his sudden outburst. "Oh my god, Axton. I'm sorry. I-I didn't…I don't know what came over me. I-I'm not mad or anything, my emotions are all over the place. Next thing I know, I was just screaming at you, I'm sorry. Please forgive me…and don't hate me." He buried his face in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. 

Axton stared at the boy for a while before a goofy grin smoothed over his face and he chuckled which turned into a full on laugh. 

Harry looked up and stared at the laughing boy. "What?" 

"Oh, Harry. You really are one of a kind.  _ I'm not mad at you!  _ Why would I be?" He asked fondly, tugging Harry to his side. "I know that you have a lot of pressure and mixed emotions built up inside you. I saw your past remember? Being you right now must be so overwhelming and maddening. Of course I won't be mad at you for screaming, my words may have caused you to misunderstand what I was trying to say, I apologize. Though I really was just going for a joke."

Harry whined and slumped back oh Axton. He hugged the boy and nuzzled his chest before looking up at him. "I'm sorry I'm an emotional wreck. Thank you for not getting mad at me after my embarrassing outburst."

Axton chuckled and hugged the boy. "It's alright, Harry. How could I get mad at my cute puppy when he's going through a hard time?" He booped Harry's nose and smiled down at him. 

Harry scrunched up his nose. "Hey! Why do you keep on referring to me as a dog?" 

"Cause you remind me of my cute little puppy back at home. I love carding my hands through his black silky locks, like yours." He ran his hand through Harry's hair as if to prove his point. 

Harry chuckled and transformed into his black wolf animagus. 

Axton gasped and smiled brightly. "Harry! You're so cuuute." Axton exclaimed, rubbing Harry's head and sides. "And shaggy." 

Harry licked his face and played with him for a while. They stayed there for about an hour before going back out of the flat to eat dinner with the others. 

Harry ended his day happily and slightly tired. He wished Grindelwald would just drop dead so everything will stay the same. But it never was easy for Harry. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald decides to reunite with his past.

Grindelwald used a portkey to London and went into a remote alley. He drank a polyjuice potion which had Claude Fabian's hair in it, a french wizard and his follower. He made sure to pack enough potions to last him a year or so for he didn't know what he'll do after finding the boy. He just wanted to see him first and revise a plan after gathering enough information about the boy. 

He then apparated to hogsmeade and rented a flat where he could stay for the time being. If Harrison Peverell was a 4th year then he was sure he'd be in hogsmeade by the weekend. He busied himself by acquainting himself with the place and the people there. He managed to befriend the owners of the shops located there, except Aberforth of course. He wanted to kill the man who wrecked his relationship with Albus, however, it would be counterproductive and would definitely catch Dumbledore's unwanted attention. So he waited patiently to see the boy. 

Saturday came and he found himself sitting outside a cafe nearest the entrance of hogsmeade, eyeing the swarm of children. He waited for some time before his eyes landed on a group of Slytherins. "There you are, my golden ticket to unlocking the secrets of becoming the Master of Death." 

Grindelwald looked at the smiling boy. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing." He watched the little group interact and moved to follow the child when they broke into smaller groups. He found himself entranced by those beautiful green eyes that looked so bright as the killing curse. He wanted those eyes on him, taking him in and  _ seeing _ him. He wanted to know what secrets lay beneath those alluring eyes. 

After an hour of shopping, the boy suddenly decided to break off with their little group and headed to Hog's Head Inn. "Curious." He followed the boy down to the pub and hid under a disillusionment charm. 

He walked in right before the door to the dingy pub closed and stood beside the window. He tried listening into the conversation between the two, but he couldn't decipher what the boy was saying. All he could hear are garbled words, however, he could clearly hear Aberforth talking normally. He was confused and irritated. He growled under his breath and walked closer to the boy, it didn't change anything. That was when he realized that the boy must have done some spell to avoid anyone eavesdropping from getting important information from him. "Smart." He sighed and sat by a corner, still watching them even though he couldn't hear what the boy was saying. He was surprised when Aberforth called his worker and performed the unbreakable vow. He gaped and stared at the boy. 'How is it possible that the boy was able to make Aberforth Dumbledore perform an unbreakable vow with him, despite not knowing him.' He gave a short huff of a laugh as he gaped at the event unfolding in front of him. It was surreal. 

He watched as the boy casted a muffliato and disillusionment charm,  _ nonverbally and wandlessly _ . Grindelwald smiled and resisted the urge to laugh. He wanted the boy. He could be his ticket towards becoming the Master of Death  _ and _ his little soldier. His dream could be made possible and use the boy to win the wizarding war. If only he could have the boy right now, but he didn't know enough yet. 

While waiting for the boy to finish his talk with Aberforth, he decided to think of a plan. He knew that he couldn't get much information from the boy just by following him. He'd have to kidnap the boy, but that was not an option. The boy seems to be very careful and wary of other people. It would not be easy. Besides he needs to have the boy alongside him, he needs the boy to trust him and come with him willingly, preferably. He stared outside the window and watched the snow fall for a few minutes, thinking of a way to get the boy. 

He was brought out of his musings when the disillusionment charm of the two fell. He watched as the boy waved goodbye and walked out the door. He followed him outside and growled as he saw the boy running. He decided to not run after the boy, he just walked briskly and was glad to see the boy stopping in front of a restaurant. He watched as the boy talked to the heir of Slytherin…in parseltongue. He grinned manically as he watched the boy. "You have a lot of hidden talents, my dear. You could be very useful to me indeed. My time was not wasted." 

He went inside after the group of Slytherins and was greeted by a young beautiful woman who had golden locks. 

"Good day, Sir. My name is Meg Masters, and welcome to Abaddon . Will you be dining alone?" 

"Yes, my lady." 

She smiled shyly up at him with a slight blush. "Very well, if you would follow me." 

He was led to a table by a window but was a few meters away from the boy. He eyed the tables around them and saw a small table adjacent to the boy's. "Excuse me, Meg…would it be alright if I sit near the back?" 

Meg looked at him and smiled. "Of course, Sir." She then led him there and gave him the menu and assisted him as he ordered. 

He sat there and listened in to the children's conversation. He was delighted that he could hear everything, and furious as to how this 'Axton' boy found out about his blood pact with his former lover. He knew for certain that Albus wouldn't be stupid enough to tell others about it. He jumped when his food appeared in front of him and then ate quietly. 

He waited patiently for the children to finish eating, while he himself availed the buffet option. He loved everything he consumed from the restaurant and it easily became his favorite restaurant in Hogsmeade. The food was exquisite after all. 

He waited for the children to go out of the establishment first, before following them out. When he was walking a few meters behind the kids, a 3rd year Gryffindor boy who was holding an ice cream, ran into him and stained his new coat. He cursed in German and accidentally let out his magic. He quickly slammed his magical blocks and drew his magic in before looking up to see the boy looking around. He felt the boy scope an entire mile radius of the vicinity in search of him. He found himself smiling and at awe by the power the boy held. "Extraordinary." He gasped out as he gazed at the stunning boy. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sir. I c-can pay f-for your clothes." The 3rd year boy squeaked. 

He looked down and ruffled the boy's head. "No problem, my dear boy. You can't afford to pay with your allowance, run along and spend it on something you like." He said in a smooth voice. He was pissed by the complete disregard of the boy for other people, however, it wouldn't do him good to strike down a child in the middle of Hogsmeade. 

The boy smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, sir." He then ran to his friends. 

Grindelwald growled inwardly and cleaned his coat. He looked up to see the Peverell boy walking back to Hogwarts with 3 other boys. He sighed and walked towards his flat. 

He went to his study and thought of a plan to get inside Hogwarts. He knows Dumbledore would recognize him immediately even under the disguise of Claude Fabian. 

"You're proving to be a great pain in the ass, Albus." He sighed and summoned a glass with scotch in it. He drank as he stared into the fire, reminiscing about his past. He then shot up from his seat and paced around his office before stopping in front of the window. 

He had a calculating look on his face before he sighed and drained his glass. He went to his desk and wrote a letter to his former lover. "I guess I'd have to take a chance on you, Albus."

*

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, grading papers. He was bored out of his mind and wanted to go out and look for the boy. He wanted to talk to Harrison so bad and figure out the boy's secrets. He sighed and sat back on his chair, looking up into the ceiling. 

He saw Harrison and Tom earlier that day and wondered if they were lovers. They sure looked intimate as Tom fixed Harrison's collar and gave him his scarf before going out for Hogsmeade. He growled as he thought of Tom. How dare he take up the name of Salazar Slytherin. He was right to be wary of the boy, he was downright dark and manipulative. 'I have to save Harrison from Thomas. That boy is not as charming as he seems to be. He's got something evil inside him, and I will take it upon myself to save Harrison. Before it's too late.' He saw himself and Gellert in the boys. 

He knew what it was like to fall in love with a boy who was so alluring, gorgeous and powerful. He remembered how it felt to be with Gellert. He remembered how it felt to be held by such an extraordinary wizard and become one with him. He remembered how it felt to have someone beside him, who would ride or die with him in their way to greatness. 

He smiled and felt his heart longing for the man he loved dearly. He missed Gellert and wished he hadn't fought with him. If they didn't, then he'd be standing by his side right then, Ariana would be alive, and Aberforth wouldn't have hated him so much. He sighed as he felt tears welling up. He missed Gellert so much but he didn't want to be seen as the Dark Lord's consort.he didn't want to lose the people's trust he worked hard for. 

He was interrupted from his musings when a barn owl flew into his window. He stood up and took the letter before the owl flew away. He went back to his desk and sat down, opening the letter. He gasped as he saw the sign immediately at the bottom of the paper, it was the deathly hallows. 

"Gellert." He breathed out in disbelief. They haven't been in contact since he left. He quickly read the letter to find out what his love wanted. 

_ Albus, my love _

_ How have you been? I apologize for not writing to you all these years. I know we had a falling out and I regret the fight we had the last time we saw each other. I never wanted to hurt you or your siblings.  _

_ I admit that I was at fault for Ariana's death. My emotions got the better of me and I did something I regret and could never undo. I shouldn't have crucioed your brother, if I hadn't done that, then Ariana would still be alive, and we would still be together. I wanted to talk to you so I came to her burial, but I was so ashamed to show myself. I was scared and didn't know if you hated me and blamed me for her death. I was a coward and so I ran away, far away from you. I'm sorry.  _

_ I've always wanted to come back to you or even write to you, however, I didn't want you and your brother to fight because of me again.  _

_ I was scared to face you as well, scared that you might not love me anymore for all the things I have done to you, all the pain I put you through. I know apologizing to you now can never repay all the things I've caused you. But I write to you now in hopes that you could forgive me, and bring us back to the way we were. I want you by my side when I win the wizarding war. I want you to be happy with me and build our legacy like we were supposed to.  _

_ Albus, do you still remember the promises we made? That you and I will live until the end of time. That we will find a way for a better future for the wizarding world, where no witch or wizard shall ever be treated unfairly again. No more magicals will ever be burned alive, tortured, or experimented on. No more hiding.  _

_ I think it's time we show ourselves to the world and prove that we are above those despicable muggles. We are the future and I have finally found a way for us to achieve our dreams. I have paved a way to greatness, and I want you beside me. I want us to be together again and achieve our goals. I want you back, Albus.  _

_ I still love you. I still think about you every single day. I remember the way we used to be, I remember how you felt lying next to me, how you felt in my arms. You are the love of my life, and I want us to be together again. I hope you still love me, and that you feel the same way as I do.  _

_ If you still want me, then meet me at Abaddon in Hogsmeade next Saturday at noon. I will be waiting for you, Albus, as I have always been.  _

_ All my love, Gellert _

Dumbledore stared at the letter. He was at a loss, he still loves Gellert and he wants to be with him again. However, he was not sure he'd be able to leave everything he worked hard for just to be back with Gellert. But Gellert still loves him as well, and he wants him back. Besides, Gellert has already found a way for them to achieve their childhood dreams, their promises, and he wants to be a part of that. He wants to achieve greatness and power alongside his love. 

He groaned and buried his head in his hands. He felt himself giving in to Gellert and just leaving everything behind for a far better future with the man he loves. He sighed and leaned back on his chair, staring at the letter once more. He decided to burn the letter to avoid anyone from reading it. Just to be safe. He then stood up from his desk and washed his face before heading out into the great hall for dinner. He had a week's time to think about what he'll be doing. 

"Gellert, you really make me crazy sometimes." He snorted and smiled fondly as walked down the halls of Hogwarts, reminiscing about his one and only lover.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets jealous and wound up hurting his little angel.

Harry was a nervous wreck. He found himself standing on the Quidditch field one fine Sunday morning, waiting for Winky Crockett to start the tryouts. He looked back at the bleachers where Tom was sitting on, to watch him fly. It was only 7 am, and Tom went down with him despite Harry's insistence that he go back to sleep since it is a Sunday, and he should take the time to sleep more. He sighed and looked back at all the participants. They all looked nervous and twitchy as they waited for Winky. Harry jumped as she suddenly appeared behind him with a man. 

"Okay! Good morning to you all, and thank you for waking up early. I apologize for setting the tryout so early and deprive you of your sweet sleeping hours. However, the Gryffindors booked the field for 8:30 am for their tryouts. I couldn't say anything against Professor Dumbledore, so I had to adjust for them." She said, her face pinched. "Anyway, I'm Winky Crockett, keeper and the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He's Alphard Black, a fifth year and one of the beaters. He was supposed to be this year's captain but he declined for reasons only he knows, so I just had him help me out since I'm a bit of an idiot."

Alphard smiled at that and looked down at her. "I don't think it's nice to refer to yourself as stupid, Winky." 

She snorted and waved him off. "If it's true, then it's fine. Okay! The tryout will begin shortly. The positions of the chasers, one beater, and a seeker, are open. Good luck to all of you." 

Alphard saw Harry and winked at him before facing everyone. "Alright, since there are a lot of you trying out for different positions, Winky and I will have to split up to accommodate everyone within the given time. Those trying out for chasers, go with Winky, those who are trying out for the beater and seeker positions, are with me."

Harry went to Alphard and watched as 4 boys and 3 girls went to Winky, 1 girl and 6 boys went to Alphard. 

"The beaters to my right, seekers to my left." Alphard said. 

Harry moved to his left and saw the girl and a boy move to his side. He got more nervous by the minute and wondered if he could even get the position of the seeker at this time. 

Alphard sighed and looked at his clipboard before talking again. "Good, first will be the beaters…" 

Harry tuned him out as he saw a Ravenclaw girl approach Tom. He watched Tom smile widely at her and the girl had the  _ audacity  _ to sit beside him as she giggled. She was too close to Tom for his liking and he wanted to hit the girl with the beaters' bat. Who the hell was she anyway? 

"-rison. Harrison!" 

Harry jumped when he heard Alphard's voice and looked up at him. "I'm sorry what?" 

Alphard stared at him before looking to where Harry was staring before. He smiled and looked back at the boy before ruffling his hair. "I said that you'll go after Ms. Clementine. I'll release 10 snitches and you have to catch as many as you can within 15 minutes." 

Harry nodded along with the others. He went to the side of the field and sat down on the grass as he waited for his turn. He looked back and saw Tom still sitting there with the girl, and he looked like he was  _ laughing  _ at something she said. Harry looked back into the field and watched the beaters' tryouts. He wanted to focus but the urge to look back and approach Tom and the girl was fucking with him. 'Gaah! You said you'd be happy for Tom if he found someone he liked, Harry! What the hell is wrong with you? Just chill out and breathe. Tom's not yours, he will never be, and you're fine with that. It doesn't hurt, and you don't care if he ends up going out with that girl, so focus on the damn tryouts.' He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. "This is fine." He said to himself. 

After 15 minutes of waiting, Alphard called the guy trying out for a seeker. When his time's done, he was able to catch 6 snitches. The girl flew next and was able to catch 5 snitches. 

"Harrison, you're up." Alphard called out. 

He stood up on shaky legs and walked into the field. He mounted his broom and shot up to the sky. He smiled as he felt the wind on his face, he forgot how flying felt and he was happy that he was able to once again. He lowered his broom about 6 feet above the ground. 

Alphard nodded at him and released the snitches as he started the countdown. "Begin."

Harry smiled brightly as he saw the snitches fly in different directions. 'I missed this. I'd have to thank Azrael for my eyes, having no glasses makes this so much easier.' He shot up high into the air before flying after the snitches. He was laughing and smiling like an idiot the whole time, enjoying his ride and the adrenaline running through his entire body. He felt so alive and free that time that he didn't even think about Tom. His mind was focused on the snitches and flying. He looked down and saw that he still had 3 minutes left with only one more snitch to find. He then saw a flicker of golden light behind Alphard. He grinned and flew higher up into the air just to feel the cold breeze of air before he pulled his broom upwards and he did a 360 degree turn, like a somersault mid air. He then flew down at a breakneck speed and pulled his broom upwards right before he hit the ground, his muscles burning at the force. His feet hovered just about 3 inches from the ground. He then flew behind Alphard and grabbed the last snitch before flying up 3 feet above ground before landing and stepping off his broom. He looked at the time and saw that he still had 1 minute and 37 seconds left. He smiled and walked towards Alphard and gave hin the snitches.

Alphard looked at him with wide eyes before smiling brightly at him and clapping him on the back. "Well done, Harrison! You managed to catch them all within 15 minutes and you still had some time left." 

Harry shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was easier to catch them since there were so many, and we only used half the field, smaller coverage for the snitches and me." 

Alphard laughed and ruffled his hair. "Don't be shy now, Harrison." He called the other two students and they walked back towards Winky. 

They waited for the chasers to finish and gathered around the side of the field after tryouts were done. 

"Alright everyone, thanks for coming out here today. We'll post the official Slytherin Quidditch team list on the board in the common room on Wednesday. For those who won't be able to make it into the team, don't feel bad too much. There's always a next year, and I hope you'll bear us no ill will for not choosing you. Thank you, and have a great weekend."

Harry was about to head back to Tom, when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned around and saw Alphard smiling down at him. "Oh, hey Alphard. What's up?" 

"Not much, I was just wondering if you'd like to hangout with me." Alphard said, releasing his wrist. 

Harry blinked. He was not expecting that from the 5th year boy. "Oh, okay. Where'd you want to go?" 

Alphard smiled. "Do you like cookies and brownies?" 

Harry chuckled. "Yes, why?" 

"Great! Then would you like to bake with me?" 

Harry gaped at him. " _ You _ know how to bake?" 

Alphard chuckled. "Am I supposed to be offended by your disbelief?" 

Harry shut his mouth before smiling shyly up at him. "No, I'm sorry. I was just surprised. You don't really look the type. Anyway, yes, I'd love to bake with you. I haven't been in a kitchen for weeks and it's starting to drive me mad." 

Alphard laughed and pinched his cheek. "Alright, meet me at the common room at 6?"

"Okay." Harry smiled at him and waved goodbye. He turned around and saw Tom with the girl again. He sighed and looked up at the morning sky as he wondered if he should go to Tom or not. 

"Harrison." 

Harry snapped his head down as he heard Tom's voice. He and the girl was walking towards him. 'Guess I don't have to decide now.' He put a smile on his face just to seem unbothered by the girl's presence. "Hey, Tom. How did I do?" 

Tom smiled sweetly down at him. "I have never seen anyone fly as beautiful and brilliant as you. They would definitely pick you as Slytherin's seeker."

Harry chuckled. He was flattered by Tom's words, but for some reason, he couldn't feel as happy as he should be. "Thanks. I do hope they choose me." 

"They would be mad not to choose you. You managed to catch all snitches within the time limit. You're the best choice." 

Harry smiled. He looked at the girl fidgeting behind Tom and decided to save her from being unnoticed. "And we're being totally rude right now. Hi!" He said cheerfully at the girl. 

Tom looked back and stepped aside for the girl to show herself. 

Harry took in the girl as Tom stepped aside. She was very pretty with her curly golden locks, big blue eyes with long lashes, small and pointy nose, and her pink and plump lips. She looked like a small muggle porcelain doll that little girls collected. 

The girl blushed as she looked up at Harry. "Hello." She said in a soft and shy voice. 

Harry felt bad for hating on her earlier. It's not his place to hate her for talking or hanging out with Tom. So he smiled at her. "I don't believe we've met before." He offered a hand. "I'm Harrison Peverell. You are?" 

The girl smiled sweetly at him. "I'm Sylvia Reiss. It's nice to meet you." She placed her hand on top of Harry's waiting hand. 

Harry smiled and bent down to kiss her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Reiss." 

Sylvia chuckled and took her hand back. "Please, call me Sylvia." 

"Then please, call me Harry." 

Tom clenched his jaw at the sight of Harry kissing the girl's hand and smiling down at her as they talked. "Harrison, are you going to the showers or will you be taking a bath back in the dormitory?" 

Harry looked back at Tom before shrugging. "I guess I'll take one here. I think I've already imposed on you and Sylvia long enough. Have a good time together guys." 

Tom furrowed his brows in confusion. He knew the girl was infatuated with him, however, he was sure he didn't do anything that others could misinterpret as him being interested in the girl as well. He always made sure to stay polite and distant with boys and girls who showed interest in him emotionally or sexually to avoid problems. 

Sylvia blushed. "Oh, no. I just saw Tom earlier on the bleachers sitting alone, so I went to accompany him. We don't have any plans to hangout or something." 

Tom smiled. "Yes, we don't." 

Harry looked at Sylvia and saw her sad face. 'I guess she wants to hangout with Tom. I'm not needed here, and I told Alphard we'd hang out later. I guess I'd have to play cupid for Tom.' Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Tom. I've got plans later today. I guess you two can hangout then…or something." 

Sylvia suddenly looked at Harry and smiled as he winked at her. 

Tom saw the interaction between the two and looked at Harrison before looking down at the smiling girl. 'Harrison, you stupid git. I know just what you're doing.' He gritted his teeth before putting on a forced smile. "What  _ plans _ are you talking about? I haven't heard anything from Orion or Will." 

Harry shrugged. "Alphard invited me to hangout today, and I said yes. Sorry, I thought we didn't have anything to do today. Besides, you've got Sylvia to keep you company." He put on a quirky smile and wiggled his brows. 

Sylvia saw what Harry did and blushed. She thought Tom had told Harry about her and now, Harry's trying to set them up together. She squealed inwardly at the thought of finally getting Tom. She was happy she met Harry. 

Tom resisted the urge to punch Harry on the face. 'It's you I want to spend time with, you idiot. She'll get the wrong idea if you kept this up, Harrison. And what the hell is up with you? You're hanging out with Black instead of me? Really? I'm a better company than him, not to mention my better looks.' He closed his eyes for a few seconds to compose himself before smiling down at Harry. "I'd love to hangout with her, however, I've got homework on charms to complete. I was going to ask you to finish it with me, but since you're going somewhere with  _ Alphard Black _ , I'm afraid I'll just have to do it with the other boys." He then looked back at the girl and smiled. "I'm sorry, Sylvia. Maybe we could hangout next time."

Sylvia smiled at him, albeit a little sadly. "It's okay, Tom. You've got homework to finish. I'll be going first. Bye, Harry…Bye, Tom." She leaned up into Tom and kissed his cheek. She then blushed and ran back into the school. 

Tom and Harry stared at her retreating back. They stood there in awkward silence. 

Harry took a glance at Tom before clearing his throat. "So…?"

Tom looked at him slowly before staring him down, eyes cold and distant. 

Harry swallowed before trying a small smile. He jumped at Tom's voice when he spoke. 

"When were you so close to Alphard Black, Peverell?" Tom asked with a sneer on his face. 

Harry was taken aback. "Wha-what? I'm not." 

"Then why are you hanging out with him?" 

"Because he asked me to?" 

"Oh so you're just going to go along with anyone who asked to hangout with you first? Is that it?" 

"What? No! I just thought I'd get to know him since he's part of your clique and the Slytherin Quidditch team." 

Tom scoffed. "Yeah right."

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion. "What. Is.  _ Wrong _ with you? What's got your wand in a knot so early in the morning? You were fine earlier!"

"Why don't you ask Black later while you're hanging out. I'm sure he'd love to help you with  _ all _ your problems."

Harry stared at him. "What? Is that it? You're  _ jealous  _ of Alphard…aren't you?" 

Tom sneered down at him. "That's rubbish. _I_ _never_ _get_ _jealous._ " 'Yes! I am jealous. Ever since we got here, you've been flirting with other boys nonstop! First there's William fucking Lestrange, who keeps on touching you and fawning over you. I hate it. Reinhard McNair, that bastard, keeps on hitting on you but you never do anything to stop him. Then there's Axton Avery, who by the way, you invite into your fucking flat and stayed there for more than an hour! And now there's Alphard Black. What the hell?!' 

Harry smiled sweetly up at him. "Oh but you are!" 

"That's preposterous. Shut your mouth, Peverell." Tom argued. 'Don't you dare smile at me like that. That won't work. Not right now when I was just kissed by a girl and you just stood there like you couldn't care less. It hurts to know that you really don't want me as a lover. That you were not jealous at all. It hurts that only I feel this way towards you. It hurts.'

Harry couldn't help himself and he laughed. "Oh, Tom. You'll always be my best mate. No one can replace you!" 

Tom growled. "You know, for someone so smart, you can be dumb sometimes." He said in a flat tone, trying to hide the pain and shame he's feeling. 'You really have no idea of what I'm jealous about, you blithering idiot. Besides, I don't want to be your best mate. I want to be your lover!' He then turned around and walked briskly back to the school. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away from Harry. Just looking at him hurts. 

"Tom! Wait!" Harry wheezed out. He ran after Tom and pulled on his wrist. 

Tom faced him and sneered. "Why would I be jealous of Alphard Black? Do you think I care about you that much? You're just useful to me so don't get ahead of yourself, Peverell." He pulled his wrist out of Harry's grip and stepped closer to the boy. "I'm pissed off because you decided to dip your canine nose into my business with that girl. I'm not interested in her, but because of your stupidity, she might have gotten the wrong impression. Now, I will be the one to clean up the mess you made and in the process, lose a very valuable connection to one of the powerful pureblood families with great influence in Wizarding Britain."

Tom was breathing hard as he finished talking. He stared down at Harry's shocked face for a few seconds before turning around and walking away. He didn't mean any of the words he said, but it's easier to 

Harry gaped at Tom. He stared at the boy as he walked away from him. He stared and stared until he can no longer see him, until he was all alone in the field. He stood there in shock before he felt tears falling down his face as he registered each and every word Tom said. Harry clutched his bracelet and fell unto his knees. He cried out loud. He didn't bother keeping himself quiet so that others won't hear. He was hurt, and he wanted to scream and claw his heart out. It hurt more than he thought. It hurt more than when Voldemort crucioed him. Harry was hurt deeply, and this time, he didn't want to hide it, because he can't anymore. He's already full of pain and sorrow that he can no longer hold it in. 

"What was that, Tom? You didn't mean it right?" He asked as tears ran down his blank face. "No." He shook his head and clutched his hair with both his hands as he leaned forward, forehead touching the ground. "You said you care about me. You said you were happy you met me.  _ You said you love me.  _ Was all of that a lie? Did you just say that so I wouldn't go away because I was  _ useful  _ to you?" Harry sat up and growled, face red and wet from all the tears, saliva, and snot. He sniffed and tried to wipe his face with his hands and sleeves. But no matter how many times he does, tears just kept on falling down. He whined and buried his face in his hands, while screaming. "Tom! I'm sorry, Tom. I'm sorry for messing your life up. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm sorry for clinging onto you. I won't stick my canine nose into your business again. I won't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, Tom. Don't leave me. You promised you won't. Where are you now? … You promised. You promised."

Harry sat there crying for minutes. He was shocked when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dumbledore and a bunch of Gryffindors looking down at him. 

"Harry, can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked. 

He nodded. 

"Good. Can you stand?" 

Harry tried to get up but his legs and feet felt numb. He didn't know how long he was sitting out there. He didn't even realize there was already a crowd of Gryffindors circling around him. "I-I need help standing up. I can't feel my legs." He said in a quiet and raspy voice. 

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Alright, Harry. Take my hand." 

Harry took the offered hand and stood up with the old man's help. "Thank you." 

Dumbledore smiled down at him before leading him away from the field and into the school. "Luckily the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryout was today. They found you and called for me when you wouldn't respond to any of them calling you."

Harry didn't respond. 

Dumbledore sighed. "What happened, Harry?" 

Harry felt tears welling up again as he remembered Tom's words. He smiled ruefully, not looking at Dumbledore. "I've been slapped with the truth, Professor."

Dumbledore was confused. "I'm sorry, could you please elaborate?" 

Harry stopped walking. "No, Professor. I can't. Thank you for helping me, I'll be sure to send you a gift as repayment. I have to go now." He then bowed and walked away from him. 

Dumbledore stared at the boy's back before going back to his office. "The last time I cried like that was because of Gellert." He sighed as he remembered his own problem…Gellert Grindelwald. 

Harry went to the dungeons and to their dormitory. He used a notice me not spell and went into his flat. He took a long bath and didn't even eat breakfast. He didn't have any appetite. He just sat on his couch the whole day, crying or staring at nothing. 

It wasn't until 6:30 that he snapped out of his brooding. He suddenly remembered his baking session with Alphard and shot up from his couch. He ran out of his flat, not noticing Will shouting after him. He arrived at the common room at 6:32pm and saw Alphard sitting on a wingback chair, reading a book. 

Alphard looked up and saw Harry panting. He was wearing a huge black dress shirt and black silk pants. The black clothes contrasted beautifully with his creamy skin. His black choker necklace looked so sinful against his pale and slender neck. His face was flushed and his lips were so red and plump from biting. His red-rimmed eyes were wide and wet. Looking straight at him. 'Beautiful.' 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Alphard asked after he stared at the beautiful creature and realized that the boy was probably crying before he went down. 

Harry didn't know what to say. Whenever he tries to utter a word about what happened, he feels tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Alphard's eyes widened as he saw the boy on the verge of crying. The boy looked pretty but he was hurting. Alphard shot up from his couch and cupped Harry's face. "Harry, you don't have to apologize. We can cancel our plan if you're not up to it. We can just talk about what's bothering you." 

Harry looked up at him before shaking his head. "I want to. Where are we going anyway?" 

Alphard hesitated a bit before nodding. "In my flat." 

Harry smiled at that. "You have a flat too?" 

"Of course I do. I can't really cook while in Hogwarts. The elves are very welcoming, however, they don't like students using their kitchen." Alphard smiled. "I suppose you brought a flat with you too?" 

Harry chuckled. "Yup. Maybe we could go to mine next time." 

Alphard laughed and took his hand. "Sounds good." He then led them to his shared room then to his flat. "Here we are." 

Harry looked around and liked the place, it was simple. There were 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, a dining area, and a sitting area. "This place is great." 

Alphard chuckled behind him. "So, I didn't see you in the great hall during breakfast and lunch. Please tell me you ate something, even if it was just one measly sandwich."

Harry looked down and fidgeted with his fingers. 

"Harry, that's not good. You have to eat something before we start baking." Alphard said, crossing his arms in front of him. 

Harry whined in return. "But I'm not hungry." 

'Cute.' Alphard cleared his throat. "I was planning to cook you dinner anyway, but we have to put something in your stomach. I can't have you getting dizzy or passing out on me while baking." He poked Harry's tummy before going to the kitchen. 

Harry giggled and followed him. He hopped on a bar stool by the island and watched Alphard move around. "Whatcha doin?" He chirped. 

Alphard smiled at the cute voice of the boy. He looked back and saw Harry leaning over the island, his gid eyes looking up at him under his dark lashes. "Er, I'm going to make you a sandwich. Then we'll start baking."

Harry beamed up at him. "Okie dokie. Can I help?" 

Alphard went to the island and pinched his cheeks. "Nyope! You've been a bad boy, not eating anything today." He chuckled as Harry pouted cutely. "I'm going to let you join in when I start the brownies and cookies. So just sit there and be a good boy." 

Harry smiled at that and nodded. "Alright. I'm a good boy." 

Alphard made him a simple tuna sandwich, which Harry loved and enjoyed. They started making the batter for the desserts, Alphard on the brownies, and Harry on the chocolate chip cookies.

"So, mind telling me why you were crying earlier?" Alphard asked as he looked at the boy. 

Harry stopped stirring the dough. He looked up at the older boy and gave him a small smile. "It's nothing. I just got ahead of myself." He then looked back down and started adding chocolate chips in the bowl. 

Alphard hummed. "It's about Tom, isn't it?" 

Harry froze. "... No." 

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but please don't lie to me. I hate it when people lie to me." Alphard said. 

Harry snapped his head towards him. "I'm sorry, Alphard. I just…"

Alphard smiled. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just saying." 

Harry nodded and continued his work. After a while he put scoops of the dough onto a tray and set it in the oven. Alphard opened the other oven for his brownies. 

"And now we wait." Alphard said, staring at the oven. 

"..." Harry cleared the island with his wand, and had the dishes wash themselves. 

Alphard watched the sad little boy for a while before lifting him up and onto the island. 

"Wha-hey hey! What?" Harry was shocked with what Alphard did, but was happy at the same time. He smiled at him and chuckled. "I love it when people carry me." He blushed and covered his mouth as he realized what he said. 

Alphard chuckled and pried the boy's hands away from his face. "It's fine, Harry. I won't judge." 

Harry beamed at him and looked down on his hands. "You were right." He said in a small voice. 

Alphard hummed and stood between Harry's legs. His arms caging the younger boy in. "Did he hurt you?" 

Harry shook his head. "Not physically at least."

"What happened?" 

Harry sighed and looked up into the ceiling. "Well, after the tryout, Tom and a girl, she said her name's Sylvia Reiss, came to me. We talked for a while and I may have tried to set Tom up with the girl. I thought Tom liked her, apparently not. And I made a huge mistake. The girl thought Tom was interested in her because of me, and she…kissed him on the cheek. When she left, Tom got angry and asked some questions. I got pissed off at first, but I made fun of him being jealous and stuff and I even laughed. I-I didn't know that Tom was really getting pissed already. He uhh, he said some things. They really hurt. And I uhh, haha, I cried. I'm sorry. I'm a drama queen, I know. I'm sorry." Harry couldn't help the tears that came. He sniffed and tried to wipe his eyes. 

Alphard felt bad for Harry. He knew how Tom was when he's mad. Most of the time, he'd use magic to hurt others, but his words, damn, his words cut deep. He knows just how to hurt people through his words. He doesn't really care about how others feel, but Alphard thought Harry was different. Alphard thought Harry was someone important to Tom. That Tom was in love with Harry. "Hey, don't apologize for crying. It's not a crime to cry when you're hurt. Come here." He hugged Harry and rubbed his back. 

Harry clutched Alphard's shirt and buried his head on his shoulder. 

"Just give it some time. Tom might be regretting his actions right now, so ju-" 

"Tom's not one to regret his actions or decisions." Harry stated with a cold voice. 

Alphard gaped at Harry. He didn't know this cold and unreadable Harrison. But he was right, he never saw Tom regret anything he ever did throughout his past years in Hogwarts. However, Alphard wished he would, for Harry. The boy in front of him looked so hurt by Tom's words and he wanted Tom to apologize to Harry. "Who knows? Tom's changed since you got here."

Harry smiled sadly. "He did, didn't he?" 

Alphard smiled. "Yeah. He did. He seems happier and more approachable now that you're here. I actually think he loves you." 

Harry laughed bitterly. "I thought so too. I got ahead of myself. Turns out he just said that cause I'm useful to him." He cried again until he had no more tears left. 

Alphard hugged him all throughout and whispered sweet nothings to him. When the boy stopped crying he carried him and sat down on a couch. "You okay?" 

"No. But I do feel better after crying and talking to you about it. Thanks, Alphie." 

Alphard smiled at the nickname. "Alphie huh? I like that." 

Harry chuckled. "I think the cookies are done, maybe burnt." 

Alphard's eyes grew wide. "Shit, I forgot about that." He ran back to the kitchen and took out the trays, luckily they were okay. 

Harry went to the kitchen after Alphard. "Were they burnt, or still good enough to eat?" 

"Still good." 

"Nice. You've got milk?" 

Alphard snorted. "Of course I do." He transferred the brownies and cookies into the plates and gave them to Harry. "Go first, I'll get the milk and glasses." 

"Alright." Harry went to the sitting area and deposited the plates on the table. He sat down on the floor and waited for his friend. 

Alphard came to the sitting room a few minutes later, carrying a tray with a carton of milk and 2 glasses with milk in it. 

"I wondered what took you so long. You could’ve just brought the glasses and the milk carton you know? It would've been easier for you instead of taking care not to spill the milk from the glasses." Harry said jokingly. 

Alphard chuckled. "How stupid of me. Apologies for taking so long." He placed the tray on the table and summoned a wizard's chess. "Let's play." 

"Alright." Harry said cheerfully. 

They spent about an hour and a half playing and eating, talking about school and themselves all the while. 

*

Alphard looked down at the sleeping boy before standing up and charming the plates to the sink. He took the glasses, went to the kitchen and threw Harrison's remaining milk on the sink as he drank his. He then charmed the plates and glasses to wash themselves before turning around and opening the cupboard. He took out a bottle and threw it's contents down on the drain. "I guess sleeping draughts really don't have a taste." He grinned and went back to the sitting area. 

"I'm sorry about this, Harrison. But if I can't have Tom, neither can you." 

*

Tom was at the great hall for dinner, along with his fellow Slytherins. He was looking around for Harrison but the boy was nowhere to be found. He hadn't seen him since the fight they had that morning. He wanted to take back what he said but didn't know how and if Harry would even want to talk to him.

"Orion, have you seen Harrison? He's been missing since this morning." Tom asked. 

Orion turned to him and leaned in. "We saw him come out of his trunk earlier and ran out of the common room." Orion scrunched up his face. "He looked like he'd been crying all day though. We tried to talk to him but he didn't seem to hear us." 

Tom growled inwardly. 'Nice going, Tom.' He cleared his throat and looked at Orion. "Where is he then?" 

"I don't know. We did try to follow him but we saw Alphard leading him back to their room." 

Tom stiffened. "Alright. Thank you." 

"No problem. Would you like me to come with you? I'm worried about him. He looked so broken when he was with Alphard. I didn't know what happened but I want to be there for him." Orion said, looking down at his food as he recalled the sobbing Harry. 

Tom cleaned his mouth with his napkin before standing. "No, it's fine. I have to talk to him alone." 

Orion nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

Tom walked briskly towards the Slytherin dormitories and entered Alphard's room. Harrison and Alphard weren't there, but Abraxas and Carolus were. "Malfoy, Yaxley, have you seen Black?" 

The boys looked at each other before shaking their heads. Flint then came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. 

"Flint, where's Black?" Tom growled. 

Flint flinched and sneered at him. "He went in earlier with that little crying runt. They went inside his flat." 

Tom grunted and made his way to Alphard's trunk. "Thank you. You'll be rewarded for your service." He looked down at the trunk and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Cistem Aperio!" The trunk opened and he went in. 

The place was dim and quiet. He crept into the flat and reached the sitting area, he saw a wizard's chess on the table but no sign of Harrison. He then walked towards the door on his right and growled when he entered a bathroom. He went towards the 2 doors on his left across the sitting area. He opened one of the doors and saw Harrison sleeping on a bed, tied up and his dress shirt undone. Alphard was looking at him with wide eyes, leaning on top of Harry. Tom growled and raised his wand. "Black…what the hell do you think you're doing to Harrison?" He hissed out. 

Alphard scrambled up and raised his hands. "I-I can explain, Tom." 

"Oh please do enlighten me as to why Harrison is tied up on your bed, with you hovering above his prone body." He said in an eerily steady and quiet voice. 

Alphard looked at Harry then at Tom. "It-It's not what it looks like. I was...I just…"

Tom raised a single brow. "Yes?" 

Alphard felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you, Tom! I've always wanted you since you were in 2nd year, but you never looked my way unless you had to. It's unfair how Harrison just popped up into your life and you seemed to care a lot for the boy. You  _ love _ Harrison."

"I do not." Tom interjected. 

" _ Don't lie to me! _ " He hissed out as tears ran down his pained face. "I see it, Tom! I see it in your eyes every time you look at him. I see it in the way you smile at him. I see it in how you clench your jaw and how your eyes harden every time Will makes a move on him, or when Reinhard hits on him jokingly. I'm jealous of Harrison. I'm jealous of the way you act around him. I want it.  _ I want you _ ." Alphard sobbed. 

Tom stared at him. He never realized the pureblood even paid attention to a halfblood like him. Alphard Black was one of the most eligible men in school. With his tall built, even taller than Tom was, his handsome face and prominent family, he could’ve had anyone else besides him. Tom was flattered…however, he would not tolerate anyone trying to take and hurt what was his, what belongs to him. "That does not explain why Harrison is on your bed, unconscious and tied up." 

Alphard laughed bitterly. "I know I can't have you, Tom…but if I can't, then it's only fair he can't have you as well." 

Tom was about to speak but was stopped as Alphard continued talking. 

"I knew that you were easy to rile up when it comes to Harrison. That you'd be furious with him if he ends up with someone other than you. You're possessive over Harrison, I noticed it these past few days. So, I thought that if I were to defile your precious little angel, then you'd leave him be. I was even hoping you'd cut all ties with him. But alas! You came running to save your angel before I even had the chance to do so." 

Tom growled at the absurdity of their situation. "You thought wrong, Black. I wouldn't have left him alone, and I would never cut him off because you're right…I do love Harrison. My love for him isn't fragile, my love for him isn't based on his body. I love him for  _ him _ , for who he is." 

Alphard looked at him calmly which unnerved Tom to no end. "Alright. Good luck with him then." 

Tom furrowed his brows. Alphard was acting weirdly calm and accepting for someone who just got dumped and caught doing something worth sending him to Azkaban for. "What did you do?" 

Alphard smiled sweetly down at him. "Oh I didn't do anything, Tom." He then walked towards Tom and widened his smile as he whispered his next words. "It's what you did."

Tom stared at him. 

Alphard laughed manically. "I didn't even have to do anything, Tom! You caused Harrison to lose faith in you, yourself! So even if I didn't succeed with my plan, you two still won't end up together."

Tom growled. "What do you mean?" 

"You broke Harrison, Tom." He laughed. "You should've seen him earlier! I witnessed your little fight back in the field this morning, Tom. I was honored to have you jealous of me by the way." He bowed mockingly and laughed as he continued. "Your parting speech was magnificent! That was a huge blow to his ego, Tom. Even I would've broken down like he did on the field, if I was in his shoes. "Why would I be jealous of Alphard Black? Do you think I care about you that much? You're just useful to me so don't get ahead of yourself, Peverell." Brilliant! Tom. Whew!" 

His smile suddenly fell, and his voice became serious and quiet. "He cried, you know? He broke down completely and looked so…pitiful." He then smiled so wide that his face became ominous under the dim light of the room. "He kept on saying sorry to you, and how you promised you'd never leave him. But you did, didn't you, Tom?" 

He sneered. "You left him there, alone, crying and cold. You broke his already broken self. You betrayed his trust and left him utterly devastated. You have no one to blame but yourself. You did this to him." 

Alphard walked towards Harry and sat on the bed beside him. He combed through Harry's hair and continued talking. "I actually wanted to help him up. You see, he fell onto his knees when he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He stayed down until the Gryffindors arrived. They tried calling out to him, some even tried to touch him…but Harrison unconsciously locked himself inside a bubble. Dumbledore had to come down to the field himself to take Harrison back into the school." 

He sighed and looked up at Tom. "So tell me, Tom…how are you going to fix this now? You caused him to hate himself and shut himself in. You caused him to  _ hate _ you. Harrison will never be the same towards you. He's going to leave you for someone who won't love him because he's  _ useful _ ." 

Tom shook his head. "I don't love him because he's useful to me. I lied!" 

Alphard smiled. "But he doesn't know that, does he? You already said so yourself, that you stayed with him because he's useful."

"That's not what I said!" 

"But that's what it meant." 

Tom shut his mouth and looked at Harrison. "He won't leave me. He promised." 

"Just like you did, and yet you left." 

Tom groaned. "No! No, I-I'll tell him that I didn't mean what I said. I'll make him understand. He won't leave me." 

Alphard growled and stood up. "How?! That's easier said than done, Tom! You already said it and you left him for hours with only your words going through his mind over and over again! Do you really think he'll still believe anything you say to him after dropping that bomb on him?!" 

Tom was at a loss for words. Alphard was right he didn't know how, or if Harrison would still believe him, would still  _ trust _ him. 

Alphard sneered. "Didn't think so. See, Tom, that's why I hate lies. Once the words are out of one's mouth, you can never take them back. Lying is the same, even if it's a white lie. Words cut deeper than knives, they’re sharper than any two-edged swords." 

Tom growled. "I don't need to hear your shit, Black. I'll deal with Harrison myself, but you, you will have to answer to Headmaster Dippet for what you did. I'd prefer to kill you right here and now, however, it'll be hard to clean up what with your roommates knowing we're here."

Alphard smirked. "No I won't."

Tom sneered. "Excuse me?" 

"I won't be going to the Headmaster." 

"Oh but you are, I'll bring you there myself." Tom said as he brandished his wand towards Alphard. 

"Do so if you must, however, I won't be the one to explain what happened and  _ why _ it happened to Harrison. It'll be  _ you _ ." Alphard replied confidently. 

Tom furrowed his brows in confusion. 

"Oh, Tom. For someone so smart, you could be dumb sometimes."

Tom growled. 

Alphard laughed and raised his hands. "Hey, your words, not mine." He smiled mockingly. 

Tom faltered as he remembered saying that to Harrison. He growled and pushed Alphard to continue. "And why would that be a problem for me?" 

Alphard shook his head and sighed. "Tom, Tom, Tom. Don't you see? If Harrison found out I used him to get to you, he'd be devastated. You see, he thought I was a real good friend to him, as I comforted him when he was downtrodden because of you. How would poor Harrison cope if he knew I only  _ used _ him and planned to take advantage of him in hopes you'll hate him?" He then smiled ominously. "Who would dear Harrison  _ blame _ for what I did? Who would he  _ despise _ for the reason he was with me? Who would take the brunt of all this?" He walked slowly towards Tom. "It'll be  _ you _ , Tom. It'll be you who Harrison will blame, you who Harrison will hate and you who Harrison will never trust and interact with again.  _ Never _ ."

Tom lowered his wand and stared at Harrison for a long time. "You're wrong." He said in a small voice. "Harrison won't hate me. He trusts me and he promised." 

Alphard groaned. "Are we back with this conversation again?! Trust? Promise? You threw those out the window when you left him after bringing him down, Tom! You were the one who broke the trust built between you and him! You were the one to break the promise you made with him! This. Is. All. Your. Fault. So take responsibility for what you did and  _ take the blame _ !"

Tom wanted to cry. He never wanted to hurt Harrison like this. He felt so ashamed and stupid for doing this to Harrison. He growled. He hated feeling lost and helpless, but that was how he felt. He felt so small looking at Harrison's sleeping face, his eyes were still red and puffy from crying. 

They stood there for a long time. Alphard sighed as he looked at Tom's broken face and at Harrison's sleeping form. He wanted to break Tom, but he was in the wrong to use Harrison for that. Harrison didn't do anything wrong. He was a kind-hearted and loving person. Alphard hated himself for using such an angelic boy for his own selfishness. "Take him." 

Tom looked at him dumbly. "What?" 

Alphard growled. "I said take him! Before I change my mind and make you do something you'll regret. Take care of him. I only used a sleeping draught on him, so he's fine...take him back to his bed."

"And what will you do? I can't just let you walk away with this." 

"I won't. I'll come clean to Harrison after he's better." 

"No. You tell him what happened tomorrow."

Alphard sneered. "Are you an idiot? How do you think Harrison would feel if I tell him this tomorrow? I already told you he's broken from what you did! Are you that dumb?" 

Tom wanted to curse Alphard but he was right. "Fine. But we  _ will _ talk to Harrison when he's better." 

Alphard looked at him with hatred. "That's what I said, didn't I? Merlin! I can't believe I'm in love with someone as daft as you."

Tom growled. "Careful now, Black. I need you alive, but I'm not above using an unforgivable on you." 

Alphard snorted. "You wouldn't. Harrison will most likely wake up if I scream in pain. He's only under a sleeping draught." 

Tom sneered at him. "I'll never forget this, Black.  _ I will make you pay for this _ ." He hissed out. 

"Sure, Tom. I'll be waiting for judgement day. I admit my mistakes and I plan to make up for them…do you?" Alphard replied mockingly. 

Tom decided to ignore him and walked towards Harry. He fixed the boy's clothes and carried him without magic as he went out of the flat. He walked back into their room and deposited Harrison on the bed. He stared at him for a while before kissing his forehead. " _ I'm sorry, Harrison. This is all my fault. _ " 

He stood up and closed the curtains of Harrison's bed.

Orion bounded towards him. "How is he? Is he okay? What happened?" 

"Calm down, Orion. He's fine, he's just sleeping. Let him rest." Tom replied, rubbing a hand over his face. 

Orion didn't look convinced but dropped it. "Okay, goodnight, Tom." 

"Goodnight." 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news, bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating my work huhu. I've been really busy lately and I got sick during the holidays...I actually thought I was dying lawlz...anywaaaay, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. 0_0

Harry opened his eyes and was met with nothing but darkness and complete silence. He groaned and sat up. "What the hell did I do yesterday? My body's killing me. Urgh…" He stretched his sore muscles and yawned, before he froze as he recalled the events that happened the day prior. "Ah…right...Alphard?" 

…. " _ Stop moving around, Harry. _ "

Harry’s heart stopped when he heard someone speaking in parseltongue. 'Why the hell is Tom sleeping beside me? Isn't he mad at me?' 

The duvet then moved but Harry couldn't see anything in the dark. 

" _ What's wrong, Harry? You smell nervous and anxious…" _

'I  _ smell nervous and anxious _ ? What?' He then realized that the one speaking wasn't Tom, but Ivar. He breathed a sigh of relief and sagged in disappointment at the same time. " _ Hey, Ivar… I'm sorry for waking you up. Nothing's wrong, you can go back to sleep now. _ " 

" _ Alright. Do tell me if you need me. _ " Ivar hissed out. 

Harry chuckled. " _ Okay, thank you. _ " He smiled and wondered how he even got back to their room. 'Alphard must've carried me back. I should apologize and thank him later.' 

He groaned and got up to take a long shower before brushing his teeth, and clothing himself in a comfy black jumper that was a size bigger than his, along with black trousers. He really didn't want to go to his classes that day so he decided to roam around the castle under the invisibility cloak until 7:30, before going to Slughorn's office. He knocked and waited for the professor to answer. 

The door opened and Slughorn appeared, looking like he hadn't had his morning coffee yet. "Ah, Harry, good morning. Are you alright? I heard what happened yesterday from Dumbledore." 

Harry knew he looked like shit with his bloodshot eyes and sunken face but he still gave the old man a small smile. "I'm quite alright, Professor. Though I wanted to take the day off, I'm feeling a little under the weather today, and I don't think I'd be able to go to my classes...so I was just wondering if you could give me a pass for today's classes." 

Slughorn nodded. "Of course, Harry. I'll tell the staff about you being indisposed today. Would you like to come in for tea and a talk?" 

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Thank you, Professor. However, I'd like to retire to my bed as soon as possible. I feel like I'm about to pass out any minute." He lied. 

Slughorn nodded frantically. "Alright." He summoned a parchment and filled in the information needed. He then gave it to Harry along with a gentle pat on his shoulder. "Do approach me if there is anything I can do for you, Harry. I'm worried about you." 

"Thank you, Professor. I will." He left and went back to the room under his cloak. He then went inside his flat and called for Death.

*

"What's wrong, little one?" Death asked when he arrived. 

Harry shot up from the bean bag he was sitting on and ran towards Death. "Azrael! I've missed you!" 

Death chuckled and hugged the boy before lifting him up and carrying him to the bedroom. He lied down and kept Harry between his arms, carding his hand through his boy's dark, silky locks. "I've missed you too, little one. What's wrong?" 

Harry snuggled into Death's embrace. "Nothing. You're here now, so everything is fine."

Death hummed. "It's Tom, isn't it?" 

Harry closed his eyes and hummed in agreement. "He's a dick." 

Death snorted. "Mind telling me what happened?" 

Harry told him everything about what occurred the day before and was proud he didn't cry anymore. He thinks he's got no more tears left to cry anyway. 

Death was silent for a long time. "I think he didn't mean what he said, my dear." 

Harry looked up at him. "How do you know? You can't be sure…"

Death smiled softly. "Tom is a complex person, Harry. Sometimes people like Tom would use words to hurt others in order to cover their own vulnerability. It’s easier to hide behind snide remarks than to face the truth or to reflect on their faults and work on them."

Harry silently thought about it. "I don't know… Maybe." He groaned and buried his head under Death's chin. "Stay with me? Just for today?" 

Death chuckled. "I'll always be here for you, little one. Just say the word." 

Harry chuckled. "Thank you." He fell asleep shortly, Death humming above his head. 

*

Tom woke up and saw Harrison's bed empty. He shot up and looked around the room for the boy but he was nowhere to be found. He then saw Axton reading by the fire and approached him. 

"Axton, do you know where Harrison is?" 

Axton looked up. "No. Did you guys fight?" 

"Aren't you a psychic, a seer or whatever?" 

Axton sighed and closed his book. "I'm not a seer, I'm an augur. And even if I was, I wouldn't know where Harrison is. It doesn't work that way." 

Tom groaned. He really wasn't in the mood for anything or anyone but Harrison. "Alright." 

Axton sighed again. "I saw him go out of the room about 6:40. I don't know where he went though." 

Tom nodded. "Thank you." He sighed and went about his morning routine. 'I guess I'd have to catch him at breakfast.' 

If only it were that easy… Harry was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the great hall for breakfast and he didn't even go to their first class. 

Tom was tapping his fingers on his desk, leg jumping up and down in agitation. He was so pissed off with himself for hurting Harrison, so much that he wasn't able to focus on anything. He wanted to see Harrison and talk to him but the boy seemed so adamant in hiding from everyone. He sighed for the umpteenth time that morning and growled inwardly. 

His peers were looking at him, some worried, some curious as to why the ever perfect and composed Prince of Slytherin was slouching on his seat while looking so irate and twitchy. 

Professor Slughorn seemed to notice it as well. "Tom, are you quite alright?" He asked when he could no longer take Tom's unnerving aura. 

Tom, however, didn't seem to hear the man call out for him and kept on tapping his fingers, staring at nothing. 

Will, being the one beside him, tapped his shoulder. He jumped in his seat when Tom looked at him and  _ actually growled _ before schooling his face into a blank one _.  _

"What do you want, Lestrange?" Tom asked, voice cold as ice. 

Will swallowed. "Er, Professor Slughorn asked you a question." 

Tom turned his head towards the professor. "I apologize, Professor. It seems I'm not entirely aware of my surroundings today." 

Slughorn chuckled awkwardly. "Right you are, Tom. I asked if you're alright. You seem so fidgety and irate this morning. Are you not feeling well?"

Tom took the opportunity. "As a matter of fact, I am feeling a bit nauseous and unsteady right now. Would you mind if I go back to the dormitories, Professor?" 'I'll go find Harrison, perfect attendance be damned.'

Slughorn smiled. "No problem, Tom. Harry came to my office earlier and said he wasn't feeling well either. I hope you boys are alright and I suggest the both of you head to the infirmary." He then fished out a pass for Tom out of nowhere. "Here you are, Tom. I'll inform the staff about your absence as well. Take care on your way back and do try not to pass out." 

Tom perked up at the mention of Harry. He smiled and nodded at Slughorn before taking the pass and picking up his bag hastily. "Thank you, Professor." He walked out of the room and swiftly roamed the castle looking for Harry. He didn't find him and headed back to the dormitories. He was expecting to see Harrison lying on his bed but he wasn’t there. 

Tom growled and threw his bag on his bed before sitting down and burying his head in his hands. "Where are you, Harrison?" 

He shot up from his bed as he remembered the flat inside one of the compartments of Harry's trunk. He walked towards the trunk and stared at it, wondering if he should go in or not. He  _ really _ wanted to talk to Harry and clear things up, but didn't know if it was right to just barge into his space without prior notice because that might worsen his current situation with the boy. He sighed and went back to his bed. He flopped down and stared at the bed curtains. "I guess I'll wait then." 

*

Harry woke up at 11 am. Death was still beside him, staring at his face. "Hi, you're still here." He smiled and nuzzled Death. 

Death smiled down at his cute little boy. "Of course. I told you I'd stay with you." 

Harry chuckled and sat up. "Want to have lunch with me? We can invite Aoife as well."

Death smiled. "Absolutely, I've been craving your delectable cooking. Aoife can't join us right now, she's busy at the moment. We can have her over by dinner though." 

Harry stood up and stretched. "Busy? What's she doing?" 

Death stood up and fixed Harry's hair. "Well, she wants to create new creatures and a planet." He cupped Harry's face. "I've been meaning to tell you this. When we start the creations, I won't be able to come to you as frequently anymore. Creatures are fairly easier and faster to create, but watching them and making sure that they can survive on whatever planet we put them, and whether they can coexist with other creatures, will take time. Creating planets will also take up a lot of time from us. In human time scale, it may take months or even a year for us to complete them."

"A year?" 

"I'm afraid so…Aoife wants to create a planet where we could live and coexist with other creatures. She's also got this new idea of creating deities, in hopes that these gods and goddesses could stand in our presence. I wasn't so keen on the idea of giving a creation so much power that may cause havoc, however, she really wants to do so because of some new development in our lives and she seemed so excited, so I agreed. I've got the power to cease their existence if they get way out of hand anyway…" Death shrugged before looking down at him sheepishly. "I apologize for not talking with you first. However, we won't be starting until your 5th year. I told her that I want to be here for you in your first year here in the 1940s...are you mad?"

Harry thought about it for a while. "No, of course I'm not mad. I'm just going to miss you guys."

Death smiled. "I know. I'll miss you too, little one. However, we still have time before your 5th year. We can spend your Christmas and Summer break together, or whenever you're free." 

Harry beamed. "I'd love that." He hugged Death and breathed in his scent before looking up at him owlishly. "A planet where you guys could live in and interact with others sounds interesting." 

Death chuckled. "It does, doesn't it...that reminds me, we've got something to tell you later."

"Okay, tell her to come here for dinner. We can talk then." Harry stated as he dragged Death towards the kitchen. He cooked Paella for lunch and ate with Death happily. 

After lunch, Harry asked Death to take him back to his cottage so they could swim for a bit, because Harry can't apparate while inside the school grounds. And so Death did. Life came at about 6 for dinner and filled Harry in with her plans for the creatures she wants and showed him the sketches. They talked animatedly about it, as Death watched them fondly. 

"Oh, Azrael told me you have something to say…" Harry said after clearing out the tables and sitting out by the garden of the cottage, drinking Lafite Rothschild’s wine. 

Life looked up at Death and took his hand in hers. She looked back down at Harry and smiled widely. "I'm pregnant…" 

Harry's eyes grew wide and he did a half laugh, half gasp sound. "Really?!" 

Life chuckled and gasped out a yes. 

"Oh my god, that's amazing! It's-That's wonderful! Congratulations to the both of you!" Harry said as he stood up and hugged both of them. "I'm so happy for you guys!" 

Life and Death chuckled and hugged the boy back. "Thank you, Harry!" Life said as she squeezed the boy fondly. "This couldn't have happened if it wasn't for you, so thank you." 

Harry beamed up at her and kissed her cheek. "You don't have to thank me, you guys have given me more than I could ever ask for."

Life cooed at him and kissed him on his forehead. 

Death watched them fondly and couldn't help but feel like the happiest being in the entire space. He now had a family with Life, Harry and the life growing inside of his beloved. He couldn't ask for more. "I love you both so much." He said in a soft and affectionate voice. 

Life and Harry looked up at him and gave him the sweetest smile they could ever give. 

"And I, you, my love." Life said and kissed him lovingly. 

Harry watched them and felt so happy for them. 

Life then looked back at Harry and ruffled his hair. "And I love you too, Harry...I couldn't possibly wish for a better son than you." 

Harry's eyes grew wide and gaped. He didn't expect Life to call him a son, after all, he was only human. 

Death took him from Aoife's lap and put him on his own. "Would you like to be a part of our family, Harry?" He asked, a smile on his gorgeous face as he moved the boy's fringe away from his eyes. 

Harry looked at them both before he smiled as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He chuckled breathily as his tears fell. "Of course I do! I'd love to!" 

Life and Death smiled as they glanced at each other. Death took her hand and kissed it before facing Harry once again and kissing his forehead. "Then you're officially a part of this family. You're going to be a big brother soon." 

Harry laughed and snuggled close to Death and Life. He felt so content, loved, and happy with his life. He had parents now, something he'd always dreamt of having, but has always been taken from him. 

Lily and James, his real parents who he didn't even get the chance to meet properly, and Sirius, who was the closest he had for a father, were all taken away from him by Voldemort and his cronies. Remus and Tonks, who could’ve been his pseudo family, died during the battle. Molly and Arthur, who became his actual parents through marriage, grew distant to him after the war was over and his fall-out with Ron. In retrospect, he never truly had the chance of being a part of a family and having parents to rely on...until now. 

So he smiled and basked in the love of the two entities who took him in as one of their own. "Thank you, this means so much to me. Thank you for everything. I love you both so much."

Life smiled sweetly down at him and took his hand. "We're the ones who should thank you, Harry. You have no idea how happy and thankful we are that you're here now, with us. We've grown to care and think of you more than we, as entities, ever anticipated, knowing that you are a human. We love you more than you could ever know, Harry, and we want you. Don't ever forget that."

Death smiled at her words. He knew that being the entity of death, him loving and caring for a mere human was an impossible feat. However, Harry made him care and love him...and Death was fine with that. Harry proved him that even _ he _ could feel for humans…and that made him feel better about himself. "Thank you for accepting us, Harry. I hope we could be parents that you'd love and be proud of, even if we aren't human." 

"I already am proud of having the both of you as my parents, and I love you both as much! I couldn't ask for better parents than you guys. I love you and thank you for taking me in even though we're not related by blood." Harry replied as he wiped his tears away. 

Life chuckled. "We may not be related by blood, Harry, but you are my creation for Azrael. So technically, you really are our child." 

Harry’s smile grew wider and he laughed. "You're right! We really are a family through and through." 

Death and Life chuckled, they felt so happy they now had Harry in their family, and Life was pregnant with their child. Things were going along smoothly for them and they couldn’t wait to see what the future holds for them. 

They spent the rest of the night talking about their future plans and the planet they were going to create. It turns out that the reason behind Aoife's plan to create a planet was for her child. She didn't want her child to go through the isolation she and Death did. She wanted her child to feel like she belonged and that she was not alone; to have friends growing up and have fun; to find love and happiness, and Death wanted the same. So they plan to make a world where their family can live, and where their child can be happy. 

Harry was so awed by Life and Death's willingness to go through such lengths for their child. He couldn't even fathom how hard and taxing the feat of creating gods and goddesses, as well as a new planet would be, even for entities such as them. 

*

Death and Life brought Harry back to his flat at about 10 in the evening and bid him goodbye. 

Harry happily took a long soak in the bath. He felt so much better after spending time with his new found family and couldn't wait for the child to be born so he could spend time with the child. He swore to himself that he would spoil his younger sibling as much as he could and become an older brother that the child could be proud of and love. 

He couldn't stop smiling like an idiot and spent the whole time dreaming about his future with his family. He forgot about his problems that night and fell asleep on his bed inside the flat...not knowing someone was waiting for him. 

*

Tom was freaking out. He was slumped on the common room couch by the fire waiting for Harry to come through the door. It was already past 10 and Harrison was still not back. He already roamed around the school grounds 6 times, checking every nook and cranny of the castle in search for the boy. He went into the boy's flat twice earlier that day when he could no longer stop himself from doing so, however, he didn't find Harrison there either. 

He groaned and stood up to look for Harrison once more, hoping that he'd come across the boy. He didn't. 

Tom wanted to burn the whole castle to the ground just to see where the boy was. He went back to their room and saw Harrison's bed curtains still open and empty. He approached it and ran his hand on the surface of the bed, it was cold to the touch, no sign of anyone laying there for hours. He sighed and closed his eyes. " _ Where the hell are you, Harrison? _ " Tom wasn't one to worry about other people, however, Harry was a different case. He was worried sick for the boy who was nowhere to be found. 

Tom stood there for a while before he groaned. He went to take a long shower and then to bed. He laid there staring at the bed curtains for hours, waiting for the boy. 

He fell asleep and dreamt of bright green eyes staring down at him coldly, Harrison's face unreadable. "You  _ used _ me, Tom. You know how important you are to me and yet you betrayed me. You betrayed my trust. You broke our promise to never leave each other. You promised, Tom. Do you even realize how hurtful your words were?" The boy scoffed then sneered. "Of course not. You're a freak. You're a selfish freak who'll never have anyone beside you. You'll be alone forever, Tom. Who would want you? You are nothing but a poor, nameless orphan trying to fit in with this world…but you can't, because you're nothing. Nothing.  _ Nothing _ ." 

Tom shook his head "No! I lied, Harrison! I never meant to hurt you. I only said those things to hide my own vulnerability! I didn't mean it. I love you! Please don't hate me. I'll make it up to you! I'll-" 

A cold laugh cut him off. "Too late, Tom. Nothing can fix this now…nothing can fix  _ us.  _ You say you love me but…how can I trust you? You said so yourself, that you only kept me around because I was  _ useful  _ to you. So, how can I know that you're not just trying to win me over again to use me? How am I supposed to know whether you're lying or not?" 

"I… I can swear on my magic! Just please believe me, Harrison! I know I hurt you and I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "Sorry's not going to cut it, Tom. Not this time."

Tom sucked in a breath. "What do I have to do?" 

Harry smiled widely and raised his wand. "Die.  _ Avada kedavra! _ " A flash of bright green light burst out of Harry's wand but before it could reach him, everything went black. 

Tom gasped as he opened his eyes, cold sweat covering his entire body. The first thing he saw was William Lestrange's face. He growled and sat up. "What do you want, Lestrange?" 

Will fidgeted. "Er, well…it seemed as if you were having a nightmare and you were moaning in your sleep. I thought I ought to wake you up…a-and it's already 8 am. It's Tuesday and we have Defence for our first period at 9."

Tom groaned. 'How could I sleep until 8?' He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked beside him, Harry's bed was still empty. He looked back at Will and cleared his throat. "Alright. Thank you for waking me up… have you seen Harrison by any chance?" 

Will nodded. "Yeah, I just saw him happily skipping out of the room. Why?" 

'Harrison! So you're okay…that's good.' He sighed and cracked his neck. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Will. "Nothing. Thank you, I'll get ready now."

Will sagged in relief when he saw Tom's gorgeous smile. He was so scared of being jinxed so early in the morning for waking the prince up. He smiled and nodded. "No problem, Tom." 

Tom went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. He wanted to look his best for Harrison when he gets the chance to talk to him…hopefully before the day is over. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation.

Harry was humming as he walked across the halls for breakfast. He was in high spirits because of the news from Life and Death. He couldn't wait for the baby to be born and was so excited to be a big brother.

He was brought out of his musings when someone called out his name. He looked back and saw Alphard walking towards him. 

"Good morning Alphie!" He chirped out as he bounded towards the boy. 

Alphard smiled at the cute boy. "Good morning, Harry. You look better, does that mean you made up with Tom?" 

Harry faltered for a second before returning to his bubbly self. "Nah." He said with a small smile on his face. "Haven't seen him since our little moment on the pitch."

Alphard furrowed his brows. "Then why are you so happy?" 

Harry smiled broadly, eyes crinkling with happiness. "I just heard some good news from someone really important to me." He chuckled and clung to Alphard's arm.

'Heh cute.' Alphard smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "By the lack of name and information about the news, I assume you're not planning on telling me about the specifics." 

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, it's confidential." He then tugged the boy towards the great hall. "Let's go, I'm starving!" 

Alphard chuckled and walked with the boy. He was surprised when he sat down beside him. "Not going to sit with Tom and your friends?" 

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Not today, besides you're my friend too, aren't you?" 

Alphard faltered for a minute. He didn't know if he could even be called a friend by Harrison if he knew what he did. He felt really bad for using him, but what's done is done. He can't turn back time to change the past. He smiled sadly down at the boy. "I'd love to be your friend." 

Harry grinned. "Me too. I-" 

"Harry, I've got to tell you something." Alphard said seriously. Harrison seemed fine to him and he couldn't wait any longer to tell the truth. What he did was eating him, he hated keeping Harry in the dark and he didn't want to resort to lying if the need ever came. He hated lies and he didn't want to lie himself. 

Harry noticed the sudden change in the boy's aura. "What is it?" He asked seriously, smile gone. 

Alphard stared at him for a while and closed his eyes as he breathed deeply. "Can we meet later? After your class?" 

Harry nodded. "Of course. Want to go to my flat? We went to yours last ti- oh that reminds me! Thank you for bringing me back to my room. I'm sorry I fell asleep." 

Alphard blinked. 'Tom brought you back, Harry. He saved you from me.' He smiled sadly. "Your flat would be a good place to talk. Let's meet in the common room." 

Harry smiled. "Okay." He then started piling pancakes on his plate and put some fruits and syrup on them before eating with gusto. 

Alphard stared at him for a while. He didn't want to lose Harry as a friend, but he knew he had to tell Harry the truth. ‘Damn it...if only I wasn’t stupid enough to do such a thing to you....’ He sighed and ate his own breakfast while conversing with the boy. 

*

Tom went to the great hall with his usual group for breakfast. He froze when he saw Harry sitting beside Alphard, _smiling_ as he talked. 'Why the hell are you with Black again?' He clenched his jaw and went on his way. He sat down and looked at Harry who didn't even seem to have noticed his arrival. 

"Hey Harry! It's good to see you! You've been missing all day yesterday. We were worried about you! What happened to you?" Orion chirped as he sat down. 

Harry stopped talking to Alphard and looked at Orion. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, yeah. I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing. I wasn't feeling too good so I just stayed inside my flat." 

'Lie.' Tom thought to himself as he clenched his jaw harder. 

Orion looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay? We heard you had some sort of a panic attack from the Gryffindors." 

Harry blushed. 'Gryffindors and their big mouths.' "Yeah…someone just told me some bad news. I'm fine now, so you don't have to worry." 

Orion didn't look convinced but nodded. 

"If you need anything, just ask us, Harry. We're your friends, no need to carry everything by yourself." Aldred added. 

Everyone was shocked by his words and gaped at him as Reinhard choked on his waffles. 

Aldred sneered. "What?" He hissed out. 

They laughed at that. 

"We just didn't expect those words to come out of your mouth!" Harry wheezed out. 

Aldred blushed and growled. "Then forget what I said."

"No, no. I'm sorry for laughing, thank you. I appreciate it, really." Harry said. 

Aldred stared at him before nodding his head and started putting food on his plate. 

Everyone started eating happily…except for Tom. He was furious, nervous, and sad at the same time. He wanted Harry beside him, not Alphard. He wanted Harry talking happily to him, not Alphard. He wanted Harry looking sweetly up at him, not Alphard. He sighed and played with his food until they had to go to class.

Tom couldn't be any happier when breakfast ended but he was a nervous wreck. He and the Slytherin 4th year boys were walking towards the classroom, however, Harry didn't even glance at him, not even once. He didn't know how he'd approach Harry, or if the boy would even sit beside him. To his utter delight, Harry did sit on his usual spot between him and Will. He was about to make the first move when Harry talked to Will, asking about the classes he missed yesterday. 

Will shrugged. "Most of our classes were just discussions, however, we have a paper on history about the 1st goblin war due on Friday." 

Harry hummed and leaned back on his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Guess I'll have to study about the discussions I missed then."

Tom took the opportunity. "I can accompany you, if you want. I have nothing to do later." 

Harry slowly turned his head towards him and stared at him with big unblinking eyes. 

Tom swallowed. 

"It's fine. I have plans later, you can just do it with the others." Harry replied, face and voice void of any emotion. 

Tom flinched. "I…okay." He swallowed again and stared back at those cold green eyes, remembering his dream. 'He's not the Harrison in your dreams, Tom. Harrison would never say those things. He would never leave you.' He tried to appease himself and breathed deeply. "Harrison, I need to talk to you. I'm really sor-" 

Harry gave him a small smile. "It's alright, Tom. Forget it, I'm not mad or anything."

"But-"

"I said it's fine. You don't have to worry. I won't leave you…I promised, remember?" Harry said as he looked back in front. 

Tom opened his mouth but no words came out. He wanted to argue that it wasn't fine, but it may upset the boy more. He'd have to wait for Harry to be open for conversation. He sighed and dropped it. "Alright." 

Will stared at them for a while. He felt a weird tension between the two and took a little bit of parchment out to write something. He then pushed it towards Harry. 

_Are you guys okay?_

Harry smiled and nodded. He took the parchment and crumpled it before he set it on fire nonverbally and wandlessly, letting the ball of fire hover in front of them. 

Will smiled and watched the burning paper. He was so amazed with Harry's magical capabilities and found it weird that he couldn't feel the boy's magic. "You're very good at masking your magic huh? I can't feel even an ounce of your magic even though you're using it." 

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I practiced over the summer." 

"Why?" 

Harry shrugged. "It's safer to not acquaint other people with my magical aura or signature. Less exposure when I'm on the prowl." 

Will laughed. "So who are you so wary of?" 

"Dumbledore." 

Will frowned in confusion. "Professor Dumbledore? What makes you think he'll familiarize himself with your magic?" 

"Of course I can't be certain he'll familiarize himself with my magic, however, I don't want him to even feel a glimpse of my magical aura. If he does, I'll be in a bit of a conundrum."

"Why?"

Harry turned to look at him. "Let's just say that Dumbledore is interested in something I know and have. If he gets a glimpse of my magical aura, I'm sure he'll piece things together and come up with a conclusion that might put me in a bit of a pinch. If that happens, Dumbledore would become more of an unpredictable piece in the game...and I will have to compromise and, quite possibly, be pushed to make rash decisions. I can't have that happening. Not if I can help it at least."

Will stared at him blankly for a while. "You lost me. I can't really understand what you're on about. Would you mind expounding on that?" 

Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I can't really say anymore. Besides, it's better for you to not know so much…or you'll be dragged into the game. I can't risk anyone else's lives for my problem."

Will's brows were raised and his eyes were wide as he gaped at Harry. "What do you mean by risking anyone else's lives? Are you in some kind of trouble? Do you need help?" 

Harry shook his head. "No. I'll be fine. I just don't want to drag you into this. You and the others are my friends, I don't want to endanger you guys. That's all I can say, I'm sorry." 

Will stared at him unblinkingly. "You really are mysterious, aren't you? Cold secrets deep inside. Well…whatever it is that you're in, just tell me if you need help. Okay?" 

Harry smiled. "Alright. Thanks." 

Will smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He then took out some of his notes from yesterday's classes and gave it to Harry. "Here, you can copy them and just return them to me after."

"Nice. Thank you, Will." Harry took the notes happily and scanned them. He started asking some questions and wound up in an educational conversation with Will. 

Tom on the other hand was watching them interact. He wanted to be the one who Harrison asks for help, however, the boy seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, hoping that Professor Merrythought arrive early to cut the boys' interaction. 

Just as he thought about it, Merrythought barged into the classroom and started the class. Tom couldn't be happier when she asked them to pair up for practice in casting the Ebublio Jinx after a bit of discussion, it was a jinx that entrapped the targeted individual, or any target in a very large bubble that could not be popped by physical force.

Tom took the opportunity and tapped Harrison's shoulder. "Would you mind being my partner?" His heart was racing, nervously hoping that Harry wouldn't object. 

Harry stared at him for a minute before smiling softly. "Yeah, sure." 

Tom smiled and nodded. He couldn't believe Harry accepted. They stood up as Merrythought charmed the desks and chairs to the side of the room. They started practicing the spell and wound up doing it their first try. 

"Well done, Mr. Peverell and Mr. Slytherin. You may practice again or duel or whatever you want for the rest of the class, since the both of you are clearly advanced enough." Merrythought chirped. 

Tom and Harry nodded and thanked their professor. They stared at her back as she moved to the other students. 

Tom glanced at him sideways and cleared his throat before facing him. "Er, Harrison…" 

Harry faced him and raised his brows in question. 

Tom swallowed and breathed slowly. "I…I'm sorry. The things I said back in the pitch were…hurtful. I lied. I didn-" 

Harry cut him off. "I said it was fine, Tom. You don't have to apologize anymore. I'm not mad." 

Tom faltered for a second. "No, it's not fine. I'm happy you're not mad, however, I hurt you…again. And for that I'm sorry. I know apologizing won't fix this but…I have to try. What can I do to make this right, Harrison?" 

Harry gave him a small smile. "Nothing. Apologizing is enough. It's fine, you don't have to worry, I won't cut off contact with you. I'm here to stay, Tom. You don't have to think about whether you'll lose your connection with me, valuably and politically speaking. Like I told you before, I'm just here to help you…I'm sorry for sticking my nose into your business. I won't do it again. I may have gotten ahead of myself and thought I was helping you but I just wound up creating a mess for you. I'm sorry."

Tom shook his head. "No, you're wrong about that. I am not apologizing to keep you because you're useful. I am apologizing for hurting you and leaving you out in the cold."

Harry stared at him. He really wanted to believe that Tom was really sorry for hurting him...but he just couldn't. Tom may have lied, but there's always truth behind lies. He can't let his heart be broken again by Tom, so he decided to detach himself from everything and not get emotionally invested in anyone except for Life, Death, and their baby. They were enough, he doesn’t need a lover or anything else. Ginny and Tom, the people he loved and love, only wound up breaking him more than he already was. Loving them hurt, and so Harry decided to stop. He won't fall in love anymore and keep his relationship with Tom professional. He won't ask for more than being Tom's friend. He'll stop dreaming about Tom as his lover, and wanting more from him, to save himself the pain, confusion, and rejection. He'll stop, after all, love is a losing game. 

Harry smiled softly. "Okay. I forgive you."

Tom wasn't convinced at all. Harry wasn't acting the same. If Harry did understand, he would have hugged him by now and probably cried of relief. Harry wasn't being honest. He didn't understand. 'Or maybe he just doesn't want to.' Tom froze at his own thoughts.

"Are we done here? I'll copy Will's notes if we are. I won't have the time to do it later." Harry stated as he stared at Tom's unmoving figure. 

Tom didn't want to end their conversation with that. He wanted to talk _with_ Harrison, _his Harrison_ , not this…cold and distant Harrison…but he didn't know how or what to say. Harry seemed to have shut himself in. 'And it's all your fault. That's what you do, Tom. You hurt others and leave them damaged. You didn't even think how Harrison would feel before you said those things. Did it ever cross your mind that Harrison may have been through so much already? That maybe, _you_ are now the most important and trusted person in his life? Alphard Black was right…you broke Harrison, you broke the trust and the promise between you two. You’re the reason he’s now shutting himself in.' 

Tom wanted to cry. He's never felt so helpless and hopeless before. He's never felt guilty and regretful for hurting others before. He has no idea how to fix what he did. What's done is done, no taking it back now. 

Harry stared at Tom's frozen figure. He didn't know what's going on in the boy's mind. He wanted to reach out and hug Tom…but he can't and he won't. He promised himself he'd stop harbouring romantic feelings for him, and just do whatever he can to help Tom. His objective was to give Tom a chance in life and prevent him from becoming Voldemort, not fall in love with him. So he won't hug Tom and he won't cry over him anymore. He'll just stay calm and help Tom with whatever he needs. 

Tom stared back at Harrison's green eyes, not knowing what to do or what to say to make him stay. 

Harry took him out of his misery and decided to end their awkward stare down. "I'm going now, Tom. I'll be in the library if you need me." 

"I need you…" Tom said in a small voice. 

Harry furrowed his brows. "For?" 

Tom looked down at his shoes and breathed in deeply. "I need you to stay with me." He whispered. 

Harry blinked and stared at him dumbly. "I plan to…I think I already said that again and again." Harry said, head cocked to the side. 

Tom snapped his head up. "Yes, you did. However, this time it's different isn't it? What you said didn't have the same meaning and impact to me. You said earlier that you're here to stay…as what? Until when?" He felt himself shaking and faltering in front of the boy, he didn't even know if he wanted Harry to answer him. He does not know if he's ready, or if he'll like what he'd say. 

Harry blinked then shrugged. "I'm here to stay as your friend, family, ally, and whatever you want to use me for. I'll stop being one of those or all of them if you want, just say the word. I'll stay for as long as you need me. I'll never leave, not until you tell me that you are satisfied with my help and want me gone."

Tom almost growled in frustration with Harry and himself. "I already told you, _I don't want to use you_ …Harrison, I know I hurt you and I know what I said, and _I'm sorry_." He said with pleading eyes. "I do want you as a friend, a family and an ally…but I want the real Harrison Peverell to stay with me...not the Harrison in front of me right now. It's like I'm facing an entirely different person…someone who's cold and distant from me. The Harrison I knew was sweet and honest with his feelings, headstrong and intelligent, kind and caring, but most of all, the Harrison I knew…loves me. He knew that I'm the shittiest person that ever lived…and yet he loved me for the freak I am, he took care of me and gave me everything he had. He was the only one who ever treated me like a normal person." 

Tom could no longer stop himself from crying, he felt a single tear drip down his face. The emotions he kept deep inside were clawing their way out and smothering him. Rendering him unable to breathe in enough air and compose himself into the perfect Prince of Slytherin everyone knew. He wanted to hide himself to not let anyone see him cry, but he couldn't move away from where he was standing. He just stood there and bared his heart out. 

Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw Tom break in front of him. He didn't want to hurt Tom. He didn't _know_ that he could even hurt Tom by acting a bit different. He casted a notice me not spell when he saw Tom's eyes getting wetter. 

"But I'm afraid I'm too late now…I broke him and turned him into you. I caused you to become what you are now." He continued and more tears kept coming and running down his cheeks as he looked down at the floor between them. "I caused you to hate me and distance yourself from me. It's all my fault. I became selfish, arrogant, and confident…that you would never leave me or hate me for whatever I do...because you're the only person who ever did. You're the only person who loved me and accepted me. So I thought that no matter what, you won't falter and keep standing by my side because you already knew what you signed up for. I stand corrected. I guess I forgot that you're a person as well, that you can break too. I was so invested in my own wellbeing and emotions that the thought of what you might feel, didn't even cross my mind before saying those things. I know that now."

Harry felt so stupid for making Tom think and feel that way. He reached out and cupped Tom's face to make the boy look into his wet eyes. "I'm sorry, Tom. I'm sorry I made you think this way. Thank you for bearing your heart out to me, I understand now…you don't have to cry anymore. I won't distance myself from you anymore. I'm sorry."

Tom sniffled and stared at Harry's loving eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Please believe me. I never meant the things I said. I just said those to cover my own feelings. I wasn't honest with myself and you, so I wound up hurting you and defiling you with my own self-righteousness and poisonous urge to monopolize. I'm sorry." 

Harry smiled wetly and nodded. "I believe you, Tom. I do." ‘You didn’t even last a day, Harry...I thought we’re done with this shit?’ Harry thought to himself as he felt his own resolve of not loving Tom any longer break. ‘Well...I guess I love Tom more than myself. So much that I don’t even care if he breaks me again and again. I’m sorry, me...but I choose Tom over us’

Tom sobbed and pulled the boy into a tight hug, breathing in his scent and trying to calm his racing heart down. "I'll never do that again…I promise. I love you, Harry." 

Harry smiled and snuggled closer to Tom. "I love you too, Tom."

They smiled and stayed in each other's arms until they got their bearings back. Tom carded his hand through Harry's hair and kissed his forehead. He looked down and saw Harry smiling sweetly up at him. He smiled back and took the boy's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. "Never let me go." 

Harry chuckled and caressed Tom's cheek. "Not in a billion years." 

Tom laughed. "We'd be dead by then." 

"Not if I can help it." Harry said cheekily. "We can live together forever if you want. Promise I'll stay with you even if you break me over and over again." 

Tom snorted. "Forever is a long time, Harry. I don't think you'd be able to stand being with me forever. After all, I can ruin what we have now…" Tom said softly, losing the smile he had on.

"It doesn't matter. I already told you that even if you break me, I'll never leave you. So you could never ruin what we have."

Tom stared. 

"As humans we ruin everything we touch, including each other." Harry said softly as he looked Tom in the eyes. 

"I like that. It's realistic." Tom said softly as he smiled. 

Harry smiled as well. "I do too. It's not idealistic." 

Tom chuckled and kissed his wrist again before looking right at Harry's eyes and smiling sweetly down at him. "Then I'll be in your care for as long as you'll have me."

Harry grinned. "Always." 

Tom felt his heart skip. He kissed Harry on the forehead again before he let him go and took his hand. "Can we meet tonight? I want to show you something…and I have an important question I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now." Tom asked nervously. 'I want to be honest with myself and you…I think it's time I tell you how I feel.'

"I'd love to…but I can't. I have something to do later." Harry said apologetically. 

Tom nodded and let go of Harry's hand. "Alright. I can wait."

Harry gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry." 

Tom smiled and caressed Harry’s face as he took in the beautiful boy in front of him. "It's fine…can I come with you to the library?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Let's go." 

They went out of the room and to the library to spend the remaining time usefully. It was still class hours so no one else was there, much to their delight. They went to a secluded area, a table for two with comfy chairs hidden behind the shelves of the restricted section. 

Harry laid out Will's notes and started copying them. He noticed Tom taking out Axton's notebooks and saw that he was also copying notes from the day prior. 

"Why are you copying notes from yesterday's class?" Harry asked. 

Tom looked up from his notes. "I…didn't go to my classes yesterday." 

Harry frowned. "Were you sick?" 

"No…"

"Then why? You're not one to skip classes." 

Tom sighed. "No point in hiding it…I was thinking about you and I couldn't focus on anything. Professor Slughorn noticed that and he thought I was sick and gave me a pass, so I didn't go to my classes...instead, I searched for you everywhere. I wanted to clear things between us and make up with you as soon as possible."

Harry stared at him. He never knew he had so much effect on Tom, enough to drive Tom to throw his perfect attendance out the window. 

"That reminds me, where were you yesterday?"

"In my flat." 

Tom raised a brow. "The whole day?" 

Harry didn't want to lie, however, he couldn't explain Death apparating him out of the school grounds. So he decided to just give a vague answer. "No. I wanted to see my home, my room in the Castaways Cottage…"

Tom figured he was talking about the Room of Requirement. "Did you stay there the whole day?" He asked. He knew the boy wasn't there in the morning until afternoon because he checked the room twice. 

Harry shook his head. "No…I stayed in my flat for some time. Why are you asking though?" 

Tom stared for a while before sighing. "I'm just curious as to where you've been yesterday. When I was looking for you, I checked every nook and cranny of the castle…even the come and go room. I went there once in the morning and once in the afternoon. It was unoccupied…and I also went inside your flat when dinner came and you were still nowhere to be found. I apologize…I was just so desperate to see you and talk to you."

"Oh...it's okay. I'm sorry for making you look everywhere for me. That must have been tiring." Harry said sheepishly as he blushed and hid behind his book. He was flattered that Tom looked for him all day and even skipped his classes. 

Tom shrugged and continued his work. "It's fine. I'm at fault here." 

"We're both at fault." 

Tom smiled at that. "Alright."

Harry smiled and continued copying notes. They spent an hour and a half inside the library before going down for lunch. 

Tom was happy he made up with Harry. He was with the boy all throughout their classes until Harry had to go. 

"Where are you going?" Tom asked curiously. He still wanted to spend time with Harry. 

Harry blinked. 'Shit. Do I tell Tom I'm going to hangout with Alphard? He might snap again… What do I do?' He cleared his throat and gave an awkward shrug. "Someone wanted to talk to me. I'll just meet up with them for a bit then go back to our dorm."

Tom nodded and gave him a sad smile. He really didn't want to let the boy go. "Okay…I guess I'll see you later then?" 

Harry smiled. "Yeah. See you later." 

"See you later." Tom replied in a small voice, watching the boy walk away. He sighed and went with Orion and the others to the library to work on their essays. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphard and Tom's past.

Harry walked up to the common room and saw Alphard sitting on a couch. He looked pale and was nervously jumping his leg up and down. 

"Alphard…"

The boy looked up and gave a nervous smile. "Hey Harry. Are your classes over?" 

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Yours?" 

"Er…no. I skipped my last period." Alphard replied. 

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale, are you sick?" Harry asked worriedly. 

"No… I'm fine. Let's just go." 

Harry stared at him for a while before nodding and leading the boy into his flat. He started the fire and made some tea for them. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch. 

Alphard breathed in deeply to summon his courage and fess up. "I…Harry, I have done something terrible to you and I…I'm sorry. I just -" He groaned and tugged on his hair in frustration. He spent the past 2 days thinking of how he'd talk to Harry, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. The words just won't come out. 

Harry looked at him worriedly. He moved closer to the boy and rubbed a hand on his back. "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me anything…I won't get mad."

Alphard snapped his head up and looked at him. "No, Harry. You don't understand. I-" He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that he'd never done what he did. 

"Is it that hard to say?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

Alphard nodded and groaned. 

"You think you can show me?" 

Alphard looked at him seriously for a long while before nodding. 

Harry gave him a small and reassuring smile. "Alright. Have you ever tried legilimency?" 

Alphard cleared his throat and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. I had lessons with my mother." He said breathlessly. 

Harry nodded. "Alright. Then just let me in, okay? So I won't end up hurting you." 

Alphard nodded and faced him on the couch. They sat cross-legged in front of each other and Harry went inside his head. Alphard showed him his memories from when it all started. 

~°°°~

_ Alphard was sitting on an armchair by the fire when the first years entered the common room. He looked behind him and was immediately drawn to a small boy who looked so much like a cherub, what with his alabaster skin, perfectly combed brown curly locks, chocolate eyes, sharp nose and pink plump lips. He looked like a proper pureblood heir…almost. The only thing that gave him away was his robes…they were secondhand by the looks of it. _

_ 'He must be a muggleborn…and an orphan at that. Everybody knows that only orphans get second hand robes and uniforms from Hogwarts. Too bad he ended up in the Slytherin house, he'll be bullied by his peers and almost everyone. He'll become an outcast because of his blood status and for being an orphan.'  _

_ He sighed and watched as some Slytherins whispered behind the boy's back and sneered down at him. He wanted to approach the boy and save him from the torment that's bound to happen to the poor boy…but he can't. There's no saving him from every pureblood supremacist, especially in Slytherin house.  _

_ "Well, well…look what we have here." Flint said as he stood up from the couch and approached the first years after the introductory speech by the head boy and girl.  _

_ Alphard froze on his seat and watched Flint walk towards the boy he'd been eyeing.  _

_ "Are you an orphan?" He asked as he stood in front of the boy.  _

_ The boy glared daggers at him and didn't reply.  _

_ Flint sneered. "A mute orphan, and a mudblood to boot, was placed in the Slytherin house? The sorting hat must be mad to put a freak like you here. Salazar Slytherin must be rolling in his grave as we speak." He sighed dramatically and shook his head for effect. "What's your name, freak?"  _

_ Other Slytherin students from different years started watching them in interest, some fourth and fifth years even laughed at the foul name Flint used for the boy.  _

_ Alphard growled inwardly. He didn't want the boy to experience this on his first night in school. However, he had no power over the situation the boy was in.  _

_ "Are you really a mute?" Flint asked mockingly.  _

_ The boy sneered and decided to walk away.  _

_ 'Wrong move!' Alphard thought.  _

_ Flint growled as the boy walked past him and headed for the boys' dormitories. He whipped out his wand and sent a tripping jinx on the boy.  _

_ The boy face-planted on the floor, breaking his nose. He stood up and turned around to face Flint. "I'll make you pay for this."  _

_ "Ha! It speaks!" Flint laughed loudly and walked closer to the boy. "What will you do? Run to dear mommy and daddy for help? Oh wait…you don't have parents, do you?." He laughed again, as well as some other Slytherins.  _

_ Alphard had enough. He stood up and walked towards them and wedged himself between Flint and the boy. "That's enough, Harbor. Let the boy be, it's his first night here so I think you should sto-"  _

_ "You're right! Since it's only his first night here, he can still run back to where he came from…the slums." Flint grinned manically and laughed with the rest of his peers. He looked behind Alphard and tried to reach for the boy.  _

_ Alphard grabbed Flint by the shoulder and gripped him hard, fingers digging into his flesh.  _

_ Flint groaned and tried to pry Alphard's hand away from him but couldn't.  _

_ Alphard added weight on the boy's shoulder along with his vice grip, causing Flint to drop down on one knee, pain etched on his ugly face. Alphard knew that he was taller, bulkier, and stronger than most of his peers and was confident enough that he'd be able to win against Flint in a hand to hand combat or a duel, after all, he was also magically stronger than any of the 2nd and 3rd years. He sneered down at him and gripped him tighter. "I thought I told you to stop, Flint." He said in a cold and dominating voice, shrouding the boy with his magic.  _

_ Flint flinched and groaned in pain. "I-I get it! I'll stop!" He replied swiftly.  _

_ Alphard didn't let him go immediately, he wanted Flint to hurt. After half a minute, he let him go and turned to look at the boy. "What's your name?" He asked softly as he assessed the damage on the boy's face.  _

_ The boy looked up at him with a glare and didn't respond. He just stood there, bleeding and furious.  _

_ Alphard felt the magic bubbling inside the boy and was amazed. 'This boy's magical aura is outstanding…with the right knowledge in spell casting, this boy could easily match Flint...maybe even surpass him.'  _

_ The boy didn't move and just stared at him.  _

_ Alphard sighed and took out his wand. "Alright. I guess you don't want to say your name. May I?" He asked as he gestured at the boy's nose. "I'll just fix your nose, it will hurt but it'll do." _

_ The boy frowned at him and didn't say anything.  _

_ Alphard took that as a yes. He raised his wand slowly and pointed at the boy, however, before he could even utter the spell, the boy growled and stopped his hand by grasping his wrist with his small, dainty hand. They stared at each other for a while before Alphard sighed and brought his hand down. "Alright…then I guess I'll just take you to the infirmary. Are you fine with that?"  _

_ The boy stared at him before turning around and walking through the door to the dormitories.  _

_ Alphard watched him go. _

_ "What was that, Black?!" Flint bellowed.  _

_ Alphard schooled his face into a bored one and turned around to face Flint. "What?"  _

_ Flint growled. "Why did you do that? He's a mudblood! A freak! He doesn't belong here!"  _

_ "Stop it. Now." He then turned around and went to his own room. He had enough of Flint's stupidity.  _

_ * _

_ Months turned into a year as time passed and he learnt of the boy's name, Tom Riddle. He watched the boy day by day as he became an outcast and was, as he assumed, tormented everyday by almost everyone from the Slytherin house and some from the three other houses. Alphard tried to help the boy whenever he could, however, Tom wouldn’t trust him. Nothing changed until he became a 3rd year and Tom a 2nd year.  _

_ One day, he was walking with Yaxley and Malfoy when he heard Flint's panicked voice reverberating through the halls. He walked towards it and saw Flint and his peers caging Tom in. His stomach dropped and his guts churned as he saw Tom on the ground, his dress shirt soaked in blood as the side of his head kept on bleeding.  _

_ Flint was staring wide-eyed at the unmoving boy. He frantically looked around and saw Alphard walking briskly towards them. He squeaked and tried to come up with an excuse. "It-It's not what you think! I was- it was an accident! The mudblood was threatening to kill me so I just-"  _

_ "Save it, Flint!" Alphard growled out as he bent down and took the boy into his arms and carried him quickly to the infirmary. He told the matron that he just saw the kid lying on the floor while Flint and the others surrounded him. The matron worked on the boy before heading out to the headmaster's office to inform him of what happened.  _

_ Alphard stayed there and kept watch of the boy. Only leaving when he's got classes. He ate his lunch and dinner in the infirmary, and did his homework there as well. He watched as the boy opened his bleary eyes and took in his surroundings. When those brown eyes landed on his figure, the boy froze and sat up too fast for his own good.  _

_ Tom groaned and clutched his pounding head. He felt the bed dip and hands prying his own away from his head. He looked up and saw Alphard. He growled and backed away.  _

_ Alphard smiled softly. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I brought you here when I saw you on the ground."  _

_ Tom sneered. "Why should I believe you? You're friends with Harbor Flint. I don't want you around me."  _

_ Alphard blinked. 'So that's why he never trusted me nor wanted my help. He must've seen me with Flint during breaks.' He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not friends with Flint. He's merely… an acquaintance, we are in the same year after all." _

_ Tom studied him closely, searching for lies. "I don't trust you."  _

_ Alphard snorted. "Clearly." He took out a tupperware and gave it to Tom. "Here, you haven't eaten anything yet but this is all I have. If you want dinner, I can call the matron and ask for some, but she's currently occupied at the moment, so for the meantime, you can just binge on that."  _

_ Tom looked at the tupperware quizzically and warily.  _

_ Alphard chuckled. "It's just strawberry cream cheese tart with a little bit of chocolate ganache...I didn't put any poison in it either."  _

_ Tom looked at him before taking the tupperware and opening it. He took the fork and took a bite. Tom groaned and closed his eyes as he tasted the dessert.  _

_ Alphard smiled at the boy's reaction. "Do you like it?"  _

_ Tom looked up at him and nodded shyly. "It tastes wonderful. Thank you."  _

_ 'Cute' Alphard thought as he smiled brightly down at the boy. "That's good. That was the only freshly made food I had with me."  _

_ Tom raised his brows. "You made this?"  _

_ Alphard blushed. He never really told any of his friends that he loves to bake. However, he didn't like lying so he nodded.  _

_ "Hmm…it's good. Thank you." Tom said as he continued eating. _

_ "I'm glad you like it." Alphard replied as he watched the boy eat. He frowned when he saw Tom separating the strawberries and putting them on the side. "Do you hate strawberries?"  _

_ Tom looked up and blushed. He cleared his throat and shook his head slowly. "On the contrary, I love them. It's my first time eating them and I like the taste and texture…I was just saving them for last." He looked away from Alphard and cleared his throat once more before eating the rest of the tart.  _

_ Alphard blinked. He couldn't help the goofy smile that crept on his face as he took in what the boy said. 'Well aren't you adorable…' He felt his chest swell with happiness and pride that something he made was appreciated by Tom. He wanted to hug and spoil the boy with food he made and make Tom happy. "I can go back to my flat and get some more if you want." _

_ Tom shook his head. "No, it's fine. Thank you." He finished his food and gave him back the container. He then looked up at the boy. "You're Alphard Black, right?"  _

_ Alphard smiled. "Yes…and you're Tom Riddle?"  _

_ Tom nodded.  _

_ Alphard's smile grew bigger. He offered a hand to the boy and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tom."  _

_ Tom stared at the hand, then back at his face. He gave a small and shy smile and took the offered hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Alphard."  _

_ Alphard stayed and kept him company the whole night. He didn't know why he was so interested in the boy but he felt so happy the moment Tom smiled at him. It was the first time he'd seen the boy smile even though he was always watching him when he could. He knew at that moment that he was in love with the kid. He's smitten with him and he wanted to keep Tom for himself and never let anyone else see the sweet and genuine smile of the kid. _

_ After that night, Tom was slowly warming up to him. Tom was forced to stay in the infirmary for about a week by the matron, so that she could keep a close eye on him. The impact he dealt with was not that severe, however, the cut on his left temple was deep and his head was still a bit swollen.  _

_ Alphard would visit him and bring him food he made. Tom would gladly accept them and wound up talking to Alphard about school and the wizarding world. He taught Tom the ways of wizards and witches, the basics in the ministry of magic, and even the different wizarding societies.  _

_ * _

_ Days passed and Alphard found himself happily humming as he walked towards the great hall for breakfast. Flint and his gaggle of privileged spoilt pureblood friends were to serve a week's worth of detention with Dumbledore. They got off with such a light punishment, however, Tom said that he was fine with it, after all, he was planning a more painful and extravagant punishment for them, than being expelled from Hogwarts.  _

_ He stopped walking when he heard Yaxley call out his name. He turned around and greeted them happily.  _

_ "What's with you and that mudblood?" Yaxley asked rather harshly.  _

_ "You've been talking to him and spending time with him for days now. Are you his friend now?" Malfoy added.  _

_ Alphard frowned. "Don't call him a mudblood." He said, looking at Yaxley before he turned to Malfoy. "Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy, but no, he's not my friend." Alphard replied.  _

_ 'I haven't even had a proper conversation with him about the deep stuff yet, like getting to know each other's likes and dislikes. I'm not so sure I can call myself his friend yet. He still seems to be distancing himself from me. Besides, I'm not interested in becoming his friend… I'm interested in becoming more than his friend, hopefully he feels the same way… He's just so adorable, I don't know why others can't recognize his amazing, albeit eccentric, personality. I just love everything about him.' Alphard couldn't help but smile at his own thoughts. He wanted to see his little unfriendly snake so bad, that he turned around without saying another word to his friends and started walking again. Tom was supposed to be out of the infirmary that day and he wanted to be the first one to greet Tom. He grinned in excitement.  _

_ Yaxley and Malfoy didn't look convinced. They glanced at each other before going to the great hall with Alphard.  _

_ When they arrived, Alphard saw Tom sitting stiffly by himself, looking pale and furious at the same time. So, he decided to walk up to him and ask him what was wrong.  _

_ "Morning, Tom. Are you alright? You don't look so well."  _

_ Tom slowly turned his head towards him and gave him a glare that made him freeze and lose the smile on his face.  _

_ "Don't talk to me...and don't you ever come near me again." Tom replied in a cold voice.  _

_ Alphard frowned. "Wha-"  _

_ Tom didn't let him finish and just stood up and left him standing and gaping.  _

_ 'What the hell happened? Did I do anything wrong? We were just fine last night…' Alphard numbly walked to his spot with Yaxley and Malfoy, promising himself to speak with the boy later. The day passed and he never got the chance to talk to Tom…or wasn't given a chance. Everytime he tried to talk to the boy, Tom would stand up and leave. He didn't know what to do…days without talking to Tom, turned into weeks, then into months.  _

_ He was still infatuated with Tom even after all the months they haven't spoken to each other. He'd watch the boy everyday and made sure no one bothered him, however, it seemed that Tom didn't need him anymore. The boy grew into a fortress where no one can hurt him any longer, where no one can reach him. Alphard watched as Tom secluded himself and became magically stronger than any of the Slytherin 4th years and below, even him. He was at awe and found himself loving the boy more and more.  _

_ One night, Alphard watched Flint humiliate himself in front of every Slytherin in the common room.  _

_ Flint tried to accost Tom, however, he used the wrong spell. He casted a serpensortia to try and scare the kid, but it backfired on him. Tom, to everyone's surprise, spoke in parseltongue and ordered the serpent to attack Flint instead. The black mamba then turned to Flint and slithered slowly towards the frozen and gaping boy. The snake went up to his shoulder and bit him right on the neck. Flint wailed in pain and surprise, flailing about and trying to dislodge the serpent's fangs off of his neck.  _

_ Alphard was entranced at the sight of Tom speaking in parseltongue, then grinning as he watched Flint get attacked by his own spell. Alphard felt his whole body shiver with want and need for the boy. He watched as Tom took in the awed gasps and whispers from the others.  _

_ No one knew that the kid they bullied and forsaken was a descendant of their house's founder. Everyone was shocked to their core by the fact that a mere orphaned mudblood was Salazar Slytherin's heir.  _

_ Alphard smirked and felt proud of Tom. He was certain that Tom would no longer be tormented as much as he was before, and would be treated with respect and, hopefully, kindness. He wanted Tom to be happy and feel like he belonged in Hogwarts.  _

_ The whole school changed their demeanor around Tom. They greeted him, talked to him, and tried to spend time with him. Alphard watched as Tom gave everyone a false sense of friendship and connection with him...and everyone was either stupid or oblivious enough to not notice that. Everyone except Alphard...because he knew Tom. He knew what the boy was like before he turned himself into an immovable person with steel walls where no one can penetrate. He knew…because he watched Tom as he grew into an island without building any bridges for anyone…including him. _

_ As time passed, Tom made a clique in the Slytherin house where Alphard got a chance to acquaint himself once more with the boy, however, Tom treated him like he treated everyone else. Alphard wasn't too happy about that and tried to make up with Tom, but it was no use. Tom no longer saw him as someone who could become his true friend…and he still didn't know why.  _

_ * _

_ Years passed and Alphard became a 5th year. He was still in love with Tom and hoped that he could work something out with the boy before it's too late. However, a new kid in the same year as Tom appeared out of nowhere and made himself comfortable standing beside Tom. Harrison Peverell. He watched as Tom interacted with Peverell and knew immediately that he was too late. Tom found himself someone to love…and it's not him. Alphard felt so broken and lonely as he kept on watching Tom hangout with Peverell. He watched as Tom grew more and more possessive over the boy. Alphard wanted that…he wanted Tom's attention, affection, and trust. He wanted what Harrison Peverell had. _

_ Alphard grew more and more bitter day by day as Tom and Harrison became closer right in front of him. He became obsessed and mad at Tom for not noticing him. He was the one who always looked out for Tom, not Harrison. He was the one who watched and longed for Tom for years, not Harrison. It was unfair how Harrison got Tom so easily. He was mad at Tom for not realizing that, so he devised a plan to break the two up before anything even started. He'd probably hurt Tom along the way, however, it was inevitable if he really wanted to break them up. "We destroy the things we love…so no one else can have them." Alphard said to no one in particular in order to convince himself that hurting Tom was the best way to gain Tom's attention…and hopefully, his interest. If his calculations were right, Tom would be devastated and would welcome any comfort and relief. Alphard would then gladly step up and take Harrison's place.  _

_ His plan was going smoothly and he didn't even have to do anything. Tom broke his relationship with Harrison all by himself. He watched as Harrison broke down in the pitch. He actually wanted to come near the boy and help him up, however, he wasn't sure if he'd be doing it out of the kindness of his heart or his selfish plan to break them up. He didn't want to lie to himself and to Harrison by doing that.  _

_ He felt nauseated by his own plan…Harrison was kind and loving. He doesn't deserve to be used as he planned, but the thought of being able to hinder Tom from happily living his life with the boy, outweighed his conscience and guilt. So he pushed through with his idiotic scheme.  _

_ He comforted Harry and made the boy trust him…then tried to assault the boy. He was hovering above Harrison's sleeping body, the boy's dress shirt completely undone, when he thought of Harrison's smiling face. He froze and stopped his hands from pulling the boy's trousers off.  _

_ "I can't do this…not to you nor to anyone else." He groaned and sat back on his heels, looking down at the boy. He punched himself right on his left cheek and grunted in pain. He looked up and stared at the ceiling. "This is wrong on so many levels. I shouldn't be doing this." He sighed and looked down at the boy. "I'm sorry for even thinking and attempting to do this to you, Harrison. I'm fucked up. I don't want to hurt you more than you already are. I'm so sorry, Harry. You're a good kid…I shouldn't drag you into my own messed up and complicated feelings and problems with Tom. You're innocent, you don't have anything to do with this."  _

_ He sighed and started buttoning up the boy's dress shirt again. "I'm a fucking bastard." He was already midway into closing the boy's clothes when the door opened. He looked back and saw Tom standing behind him, face shocked and angry at the same time.  _

_ All hell broke loose. He was a mess and his emotions were everywhere. Shit happened and Alphard gave up. He knew what he did was wrong and he won't try to run from it. He faced Tom and let the gods decide his fate. _

~°°°~

Alphard had tears streaming down his face when his memory ended. He gently pushed Harry out of his head before his verbal fight with Tom started.

"In the end, I asked Tom to take you back to your room. It wasn't me who carried you back, it was Tom. He saved you from me. I'm really sorry about what I did, Harry. I know what I did was wrong and I don't expect you to forgive me. I'll go to the headmaster after this and confess my sin. I'm not planning to run away from this. I'll gladly accept any punishment given to me." He said in a guttural voice, resisting the sobs that wanted to claw their way out. 

Harry stared at him blankly for a really long time, his face void of any emotion. 

Alphard swallowed and looked away from those bright green eyes. He couldn't take it anymore…the silence, the stare, and himself. Tears kept on coming and he wanted to scream. The silence was deafening and he didn't know what to do or say. Harry wasn't moving or saying anything…he wasn't even  _ blinking _ . He clenched his fist and stood up without looking at the boy, breathing heavily. "I'll go to Tom before going to the headmaster. He said he'll make me pay for what I did to you, and since you're not saying or doing anything, I guess I'll have to seek my judgement from him. I'm sorry, Harry. Please know that I do want you as a friend...but I guess that's not possible anymore. I know you're disgusted and angry with me, but I just want to say that…I had fun when I was with you. The times we spent together, all the smiles and laughter, they were genuine. I never lied to you, not once. You really made me happy, and being your friend is something I'll always cherish. You're a great friend, Harry. I'm so sorry for breaking your trust and for breaking us up." He turned around and walked towards the door. 

"Alphard…" Harry called out in a small voice. 

Alphard froze. He didn't turn around to face the boy…he couldn't. 

Harry stood up and approached him. He took Alphard's hand and squeezed it. "It must have been hard…I'm sorry. I never noticed your feelings for Tom. If it weren't for m-" 

Alphard turned around and interrupted Harry. "Why are  _ you _ apologising? You did nothing wrong, Harry! It was me! It was all me…you don't have to apologize."

Harry shook his head. "But I hurt you. I know what it's like to see the one you love with someone else. It…It's hard, and it hurts so bad sometimes that it makes you do stupid things…and that's what happened to you, right?" He raised his hand and caressed Alphard's cheek, wiping his tears away. "I'm not saying that it makes what you did okay...but I’m not mad for what you did. I admit, I think you're an asshole for even thinking of using me, however, you stopped. You didn't push through with it and even came to me to tell me everything. I'm grateful for that. Thank you for being honest with me."

Alphard growled and hugged Harry. He buried his head on the boy's shoulder and sobbed. "How could you even say that after what I did to you? You should be cursing me right now and making me pay for what I've done. You shouldn't be apologising and comforting me. What's wrong with you?" 

Harry chuckled and hugged the boy back. "I won't do that…you're my friend." 

Alphard looked at him in the eyes then. "You still think of me as a friend?" 

"Of course. I know you feel bad and guilty for what you did…or almost did. That's enough for me." Harry replied with a sweet smile on his face. "Besides, you're a good person, Alphard, that much is true. No body's perfect, everyone is bound to do stupid things in life…I'll hold you responsible for what you did, however, I don't want you to beat yourself up for this. I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive yourself."

Alphard shook his head. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you, your forgiveness, and your friendship. You're too kind for your own good, Harry. You'll end up being used and abused by the corrupted people in this messed up world."

Harry smiled bitterly. "Already had." He sighed and dropped down on the couch. "God, this day was long…too long." He chuckled and looked up tiredly at Alphard. "Sit." 

Alphard stared dumbly at Harry. He was taken aback by the sudden change in the boy's mood and demeanor. He cleared his throat and sat down properly beside the slouched boy. 

Harry sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "You know, what you did doesn't make me angry at all. It boggles me…I mean, from a different person's perspective, I'm supposed to be furious at you right now…but I'm not. I just felt sad for a bit because you used me, however, that feeling was quickly replaced by guilt and confusion...Guilty for being here when I'm not supposed to be here, and changing the lives of the people around me. Confused because lately, I find myself thinking and acting differently from myself and from the norm. It's odd…how I seem to accept things so easily now. If I were like myself in the past, I would've cursed you six ways from Sunday." He snorted. "I guess I really did change so much in such a short period of time. It's quite alarming actually." 

Alphard looked down at Harry's thoughtful face. "Well…people change, it's inevitable. But that doesn't really matter, what matters is whether you have changed for the better or the worse; and if you are fine with that change... Are you?" 

Harry hummed as he thought about what the boy said. "But that's the thing, isn't it? I don't know whether I changed for the better or not...and I don't know if I like it. Everything I'm doing right now goes against what I did in the past." He said as he thought of all the hardships he went through, trying to defeat Voldemort, all the people he and the others lost during the war. Ron would probably kill him if he were there and tell him that he's siding with the enemy. 

He cocked his head, realization dawning on him. "No. That's where I'm wrong. I'm doing this to avoid what is bound to happen. To avoid wasted years, wasted gain and wasted lives. Besides, I'm doing this for myself and for my beloved, not for anyone else. Yeah. This is fine… I guess. Besides, I'm happy with where I am now. I think that's good." He sighed and smiled slightly as he tried to appease his wandering thoughts.

Alphard's face turned into a pinched and confused one as he listened to what Harry was saying. He couldn't understand what the boy was talking about  _ at all _ . "Er…Harry, forgive me but…you kind of lost me there. I-I don't really understand what you're getting at. Would you be so kind to me and explain what you're talking about?" 

Harry looked at him wide-eyed before a goofy smile etched upon his face. He laughed out loud and shook his head. "Merlin, I forgot where I am, and just to whom I'm talking to. I'm sorry, Alphie. It's nothing. Don't mind a nutjob like me. Sometimes I just get time and things mixed up and shit." He sighed. "Floki!" 

Alphard scrunched up his face. He was so weirded out by the boy. "Flo- whut?" He jumped and almost squealed when a neat looking elf popped into existence right in front of him. 

"Oh, it's good to see yous, Harry, Sir! Floki be so lonely without yous and serving yous. Floki missed you, Harry, Sir." The elf squeaked out excitedly. 

Harry smiled at the elf. "I missed you too, Floki." 

The elf cried. "Oh! Harry, Sir, is such good and loving to Floki!" He cried more and pulled out a hanky to blow his nose out.

Harry chuckled and rubbed the head of the elf. "Stop crying, Floki."

After his short breakdown, the elf beamed up at Harry and flapped his ears. "What can Floki be doing to assist good Harry Sir?" 

"Would you please get me a bottle of Firewhisky from the cabinet inside my room?" 

"Hey, you're only 14 and it's a weekday. As your senior, I can't possibly allow you, an underage, to drink alcoholic beverages inside the school on a weekday right in front of me." Alphard admonished. 

Harry snorted. "Such a responsible and law-abiding lad, this one." He said to Floki, gesturing towards Alphard with his thumb. "Alright, just get me some Butterbeer then." He then faced Alphard before the boy could say anything. “Compromise, buddy. It’s what? Like 1-2% alcohol.”

Floki nodded vigorously and popped out for 10 seconds before reappearing. "Here you are, Harry, Sir. Can Floki be doing anything else for yous?" 

Harry smiled. "Nice. Thank you, Floki. You can go back now and study the book I left you. I'll be checking your grammar when I get back, okay? Oh and don't forget to eat." 

Floki beamed and nodded his head again. "Will do, Harry, Sir!" He then disappeared. 

Alphard stared at Harry as he started pouring drinks into two glasses. 

Harry sat back and gave Alphard a glass. "Here." 

Alphard took the offered drink and drank a mouthful. "So…mind telling me why your elf is wearing a dress shirt and trousers?" 

Harry sighed fondly. "Why is that everyone's question the first time they see Floki? Is it so wrong to give elves something more appropriate to wear than rags?" He asked with a small smile. 

Alphard chuckled. "It's just not something that wizards usually do. Elves are like slaves…putting it that way sounds so wrong, however, that's just how it is. It's the norm. They are bought to become servants of a family, and that's it. No need to dress them up and treat them like us, no need to make them study and feed them. They can do so by themselves. Additionally, when elves are given clothing of any sort, they are freed. Which was what I was about to ask. How were you able to dress Forky?" 

Harry laughed. “It’s Floki...and I was able to dress him by taking him out with me to shop for my clothes and asked him to pick some clothing he’d like to wear as well. He cried his eyes out but after some time, he managed to pick some clothes for himself and happily went back to my house.”

Alphard stared at him fondly for a while with a small smile on his face. “How come you are so thoughtful and caring, Harry? Surely you’ve seen what the world is and how corrupted it is...how come you can still treat others with such kindness? To think that you’d buy your elf his own clothes...and the fact that you’re sitting here with me right now even though I did such a deplorable thing to you. You’re so...virtuous, caring, and empathetic, it’s hard to believe that a person like you exists.” He said thoughtfully. 

Harry hummed. “I’m not like that. I'm neither kind nor caring...well I used to be. I used to care about everyone and all, but now...I only care for a few people. Additionally, I wasn't as sensitive with others' feelings back then. I just seem like it now because I've been through a lot, therefore, I can mostly understand what others are going through. Besides, you don’t know me and just who I was in the past. I...did some questionable things and hurt a lot of people. I’m not exactly the saint you think I am.”

“You said so yourself, people do stupid things in life, so I think that your wrong doings doesn’t really define who you are as a whole.” Alphard replied as he drank. "To me, the way I see it, you are very virtuous and empathetic…you're a very understanding person who puts other people's feelings and being first before your own. You are such an intelligent, attractive, and powerful young man...and I can't help but wonder why you don't take advantage of those assets."

Harry hummed and nodded. “How did our conversation even get here? Oh well...I guess what I’m trying to say is that...I really do forgive you. It might sound weird, but I do. Don't think that I just said so on a whim and don’t even try to change the way you treat me or distance yourself from me. I’m fine with what happened. Got it?”

Alphard stared at him for a long while before he broke out into a laugh. “Oh, Harry. I can’t believe someone like you exists in this world. Don’t get me wrong, I like it, I like you.”

Harry chuckled. “Don’t go falling for me now, Alphie. I’m already taken.”

Alphard chuckled. “So you and Tom, huh?”

Harry gaped at him dumbly before he blushed and bristled. “What-No! We...we’re not together! I mean…”

Alphard laughed. “Alright. Alright. You like him though, right?”

Harry blinked. “Yes…”

Alphard smiled. “That’s nice...I wish you luck. Truly.” He said sincerely. 

Harry stared at his eyes, searching for any animosity or lies...he was surprised and not at the same time when he found none. He smiled and leaned into Alphard. “Thanks, Alphie. I’m sorry again for hurting you with the way I interact with Tom.”

Alphard chuckled. “Don’t apologize, Harry. Even if you and Tom do end up together, don’t apologize. I’m fine. It was a long shot anyway, and besides, my father wouldn’t have allowed it. He’d kill Tom if he found out...no one actually knows how I feel about Tom. I only ever told you...or shown you in your case.”

Harry looked up at him. “All these years and you managed to keep it buried deep inside...how did you even do it? I know I could never do that.”

Alphard hummed and looked into the fire. “Well...maybe because deep inside, I knew that it was impossible. That deep down in my heart, I knew that if word gets out...I’ll only end up hurting Tom and myself, that I’d only create more problems that could've been avoided if I never fell in love with him. I actually never meant for Tom to find out that I was in love with him…seeing him with you must have triggered the emotions I kept inside for a long time. I got jealous of you guys…because you have something I know I could never have for myself. I guess that made me bitter and resentful. But now that my head is clear, I realize that I have been a fool. Tom would never love me even if I sabotaged your relationship...because the two of you have something special that I could never imitate or replace." He turned his gaze to Harry's green eyes and smiled sadly. "I feel so stupid that I had to hurt you in order for me to see reason. I regret what I did, and that Tom found out I love him."

Harry shook his head. "You shouldn't. Isn't it better to get it out of your system? Besides, telling Tom how you feel and getting rejected is better than staying silent for the rest of your life and regretting that you didn't muster up the courage to tell him later on." 'You're one to talk…you should really heed your advice, you coward.' 

Alphard nodded. "Even if that's the case, I wish I could have told him in a different way and a different scenario...not when he just saw me attempting to take advantage of his beloved Harry who is under a sleeping draught, administered by none other than  _ me _ ." He sighed and rubbed a hand through his tired face. "I just wish I hadn't done such an idiotic thing to you, and avoided the unintended and unnecessary confrontation between me and him. If only I had been my usual cool, calm, and calculating self, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I would never have done such a cowardly and underhanded thing."

Harry hummed thoughtfully. "Well…what's done is done, you just have to look at this at a different angle and move from there. Think of this as an opportunity to explain yourself further to Tom and make him realize how you truly feel…make him  _ understand  _ you. Take this chance to reconcile with him…because I think that Tom really saw you as a friend back then. I think Tom misunderstood something and came up with his own conclusions about you and wound up creating walls around him when it came to you…because you were his first friend."

Alphard snapped his head towards him. "What? I showed you our past…he doesn't see me as a friend, Harry. He never did…I just got ahead of myself back then." 

Harry shook his head. He was fairly certain he knew why Tom distanced himself from Alphard. "Talk to him, Alphie…trust me."

Alphard stared at him for a really long time before sighing and deflating on the couch. "I can't…I won't, not about this. I'm just going to talk to him to receive judgement for hurting you." 

Harry shrugged. "Just so you know…he loves strawberries. It's his favourite." He then stood up and stretched, facing away from Alphard to hide his smile. 'And he got that from you…' 

Alphard gaped. He remembered how much Tom loved the strawberries in the food he made. How Tom perked up every time he'd bring desserts with strawberries in them, when Tom was still recovering from his injury. 

He felt so overwhelmed by the feeling of happiness, sadness, and a lot more emotions, surging through his whole being as he thought of how Tom was able to love something he gave Tom first. He remembered the sweet and genuine smile that crept on Tom's face. 

Alphard's breathing hitched as he felt a single tear fall down his face. "I love Tom." He sobbed. 

Harry faced him and bent down in front of Alphard. "I know…so talk to Tom. I'm sure that deep down in his heart, he'd love to clear things out with his first friend ever. The one who took the time to look after him and talked to him. The one who reached out to him again and again even though he tried to push him away…and the one who gave him something to love and crave for...a luxury that an orphaned boy was deprived of." He smiled reassuringly up at the boy and gave him a pat on his leg. 

Alphard sniffed and smiled. "I can't believe strawberries would be the push I needed to gather up courage to face Tom." 

Harry chuckled and stood up. He held out a hand for Alphard to take and smiled down at him. "Come on…" 

Alphard looked at the small hand reaching out to him and smiled. He took the hand and stood up before pulling the boy in for a hug. "I'm glad we're friends, Harry… Thank you for not giving me up." 

Harry smiled and hugged him back. "I'm glad we're friends too." He broke free from the hug and led the boy out of his trunk and into the boy's shared room. 

Alphard happily let the boy tug him out of the flat. However, the moment he stepped out of the trunk, a yellow spell came flying right at him and he couldn't do anything but stare at the caster wide-eyed. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friend, old friend?

Tom and the others were wondering where their little snake had gone again. Dinner was about to start and yet Harry wasn't there. Orion and Will were worriedly looking around for the boy as Tom internally panicked. 

He had a strange feeling since the moment Harry left his sight…and now the boy's missing. He looked around the Slytherin table and didn't see Alphard as well. His blood turned cold and he stood up abruptly, surprising the others around him. 'Shit. Harrison and Alphard are not here again. I should've known from the way Harry hesitated to answer me earlier when I asked where he was going. Of course it's Alphard. That little git. I should've made him pay when we were young.' He was about to head towards Alphard's room when Axton called out to him. He looked at the boy and raised a perfect brow in question. "What is it?" 

Axton gave a knowing smile and shrugged. "I saw Harrison and Alphard heading to our room earlier today…their location is what you're dying to know, is it not?" 

Tom breathed heavily through his nose. "Thank you. I shall head back to our room now, enjoy your meal." He then turned and walked away. When he reached the deserted halls, he ran as fast as he could and barged into their dorm room. He looked around and saw the place empty, then his eyes landed on Harry's trunk that was opening.

Out came Harry, his beautiful beloved Harry, then Alphard. He growled and couldn't stop himself as he raised his wand and sent a strong knockback jinx towards Alphard. To his surprise and utter annoyance, Harry erected a shield to deflect the spell. 

"Tom!" Harry called out in a disapproving manner to reprimand the boy. "What are you doing? We don't go around jinxing people out of the blue now, do we?" 

Tom stared at Harry before looking away and pouting. "... No." 

"There. Why did you do that then? Alphie could've fallen back into the flat and gotten injured or bruised." 

Tom snapped his head back towards Harry with a sour look. " _ Alfie? _ You have got to be kidding me." 

Harry cocked his hips to the side and crossed his arms. "Well?" 

Tom growled and sent a glare towards Alphard. "Why are you with him again?" 

Alphard snorted. "I told you I'd tell Harry what I did. We just had a talk." 

Tom stiffened. He looked back at Harry and swallowed. "So why did you protect him then? Knowing what he did...shouldn't you be mad or something?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not mad. We talked it out. Anyway, I think you owe Alphard an apology." 

Tom bristled and scoffed. "And why would I do that? I do not owe  _ him _ an apology." 

"Oh but you do young man. He could've been in serious trouble if your spell hit him. It was pretty strong too…" Harry replied. 

Alphard put a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled down at the boy. "It's alright, Harry. He doesn't have to apologize to me." 

"Damn right I don't." Tom mumbled under his breath with a pout and a glare towards them. 

Harry snorted. "Oh, Tom, you are such a kid. Anyway…I think I'll go back to my flat. I'm going to make some dinner. Why don't you two talk?" 

"No…" Tom replied. 

Harry sighed and walked towards him. "Tom, why are you so against Alphard? I thi-" 

Tom didn't even let the boy finish his sentence before sneering at Alphard. "Because of what he did to you." 

Harry hummed and glanced at the boys. "I don't think that's the only reason, Tom."

Tom gaped at him. "And what more do you think I have against him, may I ask?" He asked, brows raised. 

Harry snorted. "I think you can figure that on your own. Talk to him." 

Tom looked back at Alphard and back before he sighed. "Fine. Just so you know, I'm only doing this because you asked nicely."

Harry grinned. "Good enough for me." He then looked back at Alphard and smiled sheepishly. "Is this fine with you?" 

Alphard blinked and stared at them for a bit before nodding. "Yes…but I am starving. Can we talk inside your flat and eat after you're done cooking?" 

Harry chuckled. "Of course. Shall we?" He asked the two boys.

Alphard and Tom nodded before following behind their little angel. 

Harry told them they could talk in one of the rooms or the sitting area while he cooked dinner for them. 

Tom chose the sitting area and sat down on the couch. "Nimmy." 

An elf wearing a black dress popped in. "What can Nimmy be doing for you, Master Slytherin Sir?" The female elf asked with twinkles in her eyes. 

Tom gave a small smile and asked for some tea and scones for them to binge on while waiting for Harry's food. 

Alphard sat down on the couch as well and fidgeted with his hands. 

They sat there in awkward silence. 

"Here you are, Master. Will you be needing anything else, Master Slytherin, Sir?"

"No. Thank you, Nimmy." 

The elf popped out and Tom started making two cups of tea. "Here…" 

Alphard stared wide-eyed at Tom and the cup of tea, gaping. 

Tom's patience ran thin and he couldn't help but sneer. "Are you going to take this or not?" 

Alphard snapped out of it and nodded. "Oh, er yes. Th-thanks…thank you." He took a sip and immediately regretted doing so. It was scalding hot, his tongue and throat were burnt. 

Tom snorted before he cleared his throat and looked away. He casted a cooling and healing spell on Alphard with a wave of his hand, before putting his own mug down and facing the boy. "So, how did you tell him? He looks so calm and unbothered that it's kind of hard to believe you told him everything." 

Alphard blinked. "Oh…thank you. Er, technically, I didn't tell him. I let him into my head and showed him my memories. Don't worry, I pushed him out before we started fighting." 

Tom nodded and stared at the fire for a while. "What did he say afterwards?" 

"Well…at first he was dead silent and unmoving. Then he uhh…he apologised."

Tom snorted. "Of course he did…" He shook his head fondly, a small smile on his face. 

"Then we sat down and talked for a bit. He wasn’t really mad, he said he just felt a bit sad for a second because I used him, or tried to…" Alphard swallowed and looked at Tom. "I'm sorry. For what I did and what I said back then. I was. I wasn't thinking straight and wound up doing things I regret. I'm sorry, Tom."

Tom stared at him for a long time. 

Alphard sighed and looked down on his cup. "I know that apologizing won't really do anything other than piss you off, however, I had to try. Thank you for sitting here with me and listening to me. I…I." He cleared his throat and stopped talking. He felt like choking on his own saliva as tears and sobs tried to claw their way out, and he didn't want Tom to hear and see him like that. 

"It's fine...as long as Harrison is, then it's fine. You don't have to apologise to me. The things you said…they were all true. I feel so stupid that this had to happen for me to see reason. I…thank you." Tom replied as he stared at the boy beside him. 

Alphard snapped his head back at Tom. "Wha-what? Why are you thanking me? Shouldn't you be cursing me right now?" Alphard asked hysterically, face morphed into that of confusion. 

"I thought about it…but I don't really have the right to. You and I are the same. I'm as guilty as you are." He sighed and looked back into the fire. "I thanked you because you opened my eyes and made me realize all the things I should've."

Alphard gaped at him. He didn't know what to say so he just drank his tea and stared into the fire as well. 

They sat there in a companionable silence for a long time before Tom looked back at him. "That night…you said that you love me. Why?" 

Alphard stared at him like he was stupid. 

Tom blushed and looked away. "I just...I'm just asking because I never really thought you'd ever love someone like me." 

Alphard chuckled a bit before he laughed so hard until he was heaving for air. 

Tom growled and looked at him irritatingly. 

"I'm sorry. I just never expected you to say that, what with your self confidence and all." He sighed fondly and leaned back on the couch. "I don't know why, I just do." 

Tom scrunched up his face. 

Alphard laughed and continued. "Do you remember when you were in 2nd year and Flint hit you with a strong knockback jinx behind your back? It sent you flying into the wall and you hit your head hard, you started bleeding profusely and passed out on the hall…I carried you to the infirmary and we got to know each other. As I spent my days with you, I grew to like you more and more each day. I longed to see your sweet and genuine smile, to hear your easy laughter, and hear your interesting thoughts." He smiled widely and looked at Tom. "I was always watching you even before we got to talking."

"Well that doesn't sound so creepy at all." Tom deadpanned. "You are such a stalker." 

Alphard chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am. Anyway, I just fell in love with you the moment your intelligent brown eyes looked at me and you smiled. It was the first time I saw you smile genuinely even though I've been watching you for a year and a few months. I just felt so overwhelmed with happiness and fulfilment the moment I managed to make you happy. It was the best part of my 3rd year: seeing you, talking to you, and getting to know you. But it didn't really last long." His smile fell and he looked back into the fire. "The morning you were out of the infirmary, you told me to stop talking to you and to never come near you again…and I don't know why. I was taken aback at that time, I thought we were starting something…but I guess I got ahead of myself. You didn't see me as-" 

Tom growled. "What are you playing at, Black?" 

Alphard blinked up at him. "What?" 

"Why are you acting like you're the victim here?  _ You _ were the one who didn't want to be friends with me!" Tom hissed out. 

Alphard sat up. "What are you talking about?! You didn't even give me the chance to  _ become _ your friend! You ended our relationship when it hasn't even started yet!"

"Me? Oh, have you forgotten what you said to Malfoy and Yaxley that fateful morning?" Tom stated matter-of-factly. 

Alphard paled. "Y-you were there?" 

Tom sneered. "And there we have it."

Alphard groaned and looked painfully at Tom. "You don't understand. It's not what you think, I said that because we  _ weren't  _ friends that time. At least to me we're not…I haven't heard it from you yet." 

Tom scoffed. "Oh, so it's my fault now? Was it really important for me to say that you're my friend when I already considered you as one?!" 

Alphard gaped. "You did?" 

"Yes! Why else would I talk to you every time you came into the infirmary? Why else would I accept the food  _ you _ made?" 

Alphard laughed bitterly. "Because I was  _ useful _ to you!" 

"What?" Tom hissed out, face scrunched up in anger and confusion. 

"Like I've said, I've been watching you since you came here to Hogwarts. You think I didn't notice that you only ever interacted with people who are useful to you? The professors, and the other muggleborns or halfbloods, you only talk or spend time with them when you get something out of it. So what difference did it make when you were with me? I thought that the only reason you spent time with me was because you were lonely and I was giving you things and information that were useful to you. How was I supposed to know that you thought of me as a friend when you yourself tried to distance yourself from me? And don't lie to me, don't deny it…I know you were trying to stop getting close to me back in the infirmary. You wouldn't even bring your guard down and wouldn't tell me anything about yourself or the deep stuff that friends should know." Alphard bit out. He was gasping for breath and trembling with rage and hurt when he finished. 

Tom blinked. 

They stared at each other in complete silence for a long time before leaning back on the couch and staring at the fire. 

"I admit…at first I really was just lonely. When you came again the second day, I was shocked, happy, and wary at the same time. I thought you were only there out of pity and guilt because of what your peers did…but then I got to know you. I figured that you could've gotten nothing out of staying with me whenever you could, and even giving me food and teaching me the ways of the wizarding world. It…it was nice. It was the first time someone had given me priceless things. It may sound overstated…but for an orphaned boy, and an outcast at that, you made me feel wanted and cared for. Because you took the time to teach me, spend time with me even though I knew I was such a bore because I rarely spoke, and made me food. I even got my favourite fruit from you, not only because it was really good, but it also reminded me of you and how happy I was when I made my first friend." He smiled sadly and looked at Alphard. "…however, I heard you talking to Malfoy and Yaxley in the corridor just outside the great hall. I never meant to eavesdrop, but when I heard my name, I stayed hidden behind the adjacent wall. That was when you told them that we weren't friends…and that angered me. But more than that, I felt dejected and disappointed. That's why I told you to never speak to me again. I felt so stupid, embarrassed, ashamed, and sad. I felt like you betrayed me and my trust. Since then, I've given up on others. I promised myself that I would never trust that easily and let anyone hurt my feelings again."

"And then you met Harry…" Alphard continued quietly. 

Tom looked back at him slowly. "And then I met Harry." 

They stared at each other for a long time. 

"I'm sorry, Tom. I should have clarified what I said that time. If I did, then maybe we could really have been friends." Alphard smiled sadly. "You wouldn't have been so lonely."

Tom blinked and looked away. "I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have been so hasty in coming up with conclusions. I should have talked to you. I guess I was just too sensitive…" He sighed and looked back at Alphard. "It's not too late…if you- do you…" Tom swallowed and stared. He couldn't find the words and the courage to say it. 

"I do." Alphard replied with a huge smile and wet eyes on his face. "I want to be your friend, Tom." 

He smiled and nodded, thankful that Alphard got what he was trying to say. "That's…that's nice." 

Alphard chuckled and hugged Tom. 

Tom yelped and struggled to remove the boy from himself. Harry was the only person he was comfortable having bodily contact with at the moment.

Alphard snorted and buried his face on Tom's shoulder. "Just give me a minute. Let's just stay like this." 

Tom stopped wriggling and just let it happen. Slowly, ever so slowly, he wrapped his arms around the boy and basked in the arms of the other. 

Alphard half chuckled and half sobbed out of pure delight. Not only did Tom forgive him, but he also asked if they could still be friends. He was so surprised of how things turned up that night. "Thank you…" He whispered next to Tom’s. 

Tom gave a small smile. He didn't expect himself to open up to Alphard so easily. 'I guess I'm still hung up on you.' He chuckled inwardly and just nodded before he froze as he remembered something. 

Alphard felt Tom stiffen and leaned back to see if the boy was alright. "What's wrong?" 

Tom stared at him wide-eyed. "I-I can't reciprocate your feelings. I'm sorry. I know we just solved our problem a-and I don't want to bring you down. However, I don't want you to-" 

Alphard laughed. "It's fine, Tom. I know that you love Harrison, and that's okay. I wish you love, Tom." He smiled sweetly down at him and caressed his gorgeous face. 

Tom leaned in to the touch and smiled slightly. "What about you?" 

Alphard gaped. "I never thought I’d see the day you’re worried about me. I didn't know you have such a cute side” He chuckled and shook his head. “…I'll be fine, Tom. Just make sure you and Harry end up together. I won't like it if any lesser being than Harry is to get you."

Tom snorted. "As if I'd settle for less…"

Alphard nodded with a wide smile. "Good." He took his tea and drank. "How are you guys, by the way?" 

Tom hummed and leaned back, as he rubbed a hand on his face. "Fine…I guess. I apologized to him earlier this morning and we talked it out. He forgave me and we're back to how it was before…" 

"That's it?" 

"Yes…"

Alphard stared at him before looking away. "I thought you'd have confessed already…why didn't you? I think that was the perfect time to do so. Kiss and make up."

Tom sighed. "I was actually planning to confess to him tonight, but he had plans…turns out it was with you."

"Ah...I apologize." 

Tom snorted. "It's fine. This is better anyway…at least now, everything is out in the open, and I don't have to walk on eggshells around him. It's better to clear things up amongst the three of us before I ask him out."

Alphard hummed and nodded. "Well, I wish you luck."

"...thank you. I'm sorry for hurting you." Tom said awkwardly. 

Alphard laughed loudly and clapped Tom on the back. "Don't be! Let's go, I'm starving." He turned around immediately to hide his face. He was happy he made up with Tom and Harry…but he was hurt, and he didn't want it to show. He knew Tom and Harry were in love with each other, that it’s only a matter of time before they start going out and he didn't want them to feel sorry for him and treat him differently. He just wanted to be with them, even though it meant having to see them together. 

Tom stared at his back before he smiled softly. He stood up as well and followed the boy to the kitchen. 

"Hey guys! I'm almost done here…" Harry called out, not even looking at them. He was bent over the oven, checking the Primavera Stuffed Chicken he cooked for them. 

The older boys groaned when Harry opened the oven, and they smelled the baked chicken dish. 

"That smells divine, Harrison." Tom stated. 

Harry chuckled. "Thank you…I hope you guys like it." 

"Would you like me to set up the table?" Alphard asked. 

"Oh, yes please. Thank you." Harry replied. 

"No problem." 

Tom and Alphard readied the table and waited patiently for Harry. They ate dinner peacefully and wound up staying until late in the evening. They went back to their dormitories and Alphard went to his room. He cried himself to sleep that night, wishing for all the pain to stop, fade away and never come back. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air.

"Harry! Harry! Come on, wake up! You've got to see this!" 

"Er, wha-huh?" Harry asked groggily. He opened his eyes and saw the face of Orion beaming down at him. "Whassit?" 

Orion shook him again and dragged him off his bed. "Come on!" 

Harry grunted as he was tugged towards the common room and stopped right in front of the bulletin board. 

"Here! The Slytherin Quidditch team list was just posted by Winky! And you made it!" Orion chirped loudly while nudging him. 

Harry stared wide-eyed at the list, before a goofy smile etched on his face. "I got in…" He whispered. 

Orion nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Congratulations, Harry!" 

Harry chuckled. "Thank you. I-" 

"Wow! Congratulations, mudblood!" A voice called out mockingly from behind them. 

Harry and Orion turned around to see Flint walking towards them, clapping slowly all the while with a sinister smile on his face. 

"How did you even learn to fly a broom? Or wait…did you sleep your way into the team?" Flint asked as he put an arm beside Harry's head, caging him in between his body and the wall. He eyed Harry up and down before he smirked. "I didn't know Alphard bats the other way, but I gotta say…" He leaned into Harry's ear and whispered, "You really are quite ravishing. Pretty little thing, even I would invite you into a room where we could be alone and devour you." 

Harry and Orion's face turned green. They felt like throwing up right at Flint's face. 

"I think you should leave him alone, Flint." Orion called out softly. 

"I don't want to." Flint smirked as he leaned in closer to Harry's face again. "Did you really sleep with Alphard to get into the team? I saw you go inside his flat, your little mudblood friend, Tom, had to carry you out. I guess a tight little bitch like you couldn't handle Alphard's huge cock. Are you playing around? Cause if you are, then I'd like to hav-"

"When are you going to shut up?" Harry asked in a flat tone, annoyed and furious at the boy's insinuation. 

Flint whistled. "Ooh feisty! I like it when my partner's a little bitchy, but I'd love it more if you were to show me how much of a cock slut you are." He winked. 

Harry had enough. He grabbed Flint by the collar and pulled him in, noses almost brushing each other's. He looked up at the boy beneath his long black lashes and smirked coldly. "I don't sleep around, if anything, my sweet ass hasn't been touched by anyone yet. I got into the team fair and square, no tricks." 

Flint shuddered as he looked down at the boy's half lidded eyes. He felt his prick hardening by the second. 

Harry watched as Flint's pupils dilated. He narrowed his eyes and pushed the boy away from him out of disgust. "Even if I was indeed sleeping around, I'd never let you touch or even get a glimpse of my body. Don't get ahead of yourself, Flint. I'd rather get fucked by a bloody troll than you…have you seen yourself in the mirror? Oh and add that to the fact that you treat those you deem lower than yourself like trash, despite being magically weaker than most of the 4th and 5th years…it's laughable and unattractive. Don't you do any practice or enhance your magical core whenever you're free? Or are you too busy flaunting your blood status, familial ties and connections, money, and complete lack of self control, to do so?"

Flint growled. "You little bitch! I ought to teach you a lesson!" He advanced towards Harry but was thrown back across the common room and hit the wall. He grunted as he landed on the floor. 

Harry smirked. "Ooh…that must've hurt. Sorry, I guess my magic was too much for you. My bad." He smiled and walked towards Flint, slowly releasing his magic to blanket the whole room in a cold and dead air. He bent down and grabbed the boy by the neck and whispered into his ear. "Never insult me or any of my friends again. I can't be certain I could hold myself back from inflicting irreparable damage on you the next time I hear your filthy mouth utter such words." He then stood up and smiled sweetly down at the boy. "See you around, Harbor Flint."

Flint shuddered in fear, body completely frozen in place and drenched in cold sweat. He stared at the sweet angelic face of one Harrison Peverell, and yet the power and magic present was immensely dark and too massive to be his. It was so alluring and yet damning.

Harry snorted and turned around to face Orion. "Let's go back. We've got to get ready for the day." 

Orion gave a curt nod and looked back down at Flint, still kneeling on the ground looking like he's seen death. He then followed Harry back into their room and went to sit with his lover by the fire, as Harry took a bath. "Flint is a complete moron…" 

Axton snorted and closed his book. "And what makes you say that?" 

Orion shrugged. "He just keeps on messing with powerful kids…I don't know if he's just plain stupid or is a masochist." 

Axton laughed hard. 

Another day started for the group of Slytherin boys. Everything was going smoothly, nothing was amiss, everyone was happy, and no problems arose amongst them.

*

Harry was sitting in the great hall having dinner with his friends. He was completely satisfied with how things went. Of course he was still unsure of whether he's doing the right thing, however, things are different now...the fate of the wizarding world does not rely on him anymore, there are no expectations to be met, and most of all, he lives for his own, making his own decisions and choices. His life was his. He smiled and looked around him, taking in the happy smiles and easy laughter of his new set of friends, especially his beloved Tom. He was proud of himself because he managed to give Tom a better and happier life. 

Tom noticed Harry looking at him and he smiled. " _ How long are you going to stare at me, Harrison? _ " He quipped. 

Harry chuckled and looked back at his plate. " _ I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable? _ " 

" _ You could never make me uncomfortable just by staring at me fondly, my dear. _ " 

Harry blushed. " _... I wasn't staring fondly at you. _ "

Tom chuckled. " _ Are you free this evening? _ " 

" _ Yes, why? _ " 

" _ I've been meaning to tell you something for quite some time now…but a lot of things happened and I never had the courage to do so before."  _ He swallowed nervously and looked at Harry. 

" _ Alright. Want to go after dinner? _ " 

Tom smiled softly. " _ Yes, if that's fine with you. _ "

Harry nodded and smiled. " _ Oh, can we go back to the dorm first? Just so I can get my invisibility cloak for us in case we stay out too late. _ "

" _ No problem. _ "

They finished their dinner and went back to the dorm with the others. They changed into more comfortable clothes and took the cloak before heading out. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as Tom led him out of the common room and into the halls. 

Tom smiled softly. "Somewhere that belongs to only you and me now."

Harry smiled at that and nodded shyly. "Alright…"

When they headed to the girl's lavatory, Harry realized just where Tom was bringing him to. He turned pale, felt cold and numb all over. "Er, Tom? I- you…"

Tom chuckled. "Relax. It's fine."

'No, it's not fine. You're bringing me down to the Chamber of Secrets…to do what exactly? Feed me to the basilisk???' Harry swallowed nervously. 'You blithering idiot. Of course he isn't…if he wanted you dead, he would've killed you himself. Calm your tits, Harry.'

Tom looked at Harry's nervous face and laughed. "Calm down, Harrison." He then turned to face the sink and opened the chamber. 

Harry breathed in through his nose harshly, heart beating fast. He knew that Tom wouldn't be affected by the sight of the basilisk's eyes, but he would. He wasn’t the heir of Slytherin… Tom must know that he'd be dead in a heartbeat if he glanced at the snake's eyes. 

Tom misunderstood and took Harry's reaction as shock. "This is the entrance to a secret chamber built by Salazar Slytherin. I read about it in his diary. Come." He faced the tunnel and hissed. " _ Wain. _ "

Soon enough, a small cart appeared as a railway emerged.

Harry gaped. Of course Salazar Slytherin wouldn't fucking slide down the filthy tunnels like he, Ron, and Lockhart did. Salazar had class and elegance…he wouldn't subject himself into travelling down in such a plebian manner which will taint his appearance by spoiling his clothes and body. 

"Shall we?" 

Harry nodded numbly and sat beside Tom. It was a bit of a tight fit, the cart was built for a single person after all. But thankfully, he was small and didn't take up too much space. 

They went down the tunnels and into the hollow part of the chamber right outside the metal door. 

" _ Open. _ " Tom hissed out, and the door opened. They went in and Harry's jaw dropped.

“Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets. Only you and I can access this chamber...well technically only I should be able to enter this place because I am the heir, however, you are a parselmouth as well. Salazar said that it will grant anyone with the gift an entrance.” Tom said as he smiled down at him. 

The chamber looked so different from his time. The towering stone pillars reaching up into the high ceiling, and the statues of snakes along the path, were still there, as well as Salazar's statue. However, it wasn't as dark as it was before, and the chamber hasn't been flooded yet. It was brighter and looked relatively cleaner. A greenish light blanketed the whole room and gave it an ethereal emerald glow with a bit of a yellowish tint from the torches by the walls. Now that he had the time to actually take in the interior of the chamber, he saw that the pillars had snakes entwined around them, the walls had protective runes etched in them, and the floor was made out of black marble that reflected everything around it nicely, imitating the mirror effect of the water bracketing the path into the central area of the chamber. It was elegant and imposing at the same time.

“It’s beautiful…” Harry breathed out unconsciously. 

Tom smiled broadly. “I’m glad you think so. I’d like you to meet someone.” He took Harry’s hand carefully and gently and looked into the boy’s eyes for permission to continue. 

Harry stared at their linked hands before he looked up into almond brown eyes. He smiled and grasped the hand tighter. 

Tom beamed and led them further into the room. “ _ Guivre, come out. _ ” He hissed out softly in command.

The mouth of Salazar’s statue opened and out came the basilisk that was said to purge the school of its impurity. 

“That  _ thing _ has a name?” Harry blurted out. 

Tom chuckled. “ _ She _ has a name.” He then looked at the snake and was about to approach the basilisk that was scenting the air as it was slowly slithering towards them. He stopped and looked back when Harry squeezed his hand. “What is it?”

“Er, Tom...that-  _ she _ is a basilisk...I can’t look at her eyes.” Harry stated nervously as he held onto Tom’s hand.

“Oh, it’s fine. I already told Guivre that I’d be bringing you here, so she’s got her other set of eyes on. You won't die or get petrified.”

Harry gaped for a minute. “ _ Her what?! _ ” He screeched out before he composed himself and cleared his throat and blushed in embarrassment. “I-I apologize. I was just surprised...I didn’t know they had another set of eyes.”

“Oh, yeah. I apologize for not saying anything earlier. I wanted this to be a surprise.” Tom said sheepishly. “Do you want to leave?”

Harry shook his head immediately. “No. We’re already here, and besides, I want to meet her.” He replied, smiling up at him.

Tom took a sigh of relief and smiled down at the boy. He brought them closer to the snake and talked to his new friend. “ _ Good evening my dear, Guivre. _ ”

“ _ Good evening, little heir. This boy must be your Harrison… _ ” The basilisk hissed out.

“ _ Yes. _ ” He then turned to Harry and smiled broadly. “ _ Harrison, meet Guivre. _ ”

Harry swallowed and looked up at the serpent nervously. “ _ Hello, Guivre. It’s a pleasure to meet you. _ ”

The basilisk hissed out a laugh. “ _ It is my pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Peverell. I have heard so much about you from my dear Thomas. _ ”

Harry smiled fondly. He didn’t think that the snake he killed was that polite and had the ability to laugh and make casual greetings. “ _ All good things I hope. _ ”

Guivre laughed. “ _ But of course. Thomas here is very fond of you. Besides Salazar, our main topic of conversation was always you. _ ”

Harry blushed as Tom spluttered. “ _ Guivre! Please stop talking nonsense and change into your human form. _ ”

“ _ Yes, my Lord. _ ” Guivre hissed out before she transformed into her other form. 

Harry gaped. The basilisk in front of him slowly morphed into a human being...a gorgeous female at that. She was taller than him and had long black locks, smooth and unblemished brownish skin, bright amber snake eyes, and dark red lips. “ _ Are you a maledictus? _ ” He breathed out in question.

Guivre chuckled which showed her pearl white teeth and fangs. “ _ Close enough, but not quite. A maledictus is a female individual cursed into becoming a beast permanently. In my case, I was a basilisk when Salazar found me and made me a human form. This is loads better, after all, I am not stuck as a human nor a basilisk...more options so to say. _ ”

Harry was at awe. “ _ That’s amazing. How was he able to turn you into a human? _ ”

“ _ Salazar had a brilliant mind and a wild imagination. I was his familiar and he took years of experimentation on me before he succeeded. He was able to create a spell and potion that turned my serpentine body into that of a human’s without the risk of losing my psyche, and managed to keep my abilities with that of a basilisk. It was a great feat and I would love to expound on it, however, I do not have the right to share this information with you. It all lies with my master and his heir. _ ” Guivre then turned to Tom with a smirk. 

Tom huffed out fondly. “ _ I give you my express permission to disclose such information with Harrison...however, this is hardly the time for that. I just wanted him to meet you, then I’d take him to the room… _ ”

Guivre grinned and curtsied promptly. “ _ Of course, my Lord. _ ” 

Tom smiled triumphantly.

“ _ B-but...I want to know. _ ” Harry argued weakly, pouting cutely and glancing at them both.

Tom resisted the urge to just kiss the hell out of his Harry. “ _ Come now, Harrison, we can return during the weekends for that. For now, let me take you somewhere else. _ ” 

Harry stared at them for a while before nodding. “ _ Alright. _ ” 

Guivre smiled. “ _ My Lord, since I am out and in my human form, may I roam around the school grounds once more? I won’t cause any trouble, I promise. _ ”

Tom chuckled. “ _ Of course, Guivre. You are free to roam around the castle anytime you want, just please make sure not to eat, petrify, or kill anyone. _ ”

“ _ As you wish, my Lord. _ ” Guivre replied with a curt nod before happily skipping out of the chamber.

Tom tugged Harry towards the left side of Salzar’s statue and they went through a door hidden behind the man’s beard. “Close your eyes.” He whispered into the smaller boy’s ear and maneuvered him into the room. He made sure everything was perfect and let go of the boy. “You can open them now.” 

Harry opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. The room was immaculate. He found himself standing in a garden hut made out of white wood and glass, overlooking a garden surrounding them, under the moonlight. A fountain was placed further into the garden and the whole place was lit by floating balls of light. “Are we still in the chamber?” He breathed out in question. 

Tom smiled. “Yes. I figured you love plants since you have such a wonderful garden back in the cottage and you’ve always watered and trimmed your plants when I was still with you. So I turned this room into an indoor garden for you to do with as you please.” 

Harry took in the place and slowly turned around. To his surprise, he saw Tom holding a single black rose, standing in front of a table for two, complete with plates, utensils, and wine. Nimmy was standing proudly at the side as a violin played on its own. He stared at Tom's gorgeous blushing face and smiled. "What's the occasion?" 

Tom shrugged. "Nothing really… I just wanted to spend some time and talk to you after what I did." He replied with an air of nonchalance. 

Harry blushed and stepped closer. "Seeing you've prepared all this, I might get the wrong idea and think of this as a date of sorts, Tom." He said cheekily. 

Tom chuckled as his blush deepened. "I can't say you're wrong…" He then handed the rose to Harry and took out a chair for the boy. 

Harry blushed even more and took the seat as he looked at the rose. 

"Why the black rose?" Harry asked curiously. "Doesn't a black rose imply hatred or death and despair?" 

Tom smiled. "Black becomes you…and yes, a black rose does imply hatred, death, and despair. However, I did not give it to you with that in mind. A true black rose is impossible to find in nature, so giving a black rose to a person may imply his utmost devotion for that person and exclusivity in a relationship."

Harry blushed a deeper red when his words seeped in. He gazed at the black beauty and smiled softly. "It's beautiful, thank you."

Tom smiled then walked towards his chair and sat. The peach cobbler topped with vanilla ice cream he made appeared right at the center of the table. He then served one for Harry and himself as Nimmy served them batard-montrachet. "I hope you'll like it." 

Harry smiled and took a bite from the dessert. He moaned and closed his eyes as he tasted the sweet and tangy, acidic taste of the peaches that complements the cold sweetness of the ice cream. "This is so good, Tom. Where did you buy this?" 

Tom smiled brightly and blushed at the same time. "I'm glad you like it… I made it." 

Harry blinked then gaped. "Are you serious?" 

Tom looked away as he nodded. "Yes… I just tried to make something for you. You love baked goods with fruits in them, so I thought I'd try making you one. You always cooked for me back then too."

Harry smiled broadly and chuckled. "Who would've thought you had a knack in baking. This is honestly the best peach cobbler I've ever eaten. I love it…you'd have to make some for me again." He said, fondly staring at Tom's bright eyes. 

"I'm not as good as you yet…I admit, I tried a dozen times to perfect this dish. I got burnt and cut in the process, however, it was worth it." Tom replied. "Thank you for your positive review." He added jokingly. 

Harry laughed and ate again. "I was the same my first time cooking." 

Tom smiled as he imagined his little Harry cooking. "How did you start cooking anyway? You're unbelievably good at it." 

Harry smiled fondly albeit with a slight bitterness. "I started cooking when I was 5. My aunt, Petunia, she was…she loved having people over for a small gathering of sorts. One morning, she dragged me into the kitchen and had me cook breakfast for her whale of a husband, and son because she was going to be shopping all afternoon for her guests. It was the first time I was allowed to touch anything from the kitchen and I saw her cookbooks. I skimmed through them and made a simple meal for my first time. I got cut slicing some tomatoes, and burnt frying some eggs and bacon, but it was fun and the smell was divine. I didn't get to taste what I cooked but I felt happy when my relatives seemed to have liked it, even though it was just a simple omelette and some bacon. I was glad that I was able to make something that other people enjoyed, even the people who loathed me to my very core. After that, my aunt tasked me to cook more often, and when the food I made was loved by her guests, she had me cook all the time and took credit for them, but it didn't really matter to me as long as I can cook and bake different dishes. Cooking became my favourite chore and it turned into a hobby when I was finally free from that house."

Tom was staring at him fondly, of course he was irritated with his Harry's relatives, however, Harry looked so happy and cute when he was reminiscing as he told his story. "You are a prodigy then, it seems." He quipped. 

Harry snorted. "Rather than a prodigy, I'd say I'm just used to it." 

Tom shook his head fondly. "Now, now, Harrison, no need to be so humble."

Harry laughed and drank his wine. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet moment of having Tom sitting in front of him. "My, my, Tom. I never thought you'd tolerate drinking wine on a school night."

Tom gave a boyish smirk. "I can if I want to." He replied coolly, swirling his own wine slowly before taking a sip himself. 

Harry blushed as he gazed at Tom's gorgeous face. 'This handsome boy will be the death of me.' He cleared his throat and put down his glass. "So…mind telling me why the sudden urge for a classy date such as this?" He asked with faux nonchalance as he caressed the black rose. 

Tom smiled and cleared his throat. "I uhh…I wanted to thank you for your forgiveness, and apologize for everything…but most of all, I wanted to have you for myself, where no one can bother us."

Harry's breath hitched and he slowly looked up at Tom's eyes. He stared at him and swallowed. 

Tom took a steadying breath before looking up and staring at Harry's green eyes. "Harrison, you are the brightest, kindest, and the most beautiful person, inside and out, that I have ever laid my eyes on. You have given me everything you had, and more than I could ever ask for. You have shown me kindness, and given me hope when all was lost. You accepted me for who I am, and loved me unconditionally. You have proven to me that even a freak like me could feel love and be loved. For that, I thank you…you have no idea how much you mean to me. I love you. I do, and not just as a friend, family, and ally, but as a man. I am in love with you, have been for a long time now… I know this must sound unbelievable after all I've done and said to you, however, my feelings for you are genuine. I regret that I hurt you and I promise I will never do so again if I can help it. I may not be the perfect man on this planet, but I can be the one who'll love you for the rest of your life. I can be the man who'll stand beside you, and be with you through whatever fate may befall you. I _ want _ to be that man if you'll let me.  _ I love you, Harrison Peverell… _ " He took Harry's hand in his and prayed to all the gods and goddesses that he won't have his heart broken that night. He breathed in and looked at those avada kedavra eyes of his beloved. "Harrison, my heart and life is yours,  _ I am yours _ …will you accept my love and be mine? Be my lover, Harrison."

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. Volde- no,  _ Tom  _ confessed to him. Thomas Marvolo Slytherin just confessed to him. He wasn’t the only one. Tom loves him too. He gaped at Tom for a really long time, repeating what the boy said over and over again in his mind. 

Tom swallowed nervously as he waited for Harry's reply. When a few minutes had already gone by, he closed his eyes and slowly let go of the boy's hand. 

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the warm hand holding his pull away. He gasped and grabbed the retreating hand. "No! Wait!" He blurted out. He blushed as he realized what was happening. "Oh…er, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to let me go…"

Tom's heart skipped. "... Okay." 

Harry stared at him and Tom stared back. 

Tom huffed and smiled softly. "You don't have to answer me now…just think about it. I'll wait for you."

Harry panicked. "No! Yes! My answer is yes!" 

Tom stared at him unblinkingly. "Harrison, you don't have to feel pressured into going out with me. Nothing will change if you can't decide now or if you reject me. I will still be by your si-" 

"No!" Harry blurted out, cutting him off. "I love you too! I love you too…truly and honestly, with all I am. I've been in love with you since summer. I don't know when exactly but I just woke up one morning and realized that I am utterly and completely in love with you. I'm so mad about you, so much that it's a crime when you're not beside me most of the time. And it doesn't matter if you're not perfect, because to me you are, you're my kind of perfect. You are the very definition of perfect in my dictionary, and I could never ask for more. I love you.  _ You _ . Exactly the way you are in your past, present, and future, just as long as I am your one and only. I love you even though you hurt me…I know it's hard for you, this is new to you and for me as well so it's fine. We can learn to love our own way together. I'm yours, Tom, for as long as you'll have me…and I hope that the day you no longer want me, never come. I love you, Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, and I accept your love. I am yours, and you are mine." He was flushed red and panting softly when he finished his fast paced confession to his beloved. 

Tom blinked. "You said you love me too, right?" 

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yes!" 

"You'll let me love you? And stay by your side?" 

Harry laughed fondly as he held both of Tom's hands in each of his happily. "Yes!" 

"I hurt you. I betrayed you." Tom stated blankly. 

"And I forgive you. Betrayal and forgiveness are best seen as something akin to falling in love." 

"That's beautiful." Tom smiled softly. 

Harry smiled back. "It is, and so are we."

Tom chuckled at first before slowly turning into a wide grin and laughing. "Yes! You said yes!" He breathed out a sigh of relief and lowered his head onto the table. "Oh thank Merlin… I felt like throwing myself out a window when you weren't saying anything earlier. Whew…yes. You love me too, that's good." He then looked up quickly and stared deeply into Harry's eyes. "We're lovers now right? You and I?" 

Harry smiled and chuckled at Tom. He never thought Tom would act this way. "Yes, my love." 

Tom laughed and kissed his hands again and again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't believe you're going out with someone like me, but I won't complain. I'm glad your stupid enough to go out with a freak like me."

"Hey, don't say that. You're not a freak, you're just different,  _ we're  _ different from the rest. You and I have seen how worse people can be. We know how hard life is for people like us. We know how easy it is for others to forsake people like us. And for that, we can understand each other better than anyone could ever do. I love you, Tom, for who and what you are. Thank you for telling me you love me. I'm so glad you did, because I really thought I had no chance."

"What? Of course you do…I thought I was being obvious. Even Alphard knew how I felt about you." 

"I knew you love me, but I thought it was platonic. I thought you only saw me as a family. I did think you loved me romantically once or twice, however, I didn't want to get ahead of myself and wind up getting my heart broken. It's hard to see from my point of view because of my own insecurities and thoughts. Besides, Alphard knew because he loves you, long before I knew you. He's always been observing you from afar. No one can be fully aware of another human being unless we love them, Tom...that's why it wasn't hard for Alphard to see that the one he loves, is in love with somebody else." Harry stated thoughtfully. Harry then realized that being with Tom would hurt Alphard…and he didn't want that. But he wants Tom, he loves Tom. He looked back down at the black rose right next to his arm on the table. 

Tom stared at Harry's thoughtful face. "Alphard is in love with me, yes. However, I already made it clear to him that I can't reciprocate his feelings for I belong to you, and you alone. He knows that, and told me that he wishes me luck with you. He's fine about us being together, so if you're worried about him, don't."

Harry looked up at him. "I am worried about him. He's my friend and I don't want to hurt him…but I know I won't give you up for him. I couldn't, and even if I do, he'd only feel offended by my gesture. He might even get the wrong idea and think of it as me taking pity on him, which would make him feel more humiliated." He sighed and drank his wine. "I just wish he could move on quickly. I don't want him to hurt while we spend our days happily together."

Tom smiled fondly at his lover's thoughts. "You really are one of a kind, Harrison...I love you." 

Harry blushed and looked shyly up at him. "I love you too." He said sheepishly. 

They stared lovingly at each other's eyes and smiled. 

" _ Forgive me for interrupting such a glorious and wonderful moment for the both of you, however, we've got a bit of a situation _ ." 

Harry jumped in his seat and looked back to see Guivre sitting at the edge of the fountain, smirking. 

Tom sighed. " _ What is it? _ " 

Guivre then stood up and walked towards them. " _ I may have been seen by an old man wearing a disgustingly bright robe...it's a fashion crime, honestly. _ " She sighed. 

Tom and Harry snapped their heads. " _ What? _ " There was only one possible person who'd dare wear such robes…Albus Dumbledore. 

Guivre blinked. " _ Is that such a bad thing? _ " 

Harry gaped. 

" _ Did he follow you here? _ " Tom asked seriously. 

" _ No, although he tried to. I went into a secret passage and lost him back in the fourth floor corridor. _ "

Tom and Harry sighed. " _ How did you even bump into him? _ " Harry asked curiously. " _ Surely you've sensed someone walking close by you. _ "

Guivre took Tom's glass of wine and drank as she walked farther and leaned on a glass pane. " _ I did and I hid behind a wall, however, he seemed to have sensed me as well. I moved away swiftly and ducked into a room that I remembered had a secret passage leading to the dungeons. Unfortunately, the passage was closed off now and he was fastly approaching the room. I didn't have any choice but to walk out the room and make a run for it if I didn't want to be cornered and questioned. So I went out and he called out to me. I didn't respond of course, he wouldn't understand me anyway. Then I managed to go through a passage behind a portrait, leading to the left wing in the 3rd floor. _ " She explained, looking bored like she couldn't care less. 

" _ Did he see your eyes? _ " Tom asked. 

Guivre hummed. " _ I think not. _ "

Tom and Harry relaxed a bit. " _ That's good. He wouldn't expect a basilisk to be roaming around the castle in human form anyway. Though he'd be losing his mind thinking of how a stranger got into the castle without alerting anyone. _ "

" _ So, am I grounded? _ " Guivre asked, looking down at Tom. 

Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes. " _ No. I couldn't keep you locked up in here when you've finally gotten the chance to come out again after so long. I'm not that evil… Just make sure this doesn't happen again. It would be a problem if Professor Dumbledore caught you. _ "

" _ Yesss! _ " Guivre hissed out happily as she skipped towards their table once more. " _ I thought you'd be mad… I guess having dear Harrison around made you go easy on me. _ " She added cheekily as she placed the glass back on the table. 

Harry snorted. 

Tom grunted. " _ You're not entirely wrong about that. _ "

Guivre chuckled. " _ Oh, to be young and in love."  _ She sang mockingly. 

Harry blushed and Tom spluttered. " _ I take it back, you're grounded for a week. _ " 

Guivre laughed and shook her head fondly. " _ Forgive me, my Lord. I'll remember to watch what I say in the future. _ "

Tom sighed and rubbed his face. " _ Merlin… I can't believe you're a basilisk." _ He muttered under his breath before looking at her again. " _ I'll keep you to your word. Goodnight, Guivre. _ "

Guivre chuckled. " _ I'll take that as my cue to leave. Goodnight, my Lord. Goodnight, Harrison. It was nice meeting you. _ " She then curtsied before she disappeared behind an apple tree and into the dark. 

Harry and Tom stared at the sudden darkness enveloping the other side of the room. 

" _ How did she even get here? I didn't see her walk through the door nor felt her presence. Is there a passage on the other side? _ " Harry asked, bewildered. 

Tom shrugged. " _ I honestly don't know. She just seems to pop up everywhere…maybe she's got some hidden talents or something… _ "

They stared a little bit more, wondering in silence the secrets behind the basilisk. 

Tom looked back at Harry's thoughtful face and smiled. 'I wish this night would last forever.' He thought fondly. 

A dark, eerie laugh hissed out inside his head. ' _ You're a fool, Tom. What makes you think he can love you? You can't really think dear Harrison will accept you. You're a monster that nobody ever loved and will love. Everyone despises your very existence. Even your parents abandoned you, left you in that godforsaken orphanage to fend for yourself. Nobody loves you, Tom. You're a fool for thinking you can love him too. Love makes you weak! How can you achieve your dreams and vengeance, when you're sitting there like an idiot, professing your love to a child? This relationship won't last long. End it. End it now…before it's too late. _ '

Tom froze. The voice hissing inside his head sounded so familiar and yet so foreign. ' _ W-who are you? _ ' 

The voice laughed, cold and condescending. ' _ Don't be stupid, Tom. Who do you think will care for you and your future besides you? I am your past, present, and future. We can trust no one… The boy sitting in front of you isn't who you think he is. Look at you now! Look at what this peasant turned you into. You've become weak! You might think you're happy now, but you're not. You're only fooling yourself into a false sense of belonging. Mark my words, Tom. The boy in front of you will leave you broken and beaten. He will use you until you have got nothing else left. He's going to leave you sooner or later.' _

Tom shivered. ' _ What? Who are you?! I don't understand. _ '

Tom waited for an answer, but the voice was gone, so was the cold that crept up from his spine. He sat there stiffly and thought of what the voice said. Again and again. 

'My past, present, and future…Harrison is not Harrison…it doesn't make any sense! Am I really warning myself from Harrison? But I love him, and he loves me. Right?' He looked up and stared at his lover. 'But he could just be saying that. Harrison loving me is a bit of a long shot…after what I did to him, it's quite odd that he feels the same way I do. But he said so himself, he loves me too…right? Or is this just a way to get back at me for what I did? To make me feel loved and wanted, then leave me hanging and longing for him when he drops the bomb and tells me he doesn't love me anymore? Or is it because Harrison pities me? Does he feel bad breaking an orphaned boy's heart?'

Harry was still thinking of Guivre when he felt Tom take his hand. He looked back at the boy and saw him staring sadly down at their entwined hands." What's wrong?" He asked softly. 

Tom sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered the voice. 'Don't be a fool, Tom.'

He looked up and smiled at Harry. "I just find it hard to believe I have a lover now. I used to think love was a weakness…a liability. I never thought a day would come where I'd find myself longing for another human being's love and affection, and soon be this person's significant other. But most of all, I can't believe you love me too. I know you said you love me, but it's hard to understand how you came to love me. Honestly… I'm scared. I'm scared that this isn't a lasting treasure. I want it to be… _ so bad _ . Don't get me wrong, Harrison, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I'm not sure you'll still love me when tomorrow comes and you realize that this isn't what you wanted. That  _ I'm  _ not what you wanted. You'd be disappointed with me, after all, I have nothing compared to Alphard, or William, or the others. You can easily replace me, but it can only be you for me. You are all I want, all I need, and all I have. Without you, I can't even stand a chance in this world. You have become my life, and I'm afraid of you leaving me because I'm not good enough. You're a very caring and selfless person… And now that I've had time to think about it, you may have just said yes, just so that you won't hurt me...and I'm taking advantage of that." He closed his eyes and let go of Harry's hand. He sighed and looked up painfully at Harry's eyes. "So, Harrison, I will recant what I said earlier about us being lovers now. I want you to think,  _ really think  _ about this before you give me an answer. This may be shameless of me, however, I care too much about myself. I don't want to end up hurt because you left me. I know I'm being a coward and right now, you must also feel confused for my sudden decision, however, I realized how susceptible I am to you. I don't want to lose control of my feelings again, but with you, it's inevitable. So, I want you to think of what you really want. I'm sorry for being so selfish, Harrison."

Harry stared at him, dumbfounded. "Wha-... What? So you're saying…that we - huh?" 

Tom balled his fist on the table and looked down. "I'm sorry. I know I'm the one who asked you out…however, a rather eerie but compelling voice inside my head opened my eyes. I… I'm not sure about this anymore. I'm not sure if what I'm doing or what I want is right for me. I'm being a selfish git, I know. Pathetic, really." He closed his eyes and breathed in. 'Harrison is better off without me dragging him down. Being with me will only corrupt his life and turn him into someone else entirely. The voice inside my head was right. I'm a monster who can't be loved, even my own parents didn't want me…how could a stranger like Harrison ever love me? I have let my emotions take control of me once again.'

Harry stared at him for a really long time. Mind running a mile a minute. 

Tom sighed and wished he never brought Harry down at the chamber without thinking about the repercussions of confessing and being together with Harry. Everything was a mess,  _ he _ was a mess. He felt so confused, ashamed, he didn't even know what he's feeling anymore. Everything was a blur. He was brought out of his musings when small, delicate hands encased his own. 

"I'm afraid you've been alone too long, Tom." Harry said softly and seriously, looking right at Tom with big unnerving eyes. 

Tom looked up and scrunched up his face in confusion. 

"You've been alone too long that you've lost a reason to believe that someone could love you as much as I do, because all you've ever been met was rejection or hatred."

"That's not what I-" 

"And I hate that." Harry continued, still staring at Tom with big, green eyes, and a cold unreadable face. "I hate that you can't let yourself be loved  _ truly _ and  _ honestly  _ by someone. I hate that you try to push me away when I am here, in front of you, giving myself up to you. I hate how you think so bad about yourself. I hate that you shut yourself in because of all the pain, longing, hatred, and disappointment you've dealt with in the past. I hate it. It's not right nor fair. I'm not the one who cares so little of myself, Tom. It's you. You just don't realize it. But the way you consider yourself a monster and too much of a freak for anybody, that's belittling yourself. The way you won't let others get close to you and have friends, you're denying yourself  _ happiness.  _ You're refusing yourself to love and be loved. The way you push me away…it's not entirely for you, isn't it? It's not just because you're afraid I'll leave you and you'll get hurt. You're scared you'll get too close and push me past my breaking point. You're scared I'll lose myself in the process of staying with you. I understand you better now, I wish I had earlier so I could’ve worked on it.  _ We _ could have worked on it…I want you to know I'm not fragile, Tom. I can handle myself just fine, so let me in. Let me care for you. Let me stay by your side. _ Let me love you. _ "

Harry was furious and sad at the same time. He couldn't stop himself from speaking his mind and possibly creeping out Tom by his lack of facial expression. He didn't even blink once while talking. 

Tom was speechless. He felt Harry's magic go haywire for a second as the boy was talking and he had a glimpse of the boy's real, unfiltered emotions. It was raw and frightening, but warm and inviting. He felt like suffocating in the anger and pain the boy felt for what he went through, and the love and want the boy felt for him. Tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't know what to say. He was at a loss and his emotions were all over the place. He realized that everything Harry said about him was true. He just didn't  _ want  _ to know. He just didn't  _ want _ to recognize his own vulnerability and admit it, along with his pathetic self-preservation shit. Harry saw through him. 

Harry sighed and stood up to walk towards Tom. He cleared the table with a wave of his hand and sat in front of Tom on the table. He cupped Tom's face and wiped the boy's tears with his thumbs. "Tom, my love, I promise you that I will never  _ ever _ leave you. I love you, so just accept it."

Tom stared into Harry's eyes. "Will you still love me tomorrow?" 

Harry chuckled. "Of course I will, you geeky little git. I love you now and forever. Do you?" 

'To hell with the voice inside my head, I don't care anymore. I put my trust on Harrison.' Tom gave him the sweetest smile he could ever give. "Of course I do. I love you so much it hurts." He then pulled Harry on his lap and caressed his face. "I love you, Harrison. Always." He said softly as he leaned in slowly, closing the gap between their lips. 

Harry gasped and closed his eyes as he felt Tom's pink and soft lips, press against his. It was short lived, a soft kiss that held a lot more emotions and feelings than words could ever hold. A confession of profound and unadulterated love. So he smiled as Tom leaned back, noses touching the other's. "Always." He whispered back. 

Tom smiled and wanted to completely take in Harry, to merge with him and become one. He felt like melting as he felt Harry's hot breaths against his own, making the air around them charged and alive with desire and affection. "May I kiss you again?" He asked as he lost himself into the bright green eyes of his beloved. 

"You may, as much as you want to." Harry replied breathlessly and eagerly. 

Tom didn't have to be told twice. He leaned in again and kissed Harry. The boy gasped once again and he took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He licked the boy's lips, as if asking for permission to continue. 

Harry smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. 

Tom slipped his tongue into Harry's wet, hot mouth, and groaned in utter bliss as he tasted his lover. 

Harry melted into the kiss and moaned softly as their tongues entwined and danced against each other. He tightened his arms around Tom's neck and closed the distance between them, chest to chest while sitting on Tom's lap. 

Tom groaned and felt his dick harden by hearing Harry's soft, sensual moans. He growled and deepened the kiss further, sliding his hands from Harry's hips up his back, and into the boy's hair. He buried his hand in those silky black locks and gripped it softly, pushing the boy's head closer to his. His other hand wrapped around the boy's slim waist, pulling the boy close. 

Harry broke the kiss and leaned back to try and get some air and calm his beating heart. 

Tom growled and pulled him back into the kiss. "Breathe with your nose, Harrison." He said huskily between kisses. 

Harry chuckled but was soon dragged back into a rough make out session. He blushed as he felt his dick slowly filling up, and moaned when he felt the hard outline of Tom's pressing up beneath his plump ass. 

Tom groaned and bit Harry's lip before leaning back and staring at his beautiful boy. He was flushed, eyes wide and full of life, lips alluringly red and swollen from their vigorous kissing. "Merlin… You look so wrecked right now, it makes me want to eat you up." He breathed out. 

Harry's uneven breath hitched and his dick jumped at Tom's deep and husky voice. "I wouldn't mind it one bit." He replied cheekily. 

Tom chuckled and bit Harry's swollen lips. "I'd love to do that right here and now...however, we've been here for too long."

Harry groaned and let his head fall on Tom's shoulder. "What a way to kill the mood." He huffed. 

Tom chuckled and rubbed Harry's back. "It's a weekday, and we have our first period at 8 tomorrow."

Harry grunted and checked the time. It was already past one in the morning. "Time really does fly fast when you're having fun." He murmured to no one in particular. 

Tom snorted. "You think snogging is fun, huh?" 

Harry blushed and smacked his arm. "Oh, you know what I mean. Besides, you had fun too, if this was any indication." He smirked as he ground his butt onto Tom's still hard cock. 

Tom groaned and closed his eyes as he held Harry's hips to steady him and compose himself. "Mmmh…stop it, before I lose my control and devour you." He then nipped Harry's ear and squeezed his butt. "Brat."

Harry laughed lightly and kissed Tom sweetly. "Alright, love. Shall we?" 

Tom smiled and stared at Harry's smiling face for a bit longer before he kissed the boy's nose and stood up. 

Harry squealed as he was lifted. He wrapped his arms and legs around Tom to keep himself from falling, even though he was sure Tom wouldn't let him fall. "You sure are showing off your assets, huh?" He quipped as he stroked Tom's biceps. 

Tom smirked. "I never meant to do so, but it seems you're quite taken by my body."

Harry laughed. "Oh, you have no idea. I felt hot all over when I saw how ripped you were back when we were still in the cottage."

Tom gasped mockingly and looked at Harry with big, scared eyes. "You're not only after my body are you? Please, sir, I am not some mere cattle you can buy in the markets to do with as you please."

Harry snorted and kissed his cheek. "I can assure you that I, Harrison Peverell, am not after your body…only your intact soul."

Tom smiled widely. "And so it shall be yours, my love." He whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Harry smiled into the kiss and squeezed Tom tighter. 

They felt so good together, not one of them wanted to break free and leave their little garden of love...but everybody knows that all good things must come to an end. 

Tom sighed and let Harry down. 

Harry pouted. "Aww, is the ride over?" 

Tom snorted and looked at him hotly. "You can ride me as much as you want in the near future, love." 

Harry turned red all over. "Merlin, I didn't know you were that filthy in the mind, Tom!" 

Tom laughed heartily. "I wasn't...not until you came and made me feel things I never had before."

"Pfft you're such a sap." Harry said softly as he looked away in embarrassment. 

"Only for you, love." He kissed Harry on top of his head before making sure everything in the room was cleared. 

They went out of the room and went back to the dormitories under the invisibility cloak. 

"Can we sleep together?" Harry asked cutely when they reached their room. 

Tom smirked. "My, my, Harrison, not even a day has passed since we've been officially together, and you're already propositioning me?" 

Harry smacked his arm. "Fine. Goodnight, Tom." He said with faux anger as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

A few moments later, Tom appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist as he kissed the boy's neck. "I was just messing around with you, my love. Of course I'd love to sleep next to you. You didn't have to ask." 

Harry hid his smile by brushing his teeth more vigorously. 

Tom smiled and brushed his own teeth before heading out the bathroom with Harry’s hand in his. "Whose bed are we sleeping in?" 

"Mine for tonight. I'm not sure I can handle sleeping with your scent all around me." Harry stated. 

Tom furrowed his brows. "Do I stink?" He asked, scandalized. 

Harry laughed softly. "The opposite actually."

"Then why…?" 

"It's embarrassing but…I kinda feel light-headed whenever I get to smell your scent too much, it's very addicting. It makes me all fluttery and stuff. I have to get used to it first or you'll find me sniffing like a dog on your bed." 

Tom chuckled and accepted his excuse. "Alright, I guess we'll sleep on your bed tonight." 

Harry then tugged him onto his bed. Ivar slithered out from under his pillow and hissed out a sigh. " _ You're going to sleep here… with my master… I guess you two are finally together now? _ " 

" _ Er, yes? _ " Harry replied. 

Ivar sighed again. " _ Ugh… don't expect me to congratulate you two for being mates now, and I don't want nor need to see any lovey dovey kind of acts around me. I'm going to sleep by the fire. Goodnight, Harry, Tom. _ " He then slithered down the bed and to the rug on the floor by the fire.

Harry and Tom stared at the weird snake who didn't even wait for their response before leaving them, gaping at him. 

"What's wrong with your snake?" Tom asked, bewildered. 

Harry shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"And why didn't he just go to Nagini, she's just on the bed beside this." Tom added. 

"Hmmm…maybe they fought? He was a little bit more bitchy and bitter than usual." 

Tom nodded in acceptance before facing Harry and pulling him down to lie on the bed beside him. "Alright, let's get some sleep. It's already 2 in the morning." 

Harry chuckled and snuggled closer to Tom. "Mmmh… I could get used to this." He whispered as he hugged Tom closer. 

Tom hummed in agreement and buried his nose in his little angel's hair. "Me too." He kissed Harry's forehead. "Goodnight, my love." 

Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss Tom on the lips. "Goodnight, love."

"I love you."

"I love you too…always."

"Always."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat @Harry @Axton

Days passed by quickly and Harry found himself under Tom Saturday morning, snogging the breath out of him. 

"Mmmh…Tommmm...wai- ngh!" 

Tom growled and continued his assault on Harry's lips, tongue slipping in the other's mouth, swallowing his sweet moans and cutting him off. "Can't wait…you brought this on yourself." He said between kisses. 

"Ngh! Mmff" 

**30 mins. earlier**

Harry woke up between Tom's strong arms. He smiled as he saw his lover's sleeping face, and snuggled closer. He gasped as he felt something big, hard, and hot, poking at his navel. His interest was piqued, and so he looked down slowly and stared at the tent in Tom's pajamas. 

Harry couldn't help but gasp and clasp a hand on his mouth as he stared. 'Oh shit…Tom's hung as fuck!' 

Harry, being the curious little thing he was,  _ really  _ wanted to see if Tom's junk was as big and beautiful as the man himself. So, he looked up at Tom and saw him still fast asleep. He slowly reached down and held the garter of the pajamas with his delicate fingers with the intention to just sneak a peek. However, he grazed the raging member of his lover and felt it jump on his touch. Harry gasped and decided to just slip his hand inside the other's pants just to satisfy his curiosity. 

Tom groaned and opened his bleary eyes at the contact. He smirked as he saw Harry breathing in through his nose while his mouth was covered with a hand, the other hand though was inside  _ his _ pants. He cleared his throat and smiled internally as he watched Harry panic and pull his hand back as if burned. "Just what do you think you're doing, Harrison?" 

Harry was bright red, looking at him with big eyes. "I-I can explain. I just…"

"Just what, Harrison?" Tom asked, his deep and husky voice caused by both sleepiness and arousal. 

Harry shivered but wasn't given a chance to reply before Tom was suddenly on top of him. 

"You know, it's a crime to fondle people who are asleep, Harrison, for they cannot give their consent...does fondling sleeping people turn you on? Or are you sexually aroused by someone who is unconscious?" Tom asked as he slowly lowered his body onto his lover's. 

Harry gasped in a breath as Tom's hard on came into contact with his slowly rising cock. "Nn-no. I was just curious… I'm sorry."

Tom smiled hungrily down at him. "Hmm, is that so? Tell me, what are you so curious about?" He asked as he slowly grinded against Harry. 

Harry squeaked. "H-how your…p-penis looks like." He breathed out, blushing all the while. 

"Hmmm…so early in the morning and you're thinking of such things. Who was it again, that told me I have a filthy mind?" Tom whispered into his ear as he continued his ministrations, albeit a little bit faster and harder. 

Harry wrapped his trembling arms around Tom and clutched his back as he felt precum drip from his slit. "I-I was…your penis was -ngh!- hard a-and poking me… I was shocked… by the s-size, then I wanted to have a look." 

Tom smiled sadistically. "Oh, is that so? You were curious what my dick would look like huh?" He asked right next to Harry's blushing ear. "Would you like to see it now?" 

Harry's breath hitched as Tom suddenly ground his hips harder and at the thought of seeing his genitalia. "I-I…"

Tom smirked. "You what?" He asked teasingly as he closed the distance between their lips. He kissed Harry languidly, enjoying the sweet moment of them waking up together in a single bed, holding each other close. There was something so domestic and comfortable about that fact, and Tom felt so satisfied with how things were. 

Harry moaned at the sweet gesture. He never thought Tom could kiss so gently and yet so overwhelming. "Mmph…huff Tom."

Tom didn't respond and just deepened the kiss between them, spurred on by Harry's soft, alluring moans. 

"Mmmh…Tommmm...wai- ngh!" 

Tom growled and continued his assault on Harry's lips, tongue slipping in the other's mouth, swallowing his sweet moans and cutting him off. "Can't wait…you brought this on yourself." He said between kisses. 

"Ngh! Mmff" Harry tried his best to break the kiss off and pushed Tom away from his face. He was panting and staring at his lover's stupidly gorgeous face when Tom decided to grope his penis. "T-tom!" 

"Yes, my love?" Tom asked from above him, smiling wildly. 

Harry took a deep, shaky breath to try and compose himself. "W-we can't…not now. We have p-plans with the other Slytherins, remember?" 

Tom smiled so sweetly down at him as he hummed. "Hmmm, we can just ditch them and spend the rest of the day together." 

Harry wanted to, so badly. It was their first time doing such things as a couple, and he really wanted to see Tom naked. However, their friends decided to have a congratulatory party for him after making it into the Slytherin Quidditch team. So, with all the strength he could get, he pulled Tom's hand away from his penis and smiled softly up at him. "I'd love to, but I promised I'd spend this day with them."

Tom groaned in disappointment. "Ugh. I wish you weren't so friendly with them…" He sighed and let himself fall on top of Harry. 

Harry chuckled and rubbed his back. "How about we go on a date tomorrow? I'll treat you to whatever you want in Hogsmeade."

Tom just grunted and snuggled close to Harry, burying his head on the other's shoulder. "Fine. You better keep your word…just the two of us, in Hogsmeade, no one else." 

Harry laughed. "You're so cute sometimes. Yes, I promise. I'm all yours tomorrow."

"Good." Tom kissed him one last time before he got out of Harry's bed. "I'm going to the bathroom first. Gotta take care of this problem of mine."

Harry laughed and nodded. "Think of me as you masturbate, alright?" 

Tom looked at him with big eyes, scandalized by what he said. "I have never done that my entire life, and now that I have you, I don't think I'll ever have the need to do so." 

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. "You have never masturbated? Ever?! What do you do when you're hard?!" 

Tom shrugged. "I take a cold shower and wait for it to go down."

"Oh Merlin…I can't believe this…" Harry breathed out, looking at Tom with big, shocked eyes.

Tom shrugged again. "Whatever. I never really had anything to masturbate to before anyways. Besides, whenever I have an erection, it’s just my physical body telling me that I'm tired or something. The only person who got me hard was you." 

Harry blushed at that. 

Tom smirked. "It's too late to get shy on me now, Harrison. You've fondled me in my sleep already."

Harry blushed harder and threw a pillow at Tom. 

Tom caught it swiftly. "Getting violent on me now, are you?" He teased. 

"Wah just get in the bathroom, you dork!" Harry argued back. 

Tom just laughed before throwing the pillow back and started to get ready for the day.

**Hogsmeade - Hog's Head Inn**

"Congratulations, Harry!" The group of Slytherins chorused out. 

"Cheers! For the new seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch Team!" Orion called out as the rest cheered. 

Harry was smiling from ear to ear, glad that he made it into the team, and for meeting his new set of friends. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it, really." 

They smiled at him sweetly as Will ruffled his hair. "Don't mention it, Harry! We're proud to have you on the team, if anything, we're ecstatic! The last seeker was okay, but you? You're the best seeker we've ever seen!" 

Harry laughed and thanked his friends again as they kept on congratulating him. 

Aberforth was smiling as he watched the kids celebrate their little friend's accomplishment. He found it weird, but he was also as proud of the boy's acceptance into the team. 

Harry saw Aberforth watching them from behind the counter. He approached the old man and smiled brightly up at him. "Thank you for having us at such a short notice." 

Aberforth smiled. "No problem, Harry." He replied as he ruffled the boy's hair. 

"I like what you've done in the place. It looks more inviting and clean…not too shabby and dingy anymore." He quipped. 

Aberforth laughed. "Well, after our little chat, I decided to fix the place up a bit before I sell it."

"Sell it? What?" Harry asked dumbly. 

"We  _ are _ planning to open up shop at Diagon Alley, right?" He asked, brow raised and lips quirked to the side. "I can get money out of this pub which can help a bit in ours." 

"Oooh…okay." Harry said as he slowly looked around the pub. "Wouldn't it make you sad to sell it though?" 

"Nah...this place holds a lot of feelings I should probably let go. Keeping this pub will only make me hold on to them." He replied as he took in the old pub he bought out of spite and misery. 

Harry stared at Aberforth's thoughtful face. "Ariana would be proud if she were still here…"

Aberforth smiled and looked down at his odd friend. "I think so too." He sighed fondly and ruffled the boy's hair once more. "Go to your friends now, little one. You're not here to have idle chat with me. Oh, and congratulations on becoming the seeker of the Slytherin team. Make sure you win all the games." 

Harry laughed and patted the old man's shoulder before going back to his friends. He approached them and sat down beside Tom who was staring at the closed door. "Hey, what's up?" 

Tom jolted and faced Harry with a concerned look on his face. "Alphard just went out. He asked me to give this to you before he left."

Harry looked down at the small package and opened it swiftly. Inside was a golden snitch brooch and a card saying congratulations and sorry. He looked up at Tom. "Where is he going?" 

Tom shrugged. "He said he had to meet someone. He didn't say who it was though." 

Harry nodded slowly. He had an odd feeling in his stomach and his mind kept telling him to go out and look for the boy. He looked back down at the brooch and caressed it's surface. "Should we go after him?" 

"I think it's better to stay here, Harrison. Give him time. I'm not sure if he knows we're together now, but it's best to leave him alone for now. Let him sort through his own feelings." Tom replied. 

"... Okay. I guess you're right." 

*

Alphard was walking down the street of Hogsmeade. It was already getting dark and cold outside, but he couldn't stay in the room full of jolly people. He was a mess, and he didn't want to ruin the mood by being morose. So he just left. He sighed and continued his lonely trek across the small village. 

"Alphard." A smooth voice with a weird accent called out. 

Alphard jumped at that and looked around for the foreign voice. He didn't see anyone at first, but deep into the dark alley between houses, stood a cloaked figure. "Hello?" 

"You're Alphard Black, right?" The man asked. 

Alphard hesitated to answer. 

The cloaked man laughed lightly. "No need to be so scared, my dear child. I am just here to inform you of…the truth…about your dear friend Harrison."

Alphard furrowed his brows. "Harrison? Wha- who are you, sir?" 

"I am merely an informant, no need for you to know my name." The man replied. 

Alphard took a step back. "I have no need to hear what you have to say then. Good day to you, sir." He turned around to walk away. 

"Harrison…isn't really Harrison." The man called out. 

Alphard stopped on his tracks and spun around. "What are you saying? Why are you saying all of this? What do you want from me?" He asked rather roughly. He wasn’t in the mood for any games with a stranger. 

The man smiled, white teeth glinting in the dark eerily. "I just want you to know that Harrison is a dangerous man. You shouldn't trust him or anything he says. I am here to warn you. Save yourself and your friends from the monster blending in with the rest of you." 

Alphard's mind was reeling. "Harrison is my friend. I don-" 

"Yes, and you will regret it if you don't hear me out." 

Alphard stared long and hard at the man. "Alright. Say what you will, and I will listen."

The man's smile broadened. "Not here, my dear child. The walls all around have eyes and ears. Come with me." 

Alphard shook his head. "No. I don't even know you. You may be some kind of freak for all I know." 

The man laughed. "It's only natural not to trust a stranger, however, I assure that no harm will befall you."

"I'm still not going with you." Alphard said adamantly. 

The man sighed. "Very well. I'm done trying to be gentle with you. Forgive me for this…if you can.  _ Imperio. _ "

The spell hit Alphard faster than he could draw his wand out.

*

Harry and his group of friends were happily spending their time together, but it was already getting late. They left the pub and started walking back towards the castle when Alphard came walking out of an alley. 

"Alphard!" Reinhard called out. 

Alphard smiled and walked towards them. "Hey guys."

"Where have you been?" Walburga asked his brother. 

Alphard shrugged. "I just met up with someone. Are you going back now?" 

"Yup." Orion replied. 

Alphard smiled at him and approached Axton quietly as their little group resumed walking back to the castle. "Axton." He called out softly. 

Axton looked at him questioningly. "Yes?" 

Alphard looked around them and made sure no one was paying attention. "I uhh…I have to talk to you. Can we meet later?" 

Axton furrowed his brows. Alphard wasn't acting normally. He was looking around subtly as if making sure no one was aware of their conversation. He shivered as he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he stared at Alphard. 

When he got no reply, Alphard looked down at Axton and smiled reassuringly. "I just have to tell you something. Please?" 

Axton swallowed. "Alright. Can I take Orion with me?" He asked. Orion may be a bit slow, but he was a fairly strong wizard. He'd feel safer with his lover around.

"No. I- this is very important and I don't want anyone else hearing what I have to say." Alphard replied nervously. 

Axton nodded slowly. "Okay…" He wanted to say no, but he couldn't help his own curiosity as to what that was all about. 

Alphard breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Meet me in the 7th floor corridor at 9." 

"Alright." 

*

**_THE DEATH OF A BACHELOR: AXTON CARROW, DEAD BY DAYLIGHT ; ALPHARD BLACK, GONE MIA_ **

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the state of panic and dismay_ **

**_*Viewer Discretion is Advised*_ **

_ A boy of 14, named Axton Carrow, was found dead inside the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A sorrowful incident for the Carrow family, as well as the student body, and a very disconcerting one for the school staff and the wizarding population.  _

_ Be that as it may, I, Danielle Polk, with a heavy heart, will try and shed light to this unfortunate occurrence for the sake of the people and in the process, try to get justice for our dear departed student. _

_ Axton Carrow, a 4th year student from the Slytherin House, was found dead this Sunday at 2:14 in the morning by none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Transfiguration Professor and the head of House Gryffindor.  _

_ According to one Professor Albus Dumbledore, he was taking a stroll around the school grounds when he came upon the corpse of dear Axton right in the middle of the great hall. Professor Dumbledore said that it was a disturbing yet fascinating scene, and I quote, 'The boy was in a very picturesque, albeit sinister position. I cannot fathom who would've done such a gruesome act and still had the mind and talent to turn it into art. This manner of death in the wizarding world is just unheard of.' end of quote.  _

_ The unfortunate young man was said to have been dressed in an all white dress robe, suspended mid-air by magic. Owl feathers of black and white were formed into spread wings and sewn into his back. Dried blood formed tear tracks on his beautiful face, but that's not all. The boy's heart was methodically taken out of his body, and was placed in his hands, as if offering it to an unknown witch or wizard. _

_ The bizarre image of the boy's mutilated corpse shocked the staff that were called immediately by Professor Dumbledore. No one knows the last location of the boy, and just who he was with. Headmaster Armando Dippet then immediately locked the school grounds and swiftly started the investigation and searched for the unknown assailant. _

_ But that's not the only unexpected incident that happened inside the supposedly safe school, Alphard Black, a boy of 15, was nowhere to be found. The 5th year Slytherin boy was missing, however, the time of the disappearance was unclear. Some investigators speculate that the boy was taken by the same assailant that brutally murdered Axton Carrow.  _

_ The two boys were known to be in the same clique, their relationship seemed to be hanging between friends and acquaintances. With this information, there seems to be no motive for any killings. Investigators however, didn't rule out Alphard Black as a suspect for the murder of Axton Carrow. The case is unclear, and without any suspect or eyewitness, the mystery inside the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry remains unsolved.  _

_ These extenuating circumstances however, brings up a lot of questions into light. Why was Professor Dumbledore roaming the school grounds at 2 in the morning? Did he know that there was going to be an attack? Is he the killer? Where is Alphard Black? Is he alive? Or is he on the run after murdering his friend? What is the motif of this painful incident? Is the murderer after Slytherins? How could this happen inside a school which is supposedly a safe place where the children of our world can learn and thrive? Where were the Professors and Staff during the time of the attack? How could they have let this happen under their very noses? Can the staff of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry be trusted with the lives of the children? Is the school safe, or will there be another attack? Who is the murderer? _

_ A lot of questions and yet no answers. This is very disheartening, however, it is my job to uncover these mysteries and spread the truth. I, Danielle Polk, will not rest until the death of Axton Carrow is brought to justice, and the mysterious disappearance of Alphard Black is unveiled. _

_ Written by  _ **_Danielle Polk_ ** _ \- Content Writer for the  _ **_Daily Prophet_ **


End file.
